Le réveil de l'ange II : Les portes du chaos
by Lumenor
Summary: Harry and co en 7ème année plus quelques changements : voir le tome 1. La vie continue tant bien que mal sous la menace à présent omniprésente de lord Voldemort. Yuri et Yaoi. Chap 10 en ligne ! Enjoy !
1. Prologue

Suite du tome 1 ! (lol, Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?)

Réponses aux reviews ! ( I'm happy !)

**Manion** : Mirci pour tes reviews ! Ben oui, c'était pas évident, ces lemons… Et maintenant, j'ai tout un autre tome à faire (arg !) En espérant que mon inspiration ne se fasse pas la malle avant la fin… J'ai fait vite, là, non ? lol (me demande si je couve pas quelque chose, moi…) Grosses bises, Manion !

**haryherron **: Mirci ! Ahhh ! Moi et le suspense, c'est une longue histoire d'amour (lol, fais pas attention, je suis en transe depuis que j'ai vu Ailes Grises, j'adore ce manga animé) bref ! Et oui, chaque élève pète régulièrement les plombs à l'approche des rentrées (moi la première !) lol ! C'est la mémerde dans le monde d'HP (rien à voir avec les pc…) Pfff, je dis que des conneries moi aujourd'hui ! Grosses bises, haryerron !

**ana** : Merci, ana ! Je devrai être pas mal, là, niveau inspi donc : un tome 2 explosif ! (enfin, croisons les doigts) Mm… Je crois pas trop m'avancer en te disant que ce cher Voldy va vraiment devenir méchant. Verrez bien de toute façon… Pour ce qui est de l'ange et bien, je crois qu'on peut dire que mon cerveau tordu est à l'œuvre (si on peut appeler ça une œuvre, évidemment) Sinon je devrais pouvoir remettre le quidditch, faut juste que je trouve comment… Grosses bises, ana !

**ginny11** : Merci pour le compliment et bienvenu à toi ! Je suis toujours contente lorsqu'un nouveau reviewer me donne son avis (ce qui ne veux pas dire que les anciens reviewers doivent partir, hein ? SURTOUT PAS ! )… Arf, non, je ne fait pas parti du RAS (Rassemblement des Auteurs Sadiques) donc, pas de soucis pour nos héros préférés, mais pourquoi pas ? (Rire diabolique) (faut vraiment que je me repose moi. Voldy a une mauvaise influence… lol) Je crois que je vais arrêter ici, je me fais peur toute seule, là... (lol) Grosse bise ginny11 !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

_Tome 2 : Les Portes du Chaos_

* * *

__

Prologue :

« Ils m'ont jeté dans cette cellule humide depuis deux heures et je ne supporte déjà plus les hurlements des autres prisonniers. » Draco releva un regard abattu sur le mur en face de lui. Il détailla les irrégularités de la pierre grise et froide. La faible lueur provenant de la minuscule fenêtre de sa cellule ne parvenait pas tout à fait à éclairer la petite pièce. Il entendait de temps en temps des bruits furtifs à l'un des coins de la cellule mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa santé mentale : les nombreux détraqueurs qui occupaient les lieux n'étaient en rien rassurants. « Plutôt médiocres comme hôtes » pensa-t-il ironiquement en laissant son regard balayer la pièce vide.

Des cris plus violents que d'ordinaire retentirent dans une cellule voisine et Draco sentit son courage s'émousser. Il avait la désagréable impression que son cerveau ne supporterait pas longtemps ce traitement. Perdant soudain son calme, il se boucha désespérément les oreilles de ses mains et ferma les paupières de toutes ses forces. Les cris diminuèrent mais ils ne cessèrent pas…

Il savait que cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il était enfermé à Askaban mais il ne pensait déjà qu'à une seule chose : partir, fuir cet endroit malsain. Les cris se calmèrent et il baissa ses mains sans rouvrir les yeux, tentant vainement de bannir ses souvenirs. Une larme solitaire glissa vers sa mâchoire, crispée par une volonté d'oubli intense. « Je ne veux pas me souvenir, je ne veux pas me souvenir, je ne veux pas me souvenir, je ne veux pas ! » Pour tenter de se changer les idées, il se mit debout et tourna en rond dans sa cellule en concentrant ses pensées sur Harry, la seule chose qui parvenait à le faire sourire malgré sa situation désespérée. Prenant son mal en patience, le jeune blond alla se recroqueviller dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte de sa cellule.

* * *

- Professeur ! Nous devons le sortir de là ! Cria une fois de plus Harry en fixant d'une regard suppliant le directeur de Pourdlard.

Ce dernier était à nouveau assit dans son fauteuil, cherchant frénétiquement une explication à l'arrestation du préfet en chef des serpentards. « _-… pour le meurtre de vôtre mère… _Narcissa… morte ? » Dumbledore cherchait encore à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment pouvait-il croire que tout cela était vrai ? Certes, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour connaître le serpentard blond : Rogue le connaissait sans doute mieux que lui mais même malgré cela, le directeur savait que…

- Professeur ! S'énerva Harry en s'approchant du vieux directeur.

- Calmes-toi, Harry, intervînt Hermione en se levant pour ramener le survivant à sa chaise.

Harry se laissa faire en entendant le ton exaspéré de son amie. Il l'observa retourner à sa place en fronçant les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander une telle chose ? C'était lui qui souffrait, c'était lui qui s'inquiétait, c'était lui qui aimait le blond. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement penser qu'elle en avait le droit ? C'était tout de même lui qui saignait le plus de l'absence du serpentard blond !

- Cesses de me regarder ainsi, Harry, lui dit soudain Hermione en lui adressant un regard désolé. Je sais que tu as mal, mais ce n'est pas en criant sur tout le monde que tu feras avancer les choses…

Le survivant resta muet, partagé entre sa colère et la justesse des paroles de son amie. Les autres suivaient l'échange sans un mot, en grande partie parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore totalement assimilé l'emprisonnement soudain du préfet en chef des serpentards. Harry allait vertement répondre à la gryffondor lorsque Ron prit la parole.

- Harry, je n'aime pas vraiment Draco, fit le rouquin en regardant les nuages sombres dériver lentement dans le ciel presque nocturne, s'attirant quelques regards courroucés dont ceux de Rogue, Raziel et Harry. Mais je suis quand même certain d'une chose : Draco n'aurait jamais pu faire ça…

Les esprits s'apaisèrent tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient à cette surprenante affaire. Fleur remarqua que Fumseck posait un regard étrangement triste sur Harry et Raziel du haut de son perchoir. Le phoenix de Dumbledore semblait être insensible à la peine régnant dans la pièce. Il ouvrit ses grandes ailes d'un beau rouge vif et sautilla jusqu'à eux. Rogue faillit hurler de mécontentement sur le volatile lorsque celui-ci lui frappa doucement le visage de ses ailes, avant de le contempler en silence comme tous les autres, étonné par le comportement étrange de l'oiseau mythique.

_- Pour vaincre, il faudra endurer la souffrance_, déclara d'une voix paisible le phoenix en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la seule personne qui puisse le comprendre.

Celle-ci sursauta légèrement sans un mot en l'entendant aussi clairement. Les autres l'observèrent une fraction de seconde avant de reporter leur attention sur le phoenix toujours aux pieds de Harry et Raziel. Cette dernière rendait son regard au majestueux volatile sans laisser transparaître la crainte qu'avaient fait naître ses paroles au sein de ses entrailles. Elle répondit silencieusement sans se préoccuper des autres.

- _Que veux-tu dire ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

- _Mes mots sont clairs, Gardienne_, répondit le phoenix de Dumbledore en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. _Nul besoin de précisions_.

- _Je ne te comprends pourtant pas_, répondit Raziel. _Expliques-toi, s'il te plait_.

- _Je ne dois en aucun cas être le messager du destin, Gardienne_, répliqua sereinement Fumseck. _Mes_ _paroles sont suffisantes_, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque, mettant fin à la muette conversation.

Le volatile aux couleurs de feu ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola vers le parc pour dégourdir ses longues ailes. Ils le regardèrent partir sans comprendre.

- Cet oiseau est vraiment bizarre, marmonna Rogue en le suivant des yeux.

Dumbledore se leva avant d'aller fermer la fenêtre. Il observa silencieusement son compagnon à plumes survoler le lac noir du domaine. Un peu plus loin, des nuages sombres s'amoncelaient sur la voûte nocturne. Harry se leva pour rejoindre le directeur sans faire attention aux regards interrogateurs des autres.

- Professeur, souffla doucement le survivant, faisant sursauter Dumbledore. Avons-nous réellement une chance ?

Le vieux directeur de Poudlard tourna son visage fatigué vers le fils de Lily et James avec un léger regret au fond des yeux. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais durant l'espace de quelques secondes, le visage du vieux sorcier afficha une expression d'intense amertume. Avant que le survivant ne l'interroge, Dumbledore retrouva son éternel sourire énigmatique et ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- Pourquoi n'en aurions-nous pas une ? Répliqua Dumbledore.

Un silence perplexe suivit cette réponse inattendue. McGonagal se leva pour les rejoindre.

- Ne perds pas espoir, Harry, conseilla sa directrice de maison en lui adressant l'un de ses rares sourires.

- Il est tard, annonça soudain Rogue en se levant à son tour. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, conseilla-t-il en adressant un lourd regard aux élèves.

Ceux-ci se rendirent aussitôt et malgré les protestations véhémentes de Harry, tout le monde partit du bureau du directeur. Celui-ci resta encore un peu devant la fenêtre, pensif. Avant qu'Harry ne le dérange, une idée avait germée dans son esprit. Il savait déjà comment sortir Draco de ce mauvais pas car il était intimement persuadé que le préfet en chef n'était pas coupable. Mais il était encore surpris par la nouvelle de ce décès plus qu'étrange. Il ne voyait personne osant s'attaquer aux Malfoy. « Même Voldemort ne ferait pas une telle chose : il a trop besoin de ce cher Lucius à ses côtés… »

Avec un soupir, Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir. Non, ce n'était pas l'arrestation soudaine du serpentard qui le tourmentait. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Fumseck se comportait ainsi depuis quelques temps. Son attitude était très inhabituelle, surtout pour un phoenix : ces oiseaux éclatants appréciaient rarement d'être au centre de l'attention. « Depuis que tout a basculé… Oui… Depuis que nous sommes revenu de Paris… Ou avant ? »

« Depuis quand se comporte-t-il ainsi ? »

* * *

Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Raziel entraîna Harry à l'écart dans le salon des préfets en chef sous les yeux agacés d'Hermione. Cette dernière rentra dans sa chambre en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que Raziel faisait asseoir Harry sur l'un des quatre fauteuils du salon. Le survivant était tellement surpris par son comportement qu'il la laissa faire sans protester. Son amie française s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de lui en lui adressant un demi sourire. Harry trouva le sourire déplacé et il le lui fit tout de suite remarquer.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi sourire, fit d'un ton coléreux le survivant en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air boudeur.

Le sourire de Raziel s'élargit devant son attitude qui lui rappelait vaguement celle de son frère lorsqu'il était grondé. La jeune française effaça néanmoins le sourire fautif peu de temps après, ne voulant pas aggraver l'état d'esprit du survivant.

- Tu sais, Harry, répondit-elle finalement. Il n'y a pas non plus de quoi pleurer…

- QUOI ? S'étouffa à moitié Harry.

- Tu penses vraiment que Draco aurait pu le faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle en croisant les jambes. Je le connais depuis moins longtemps que toi et pourtant, cette accusation me semble totalement décalée.

- Je…

- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? Le coupa-t-elle calmement.

- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama Harry.

- Alors montre-le, laissa simplement tomber la française.

Harry la regarda sans répondre, hésitant entre rire ou crier. Il opta pour la première solution et son rire monta dans le petit salon aussi nettement que le chant d'un violon. Raziel haussa un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant se plier en deux devant elle.

- Le sérieux ne te vas pas, déclara Harry après s'être calmé.

Raziel baissa les yeux, soudain pensive. Harry fronça les sourcils devant son changement de comportement.

- Pourtant, répondit soudain son amie avant qu'il ne la questionne. Nous devrons être sérieux, Harry. Autant toi que moi…

Le survivant compris aussitôt et un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres hésitantes.

- Tu parles de notre accord ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, répondit-elle en relevant ses yeux sur lui. Est-ce que tu le tiendras jusqu'au bout ?

- Bien sûr, et toi ? Répliqua-t-il.

- Jusqu'à ma mort, souffla-t-elle d'un ton résolu.

- Alors nous y arriverons, assura d'une voix confiante le survivant en se levant.

- Que fais-tu ? S'étonna Raziel.

- Je crois qu'elle t'attend, répondit Harry avec un sourire en désignant du menton quelqu'un derrière elle.

Raziel se retourna et elle découvrit Hermione, adossée au chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, qui les observait en silence. Raziel se leva d'un bond, craignant que la gryffondor les ait entendu. Harry lui fit discrètement signe que non avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

: Bonne nuit, les filles, fit-il tristement en rentrant dans la chambre de Draco, le cœur lourd.

Hermione et Raziel le regardèrent disparaître derrière la porte avec compassion avant que la préfète en chef des gryffondors ne retourne dans sa chambre. Raziel la suivit en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Elle rejoignit Hermione, celle-ci étant debout devant son bureau. La française passa les bras autour de sa taille avec douceur en posant la tête sur son épaule droite.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Chuchota la française.

- De quoi parliez-vous ? Répliqua illico Hermione.

- Jalouse ? Demanda d'une voix amusée et taquine la française.

Hermione se retourna entre les bras de la française pour lui faire face, un sourire illuminant ses traits.

- Non, simplement curieuse, répondit la gryffondor en fixant les lèvres de son amour.

Raziel sourit avant de passer une main légère sur la joue de la gryffondor.

- Je ne faisait que le rassurer, murmura Raziel en se concentrant sur la texture si douce de la peau de la gryffondor.

Cette dernière posa également l'une de ses mains sur la joue de la serpentard avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser. Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Raziel qui les entrouvrit aussitôt pour un long et passionné baiser.

* * *

Les vents balayaient la sinistre prison dans un vacarme infernal. De sa cellule, Draco entendait parfaitement les branches craquer sous les assauts répétés d'Eole. Plusieurs fissures laissaient entrer les bourrasques dans sa petite cellule, faisant siffler les murs de pierres. De temps en temps, une porte métallique grinçait non loin de là, le faisant frissonner : seuls les détraqueurs pouvaient ouvrir ou fermer les portes.

Au bout de trois heures d'incertitudes et de craintes, le serpentard blond sentit des sueurs froides le saisir brutalement. Les souvenirs de la mort de sa mère lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, lui faisant perdre le peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait. Il se jeta à l'opposé de la porte de sa cellule, sentant de nombreux frissons d'angoisse parcourir son corps épuisé. Lentement, la porte métallique de sa cellule pivota sur ses gonds en grinçant légèrement. Draco recula encore contre le mur, tentant désespérément de se fondre en lui.

La main d'un détraqueur apparut sur le côté de la porte et un vertige brouilla la vue du préfet en chef des serpentards. La haute silhouette du détraqueur s'encadra dans l'embrasure de la porte, plus sombre que la nuit elle-même. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur les tempes du blond en surveillant la créature cauchemardesque dangereusement proche. Se sentant acculé comme une souris par un chat, le jeune serpentard regarda le détraqueur s'approcher, impuissant.

Un gémissement angoissé s'échappa malgré lui de sa gorge alors qu'il tentait vainement de garder conscience. A bout de nerfs, le fils Malfoy sombra finalement dans l'inconscience face au détraqueur.

* * *

« Sept portes et je pourrais enfin me venger de ce morveux. Sept portes et plus personne ne pourra me résister. Sept portes… et le monde sera mien ! »

« Sept portes… »

* * *

Arf… Bienvenu en enfer ! (rire diabolique) Lol, voilà le prologue !

Et comme toujours, la suite BIENTOT (lol, clin d'œil à Manion). Bon d'accord, je sais que vous n'y croyez plus mais les miracles ça existe, vous savez ? Si, si, c'est mon pote Voldy qui me l'a dit : lui, du jour au lendemain, sans rien demander, il a hérité des pouvoirs de l'enfer ! Balaise le miracle, non ?

Quoi ? Quels médicaments ?

Bises,

Lumenor.


	2. Askaban

(Chapitre remanié)

Réponses aux reviews ! ;P

**POH** : Très bonne observation ! Tu sais que tu es douée, toi ? Bref, ce chapitre va sûrement répondre à ta review sur de nombreux points. Et bien, concernant Drac, la fin de chap est hard et répond à vos interrogations, donc… Y'a plus qu'à lire ! Héhé, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser moi jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire… Merci pour ton message privé j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre mais ça m'a fait plaisir :D Grosses bises, POH !

**haryherron** : Arf, c'est pas facile de se débarrasser des grands vilains… il va y avoir pas mal de complications avant la fin. (petit indice qui n'éclaire absolument rien. j'suis douée pour ça, lol) La libération de Draco sera… inattendue… (ouah ! un autre indice ! fo que j'arrête ou je vais finir par me trahir, j'suis tellement douée :( Grosses bises, haryherron !

**ana** : Lol et oui, Draco est plutôt un perso sombre dans ma fic (pauvre drac…) Les persos qui souffrent le plus sont en général mes persos préférés (J'suis un peu tordue… Qui a dit beaucoup ?) Et oui, j'aime bien le romantisme : entre toutes ses souffrances, ça détend, lol. Grosses bises, ana !

**Cornemuz** : merci beaucoup pour le compliment :D Je suis heureuse que le final du tome I t'ais plu :P Lol, dsl, j'aurai dû vous dire le titre de la suite à la fin du tome I pour pas que vous ayez à chercher trop longtemps, gomen. La suite c'est Le réveil de l'ange II : Les portes du Chaos. En même temps, si tu lis cette réponse c'est que tu as trouvé… lol. Grosses bises, Cornemuz !

**Manion** : Lol, j'aime bien le message subliminal. Héhé, pour Draco, c'est à la fin de ce chapitre que ça se passe. Donc, lis bien ! Si jamais tu veux que je te remonte le moral avec mes histoires, envois-moi un message privé, je serai contente de te répondre ;D A ton service !

Grosses bises, Manion !

**Halzin** : Merci et bienvenu :P Ahah, là est la question mais je ne parlerai quand présence de mon avocat ! lol En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que mon imagination est toujours aussi débordante ! XD Ton vœu est exaucé ! Grosses bises et à bientôt j'espère, Halzin !

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! 8D

Bonne lecture et surtout, BONNE ANNEE 2006 !

* * *

1. Askaban

**(Souvenir)**

_Les volets du grand manoir frappaient violemment les murs massifs de la demeure familiale sous l'action des bourrasques de vent. Au dehors, la nuit était plus sombre que toutes les autres nuits d'hiver : d'épais nuages recouvraient l'horizon et la lune restait voilée. Pas un bruit ne venait déranger le paisible sommeil des arbres dépouillés de leurs feuilles. Même les oiseaux nocturnes s'étaient tus. Dans ce silence assourdissant, le conflit qui avait éclaté au sein du manoir Malfoy résonnait comme le tonnerre._

_Lucius Malfoy, debout sur les premières marches de l'escalier principal du manoir, dominait son fils de toute sa hauteur, le fusillant du regard. Son épouse, Narcissa, les observait tout les deux depuis le grand salon du rez-de-chaussée. Draco observait sans ciller son père, le défiant fièrement du regard comme il ne l'aurait jamais osé auparavant. Le bras droit de Voldemort semblait furieux de l'attitude de son fils unique. En comprenant que son fils ne serait pas aussi facile à manipuler que touts les autres pantins, Lucius éprouva une colère sans borne mêlée à une pointe de fierté. « Tu à une forte personnalité, Draco. Peu nombreux seront ceux qui pourront te plier à leur volonté mais sache que lorsque Lord Voldemort commande, on exécute sans délai. »_

_Lucius planta son regard ferme dans celui de son fils, le visage impassible. « Tu peux essayer de te dérober face au lord noir, mais tu ne pourra pas le faire éternellement. Pour l'instant, Voldemort te laisse libre de tes mouvements simplement parce que je le lui ais demandé. Mais prends garde, Draco. » Le regard du sorcier blond devint aussi froid et dur que l'acier, faisant hésiter le jeune serpentard. « Voldemort s'impatiente… Bientôt, il exigera ton dévouement total envers lui et tu ne pourras plus t'échapper. Je t'interdis de rejoindre nos ennemis ! » _

**(Fin du souvenir)**

: Lucius ! Appela d'une voix agacée Voldemort.

Le sorcier aux cheveux blond platine sursauta en revenant au présent. Le lord noir se tenait en face de lui, entièrement vêtu de noir, et l'observait de ses yeux reptiliens à glacer le sang. Lucius se courba devant le lord pour se faire excuser de son manque d'attention. Depuis quelques temps, le lord était particulièrement agacé par la tournure des évènements et le moindre prétexte lui suffisait pour tuer le malheureux mangemort qui aurait la mauvaise idée de le contrarier. C'est pourquoi Lucius se répandit en excuses devant son maître.

Ce dernier sourit devant l'attitude de son bras droit : voir les mangemorts se prosterner devant lui à la moindre occasion lui procurait une immense satisfaction. Non seulement ses serviteurs étaient devenus aussi dociles que des nouveaux nés mais ils étaient en plus constamment au petit soin pour lui. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres trop minces du seigneur qui observait le sorcier blond. D'un mouvement, il lui fit signe de se redresser et Lucius s'exécuta sans délai. Le fin rayon de lune qui pénétrait dans la salle par la fenêtre aux grands carreaux inondait d'argent le mobilier sommaire.

: Prépares nôtre voyage vers la première porte, ordonna d'un ton impatient le seigneur noir en lançant un regard au paysage nocturne par la fenêtre.

: Tout de suite, mon maître, répondit aussitôt le mangemort en s'inclinant une fois encore.

: Ne me fais pas attendre, ma patience n'est plus ce qu'elle était, déclara d'une voix lourde de menaces le lord noir.

Lucius s'inclina encore une fois avant de sortir précipitamment de la petite pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, le mangemort blond repositionna correctement sa tenue avant de quitter cette partie du manoir. Il prit le grand escalier en sens inverse pour retourner dans les profondeurs de la sinistre demeure. Il passa de nombreux couloirs tous plus lugubres les uns que les autres avant d'arriver dans une sorte de hall. Une fois de plus, un frisson glacé lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale en entrant dans cette pièce.

De taille moyenne, le hall était l'une des pièces les moins éclairées de tout le manoir. « Et heureusement… » D'immenses tapisseries recouvraient les murs de pierres noirs. Ni le temps ni les mîtes n'avaient réussi à détériorer les grands pans de tissu. Les tapisseries relataient avec une précision incroyable les pires moments du règne de lord Voldemort. Toutes étaient à sa gloire et quiconque osait les dénigrer se voyait immédiatement jeté dans les cachots du sinistre manoir.

Autant dire que Lucius avait toujours veillé à ne jamais critiquer ces tapisseries. Même les statues se dressant dans la pièce étaient repoussante tant le degré de réalisme était grand chez ces cadavres de marbre. Le mangemort blond traversa rapidement cette salle dont il avait horreur pour atteindre le quartier des études et de la bibliothèque. Il se rendit à cette dernière au pas de course en repensant à la dernière phrase de son maître. « Je n'ais que trop traîné… »

Le plus important mangemort entra dans la bibliothèque silencieuse dans un vacarme tonitruant : les lourdes portes de bronze de l'immense pièce allèrent se fracasser contre les murs de pierre. D'une voix autoritaire, Lucius appela les mangemorts présents et il leur ordonna de préparer leur voyage en Amérique sans délais.

Tous les mangemorts s'exécutèrent avec empressement.

* * *

Harry avait passé la journée à se morfondre. En ce 23 décembre, lui, le survivant, était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre et avait refusé d'ouvrir à qui que ce soit. Il était tard lorsque ses amis revinrent à la charge pour la dixième fois de la journée. Mais le survivant ne prit même pas la peine de leur répondre, trop occupé par ses sombres réflexions. « Une fois encore, ils ont réussi à briser mon bonheur. Comment pourrais-je croire que je serais heureux, un jour, si ils ne cessent de nous harceler, Raziel et moi ? » Quelqu'un cogna contre la porte et la voix de Ron traversa le bois de celle-ci mais Harry s'en fichait. Il se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre pour observer le fin croissant de lune. « Dis-moi, Drac, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé ? Ton silence… Je peux le comprendre mais j'aurais aimé que tu essais, au moins. » Harry sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux mais il les chassa rageusement en fermant les paupières de toutes ses forces.

« Je suppose que tu aimerais toi aussi avoir essayé : nous n'en serions peut-être pas là… » La voix de Ginny le tira momentanément de ses pensées mais il l'ignora à son tour. « Et puis, est-ce que nous pourrons seulement te sortir de cet enfer ? Franchement, j'en doute… » Un autre coup le fit sursauter mais il n'en répondit pas plus à ses amis. Le beau jeune homme qu'il était devenu au fil des ans se retrouvait bien impuissant en cette nuit d'hiver. « Askaban… Comment ont-ils pu t'envoyer là-bas ? » Le survivant ferma les poings dans l'espoir d'étouffer sa douleur. « Draco… »

Perdant finalement son contrôle, Harry fut secoué d'un tremblement en sentant des larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. « L'espoir, les rêves, la vie, le bonheur… Tout ça n'a plus aucun sens quand tu es loin de moi… » Un sanglot déchiré monta à ses lèvres tandis qu'il cherchait un peu d'air malgré sa gorge nouée. Il leva la main et fit tourner la poignée pour ouvrir la fenêtre de leur chambre. Un air frais s'engouffra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre et le survivant se rapprocha un peu plus de l'ouverture. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le vent caresser ses joues humides, le faisant frissonner de froid. Il resta figé un long moment par cette fraîcheur qui atténuait légèrement sa douleur.

Un hululement très doux lui parvint et il rouvrit les yeux en l'entendant d'aussi près. Il fut étonné de voir Hedwige voler vers lui en bataillant contre le vent. La chouette aux plumes blanches entra dans la chambre en frappant très doucement la tête du survivant de ses ailes au passage. Harry la regarda se poser sur le dossier de la chaise de Draco avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. La chouette lui retournait son regard sans ciller, battant des ailes lorsque le vent venait déranger ses plumes immaculées. Harry referma la fenêtre avant de se retourner vers sa chouette.

: Que fais-tu là, Hedwige ? Demanda dans un murmure impersonnel le survivant en observant l'oiseau nocturne.

Cette dernière pencha la tête sur le côté en entendant la voix du survivant, se déplaçant légèrement sur le dossier. Harry s'approcha d'elle sans un mot et il lui caressa machinalement la tête, ailleurs. Hedwige frotta sa tête sur sa main avec insistance, attirant son attention. Harry n'avait pas remarqué la petite lettre qui était accrochée à la patte de sa chouette. Fronçant les sourcils d'étonnement, le survivant décrocha la lettre et il caressa Hedwige pour la remercier. La chouette hulula de contentement avant d'aller se percher sur l'armoire qui trônait devant l'un des murs de la chambre. « Moi qui pensais que nous avions tout traversé… Moi qui pensais qu'après la haine mutuelle que nous nous vouions autrefois, il n'y aurait plus aucune épreuve difficile à surmonter pour nous… » Harry froissa malencontreusement la lettre dans ses réflexion, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Moi qui pensais que nous serions plus fort que tout… Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre un fantôme vide de consistance : ton silence… » Harry retourna à la fenêtre et il l'ouvrit à nouveau pour Hedwige. Celle-ci s'envola aussitôt de son perchoir improvisé pour planer sur les frais courants du vent nocturne, tournant la tête en tout sens à la recherche de quelque chose.

Harry referma la fenêtre puis s'en détourna, le coeur figé dans la douleur de sa première vraie séparation avec Draco. Il froissa un peu plus la petite lettre et il la leva devant ses yeux en hésitant. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle contenait mais d'un autre côté… « Et si c'était lui ? » Pensa-t-il soudain tout en sachant très bien que cela était impossible. Il la déplia fébrilement en essayant de ne pas la déchirer. Il fut déçu et surpris de voir l'écriture de Remus s'étaler sur le petit parchemin. Le mot était très court.

_Harry,_

_Prépares tes affaires, vous venez au QG pour les fêtes de Noël. Si tu as le temps, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose… qui me tient à cœur. A très bientôt, Harry._

_Remus._

« _Qui me tient à cœur_. C'est étrange, on dirait que son écriture a tremblé en écrivant ces mots… Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela va me sortir ce pic de glace du cœur… » Harry froissa la lettre et il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. La petite boule de parchemin roula jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le salon des préfets en chef. « Ils ont sûrement fini par se lasser de m'appeler inutilement à travers cette porte. Ce n'est pas plus mal, je n'ais pas envie de leur parler… » Le survivant alla chercher sa cape et il la passa rapidement sur ses épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais nôtre premier Noël en couple… » Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se dirige à pas lents vers la porte. « Une petite promenade me fera du bien… Du moins, je l'espère… » Il fit tourner la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Le salon des préfets en chef était plongé dans une obscurité totale. Comme il n'entendit aucun bruit suspect, il décida de sortir et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il se remémora la disposition des fauteuils pour se diriger vers la porte donnant sur le couloir et il atteignit cette dernière sans encombres. Une fois là, il allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'un bruit feutré s'éleva dans le silence derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bloc mais il ne vit rien. « Il doit être vraiment tard pour que les torches soient toutes éteintes… » Il secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte avant de sortir. Un courrant d'air invisible lui plaqua sa cape contre le corps et il se dépêcha de refermer la porte pour faire taire le vent. Une fois dans le couloir, il se dirigea maladroitement en laissant l'une de ses mains glisser sur le mur. Il faillit renverser une armure sans le vouloir et il murmura un vague désolé.

Même si marcher lui faisait du bien, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : retrouver le serpenterd blond pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

* * *

« Où suis-je ? » La pierre sur laquelle il était allongé était glacée et humide. Une bourrasque de vent l'enveloppa dans son manteau gelé et il frissonna. Il avait un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux : il avait l'impression d'avoir le crâne fendu en deux. Très lentement, il ouvrit les paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière diffuse de la pièce. Mais même en étant aussi prudent que cela, il crut qu'on lui arrachait les rétines avec des pinces. Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes de douleur avant qu'il ne bouge ses bras puis ses jambes. « Au moins, tout fonctionne. C'est déjà ça… »

Un cri étouffé s'éleva un peu plus loin, attirant son attention. Il ne comprenait toujours pas où il était. « Pourquoi suis-je allongé au sol ? Harry aurait au moins pu me réveiller pour que je remonte sur le lit… pfff… » Il se préparait à se redresser quand un autre cri retentit au loin. « Que ce passe-t-il ? Qui est-ce ? » Il ramena finalement ses bras devant lui et il s'en servit pour se redresser péniblement. « Est-ce que Raziel aurait des ennuis ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre peut-être… » Il parvint enfin à s'asseoir et ses yeux glissèrent sur les murs nus et suintant de la petite cellule. Il mit un moment à comprendre où il était et ce ne fut qu'au prix d'un violent effort qu'il parvint à maîtriser le désespoir qui l'envahit soudain. « Les Aurors, les détraqueurs, mon père… Mon père… » De rage, le préfet en chef des serpentard frappa le mur de toutes ses forces avec son poing. La douleur l'apaisa aussitôt, finissant de le décourager. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il faut que je sorte de là ! »

Le grincement lugubre d'une porte résonna en échos dans les couloirs d'Askaban, figeant Draco sur place. Il tendit l'oreille pour déterminer si il y avait des détraqueurs dans les parages avant de se lever en se tenant au mur. « Comment je vais faire pour sortir de cet enfer ? » Un vertige le saisit un fois debout et il dû se plier en deux pour que le sol reste fixe. Les murs mirent plus de temps à retrouver leurs places et il fini par se rasseoir en soupirant amèrement. « De toute façon, je ne vois pas où je pourrais aller… » Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps et il laissa ses mains reposer sur les dalles de pierres glacées.

Ne voulant pas retourner à ses sombres pensées, ou pire, à son passé, Draco se représenta le visage souriant d'Harry devant ses paupières closes. Un sourire doux-amer étira ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il repensait à leur dernière conversation en tête-à-tête.

**(Souvenir)**

_: J'ais fait un rêve étrange, avait soufflé Harry dans l'obscurité de leur chambre d'une voix lointaine._

_: Mmm… Quel rêve ? Avait demandé d'une voix ensommeillée le serpentard blond en se retournant vers lui._

_: Il n'y avait plus de lumière, tout était noir, avait continué Harry en fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. Le temps semblait figé…_

_: Où se passait ton rêve ? Avait questionné Draco en fronçant les sourcils._

_: Dehors, mais je ne sais pas où, exactement, avait répondu d'une voix atone le survivant. Le soleil et la lune avaient disparu. Même les étoiles étaient absentes…_

_: Il n'y avait personne avec toi ? Avait dit Draco en se redressant sur un coude, intrigué._

_: Si… Non. Je ne sais plus, avait finalement murmuré Harry. Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi seul, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant malgré la couverture._

_: Harry, avait tendrement chuchoté Draco en l'attirant à lui._

_Le serpentard blond avait serré le gryffondor contre lui en silence, tentant de l'apaiser par cette simple étreinte. Mais Harry tremblait encore... Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il avait relevé le visage du survivant d'une main douce avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres._

_: Je ne te laisserais jamais seul, Harry, avait fermement promis le préfet en chef des serpentards d'une voix rassurante. Jamais…_

_Harry avait plongé son regard dans celui du serpentard et un sourire s'était lentement formé sur ses lèvres : les yeux de Draco étaient sincères. Ce dernier lui avait rendu son sourire et Harry s'était à son tour avancé pour l'embrasser d'un simple baiser au coin des lèvres. Il avait ramené ses bras vers son torse et il s'était lové contre le serpentard en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Draco lui avait alors caressé doucement les cheveux d'une main pour qu'il reste conscient de sa présence et le survivant s'était endormi au bout de quelques minutes. Draco avait ensuite sourit devant son beau visage à nouveau serein entre les bras de Morphée. Le serpentard avait attrapé la main de son survivant dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts avant de s'endormir à son tour._

**(Fin du souvenir)**

« Je n'ais pas tenu ma promesse, Harry. Je suis… désolé… »

Une longue demi heure passa lentement pour le serpentard blond.

« Il fait si froid dans cette maudite cellule ! » Draco souffla sur ses mains pour essayer de les réchauffer. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais depuis sont arrivée dans la prison, il n'avait jamais réussi à fermer l'œil. La plupart des prisonniers s'étaient tûs. Draco restait recroquevillé dans son coin, laissant le silence s'éterniser dans son esprit. Il aurait aimé repenser à ses amis, à Poudlard, à son avenir, à ses projets… Il aurait aimé retrouver l'image de celui qui avait redonné un sens à sa vie : Harry. Mais seul le néant persistait dans son esprit. Ses pensées en étaient envahies. Les détraqueurs ne lui permettaient plus d'espérer ni de croire. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre en silence que ce cauchemar prenne fin.

« Noir. Toujours plus noir… »

* * *

Harry avait reprit le chemin du vieux chêne sans y prêter attention. Il avait si froid sans son ancien ennemi… Le vent nocturne était frais, plus que les jours précédents. Le survivant resserra sa cape autour de lui en arrivant au pied du chêne. Il allait s'asseoir lorsqu'un souvenir nostalgique l'envahit soudain.

**(Souvenir)**

_Le petit parc était très animé. Les vacances d'octobre commençaient à peine et les quelques élèves restés au château profitaient au maximum de ce répit dans le parc ensoleillé. Une forte odeur d'herbe coupée flottait au dessus des pelouses fraîchement tondues. Sous le chêne qu'ils affectionnaient tant, Harry et les autres s'étaient une fois de plus réunis. Dumbledore leur avaient apprit la veille qu'ils passeraient toutes les vacances au château par mesure de sécurité. Personne n'avait protesté, trop heureux de pouvoir tous rester ensemble. Harry avait prit place au côté de Draco, comme à son habitude. Raziel, en face de lui, était une nouvelle fois adossée au chêne et elle semblait dormir._

_Draco avait fait un petit signe à Raphaël en lui désignant sa sœur. Le jeune français avait regardé dans la direction de son aînée et les autres l'avaient imité avec curiosité. Une fois tous les regards posés sur elle, plusieurs sourires apparurent sur les lèvres des amis réunis. Fleur fit semblant d'être exaspérée lorsqu'elle vit Raphaël et Ginny revenir à la charge sur la française assoupie. En vérité, elle était plutôt amusée mais son rôle de professeur lui imposait un certain sérieux._

_Hermione elle, avait un grand sourire aux lèvres mais il était plus rêveur qu'amusé. Les deux cadets du groupe avaient littéralement sauté sur la française qui s'était réveillée en sursaut. Ginny lui avait prit les poignets avec une dextérité saisissante tandis que Raphaël s'était empressé d'infliger une séance de chatouillis mémorable à sa sœur. Ron s'était ouvertement moqué de l'expression stupéfaite de Raziel. Cette dernière lui avait lancé l'un des regards glacés dont elle avait le secret pour le faire taire avant de s'occuper de ses deux agresseurs. Elle s'était bien vite libérée de l'emprise de Ginny qui avait reculé avec prudence en voyant la française rendre ses chatouilles à son frère. Les deux français avaient lutté un moment dans l'herbe fraîche sous les regards des autres. _

_Raziel avait évidement prit le dessus, étant plus grande et plus forte que son cadet, et elle avait immobilisé Raphaël avant de lancer des regards faussement courroucés sur le reste du groupe._

_- Lequel d'entre vous a eu cette brillante idée ? Avait sombrement murmuré leur amie aux cheveux bleu clair._

_Ils avaient tous eu un mouvement de recul et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Draco. Celui-ci avait lancé un petit sourire méprisant à la française avant de se lever d'un bond pour échapper à son amie qui se précipitait vers lui. Tout deux étaient partis se courser dans le parc tandis que Harry affichait une mine joyeuse. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Draco était réapparu dans leur champ de vision, totalement essoufflé et surtout toujours poursuivie par la française. Le serpentard blond s'était jeté sur le survivant en essayant de se cacher derrière lui dans l'espoir d'échapper à Raziel._

_- Elle est infatigable ! S'était plaint Draco en la regardant approcher._

_Raphaël avait ricané à sa remarque et il lui avait adressé un regard compatissant très peu rassurant. Raziel était alors arrivée devant le survivant et lui avait demandé de se pousser pour qu'elle puisse se venger sur Draco. Harry avait bravement refusé, prenant une pose héroïque pour sauver son amour blond. Mais en vérité, il savait très bien que son amie plaisantait puisqu'elle lui avait adressé un discret clin d'œil amusé. _

_Après s'être mis silencieusement d'accord, Harry et Raziel s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre et ils avaient simulé une bagarre. Ils avaient sans doute des talents d'acteurs cachés car leurs amis s'étaient immédiatement levés pour intervenir et les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ne pouvant plus se retenir devant leurs mines choquées, ils avaient tous les deux éclaté de rire face aux autres, hilares._

**(Fin du souvenir)**

Harry sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue et il l'effaça distraitement. Le vent froid était de plus en plus violent. « Ces jours où nous étions ensembles, tous réunis et heureux. Ces jours sont-ils à jamais perdus ? » Une violente bourrasque de vent vint frapper le survivant de plein fouet et il bascula en avant. Il se rattrapa au vieux chêne au dernier moment, grimaçant un peu lorsque l'écorce de l'arbre centenaire lui entama la paume des mains. Harry soupira d'un air fatigué puis il s'assit au pied du chêne, prenant appuie sur son tronc pour réfléchir. « Qu'allons-nous devoir affronter avant la fin ? Qu'allons-nous affronter demain ? Et le jour suivant ? Et celui d'après ? »

Alors que la lune, pleine et scintillante, effectuait son ascension dans le ciel nocturne, le survivant frissonna lorsqu'une nouvelle crainte s'éveilla en lui. « Et si l'un de nous ne voyait pas la fin de ce cauchemar ? Serait-il possible que l'un de nous meurt avant le combat final ? » Un froid intense s'installa au creux de son estomac à cette sombre idée. « Je ne devrais pas penser à ça. » Harry bascula la tête en arrière et il ferma les yeux, laissant le froid l'envelopper doucement. « C'est l'absence de Draco qui me fait penser à des choses pareilles… »

Durant un long moment, Harry essaya de faire le vide en lui, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose, son esprit revenait sur Draco et sur ses craintes. Il pensait rentrer au château pour essayer de dormir quand le bruit caractéristique d'une branche qui craque sous un poids trop lourd retentit à quelques mètres de lui. Le survivant ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et il sursauta légèrement en voyant Raziel debout devant lui, Hedwige sur l'épaule droite. Harry haussa un sourcil étonné et il détailla son amie durant une courte minute. Elle portait encore et toujours son ensemble de cuir blanc et Hedwige avait fière allure sur son épaule. Les rayons argentés de la lune se reflétaient intensément sur le cuir de la française, l'entourant d'un halo argenté presque surnaturel. Il fixait sans un mot ses yeux bleus depuis quelques secondes lorsque son amie parla.

: Que fais-tu ici, tout seul ? Murmura Raziel sans bouger, comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer.

: Rien, je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit d'une voix atone Harry en détachant son regard d'elle.

: Je vois, murmura-t-elle en réponse avant de s'avancer vers lui.

La française prit place à côté du survivant, faisant s'envoler Hedwige avec un hululement coléreux. Raziel resta simplement assise à côté de lui, silencieuse et attentive. Harry hésita entre parler ou bien se taire et il choisit finalement la deuxième option. Les deux espoirs du monde sorcier restèrent assis côte à côte en silence, observant le ciel nocturne parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes. Hedwige revînt vers eux après avoir fait quelques cercles au dessus d'eux et elle se posa dignement devant eux. La chouette blanche de Harry regarda les deux humains en penchant la tête de façon interrogative avant de se lisser les plumes de son bec en voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas.

Le silence s'éternisait mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de le rompre. Raziel savait ce qui chagriné le survivant mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser ses craintes. Harry quand à lui, ne voulait parler à personne. Il craignait de pleurer si jamais il ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Ses yeux étaient voilés par les larmes qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Le temps passait lentement. Raziel espérait que les autres ne remarqueraient pas leur absence à tous deux. « Ils s'inquiètent suffisamment pour nous comme ça… » Se dit la française en tournant son regard polaire vers son ami gryffondor. « Harry… » Raziel observa les yeux vert du survivant et elle s'inquiéta pour lui. « Quand je t'ai rencontré, Harry, tes yeux étaient d'un vert si vif, si plein de vie. Ce soir, quand je te regarde, ils sont ternis par ton inquiétude et voilés par tes larmes… » Raziel sentit un léger abattement la saisir mais elle secoua la tête pour se changer les idées.

Sur sa gauche, Harry observait la lune. Elle lui rappelait le calme, ou l'ennui, de ses longs étés passés seul à Privet Drive chez son oncle et sa tante. Combien de fois avait-il observé l'astre nocturne alors que le reste de sa famille dormait paisiblement ? Il ne savait pas, il n'avait jamais compté, mais il l'avait bien fait plus d'une centaine de fois. Hedwige ébouriffa ses plumes devant les deux amis et elle prit soudain son envol, effrayée. Harry la regarda partir avec une lueur d'affection dans les yeux en se demandant se qu'il lui prenait tout à coup. Un éclair orange passa à quelques mètres d'eux et ils sursautèrent en même temps. Pattenrond, la queue fièrement dressée, chassait avec une grande concentration ce qui devait être une souris. Le petit rongeur passa à toute vitesse devant eux et le chat orange d'Hermione le suivit tout aussi vite. Raziel eut un sourire amusé tandis que Harry retournait à la contemplation de la lune.

Raziel lui lança un regard hésitant. Devait-elle lui parler pour essayer de le réconforter ? Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'aider mais elle se dit finalement qu'elle pouvait toujours essayer. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et elle posa le menton sur ses genoux avant de briser le silence.

: Harry, parle-moi, demanda d'une voix douce la française en fixant le parc devant elle.

Le survivant posa un regard surpris sur son amie et il resta un instant sans réaction. Comme Raziel attendait qu'il se lance, il s'adossa au chêne et ferma les yeux, espérant trouver les mots justes derrière ses paupières closes. « Elle est plus têtue que moi… »

: Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Demanda à son tour le survivant avec un léger accent contrarié.

: Ce qui ne va pas, répondit Raziel d'une voix encore plus douce. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler mais… Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, non ? Cela pourrait te libérer…

: Je n'en sais rien, répliqua sèchement Harry, agacé par le comportement de la française.

: Bon, poursuivit Raziel en se relevant. Je n'insiste pas, alors. Bonne nuit, Harry.

Raziel reprit lentement le chemin du château tandis que Harry bataillait avec lui-même. « Je ne veux pas te parler, Raziel. La seule personne à laquelle je souhaite parler est enfermée à Askaban. » Et comment vas-tu parler à cette personne si elle est enfermée ? Lui demanda une petite voix narquoise dans sa tête. « Fous moi la paix, fichue conscience ! » Belle façon d'éviter les problèmes, répliqua moqueusement la petite voix avant de reprendre : Eviter les problèmes ne les résoudra pas ! « Je sais, je sais… Tu m'ennuis ! » Je suis là pour ça ! Ironisa la petite voix avant de se taire définitivement. Harry prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. « Ma parole, je devient fou en plus… »

Le survivant se releva à son tour et il s'élança à la poursuite de son amie. Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne les marches du château et il la retînt par le bras. Raziel se retourna et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

: Excuse-moi, je sais que tu veux simplement m'aider, fit le survivant avec un sourire penaud.

: Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais compris, lui avoua Raziel avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Comment fait-elle pour avoir un sourire aussi réconfortant ? » Se demanda Harry en le lui enviant un peu.

: Est-ce qu'on pourrait marcher ? Demanda Harry.

: Bien sûr ! Répondit gaiement Raziel en l'entraînant vers le parc.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lac en silence pendant que Harry rassemblait ses pensées pour exposer clairement les choses. Raziel attendait qu'il se décide à parler. « J'espère que personne n'aura l'idée saugrenue d'aller se promener dans le parc comme nous… Si jamais quelqu'un nous surprend, on va encore se faire passer un savon par tout le monde. » Soupira intérieurement Raziel en fixant les graviers. « Pas très discret de marcher sur ces cailloux… »

Harry prit sa respiration avant de se lancer.

: Tu n'as jamais peur qu'il n'arrive… malheur à l'un d'entre nous ? Demanda d'une voix hésitante Harry en évitant de regarder son amie.

Raziel pila en braquant un regard perçant sur le gryffondor. Celui-ci l'imita et il lui retourna un regard interrogatif. Raziel fit son possible pour calmer son cœur qui tressautait de façon fortement désordonnée dans sa cage thoracique. Elle baissa un peu la tête avant de répondre.

: Si, justement, Harry, répondit-elle sincèrement en relevant les yeux sur lui. J'y pense très souvent…

: Pourtant, tu ne le montres pas, remarqua Harry en reprenant la marche à la suite de son amie.

: Non, répondit nerveusement Raziel.

: Pourquoi ? Insista Harry face à son changement d'attitude.

: Cela ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter, répondit simplement Raziel d'une voix lasse.

Harry garda le silence. Il avait l'impression qu'elle aussi avait quelque chose qui la préoccupait. Il attendit obstinément qu'elle approfondisse sa réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes, la française céda.

: Nous ne pourrons pas veiller sur eux éternellement, Harry, poursuivit Raziel d'une voix inquiète.

: Dis-moi, c'est pour ça que tu as accepté notre accord ? Lui demanda Harry avec une note surprise dans la voix.

: Oui, répondit Raziel en souriant doucement. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les protéger.

Harry garda une fois encore le silence. Il se demandait si elle l'incluait dans les personnes à protéger. Il allait lui demander quand elle reprit la parole.

: Il n'y a pas que ça qui te tracasse, pas vrai ? Devina-t-elle.

: Non, répondit Harry sans hésitation, mis en confiance par le début de leur discussion. Je suis vraiment très inquiet pour Draco, c'est tout, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

: Je comprends, assura Raziel en levant ses yeux polaires vers la lune en pensant à Hermione.

: Comment ça ? S'étonna Harry.

: Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, fit Raziel en fixant toujours la lune. C'est difficile d'être séparé de la personne que l'on aime…

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de s'arrêter sur le chemin de gravier. Il contempla attentivement son amie qui s'était à son tour arrêtée. Un fin sourire flottait sur les lèvres du survivant : tous les membres du groupe ou presque avait remarquaient un changement d'attitude chez Hermione et Raziel. Harry et les autres pensaient savoir pourquoi. Seul Ron restait inconscient de ce changement et Harry pensait que c'était une bonne chose. « Le jour ou il l'apprendra, mieux vaudra le lui dire en douceur… » Le rouquin était encore très attaché à Hermione. Harry adressa un sourire amusé à Raziel, qui l'observait toujours, avant de reprendre leur marche. La française le suivit en haussant un sourcil surpris mais elle se garda de parler.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence sous les fins rayons de lune. Finalement, Raziel reprit la discussion.

: Je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Draco, mais… ne t'en fais pas trop quand même, reprit-t-elle de sa voix la plus sérieuse.

: Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en sentant sa colère revenir.

: Nous trouverons un moyen de le sortir de là, tu verras, lui assura la française avec un demi sourire.

: Comment en être sûr ? Lui demanda Harry en sentant sa colère retomber.

: Nous trouverons, répéta Raziel. Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse croupir là-bas.

: Merci…

: Je sais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'en faire pour lui mais ne sois pas négatif, d'accord ? Demanda Raziel d'un ton compréhensif.

: J'essaierais, promit Harry avec un petit sourire. Comment fais-tu ? Rajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

: Quoi ? Fit Raziel sans comprendre.

: Comment fais-tu pour me rassurer à chaque fois ? Demanda Harry en observant la réaction de son amie.

: Je n'en sais rien, répliqua Raziel en riant. Peut-être que cela vient de mon côté angélique, vas savoir…

: Peut-être, murmura Harry d'une voix soudain songeuse.

: Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda Raziel.

: Tu tiendras notre accord jusqu'au bout, pas vrai ? Interrogea le survivant d'un ton incertain.

: Bien sûr ! Répondit aussitôt Raziel. Tu n'as pas confiance ?

: Non, non, c'est pas ça mais… tu es si impulsive parfois, lâcha finalement Harry avec un autre demi sourire.

Raziel éclata de rire. Harry haussa à son tour un sourcil étonné et il attendit qu'elle se calme pour qu'elle s'explique. La française mit un certain temps pour calmer son rire impétueux et elle reprit son souffle avant de répondre au regard interrogateur de son ami anglais.

: Si tu savais le nombre de fois que l'on m'a fait cette remarque, fit-elle en lui souriant.

: Mouais, ça doit être pénible au bout d'un moment, dit Harry en comprenant son rire.

: Oui, assez, mais on s'y fait…

: Il doit être vraiment tard, fit soudain Harry. On devrait peut-être rentrer, non ?

: Oui, acquiesça Raziel.

Ils firent demi tour et remontèrent le chemin de gravier en silence. Harry se sentait un peu mieux. Certes Draco n'était pas à ses côtés mais la présence de Raziel avait un effet rassurant sur lui. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Raziel, quand à elle, pensait encore à Hermione. « Tous les protéger sans jamais douter de notre victoire. Je te promets de ne jamais douter, grand-mère. » Ils entrèrent dans le hall discrètement et se faufilèrent sans bruit jusqu'au salon des préfets en chef. Là, Harry souhaita bonne nuit à son amie avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Raziel lui adressa un dernier sourire rassurant avant d'ouvrir silencieusement la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et alla directement à la salle de bain après avoir refermé. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse et retourna dans la chambre.

Une fois près du lit, elle resta un instant devant la gryffondor assoupie, contemplant l'expression de son doux visage dans les limbes du sommeil. Hermione bougea un peu, faisant miroiter les reflets de ses cheveux. Raziel fit le tour du lit et elle s'allongea dans les draps sans réveiller son cœur. Elle se rapprocha de la préfète en chef des gryffondors et passa une main légère dans ses cheveux soyeux. La caresse sembla ravir la dormeuse qui se retourna dans son sommeil pour faire face à Raziel. Cette dernière posa un baiser aussi léger qu'une brise d'été sur les lèvres de la gryffondor avant de passer un bras par-dessus son épaule pour l'enlacer tendrement. Bercée par la respiration régulière de son cœur, Raziel n'eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

: Tout est prêt, mon seigneur, fit une voix traînante dans l'immense pièce silencieuse.

: Très bien, dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps, répondit une voix glaciale dans la pénombre de la salle. Nous partons immédiatement.

: A vos ordres, mon maître, répondit la voix traînante en s'éloignant du lord noir.

Des pas retentirent puis la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un mince filet de lumière dans l'immense salle. La lumière alla frapper les vitres des fenêtres et se répercuta faiblement sur le mobilier en chêne sombre de la pièce. Le mangemort blond fit la révérence avant de sortir à reculons de la pièce. La porte se referma et un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du lord noir lorsqu'il pensa au survivant et à l'héritière des anges.

: Profitez bien de vos dernières heures à vivre… Murmura d'une voix sinistre Voldemort avant de quitter à son tour la Pièce Obscure.

* * *

: Bon sang, Harry ! Dépêches-toi ! S'énerva Ron contre la porte close de la chambre de Draco.

: Ca va, ça va, j'arrive ! Répliqua avec agacement Harry en traînant sa petite valise derrière lui dans la chambre.

Ron se détourna de la porte et il retourna s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils du salon des préfets en chef en silence, légèrement boudeur. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en le voyant faire avant de prendre la parole.

: Laisse-le un peu tranquille, tu veux ? Lui dit-elle avec un léger reproche. Il ne doit pas avoir un grand moral…

: Je sais, bougonna Ron en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Mais plus vite nous serons partis de ce château, plus ce sera facile pour lui d'oublier…

Personne ne lui répondit. Comprenant son comportement même s'il était un peu trop brusque à leur goût. La porte aux couleurs des serpentards s'ouvrit enfin devant eux et Harry traîna difficilement sa valise jusqu'au milieu du salon. Harry posa alors son regard sur ses amis sans pouvoir l'éviter. Le groupe lui adressa de petits signes rassurants et il les remercia d'un pâle sourire.

Ginny et Raphael se levèrent dès qu'il referma la porte et la rouquine défia le français de la battre à la course jusqu'au grand hall. Le jeune français émit un petit bruit de mépris appris de Draco avant de filer vers la porte du salon. Ginny eut une expression offusquée avant de le poursuivre en courant comme une dératée.

Fleur ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel tant son expression en disait long sur le comportement de leurs cadets. Son exaspération monta d'un cran lorsque un boucan impressionnant leur parvint aux oreilles depuis l'étage du dessous. Fleur se prit la tête d'une main et elle se massa les tempes sous les yeux amusés des autres. La voix mélodieuse de Rogue retentit alors en dessous d'eux.

: MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ, TOUS LES DEUX ? VOUS AVEZ DECIDEZ DE TOUT DETRUIRE DANS CE CHÂTEAU ?Hurla fort aimablement le maître de potion avant que deux faibles voix ne lui répondent timidement.

: Nous sommes désolés, professeurs Rogue, répondit la voix contrite de Ginny.

: Laissez-nous vous aider à vous dégager, fit Raphael d'une voix toute aussi contrite.

Le bruit de nombreux morceaux d'armures tombant sur les dalles du château secoua les tympans de Harry, Ron, Fleur, Hermione et Raziel. Un cri de semi douleur suivit le vacarme avant que la voix de Rogue ne s'élève une nouvelle fois.

: IMBECILS ! 50 POINTS EN MOINS A CHACUN ! Beugla le professeur excédé. HORS DE MA VUE ! SI JAMAIS JE ME DEGUAGE DE CETTE ARMURE ET QUE VOUS ETES TOUJOURS LA, JE VOUS TRANSFORME EN EPOUVENTARDS !

Fleur lâcha finalement un soupir au-delà de l'exaspération et elle sortit du salon pour voir de quoi il retournait. Les autres étaient amusés et même Harry affichait un faible sourire. Ron suivit leur professeur de dcfm après avoir lancé un clin d'œil rassurant à son meilleur ami. Hermione vint au côté du survivant avec un sourire hésitant.

: Tu risques de te faire un tour de rein si tu descends cette valise comme ça, fit-elle en sortant sa baguette. Laisses-moi faire, fit-elle en lançant le sortilège de lévitation sur la valise.

La préfète en chef des gryffondors fit traverser la pièce à la valise avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, Harry lui adressa un faible merci. Raziel s'était déplacée sans bruit derrière lui et il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule. Avec un sursaut, il se retourna vers son amie.

: Allons, Harry. Garde espoir, lui souffla la française d'une voix rassurante.

Une fois encore, la voix de la française l'apaisa aussitôt. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant ses craintes et sa douleur se tairent face à la française. « A trois reprises j'ai perdu espoir et à trois reprises tu as réussi à me rassurer avec de simples mots… C'est incroyable… Pourtant, mon désespoir est grand sans lui… » Les yeux couleur émeraude se plantèrent dans les yeux couleur ciel. « Comment fait-tu ? Je commence à croire que ton côté angélique est à l'œuvre, finalement… »

: Qu'a-tu ? Questionna Raziel après quelques secondes, le ramenant au présent.

: Tu sais Raziel, je crois sincèrement que tes pouvoirs se réveillent, fit Harry avec un sourire assuré.

: Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? Lui demanda la française avec étonnement.

: A chaque fois que tu me parles, je suis rassuré, lâcha le survivant. Merci, ajouta-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Raziel le regardait faire, surprise. Elle le rattrapa juste au moment ou il ouvrait la porte et il sortirent du salon ensemble. Raziel lui adressa un sourire étincelant qui intrigua le gryffondor.

: Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

: Je suis heureuse d'être venue à Poudlard, murmura si bas la française que le survivant dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

: Pourquoi ? L'encouragea à poursuivre Harry, curieux de savoir.

: Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, souffla Raziel en rougissant un peu.

: Et moi je suis content de t'avoir à nos côtés, répliqua Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils firent le reste du trajet vers le grand hall en silence, tout d'eux en grandes réflexions sur l'autre.

* * *

**(Souvenir)**

_Sa mère était toujours debout à l'entrée du grand salon, pétrifiée de voir son fils et son mari s'affronter aussi sérieusement. Elle craignait pour l'un et l'autre mais c'est son fils qu'il catalysait la majeure partie de ses craintes._

_: Alors comme ça, tu as décidé de me trahir ? S'enquit la voix dangereusement calme de son père sur les premières marches de l'escalier principal._

_Le manoir Malfoy était plus silencieux qu'un cimetière. Les craquements des arbres du parc donnaient à la scène un côté sinistre ou dramatique. La grande réception donnait par les Malfoy à l'occasion de Noël venait juste de pendre fin. Les derniers invités étaient partis depuis un quart d'heure. Draco venait juste d'annoncer à son père qu'il quittait le manoir familial. _

_: Je refuse de devenir l'allié de ce fou ! Cracha Draco avec colère. _

_Jamais le jeune serpentard n'avait vu une telle colère chez son père. Cette colère glaciale qui faisait de lui le plus redoutable des mangemorts. Jamais il ne perdait le contrôle sur lui-même, il maîtrisait parfaitement l'art de la dissimulation et ses sourires pouvaient être les plus virulents poisons. Son père croyait en son pouvoir. A force de servir le seigneur des ténèbres, il avait fini par croire qu'il était son égal : personne n'avait le droit de le contrarier. L'affront qu'il lui avait fait démontrait pourtant le contraire._

_: Ainsi, tu choisis ton camp, murmura d'une voix vénéneuse le bras droit de Voldemort._

_: Oui, répondit Draco en essayant de ne pas trembler devant son père._

_: Très bien…_

_Lucius sortit lentement sa baguette de sa poche tandis qu'un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres. Draco était tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa même pas à réagir : il resta simplement là où il était observant son père avec des yeux incrédules. Alors que la baguette se tendait vers lui, une pensée fulgurante traversa son esprit. « Alors je ne suis rien de plus qu'un autre de tes pantins… » Cette découverte le déchira : la colère et la douleur se mêlèrent en lui. La baguette braquée sur lui commença à luire et une sueur froide le fit frissonner. Au même instant, sa mère cria pour arrêter son père._

_: NON !_

_: Ecartes-toi, Narcissa ! Ordonna Lucius d'une voix sans équivoque. C'est une affaire entre notre fils et moi…_

_Sa mère recula à contrecœur, effrayée par son mari. Une larme perla à ses yeux avant de dévaler ses joues, solitaire et impuissante. C'était la première fois que Draco voyait sa mère pleurer. La première et la dernière fois…_

_: Tu crois être invincible, Draco ? Demanda d'une voix moqueuse son père. Je t'assure que tu ne l'ais pas et je vais te le prouver…_

_La baguette s'illumina d'une lueur verte aveuglante. Draco ferma les yeux. La seule chose qu'il entendit avant que son père lance le sort fut les sanglots de sa mère._

_: IMPERIUM !_

_D'étonnement il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le sort filer vers lui. Il perdit le contrôle. Il pouvait résister à de simples sorciers mais son père était bien plus. Sa puissance magique était grande depuis le retour du lord noir et même si il désirait plus que tout se débarrasser de ce sortilège pour fuir ce manoir lugubre, il en était incapable. La voix de son père résonna dans sa tête avec plus de fracas que le tonnerre lui-même._

_: Tus-la ! Entendit-il tandis que ses yeux se tournaient d'eux-mêmes vers sa mère._

_« NON ! » Tout son corps se mit à trembler tandis que sa main plongeait dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette. « NON ! » Sa baguette se leva. « NON ! » La lumière verte apparue. « NON ! » La formule s'échappa de ses lèvres impuissantes et le sortilège illumina la pièce. « NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »_

_Son père annula le sortilège de l'Imperium et Draco tomba à genou au sol, les joues ruisselantes de larmes qu'il n'avait même pas sentit couler. Il releva les yeux et il vit le corps inerte de sa mère allongé au sol. « NON…Non…non… » Il ferma les yeux, brisé._

_: Tu vois Draco, fit alors calmement Lucius en descendant les trois marches qui le séparaient du sol. Tu n'es plus rien à présent…_

_Draco releva la tête et posa un regard haineux sur son père._

_: Je te renie, Draco ! Explosa alors Lucius avec un demi sourire, les yeux fous. Quitte ce manoir ! Tu n'es plus un Malfoy, tu n'es plus un fils, tu es un meurtrier !_

_Draco se releva et il tenta de se défendre._

_: C'est toi qui… commença-t-il avec rage._

_: Ta parole n'a aucune valeur contre la mienne, Draco, assura avec confiance le mangemort en prenant le corps sans vie de sa femme entre ses bras. Hors de ma vue !_

_Le serpentard ne sentait plus rien sauf la haine et la douleur. Il fit alors ce qui lui paraissait le plus approprié : il prit la fuite. Loin. Vite…_

**(Fin du souvenir)**

« Mère… »

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre du tome II ! BIENTOT le 2 ! XD lol Si, si, je vous jure, il arrive. Quand ? Euh… Bientôt, c'est pas mal non ? Aïe, aïe, pas les tomates, siouplé…

Bises,

Lumenor.


	3. Flocons de neige

La suite ! (enfin, je sais…) Héhé… Plus en retard, tu meurs… Gomen, les gens. Pas de tomates siouplé, ça tâche. Ok, je sors mais je poste avant, non ? Ahah, du calme, je plaisante. (moi et mon humour)

Réponses aux reviews (peu nombreuses mais je dois dire que je comprends, le dernier chapitre était pas génial, je trouve. Enfin… J'fais ce que je peux môa…) :

**Ana** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave si tu n'envois pas de review à chaque chapitre (même si ça fait énormément plaisir, bisous à toi :P ) Et oui, je mets en place cette guerre (rire sadique) lol, et c'est pas simple… Mais j'ai commencé donc je finirai cette histoire (re-lol, on dirait que je pars en croisade là) Sinon, ça va toi ? Bises !

Petite note 1 : Je préviens que j'ai fait quelques changements dans le chapitre précédent donc pour ceux qui veulent comprendre, ben… je suis désolée mais va falloir le relire (ou pas ! posez ces tomates, gentils lecteurs… lol)

Petite note 2 : Je deviens fleur bleue à la fin de ce chapitre… Achevez-moi ! lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

2. Flocons de neige 

Le grand manoir des Black n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière visite. Tout était plus ou moins semblable mis à part la poussière : Mrs Weasley avait pris soin de nettoyer toutes les pièces de la grande demeure de fond en comble avant l'arrivée des jeunes. La plupart des pièces avaient été rénovées et le mobilier avait été changé. C'est pourquoi Ron poussa un cri joyeux en voyant la chambre qui était la leur, avec Harry, quand ils passaient quelques jours au 12 Square Grimmaud. Ginny exprima elle aussi son enthousiasme devant les changements en voyant sa chambre transfigurée. Hermione, qui était derrière elle, afficha un sourire, amusée par le comportement de son amie avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la chambre pour poser sa valise. Fleur passa devant leur porte et Ginny sortit aussitôt de la chambre pour la rejoindre. Hermione la regarda faire en silence avec envie avant de s'affaler sur le lit. Un grand soupir de contentement lui échappa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le lit ne sentait plus la moisissure. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant pour se reposer un peu. Elle somnolait plus ou moins quand une main légère lui caressa doucement le bras. Elle se redressa à moitié pour poser les yeux sur un Harry debout devant son lit. Le survivant avait un petit air triste.

: Quelques personnes sont arrivées, la prévint Harry en souriant pauvrement. Je voulais juste te prévenir, termina-t-il avant de repartir.

: Attends ! Le rappela sa meilleure amie en se levant pour le rattraper.

Hermione le prit par le bras et elle le ramena à l'intérieur de la chambre. Harry se laissa faire et Hermione le fit asseoir sur son lit avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Ginny. Elle le regarda un instant, son visage était passé de la tristesse à l'enthousiasme forcé en un temps record. Hermione soupira discrètement sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle décida finalement de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

: Tu ne trouves pas que le professeur Lupin a reprit des couleurs ? Demanda la préfète en chef d'une voix hésitante.

Harry redressa la tête si vite qu'elle crut entendre sa nuque craquer. Il la fixa sans un mot durant de longues secondes en réfléchissant. « Le professeur Lupin… _Quelque chose qui me tient à cœur_… Je dois lui parler, ça m'aidera peut-être à oublier Draco quelques minutes… » Le survivant partit de la chambre sans un mot pour son amie. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils mais elle renonça à le poursuivre en entendant le boucan provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Fatiguée, elle décida de rester dans la chambre jusqu'au dîner. En fait, elle se demandait encore pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne les avait pas prévenu plus tôt qu'ils passeraient Noël au 12 Square Grimmaud. « Il a sans doute mieux à penser en ce moment… J'espère que Draco va bien… » La préfète s'en faisait vraiment pour lui. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais montré, sa situation devait être difficile à vivre. « Nous n'avons même pas remarqué qu'il avait souffert lui aussi… »

Hermione retourna devant son lit et elle le contempla sans bouger pendant un moment, perdue dans ses pensées.

Raziel, qui passait devant sa chambre pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte en voyant la gryffondor immobile. Elle observa son dos, ses épaules et la courbe de ses hanches avec un léger sourire rêveur. Elle s'arracha à son observation de mauvais gré en se disant que sa gryffondor devait être préoccupée. Sans un bruit, elle entra dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière elle par précaution. Elle s'avança vers Hermione et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches. La préfète en chef eut un léger sursaut mais elle resta tout de même de dos, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Raziel.

: Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda la française en enserrant la taille d'Hermione avec douceur.

: Non, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répondit cette dernière avec un temps de retard d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

: On t'a déjà dit que tu mentais très mal ? L'interrogea Raziel avec une pointe taquine dans la voix.

: Hum… Peut-être, répondit simplement la préfète sans réagir au ton de la française.

Celle-ci fronça une fois encore les sourcils et elle fit se retourner la gryffondor par les épaules. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de la préfète en chef avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Hermione releva instantanément les yeux face à cette manœuvre et elle se sentit rougir légèrement devant la française aux yeux polaires. A chaque fois c'était pareil : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir devant elle, ce qui l'agaçait un peu. Raziel, elle, adorait ça. La française passa une main sur sa joue tout en souriant amoureusement.

: Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Demanda Raziel en préférant ne pas taquiner la gryffondor sur la rougeur de ses joues : c'était un terrain glissant.

: La seule chose qui n'aille pas en ce moment, répondit Hermione en détournant les yeux.

: Draco ? Devina Raziel en penchant la tête sur le côté en une mimique se voulant mignonne.

: Oui, confirma Hermione en souriant devant la mimique qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois.

: Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui ne va pas, tu sais, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Raziel en évitant le regard de la brune.

: Que veux-tu dire exactement ? S'étonna Hermione en relevant le visage de sa française.

: Euh… Et bien, Voldemort, par exemple, répondit précipitamment Raziel en affichant un sourire gêné.

: Mm…

Hermione ne la croyait pas. Elle était sûre et certaine que Raziel parlait d'autre chose. « Le ton de sa voix, sa façon d'éviter mon regard et son sourire gêné… Elle ne parlait pas de Voldemort… » La gryffondor allait l'interroger lorsque Raphaël entra dans la chambre avec bonne humeur, comme à son habitude.

: Nous avons fini de nous installer, annonça-t-il joyeusement. Vous venez ? Il ne manque plus que vous…

: On arrive, Raph, répondit Raziel en s'écartant un peu de la gryffondor.

Le jeune français hocha gaiement la tête avant de repartir en laissant la porte ouverte. Elles entendirent le bruit de ses pas sur le vieux plancher et quelques bribes de conversations en provenance de la cuisine. Hermione allait reprendre leur discussion improvisée mais Raziel la prit de vitesse en se dirigeant vers la porte. La gryffondor se sentit un peu agacée mais elle décida finalement de remettre cette question à plus tard avant de suivre la française. Elles descendirent les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée mais à peine étaient-elles arrivées devant la cuisine que Harry, Ron, et les autres en sortaient en courant presque. En passant à côté d'elles, Ginny attrapa le bras de Raziel et elle l'entraîna vers le salon. Raphaël fit de même avec Hermione.

* * *

Les différents membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient tous installés autour de la grande table de la cuisine. La sous-directrice de Poudlard venait de refermer la porte de la cuisine, un petit air exaspéré sur le visage. McGonagal retourna s'asseoir sur son siège avant que les discussions ne s'amorcent en époussetant machinalement ses manches immaculées. Une certaine tension régnait dans la grande pièce. 

: Bien, à présent, parlons sérieusement, commença Dumbledore. Comme vous le savez tous, Draco Malfoy a été arrêté par les Aurors sous ordre du Magenmagot pour meurtre. Ils se trouve à Askaban à l'heure qu'il est et…

: Je le savais, lança Molly en secouant la tête. Ce petit ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de bien avec un père pareil…

: Molly, la coupa Mr. Weasley d'un ton sévère.

: Je ne dis que la vérité Arthur, poursuivit la mère des Weasley. Ce Draco n'était-il pas…

: Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, Molly, gronda le professeur Rogue.

: Vous ne pouvez que le défendre, Rogue, n'est-ce pas l'un de vos préfets ? Répliqua Mc Gonagal d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

: Vous…

: Il suffit ! Tonna Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Je pensais pourtant que nous étions tous d'accord pour dire que le jeune Malfoy était des nôtres…

: Oui, Dumbledore, mais les récents évènements… Commença Molly.

: Ne peuvent être fondés, termina le maître de potion en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

: Je suis de votre avis, professeur Rogue, fit Dumbledore en plantant son regard dans les yeux de Molly pour la faire taire. Draco n'aurait jamais put tuer sa propre mère, c'est inconcevable…

: Il est vrai que cela me surprend, concéda Mc Gonagal en adressant un fin sourire d'excuse au professeur Rogue. Mais si ce n'est pas lui, pourquoi a-t-il été jugé et condamné de la sorte ? Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix pensive.

: C'est cela que nous devons découvrir, laissa tomber Dumbledore.

: Nous ? Répéta Tonks, incrédule.

: Je ne vois pas qui d'autre, expliqua Dumbledore. Oui, miss Delacour ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant la française faire un geste pour attirer son attention.

: Si je peux me permettre, monsieur le directeur, Draco vous a déjà montré quel camp il avait choisi, non ? Leur rappela le jeune professeur de DCFM. De plus, il semblerait que nos élèves n'aient aucun doute à ce sujet, y compris Ron et Ginny, finit-elle en se tournant vers Mrs Weasley.

Cette dernière la contempla sans rien dire tandis que Dumbledore et Rogue affichaient un sourire amusé. Arthur adressa un hochement de tête affirmatif à la française en signe d'accord et Tonks poussa un petit soupir soulagé. La métamorphomage espérait que le jeune homme blond reviendrait vite parmi eux. « Ne serais-ce que pour Harry » se dit-elle en lançant un regard à Remus. Ce dernier suivait l'échange sans intervenir, ne connaissant pas bien le jeune Malfoy, tout comme Maugrey et miss Nevria. La tension retomba d'elle-même suite aux paroles de la demi-vélane.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention du groupe, et il sortit une enveloppe cachetée de sa robe de sorcier.

: Et nous avons d'autres problèmes, fit-il en posant la lettre sur la table.

: De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Maugrey en fixant dubitativement la lettre.

: Cette lettre me vient de notre ministre de la magie, expliqua Dumbledore. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes les seuls à savoir réellement ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ais pas encore informé le ministre ou quelques autres états de la situation. En clair, le sortilège maudit est actif mais personne ne le sait.

: Pourquoi ? Demanda Rogue en posant les coudes sur la table dans une position attentive.

: J'ai deux raisons, fit Dumbledore d'une voix réfléchie. La première, si jamais la nouvelle se répand, la panique risque de secouer tout notre pays et à plus grande échelle l'Europe entière. Nous savons, vous et moi, que Voldemort ne se limitera pas à l'Angleterre, ni même à nos voisins. Si ces pays sont informés de la situation, cette dernière risque de dégénérer. En outre, nous ne pouvons prévoir la réaction de la population, aussi bien sorcière que moldue…

: Les laisser dans l'ignorance n'est pas un peu risqué, Albus ? S'inquiéta Minerva.

: Si, justement, nous nous retrouvons donc face à un dilemme, soupira Dumbledore.

: Et la deuxième raison ? Questionna Remus.

: J'y viens, répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire en marquant un temps d'arrêt. La deuxième raison est plus complexe, reprit le vieux sorcier. Si jamais les gouvernements de chaque pays sont informés de l'activation du Delubrum Cadere, Raziel pourrait devenir la cible de nombreuses convoitises…

Un silence surpris suivit ses paroles. Certains, comme Molly, Tonks ou Fleur regardaient le directeur de Poudlard avec des yeux ronds. Mc Gonagal et Rogue savaient ce que voulait dire le directeur, le simple fait de mettre Fudge au courant leur donnait l'impression qu'une catastrophe pourrait se produire. Fleur se sentait mal à l'aise. De tous, c'est elle qui la connaissait le mieux et elle n'avait pas envisagé ce cas de figure. Elle ne se doutait pas que les gouvernements pourraient être intéressés par son amie.

: Les hauts fonctionnaires de nombreux états pourraient en effet tenter de se l'approprier pour assurer leur propre sécurité et condamner ainsi le reste de la planète, acheva Dumbledore d'un ton emplis de désillusion.

Un autre silence envahit la pièce. La plupart des membres présents réfléchissaient à une solution sans réellement savoir si ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou faire aurait une quelconque influence sur les réactions des états concernés. « Nous nous retrouvons bien seuls face à cette menace… » Pensa Dumbledore en tournant son regard vers le plafond pour réfléchir. « Nous ne pouvons savoir si leur réaction sera néfaste mais si nous tentons notre chance, nous prendrons de gros risques… Raziel surtout… Mais nous ne pouvons les laisser dans l'ignorance… Hum… »

: La solution la plus simple, intervint soudain Tonks en fronçant légèrement les sourcils dans ses réflexions, serait d'informer les ministres de la magie de chaque pays et de les laisser décider du reste.

Les autres la regardèrent en silence en assimilant ses paroles.

: Oui, c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire, acquiesça Maugrey. Notre priorité reste la sécurité de Harry et Raziel. Le reste doit passer au second plan…

: Sans nul doute, Alastor, accepta Dumbledore. Bien, dans ce cas, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, nous allons agir de la sorte.

Le directeur fit une pose pour être sûr que tout le monde était d'accord avant de reprendre la parole.

: En ce qui concerne Draco Malfoy, j'ai l'intention de régler ce problème ce soir même, annonça le directeur tandis que des yeux étonnés se fixaient sur lui. Je souhaiterai que Noël se passe sans problème pour tout le monde et il me semble que l'absence de Draco perturbe certains de nos élèves…

Tonks laissa échapper un sourire, tout comme Mc Gonagal ou même Rogue.

: Maugrey, Tonks et Rogue, je vous demande donc de vous préparer à partir, ordonna doucement Dumbledore d'une voix déterminée.

Les concernés se regardèrent avec étonnement avant de se lever après quelques secondes d'assimilation. Dumbledore leur adressa un regard apaisant avant de leur donner leurs directives.

: Tonks et Maugrey, vous vous rendrez à Askaban. Evitez le plus possible les Détraqueurs, conseilla Dumbledore, ce qui engendra un sourire ironique chez les deux sorciers. Je ne veux pas de bataille. Libérez seulement Draco et ramenez-le ici.

La métamorphomage et Alastor hochèrent la tête avant de sortir de la cuisine.

: Professeur Rogue, retournez à Poudlard et ramenez-moi le plus puissant sérum de vérité que vous possédez, je vous prie, demanda Dumbledore.

: Oui, Dumbledore, répondit Rogue avant de sortir à son tour.

: Tout cela n'est pas légal, Albus, fit McGonagal d'une voix mi inquiète, mi étonnée.

: Je sais, Minerva, mais il nous faut agir, répondit Dumbledore en se levant. Miss Delacour, vous pouvez avertir les plus jeunes de la fin de cette réunion…

* * *

Une fois dans le grand salon, Ron ferma la porte et il s'y adossa en levant les yeux au ciel, une expression passablement dégoûtée sur le visage. Hermione adressa un regard interrogateur à Ginny tendit que Harry allait calmer leur ami rouquin. La sœur de ce dernier lui répondit par un hochement de tête négatif exprimant son exaspération avant de prendre la parole. 

: Ils nous ont une fois de plus mit de côté, expliqua Ginny en s'affalant dans un fauteuil. Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des gamins, ajouta-t-elle avec un certain agacement.

: De quoi allaient-ils parler avant de vous virer ? Demanda Raziel.

: Eh ! S'indigna Ginny en lui faisant les gros yeux. Ils ne nous ont pas virés ! Ils nous ont simplement mit de côté…

: Mais bien sûr, ma petite Ginny, plaisanta Raziel en hochant la tête de façon entendue.

La rouquine ne se fit pas prier : elle réagit au quart de tour en bondissant de son fauteuil pour se ruer sur la française. Elle appela Raphaël à la rescousse qui bondit aussitôt pour se jeter sur sa soeur. La française afficha un sourire amusé avant de pleurer de rire sous les assauts des deux cadets du groupe. Elle essaya de s'échapper de leur emprise mais se fut sans succès. Harry sentit revenir en lui ce qui pouvait ressemblait à de l'amusement et un petit rire sortit de ses lèvres tandis qu'il les voyait faire. Ginny et Raphaël s'arrêtèrent aussitôt pour le regarder avec un léger étonnement, ce qui permit à la française de reprendre son souffle. Elle se redressa sans que les deux cadets réagissent et elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Harry. Ron allait prendre la parole lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant trébucher en rallant. Fleur apparût et elle leur adressa un sourire ravi. Intrigués par se sourire, le groupe cessa de se moquer de Ron pour laisser parler leur professeur français.

: La réunion est terminée, vous pouvez venir, leur annonça joyeusement Fleur.

: Que ce passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil étonné.

: Je pense que tu vas apprécier ton cadeau de Noël, Harry, laissa simplement tomber la française blonde en souriant.

Le concerné afficha une totale incompréhension tandis que ses amis suivaient Fleur en dehors de la pièce. Harry les suivit à sont tour, se demandant bien ce que tout cela voulait dire.

* * *

: Ici ! Il y en a d'autres ! 

Cela faisait un moment qu'il somnolait dans le coin de sa cellule lorsque le cri le fit sortir de sa torpeur. D'ordinaire ce genre de bruit ne parvenait plus à le tirer de ses réflexions mais le cri qu'il venait d'entendre était bien différent de ceux qui résonnaient ordinairement entre les épais mûrs de pierre. « Qu'est-ce que… » Draco releva mollement la tête en accommodant sa vue à la lumière rougeoyante du crépuscule. Des bruits de pas claquant contre le sol lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Une grande agitation émanait des cellules voisines.

: Par ici !

Il sursauta en entendant ce cri tout proche. Les longs couloirs gris n'étaient pas sensés accueillir ce genre de cri : seuls les hurlements déments des pensionnaires de la prison ricochaient sur les mûrs. Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas des geôliers très bavards qui plus est…

: D'autres par là !

Le jeune homme blond se releva difficilement en s'aidant du mûr. Il entendait à présent le tempo rythmé d'une course dans le couloir donnant accès à sa cellule. « Mais où sont les détraqueurs ? » Un homme en robe noire passa au pas de course devant sa cellule. Le serpentard ouvrit des yeux ronds en retenant sans le vouloir sa respiration. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce ne sont tout de même pas des… » Un second sorcier en robe noire passa tout aussi vite sous ses yeux. Son visage était masqué par un capuchon aussi noir que sa robe. « Non ! » Draco paniqua subitement et il tourna son regard affolé vers la porte de sa cellule avec appréhension. « Ils ne sont tout de même pas là pour moi. »

: Eh, vous deux ! Vous en avez oublié !

Un mangemort apparut devant la porte de sa cellule. Il ouvrit la porte et entra en fixant le jeune serpentard. L'homme rabattit son capuchon et adressa un sourire à la fois amusé et sadique au jeune blond.

: Qu'avons-nous là ? Ne serait-ce pas le jeune Malfoy ?

Draco se sentit pâlir mais il affronta le mangemort inconnu du regard. Un semblable du sinistre serviteur de Voldemort les rejoignit et il posa une main sur l'épaule du premier.

: On ne doit rien lui faire, Mc Fain, rappela le nouveau venu en sortant sa baguette, et on a pas le temps de jouer…

Il la pointa sur Draco et il lui lança un puissant sortilège de sommeil. Le mangemort rangea sa baguette et ressortit de la cellule en appelant son ami. Mc Fain lança un regard sarcastique au serpentard endormi avant de sortir en rabattant son capuchon sur sa tête.

* * *

L'imposante prison sorcière se découpait nettement sur l'horizon enflammé du couché de soleil. Tonks et Maugrey avaient pris soin de transplaner à plusieurs mètres de la prison pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ils marchaient silencieusement entre les herbes et autres buissons en se rapprochant discrètement de la prison. Celle-ci paraissait comme vide. Ils étaient à moins de cinq mètres de l'un des murs latéraux de la grande bâtisse, dissimulés dans un bosquet d'arbres à moitié morts, lorsque du mouvement devant les portes de la prison attira leur attention. Là-bas, devant eux, se dressaient plusieurs mangemorts. Sans comprendre la raison de leur présence, les deux sorciers se regardèrent en silence avant de revenir sur les mangemorts. 

Ceux-ci étaient apparemment en train de pénétrer dans le bâtiment de pierres. La métamorphomage n'aimait pas ça : les détraqueurs étaient déjà bien suffisant. Elle se déplaça vers le mur sous le regard inquiet d'Alastor.

: Reste là, je vais jeter un coup d'œil, lui dit la jeune femme avant de reprendre sa progression vers l'avant de la prison.

L'ancien Auror n'eut pas le temps de protester : la jeune femme était déjà à mi chemin. Par mesure de précaution, elle sortit sa baguette et son ami fit de même derrière elle. Le vent enveloppait la sinistre prison dans l'odeur des embruns salés.

Tonks avançait toujours vers l'avant de la prison en prenant bien garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Sa progression était grandement ralentie par toutes les branches sèches qui jonchaient le sol et qu'elle essayait d'éviter. Sa main gauche parcourait la surface inégale du mur d'Askaban dans l'éventualité ou elle perdrait l'équilibre. La pierre rugueuse était si froide qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson. A travers le mur épais, elle parvenait à entendre les gémissements de quelques détenus plus ou moins sains d'esprit. « Encore six ou sept mètre et je pourrais enfin voir ce qu'il se passe… » Elle redoubla de prudence en arrivant à l'angle du mur : plusieurs mangemorts semblaient monter la garde à l'entrée de la prison. « Mais que font-ils ici ? » La métamorphomage se colla au mur avant de lancer un coup d'œil vers la porte massive de l'édifice.

Une douzaine de mangemorts montaient la garde devant la porte, baguettes sorties. Certains discutaient discrètement et d'autres scrutaient certainement les environs dans l'ombre de leurs capuchons rabattus. Tonks put voir que l'entrée de la prison était grande ouverte. « Mais où sont les détraqueurs ? » La jeune femme observait les sorciers vêtus de noir lorsque des prisonniers sortirent de la prison, leurs mains et leurs pieds déliés. « Mais que… » Des mangemorts marchaient derrière eux avec une décontraction anormale. D'autres sorciers noirs sortirent accompagnés d'autres prisonniers. L'un des mangemorts qui surveillaient la porte se tourna dans sa direction et elle se cacha nerveusement derrière le mur. Son cœur battait la chamade. « Pourquoi font-ils ça ? » Elle en profita pour regarder ce que faisait Alastor et son cœur manqua un battement. Juste derrière le petit bosquet où l'ancien Auror se cachait, un mangemort l'observait. Il leva sa baguette, prêt à attaquer l'intruse, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lancer un sort, Maugrey l'assomma avec une pierre. Le mangemort tomba au sol comme une masse tandis que Fol-Œil, surpris, reprenait son souffle. Il rejoignit la jeune femme en faisant le moins de bruit possible avec sa jambe de bois et il se colla au mur à côté d'elle. Sa respiration était saccadée.

: Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il en murmurant avec incompréhension.

: Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-elle en retrouvant un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal. Mais heureusement que tu l'as neutralisé sans bruit, ajouta-t-elle. Ils sont un régiment…

: Quoi ? S'étrangla le vieil homme en se penchant devant elle pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il reprit aussitôt sa position initiale en pâlissant à vu d'œil. « Ca ne va pas du tout, ça. Ils ne devraient pas être là… » Maugrey fronça les sourcils avant de fixer sa jeune amie.

: Nous devrions retourner au QG, fit-il en parlant le plus bas possible. Nous ne pouvons nous occuper d'eux à nous seuls…

: Dumbledore nous a demandé de ramener Draco, pas de déclencher la guerre, lui répondit Tonks sur le même ton.

: Mais comment veux-tu le récupérer ? Ils sont au moins une trentaine ! Protesta l'ancien Auror.

: Chut ! Si jamais ils nous repèrent, ça risque de devenir dangereux, prévint-elle.

: Sans blague, bougonna-t-il avec ironie.

: Nous devons prendre une décision rapidement, nous n'allons pas rester ici indéfiniment, poursuivit la jeune femme.

: Je propose une retraite totale, murmura-t-il fermement en entraînant la jeune femme vers le bosquet.

La métamorphomage résista et il s'arrêta, posant un regard courroucé sur sa cadette. Celle-ci lui tint tête, le défiant presque du regard. L'ancien Auror leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un truc du genre ' les femmes ' qui fit sourire son amie.

: Je reste, annonça-t-elle d'un ton inflexible. Je vais les compter pendant que tu iras chercher les renforts. Je pourrais aussi essayer de trouver un passage pour s'infiltrer…

: Tu n'y penses pas ! S'exclama Alastor avant de baisser le ton face aux gros yeux de son amie. Si tu te fais prendre, ils ne te garderont pas en vie !

: Je ne me ferais pas prendre, rétorqua la jeune femme. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis…

: Je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici, protesta Maugrey.

: Dans ce cas, nous aurons vraiment des ennuis, dit simplement la jeune femme.

Maugrey lui adressa un regard de reproche avant de considérer la situation. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il ne trouva pas de meilleure chose à faire. La mort dans l'âme, il en informa son amie avant d'accepter. Tonks lui fit un sourire rassurant avant qu'il ne s'éloigne à regret de la jeune femme. Il repartit vers la pauvre végétation qui entourait la forteresse de pierre avant de transplaner pour le 12 Square Grimmaud.

Tonks inspira un bon coup avant de retourner à son observation. Un grand nombre de détenus étaient à présent sortis de la prison et d'autres arrivaient encore. A ce rythme là, ils auraient sûrement vidé les lieux dans moins d'une heure. « Et si jamais Draco est lui aussi emmené, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Se demanda soudain la jeune femme en se cachant à nouveau derrière la pierre pour réfléchir à la question. « Je ne pourrai pas l'aider et encore moins le délivrer… » Le bruit d'une branche qui craque la fit sursauter et elle jeta un regard affolé vers sa droite : le bruit venait de derrière la prison. Après une seconde de panique elle se raisonna. « Si il y en a là-bas, ça signifie que je suis encerclée. Ce qui ne me plait pas du tout. Je dois bouger… Mais avant… » Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers l'entrée de la prison et tenta de compter les sorciers noirs. « Donc, nous disons 22 devant l'entrée. C'est mal parti… » Pensa-t-elle en revenant vers la moitié du mur avant de bifurquer dans les petits buissons. Elle s'enfonça dans la végétation bien maigre avant de s'accroupir.

Elle lança un sortilège de dissimulation sur elle-même que l'on appelait couramment le sort Caméléon : un sortilège non officiel mais diablement efficace en cas de coup dur. Elle l'avait appris d'un vieil ami pas vraiment en bons termes avec la loi sorcière. Elle fit son maximum pour respirer silencieusement tout en restant parfaitement immobile. Un groupe de 5 mangemorts passa devant elle en longeant le mur de la même façon qu'elle peu avant. Alors qu'ils allaient passer l'angle, l'un d'eux se tourna dans sa direction. La jeune femme eut une sueur froide en sentant le regard du mage noir poser sur elle sans la voir. Un de ses camarades se tourna lui aussi et il s'avança vers le bosquet. « Le corps du mangemort ! » Tonks faillit bondir pour aller dissimuler le corps mais elle parvint à se contrôler à la dernière seconde. Le mangemort inspecta rapidement le secteur avant de retourner vers ses camarades. Il leur fit un signe de tête négatif et ils disparurent derrière l'angle.

Tonks relâcha la respiration qu'elle retenait depuis un petit moment en détendant les muscles de son corps. Elle se leva sans annuler le sortilège Caméléon et elle fit quelques pas prudents. Elle retourna près du bosquet et chercha le corps du mangemort sans le trouver. « Mais que… » Elle tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche et elle vit un petit bout de tissu noir. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de reprendre ses comptes. « Bon, ça nous fait donc 27 sombres crétins… » Elle entreprit de contourner le grand édifice en restant dissimulée par le sortilège. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle vérifia une fois encore les mangemorts présent devant l'entrée. « 34… 35… 36… 37… Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils sont combien là-dedans ? » Elle retourna de l'autre côté pour attendre les autres en surveillant les allées et venues des mangemorts. « Toujours aucune trace de Draco… »

Après quelques minutes, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Maugrey était revenu, accompagné de Dumbledore, McGonagal, Rogue, Lupin et Arthur. Ils étaient visiblement inquiets à son sujet. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler du sortilège de dissimulation. Elle annula le sort et les nouveaux venus pilèrent avec effarement. Mc Gonagal porta une main à son cœur lorsque ce dernier décida de découvrir le monde sous l'effet de la surprise. La directrice des gryffondor adressa un regard de reproche à la jeune métamorphomage avant que Dumbledore ne les fasse se réunir à l'écart de la prison.

: Alors ? Demanda Dumbledore à la jeune femme.

: Ils sont plus d'une trentaine, les prévint Tonks. Peut-être bien plus, je ne suis pas allé à l'intérieur…

: Et les prisonniers ? Demanda Mc Gonagal.

: Libérés, répondit Tonks. Mais Draco n'est pas avec eux…

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il leur fit signe de sortir leurs baguettes et ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée, Dumbledore en tête. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'Askaban, le groupe avait disparu.

: Mais ! S'étonna le jeune femme en restant bouche bée.

: Allons inspecter l'intérieur, la coupa Dumbledore en joignant le geste à la parole.

Le groupe le suivit, Lupin ayant prit la métamorphomage par le bras pour l'entraîner avec eux. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande prison silencieuse avec une certaine appréhension. Les longs couloirs humides étaient tous vides. Les portes des cellules étaient grandes ouvertes. Pas un seul détraqueur à l'horizon. Ils fouillèrent toute la prison pour retrouver le jeune Malfoy et ils le retrouvèrent inconscient dans l'une des plus anciennes cellules de la prison. Dumbledore vérifia son pouls avant de faire apparaître un brancard. Ils le mirent dessus et ils sortirent rapidement de la sinistre bâtisse. Une fois dehors, ils s'éloignèrent un peu de l'édifice et Dumbledore observa les environs.

: Qu'avez-vous, Albus ? Lui demanda Minerva en le voyant faire.

: L'absence des détraqueurs au sein d'Askaban m'inquiète, Minerva, répondit-il sincèrement, attirant l'attention des autre. Le ministère de la magie ne les libèrerai jamais de ce poste donc, leur absence ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : les détraqueurs ont abandonnés le ministère…

: Et donc… commença Arthur en fixant la porte grande ouverte de la prison sorcière avec des yeux sombres.

: Les détraqueurs ont choisi leur camp, termina Lupin d'une voix tremblante.

: Les évènements se précisent, fit Dumbledore en faisant son possible pour ne pas devenir fataliste. Rentrons à présent…

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de s'éloigner pour disparaître tous dans un 'pop' sonore. Au sommet de la prison, une ombre à l'apparence féline disparue elle aussi dans un panache de fumée.

* * *

: Alors ? Demanda Sang d'un ton pressant. 

: Tout c'est bien passé, répondit Carmin en s'affalant dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.

: Pas d'accrochage ? Insista Sang en observant les alentours de la Cabane Hurlante derrière la fenêtre.

: Non, mais il s'en ait fallut d'un cheveux, fit Carmin en affichant un sourire satisfait. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il…

: Tu les a aidés ? S'étonna Magenta en se redressant dans le canapé tandis que Sang se tournait subitement vers lui.

: Ben… Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, se défendit le démon couleur charbon en évitant le regard lourd de reproche de leur cheftaine.

: Carmin, tu sait que nous prenons de gros risque en faisant ce que nous faisons, fit Sang en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Si tu agis avec aussi peu de bon sens, le Trio risque de devenir le Duo…

: Eh ! Je sais me défendre en cas de coup dur ! S'indigna le démon noir en se levant. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me materniez !

Carmin partit du salon avec un air renfrogné qui fit sourire les deux démones. Sang prit place dans le canapé et elle entoura les épaules de sa compagne d'un bras tendre.

: Je crois que notre jeune ami s'est vexé, fit plaisamment la démone rouge en affichant un sourire réjoui.

: Hum… On devrait peut-être arrêter de le taquiner ainsi, il va finir par nous le retourner un jour, fit Magenta en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre démone.

: J'aimerais bien voir ça, murmura Sang en levant la main pour dégager le front de sa compagne.

La cheftaine redressa doucement la tête de Magenta pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ces dernières s'étirèrent en un sourire avant que Magenta n'enlace sa cheftaine sans tenir compte de ses yeux étonnés. La démone rouge clair s'agenouilla face à sa compagne et elle lui déroba un autre baiser. Les yeux de Sang devinrent tendrement envoûtés, encourageant l'autre démone à aller plus loin. Magenta se leva donc à moitié pour embrasser de manière moins chaste la démone de son cœur.

* * *

La matinée de Noël était à peine commencée. Londres était voilée d'un épais brouillard et la lumière qui inondait les rues de la capitale anglaise n'avait jamais été aussi blanche. Harry dans sa chambre était toujours allongé dans son lit. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever aujourd'hui puisqu'il savait que les rêves qu'il avait fait concernant ce jour ne pouvaient pas se réaliser. Les rideaux étaient mal fermés et la lumière le fit grimacer. Il se retourna lourdement dans son lit et il tenta de se rendormir. Il devait sûrement somnoler puisqu'il n'avait pas entendu le professeur Lupin entrer. Ce dernier s'approcha de son lit et il se permit de s'asseoir sur le rebord. Le mouvement réveilla le survivant qui se retourna aussitôt. Une expression surprise se répandit sur ses traits lorsqu'il vit son ancien professeur de DCFM. Lupin lui adressa un fin sourire pour s'excuser tandis que le célèbre gryffondor se redressait. 

: Tu ne te lèves pas, Harry ? Lui demanda Remus en l'observant calmement.

: Je n'y tiens pas vraiment, professeur, répondit Harry en baissant la tête.

: Cesses de m'appeler comme ça, veux-tu ? Je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis un moment maintenant, lui dit le loup garou en laissant naître un autre sourire sur ses lèvres.

: Et comment dois-je vous appeler ? Demanda d'une voix surprise le survivant en relevant vivement la tête.

: Tu es le fils de Cornedrue et… Patmol… était ton parrain, lui répondit le lycanthrope en se corrigeant au dernier moment. Et tu seras bientôt un sorcier à part entière, Harry, tu peux donc m'appeler par mon prénom, comme le font tous mes amis…

: Vous… Vous êtes plus qu'un ami à mes yeux, professeur, avoua gauchement Harry en souriant à son tour devant l'expression ahurie du sorcier. Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux vous appeler Lunar ? Ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

: Pourquoi pas, fit Lupin en souriant un peu plus.

L'ancien membre des maraudeurs se leva et il adressa un dernier regard chaleureux à Harry avant de sortir de sa chambre. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas réussi à se confier au jeune homme. Il n'avait pas osé lui parler de l'ombre de Patmol qui le hantait depuis ce jour au ministère de la magie. Il n'avait pas osé… Remus redescendit les marches du vieil escalier en replongeant dans ses pensées.

Harry, dans sa chambre, fixait encore la porte.

: Merci prof… Merci Lunar…

Son murmure s'éteignit lentement dans la chambre silencieuse. Il se sentait revivre : il ne voulait pas le voir jusque là mais depuis que le serpentard blond était à Askaban, tout le monde autour de lui le soutenait. Même Rogue était moins virulent avec lui et Hagrid avait été là une fois de plus pour lui, également. Ron et Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Raziel et même Raphaël qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien encore, ils étaient tous autour de lui. Un sourire étincelant apparut sur ses lèvres dans la lumière du jour naissant. Un fin rayon de soleil vint frapper son visage, le tirant de ce moment de bonheur. « Je ne vais pas rester seul par un jour pareil, même si je ne vois pas Draco, je… » Des larmes se formèrent d'elles-mêmes mais il les chassa aussitôt : il voulait être optimiste aujourd'hui.

Il s'extirpa de ses draps et se leva. Il avisa sa valise et y chercha des affaires propres. Il prit son temps pour choisir sa tenue et il opta finalement pour un jean bleu foncé trop grand pour lui et un pull rouge. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain. Ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille mais il renonça à les coiffer, comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait, en voyant le résultat : le différence était presque inexistante. Un soupir exaspéré lui échappa comme à chaque fois et il adressa un sourire amusé à son reflet. Fin prêt à affronter cette nouvelle journée, le survivant sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée.

La demeure familiale des Black était paisible. A tel point qu'il se demanda un instant si ils n'étaient pas tous sortis en le laissant ici. Puis il entendit des rires en provenance de la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'immense cuisine de la maison, une douce odeur de gâteau mélangée à celle de pain grillé vînt chatouiller ses narines. L'odeur le fit saliver.

Mrs Weasley était aux fourneaux, préparant le repas de ce jour de fête avec l'aide de son unique fille. La jeune rouquine était en train de faire un gâteau et elle tenait pour ce faire un paquet de farine. Fleur l'observait à la dérobée lorsque la mère des Weasley avait le dos tourné, ce qui amusait Ginny. Ron était là, lui aussi, jouant aux échecs sorciers avec Raphaël au milieu de la grande table et d'après l'expression concentrée de Ron, le jeune français devait être un adversaire de valeur. Dumbledore ainsi que les professeurs Rogue et McGonagal étaient également présents. Ils discutaient tous les trois à l'autre bout de la pièce avec Tonks, Maugrey et Miss Nevria. Il ne manquait plus que Hermione, Raziel, Arthur, Lupin et Draco pour qu'ils soient au complet.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tressauta. Le professeur Lupin se tenait à côté de lui : il ne l'avait pas vu en entrant dans la grande pièce.

: Tu t'es levé finalement, remarqua le loup garou avec un sourire ravi, attirant l'attention des autres.

Ils lui adressèrent tous des sourires heureux ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Mrs Weasley abandonna ses ustensiles de cuisine et elle vînt à sa rencontre avec son éternelle expression mi enjouée, mi inquiète.

: Harry, mon chéri ! Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

: Oui, répondit-il en adressant un beau sourire à la mère des Weasley.

Elle lui rendit le sourire et retourna préparer le repas en lui disant de s'asseoir. Harry s'exécuta et il alla s'asseoir à côté de Raphaël. Lupin prit place en face de lui à côté de Ron. Les deux joueurs devaient jouer depuis un moment étant donné le nombre de pièces manquantes sur le plateau. Raphaël laissa le temps à Ron pour réfléchir et il se tourna vers le survivant avec un demi sourire. Harry fut étonné de constater que le sourire du jeune français ressemblait un peu à ceux qu'il adressait à sa sœur lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à la taquiner.

: Tu as meilleur mine, fit Raphaël tandis que Ron déplaçait sa dernière tour sur le plateau.

: Echec, annonça le rouquin en s'intéressant à ses deux amis.

: Il doit y avoir quelque chose de vert dans l'air, ce matin, lâcha d'une voix amusée le jeune français avant de retourner à la partie d'échec.

Des sourires apparurent suite à la remarque du jeune français chez Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagal et Tonks qui écoutaient la conversation de l'autre bout de la salle. Fleur se rapprocha des joueurs et du survivant, délaissant la contemplation discrète de la rouquine, en souriant également.

Arthur Weasley apparut à la porte de la cuisine. Lui aussi semblait de bonne humeur, ce qui intrigua le survivant.

: Harry, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend depuis un moment dans le salon, l'informa le père des Weasley en enlevant sa cape de voyage. Tu devrais aller voir, conseilla-t-il en entrant complètement dans la cuisine.

Le survivant mit un certain temps à réagir, ne comprenant pas qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite ici et aujourd'hui. Il se leva machinalement et Fleur le poussa vers la sortie, lui disant de se dépêcher, qu'il ne serait pas déçu. Le survivant se retrouva donc mit à la porte. Il secoua la tête sans comprendre avant d'obéir en se disant qu'il verrait bien par lui-même de quoi il retournait. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon à travers les couloirs sombres du manoir des Black et il poussa la porte. La pièce était très éclairée par les grandes fenêtres ce qui lui fit mal aux yeux mais il distingua la forme vague d'une personne debout devant l'une des fenêtres. Il vit dans ses cheveux courts des reflets blonds…

* * *

: Nous sommes arrivez, mon seigneur, annonça la voix serviable de Lucius. 

Le groupe composé d'une vingtaine de mangemorts, s'arrêta devant une immense pierre dressée à la verticale au milieu de la plaine à l'herbe jaune. Il leur avait fallut peu de temps pour la trouver après être apparut un peu plus loin. La plaine était située à environ 1000 mètres d'altitude sur les flans d'une vieille montagne. Le paysage qui s'étalait devant eux avait quelque chose de sauvage. Le ciel argentin était très dégagé ce matin-là. Un vent glacial balaya la montagne, faisant vaciller plusieurs mangemorts sous sa violence. Voldemort était content de l'avancement de son projet : cette pierre était la clé de la première porte.

Le seigneur noir s'approcha un peu plus de la pierre et il l'étudia silencieusement tandis que les mangemorts formaient un cercle autour pour les protéger d'une éventuelle agression. Lucius vint au côté de son maître et il scruta lui aussi la pierre de deux mètres de haut. Voldemort remarqua soudain quelques symboles étranges à sa surface qui avaient sans doute étaient effacés par le temps. Le tracé était maladroit et il avait du mal à déchiffrer le message mais il était sûr d'une chose : cette pierre avait un lien avec les portes. Prenant sa décision, il s'approcha et l'effleura de sa main rougeoyante. Les symboles noirs s'illuminèrent d'une lumière sanglante. Le seigneur noir et son second reculèrent lorsque la pierre commença à s'effriter lentement.

De gros morceaux de roche tombaient au sol, dévoilant peu à peu une forme humanoïde qui semblait flotter dans un liquide rouge. La pierre continuait à se détruire et lorsque les derniers morceaux tombèrent, le liquide s'écoula sur la plaine, envahissant l'herbe jaune. La plaine devint entièrement rouge, recouverte par ce liquide étrange qui avait évité les pieds des humains. Alors, ce liquide étrange disparut complètement, ne laissant derrière lui que de la terre carbonisée.

Et la créature humanoïde bougea. Elle ressemblait énormément aux démons du Trio. « Un autre démon… » Pensa le seigneur noir en s'avançant sous les yeux inquiets de ses serviteurs. Lucius le suivit en faisant taire sa peur. Le démon se réveilla et il détendit les muscles de son corps depuis trop longtemps endormi. Il ouvrit des yeux aux reflets dorés et se plaça face au seigneur noir avec une expression intriguée.

: Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le démon à la peau bleu sombre et aux cheveux noirs.

: Je suis la pour ouvrir la porte dont vous êtes le gardien, répondit Voldemort en fixant le démon sans ciller.

: La porte restera scellée, humain, répliqua d'une voix dure et grave le démon en fronçant les sourcils. Les portes ne doivent jamais être ouvertes…

: Elles le seront, démon, rétorqua Voldemort d'un ton moqueur.

Le démon émit un grondement de colère devant l'insolence du sorcier et il se mit en position de combat.

: Jamais, murmura le démon en s'élançant vers le sorcier noir.

Voldemort ne bougea pas et laissa le démon approcher en faisant signe aux autres de ne pas s'en mêler. Il le regarda venir en souriant ironiquement et lorsqu'il fut à seulement deux mètres de lui, il invoqua ses pouvoirs de l'enfer. Un halo rouge l'enveloppa et ses yeux devinrent deux braises incandescentes. Il leva une main et le démon s'envola dans les airs, flottant à quelques mètres du sol. Voldemort se rapprocha de lui en éclatant d'un rire sinistre.

: Tu vois, démon, tu es aussi inoffensif qu'un ver de terre face à moi, se vanta le seigneur noir en faisant lentement redescendre son adversaire.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers le démon et il posa sa main droite sur son plexus solaire. Le démon était tétanisé par le pouvoir du sorcier noir, il essayait de bouger mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Lorsque la main du sorcier le toucha, il crut mourir tant la douleur qui ressentit était violente et totale. Il se sentit sombrer dans le noir. Il savait qu'il était encore dans son corps mais il n'avait plus aucun contrôle : il restait simplement replié dans l'un des coin de son esprit, terrifié par la puissance anormalement élevée du sorcier. « Si jamais il l'ouvre… Si jamais les portes s'ouvrent… Le monde sera… Le monde… sera… » Muselé, dépossédé de son propre corps et de sa volonté, il resta recroquevillé au plus profond de son esprit, attendant d'être libéré.

Le corps du démon retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Voldemort s'approcha du corps inanimé et il posa ses deux mains sur le corps avant d'invoquer en silence un autre de ses pouvoirs ténébreux. Le corps sembla saigner quelques secondes avant que le démon n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. L'esprit qui commandait à présent le corps n'était plus celui du démon mais celui d'un esprit qui errait jusque là dans les limbes de l'enfer. Cette créature immatérielle était appelait Imbre car on ne savait que peu de chose sur elles, si ce n'est qu'elles étaient semblables à des fantômes mais noirs.

L'Imbre incarnée se releva et elle s'inclina devant le seigneur noir.

: Je suis à vos ordre, mon seigneur, susurra d'une voix désagréablement aigue et basse la créature hybride.

: Ouvre moi cette porte, Imbre, ordonna le seigneur.

: Mon nom est Solestre, mon seigneur, répliqua l'Imbre incarnée d'une voix légèrement contrariée.

: Ouvre-la, Solestre, répéta le seigneur noir en se maîtrisant.

Il savait que les Imbres possédaient de grands pouvoirs sous leur forme naturelle. Il se méfiait de ces pouvoirs à présent que l'Imbre devant lui possédait un corps, qui plus est le corps d'un démon. Solestre s'inclina une fois encore et elle alla se placer à l'emplacement précédemment occupé par la pierre. Le corps du démon sembla se brouiller et un tourbillon noir s'ouvrit sous lui.

: La porte est ouverte, seigneur, susurra la voix aigue de Solestre en revenant vers les sorciers.

La terre se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds, les faisant trébucher. Un grondement sourd résonna dans la plaine carbonisée tandis que le vent se renforçait autour d'eux. La tourmente était assourdissante.

: Nous partons ! Cria le seigneur noir d'une voix incisive.

Il fit disparaître l'Imbre incarnée avant de transplaner à la suite des ses mangemorts. Sur la plaine, le tourbillon se refermait peu à peu tandis que les éléments furieux s'apaisaient d'eux-mêmes. Lorsque le calme revint complètement, la plaine avait retrouvé son aspect originel : une herbe jaune et vigoureuse la recouvrait. Seul restait au centre de la plaine un cercle de terre carbonisé là où la pierre verticale se dressait.

* * *

Le son n'était pas à proprement parler très fort, mais les démons du plus célèbre Trio des Mains Sanglantes l'entendirent et le ressentirent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Leur sang noir se glaça dans leurs veines car ce son n'était pas censé s'éveiller dans ce monde-ci et surtout à cette époque. Sang, stoppa le baiser de sa compagne en se redressant, tous les sens en alerte. La démone rouge clair l'imita en portant son regard dans la direction d'où provenait le lugubre grondement. 

Carmin entra avec fracas dans le pièce, essoufflé et les yeux légèrement exorbités.

: Sang, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, implora le démon noir en se rapprochant de leur cheftaine.

Sang ne répondit pas, une expression incrédule voilait son visage. « C'est impossible… »

* * *

Quand le blond se tourna vers lui, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir aujourd'hui. Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir si vite. Le visage de Draco était légèrement pâle mais c'était bien un sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres minces. Harry restait immobile devant lui, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire. Dans un coin de la pièce trônait un sapin de noël garni de boules multicolores et de guirlandes. Des cadeaux aux papiers colorés s'étalaient à son pied. Le serpentard s'approcha de lui en silence et il le prit dans ses bras. Simplement, doucement, sereinement… Harry lui rendit son étreinte en se laissant consumer par son amour pour lui. Leur étreinte dura un moment. Finalement, Draco s'écarta du célèbre gryffondor en lui passant une main sur le front pour arranger sa mèche rebelle. 

: C'est moi qui était emprisonné là-bas et pourtant, c'est toi qui a une mine affreuse, murmura en souriant Draco.

Harry baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses larmes au jeune homme blond. Il avait eu tellement peur. Peur de le perdre… Draco lui fit relever la tête d'une main douce et il haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant les larmes de son survivant. Une expression attendrie s'étala sur ses traits tandis qu'il effaçait les perles d'eau salée de son pouce.

: C'est fini, Harry. C'est fini, chuchota-t-il en sentant à son tour des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

: Draco… Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, fit fermement Harry en retrouvant son contrôle.

: Je ferai tout pour, Harry, promit le serpentard en chassant ses larmes d'un battement de cils.

Harry le serra contre lui. Ils ne voulaient plus parler ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils restèrent simplement là, au milieu de la pièce, debout, se réconfortant mutuellement à la chaleur et à la présence de l'autre.

* * *

Hermione souriait bêtement dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle avait aperçu les retrouvailles d'Harry et Draco en passant devant le salon. Elle était contente pour eux mais surtout pour Harry. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas très bonne mine depuis l'arrestation du blond aux yeux gris. La préfète en chef des gryffondors remettait de l'ordre dans ses affaires pour s'occuper en attendant le déjeuner qui promettait d'être joyeux. Elle savait que tous les autres étaient à la cuisine mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée de laisser les quelques affaires en désordre de sa chambre en l'état. Elle prit l'une de ses chemises et son sourire s'élargit en repensant à l'apparition de Draco lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la cuisine un peu plus tôt ce matin. Le blond paraissait gêné et heureux des nombreuses bises dont il avait fait l'objet. 

Le dernier pantalon en désordre rejoignit vite fait ses petits camarades dans la valise de la préfète en chef et celle-ci posa un regard satisfait sur sa chambre à nouveau présentable. Elle remarqua cependant qu'elle avait oublié de ranger sa baguette, cette dernière ayant été négligemment jetée sur son lit avant qu'elle ne descende ce matin. Elle attrapa donc la baguette et la posa sur sa table de chevet.

Satisfaite, la gryffondor sortie de sa chambre. Elle rejoignit les autres à la cuisine et elle remarqua l'absence de Raziel. Elle déclina l'offre de Raphaël pour se joindre à la partie d'échec qui rassemblerait trois équipes de deux dans un mini tournoi pour l'après-midi et elle ressortit. Elle remonta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre que Raziel partageait avec Fleur. La porte était entrouverte et la gryffondor n'entra pas immédiatement en entendant un râle sortir de la chambre. Elle observa silencieusement ce qu'il se passait.

Raziel était assise sur son lit, vêtue de son ensemble de cuir blanc, la tête baissée et les mâchoires serrées dans une position douloureuse. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Se demanda Hermione en sentant l'inquiétude la gagner. Elle allait entrer lorsque Raziel se leva brusquement pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de déguerpir avant que la française ouvre la porte à la volée et stoppe net devant la préfète en chef. Bien qu'elle soit surprise de la voir là, Raziel ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son cœur.

: On m'espionne ? Demanda d'une voix faussement outrée la française en refermant la porte derrière elle.

: Non, non, pas du tout, répondit Hermione en lui prenant une main. Ca va ?

: Conduis-moi à la salle de bain, s'il te plait, lui demanda Raziel en lui pressant doucement la main. J'ai juste besoin de me passer un coup d'eau et ça ira…

Hermione ne répondit pas et elle l'entraîna vers la salle d'eau. Elle examinait silencieusement la française qui marchait à côté d'elle, inquiète par son teint plus blanc que la lune. « Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Et sérieusement… Aurait-elle mal quelque part ? » Elles arrivèrent devant la salle de bain principale de l'étage et Raziel en poussa la porte sans attendre, visiblement pressée. La française entra et se dirigea droit vers le lavabo tandis qu'Hermione refermait la porte derrière elles. La préfète des gryffondors resta adossée contre la porte en observant attentivement les moindres mouvements de la serpentard.

Cette dernière avait ouvert le robinet d'eau au maximum. Elle prit de l'eau dans ses mains jointes et elle s'en aspergea le visage à plusieurs reprises sans se soucier de l'anglaise. Elle constata rapidement que la fraîcheur de l'eau apaisait en partie sa douleur dans le dos et elle soupira de soulagement. « J'ai quand même faillit me faire prendre, sur ce coup là… » Pensa Raziel en jetant un regard en biais à la gryffondor. Hermione avait quitté son poste devant la porte et elle se trouvait juste à côté de la française, qui fit un bond en la découvrant si proche.

: Raziel, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda d'une voix semi inquiète Hermione en posant une main sur sa joue.

: Rien, Hermione, ce n'est rien, la rassura la française en souriant.

: Tu mens, affirma Hermione en scrutant ses yeux bleu pâle.

: Hermione…

: Je le sais, Raziel ! Tu mens, insista la gryffondor.

: Non, je t'assure, répliqua Raziel en souriant de plus belle. Tout va bien…

Hermione retira sa main en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi Raziel ? » La préfète en chef tourna le dos à la française et elle retourna vers la porte. « Pourquoi me mens-tu ? » Hermione se saisit de la poignée et la tourna pour sortir sans un regard en arrière. « J'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance… » La brune sortit de la pièce sans un mot, visiblement blessée. Raziel la regarda partir sans comprendre en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Elle poursuivit finalement la préfète des lions en catastrophe et elle la rattrapa en haut de l'escalier. Avant qu'Hermione n'entame la descente des marches de bois, Raziel lui saisit le bras et la tira vers elle. Raziel l'entraîna de force vers sa chambre et elle la fit rentrer en la suivant. Elle referma la porte derrière elles et avant même qu'Hermione ne réagisse, elle l'enlaça calmement.

: Parles au lieu de partir, Hermione, demanda d'une voix désolée Raziel.

La gryffondor était un peu désappointée, se demandant encore comment elle était arrivée dans la chambre des françaises. Elle leva des yeux étonnés sur Raziel avec une lueur de reproche. Elle se défit de son étreinte et se planta devant elle, les bras croisés, une expression sévère sur le visage.

: Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix plus blessée que coléreuse.

: Je…

: Ne me répètes pas que tu vas bien, je ne te crois pas, la coupa Hermione.

Raziel l'observa en silence, prise au piège. La gryffondor attendait sa réponse sans ciller, une expression têtue sur le visage. La française ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la ride qui se formait entre les deux fins sourcils de la gryffondor dans son entêtement. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle devait faire, toutefois. Lui parler ou se taire. L'approcher ou rester à distance… Au bout d'un moment, Hermione perdit sa volonté et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit face au mutisme de la française. Elle baissa la tête et observa ses mains.

: Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Demanda d'une petite voix douloureuse la gryffondor en essayant d'ignorer l'étau qui s'était formé autour de son cœur par crainte de la réponse.

Raziel la contempla sans rien dire quelques minutes encore, surprise. Elle ne pensait pas à ça lorsqu'elle avait décidé de garder le silence pour ses problèmes. Elle n'avait pas pensé que la gryffondor de son cœur remarquerait sa souffrance, mais… « J'aurais du m'en douter » Se reprocha Raziel en allant s'asseoir à côté de la gryffondor.

: Hermione, murmura la française en passant un bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer vers elle.

: Dis-moi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Répéta plus bas Hermione sans oser affronter son regard, elle-même dépassée par la puissance de ses sentiments pour la française.

: Bien sûr que si, Hermione, lui chuchota la française à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Plus qu'à n'importe qui…

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la gryffondor pendant qu'elle relevait la tête pour plonger dans les yeux de son ange.

: Alors dis-moi ce qui n'allait pas, tout à l'heure, lui demanda une fois encore Hermione en attrapant une de ses mains avant de la presser doucement. Tu m'inquiètes, Raziel, ajouta-t-elle doucement en rougissant un peu.

: Très bien, tu as gagné, se rendit Raziel en faisant glisser le bras qui enserrait les épaules de la gryffondor dans son dos pour attraper sa taille. Mais je te demande de ne pas le dire aux autres, d'accord ?

: Si… Si tu veux, répondit Hermione avec une pointe d'étonnement.

: Ma transformation en ange est à l'œuvre, Hermione, lui dit Raziel avec un léger sourire. Ce qui entraîne quelques douleurs passagères…

: Des douleurs ? Répéta Hermione en se redressant pour l'observer franchement.

: Rien de sérieux, rassures-toi, l'apaisa aussitôt Raziel en conservant sa main sur sa taille.

: Souvent ? L'interrogea Hermione en l'étudiant attentivement.

: Non, de toute façon c'est irrégulier, donc, je ne peux pas te répondre, admit Raziel en se levant brusquement.

: Où vas-tu ? L'interpella Hermione en se levant elle aussi rapidement.

: Rejoindre les autres, voyons ! Répondit gaiement la française en se rendant à la porte. Ils doivent se demander ce qu'on fait, non ?

Hermione ne répliqua pas et Raziel ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

: Tu viens ? L'appela la française en lui tendant sa main libre.

Hermione lui sourit et elles sortirent de la chambre main dans la main. Elles descendirent et se rendirent à la cuisine en déliant leurs mains. Tous les autres étaient là, assis à la longue table, cette dernière étant chargée de plats à l'apparence alléchante. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers elles tandis que Molly leur indiquait leurs places respectives.

: Nous allions venir vous chercher, leur dit le professeur McGonagal en adressant l'un de ses rares sourires à sa meilleure élève.

: Servez-vous, après le repas, vous ouvrirez vos cadeaux, leur dit Molly avec un beau sourire.

Le repas fut l'un des plus chaleureux de toute l'année. Il y eut beaucoup de rire et une bonne humeur très communicative. La plupart des adultes restèrent à table après avoir fini et ils continuèrent à bavarder tranquillement. Raphaël, qui avait du mal à tenir sur place, finit finalement par se lever avec la rapidité d'un ressort et il fila vers le salon. Les plus jeunes le suivirent en riant. Une fois les cadeaux déballés, et une tournée générale de remerciements plus tard, le tournoi d'échec commença dans une ambiance bon enfant. Prenant l'affaire très au sérieux, les participants, c'est-à-dire Ron, Harry, Draco, Raphaël, Ginny et Fleur, entamèrent les hostilité sous les regards intéressés des plus vieux.

En sortant de la cuisine, Raziel avait agrippé le bras d'Hermione et elle les conduisit vers la sortie de la demeure.

: Raziel, qu'est-ce que…

: Suis-moi, la coupa Raziel avec un clin d'oeil rassurant.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée et Raziel l'ouvrit. Elle attrapa deux capes et en donna une à la gryffondor. Celle-ci la prit sans rien dire et elle la suivit dans la rue déserte en cet hiver glacial. Ce mois de décembre avait était le plus froid depuis des années. Raziel l'entraîna un peu à l'écart du 12 Square Grimmaud dans un petit parc juste à côté où quelques arbres aux branches nues abritaient deux banc en bois. La petite place était plongée dans un silence reposant. Raziel l'emmena vers le banc et elle s'y assit en lui indiquant de faire la même chose. Hermione la regarda sans comprendre, assise à côté d'elle, mais un sourire flottait négligemment sur ses lèvres.

: Il y a une chose que j'aimerai te montrer, murmura Raziel en lui prenant la main de sa main droite.

: Quoi ? Demanda curieusement Hermione.

: Ceci…

Raziel posa son autre main sur la cuisse de la gryffondor et elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Hermione l'observa sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire et elle attendit simplement. Raziel accentua sa concentration et sa main commença à luire d'une lumière blanche, faisant hoqueter de surprise la préfète en chef. La serpentard avait du mal à fixer ses pensées sur son objectif étant donné la proximité de son cœur mais elle parvint finalement à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'elle rouvrait les yeux. Hermione l'observait avec une lueur interrogative dans les yeux avant que Raziel ne retire sa main, laissant apparaître une plume immaculée de belle taille.

Hermione haussa des sourcils surpris et elle prit délicatement la plume blanche d'une dizaine de centimètres de hauteur. La gryffondor contemplait la plume avec une lueur d'admiration mêlée d'étonnement.

: Comment as-tu fait ? Questionna la préfète en chef en tournant la plume dans tous les sens pour l'examiner.

: Cela fait plusieurs jours que je m'entraîne, répondit en souriant Raziel. Elle te plait ?

: Ou… Oui, mais pourquoi… commença Hermione, plongeant un regard étonné dans les yeux de la française.

: Je te l'offre, elle est pour toi, lui expliqua Raziel en lui caressant la main qui tenait la plume. Je n'ai rien de mieux à t'offrir, ajouta d'une voix désolée la française.

: Tu n'as rien à m'offrir, Raziel, affirma Hermione en lui caressant la joue. Ta présence me suffit largement, souffla-t-elle.

: Hermione…

Raziel passa une main derrière la gryffondor tout en posant l'autre sur sa joue pour l'attirer vers elle. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Hermione posa la plume en sécurité derrière elle sur le banc et elle plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la française.

: Je t'aime, murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu clair.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre : les lèvres de Raziel scellaient ses paroles d'un cadenas envoûtant. Leurs lèvres se caressaient doucement et bientôt celles de la gryffondor s'entrouvrirent. Raziel répondit à l'appel de son cœur et elle passa sa langue pour approfondir ce doux baiser. Elles se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflées et le rouge aux joues, à moitié allongées sur le banc en bois. Elles se redressèrent en se souriant avec complicité et Raziel se leva complètement. Elle tandis la main à la gryffondor et celle-ci la prit en riant doucement de cet excès de courtoisie. Hermione récupéra la plume et elles repartirent pour la grande demeure de la famille Black.

A quelques pas de celle-ci, les premiers flocons de neige de la saison commencèrent à tomber, recouvrant Londres d'un fin manteau blanc. Hermione contemplait les délicats cristaux qui virevoltaient dans les airs quand Raziel déposa une légère bise sur sa joue en murmurant un 'joyeux Noël' aux accents tendres.

* * *

Ah… L'amour… (mon dieu, je deviendrai pas un peu romantique sur les bords moi ? Me fais peur des fois…) Vilà pour ce chapitre !

Z'en pensez quoi ?

Mouahahahahahahah ! (lol, ça c'est pour la suite)

Bises,

Lumenor.


	4. Le rêve écarlate

Bien, et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? (rire sadique) Et veuillez m'excuser pour ce looooooooong entracte. Héhé… Désolée. Exceptionnellement, vous avez l'autorisation de m'insulter si le cœur vous en dit… (mais molo quand même… hein ? Oo' )

Réponses aux reviews :

**Ana :** Et bien, je vais te faire une confidence : Raziel/Hermione est également mon couple préféré ! Mais les autres ne sont pas loin derrière (je précise afin d'éviter ces chers tomates…) Et depuis le temps, je suppose que tes dents sont en pleine forme… Mouarf, j'abuse quand même. Sorry. Merci et bises, Ana.

**POH :** Lol pour le 5 fois. Et nan, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas avec toi… C'est étrange. Sinon, en ce qui concerne les portes et ta question… Ben en fait, nan, j'invente tout au fur et à mesure. (d'où la lenteur de mon écriture par moment… bon ok, souvent ) Mais bon, le schéma de l'histoire globale est dans ma petite tête depuis le début. En tout cas, merci pour la review. Bises à toi.

**Zofia :** Ben, en ce qui concerne l'attente… Là je crois que j'ai battu tous mes records. Désolée, pour ta première review, c'est pas très sympa… mais je me rattraperai ! Et merci à toi aussi, c'est un plaisir que d'écrire pour vous. Bises Zofia !

**Medusaa :** Yep… pour le bientôt c'est loupé… (héhé, posez ces armes, chers lecteurs vénérés…) Je sais que là, je mérite des baffes. Mais rassurez-vous, ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus. Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises miss.

**Haryherron :** Lol, nan, ce n'est pas Raziel qui fait neiger. Même pas sûre qu'elle puisse le faire quand elle aura ses pleins pouvoirs… En ce qui concerne les démons, la situation va se compliquer grandement par la suite. Plus sombre en gros. Vilà, bises.

**Amand1 :** Et bien, merci pour le compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir (angel sanctuary powa ). Sinon, les coming out risquent d'être amusants à écrire en effet, et donc à lire, j'espère… m'enfin, ils interviendront un peu plus tard parce que pour l'instant… enfin, vous verrez bien. Merci pour ta review. Bises.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre fidélité (aux plus ancien(ne)s) et votre arrivée (aux plus récent(e)s). Merci beaucoup à vous tous.

Et voici un chapitre de transition (donc assez calme) entre le monde de Oui-Oui et les enfers…

* * *

_3. Le rêve écarlate_

La nuit, paisible, étendait son manteau sur le château sorcier. Ils avaient fêté Noël dignement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur et Harry ne pouvait se défaire de son sourire. Il avait eu droit à l'éternel pull tricoté par Mme Weasley avec un vif d'or magnifique sur la poitrine, un lourd bouquin sur les Origines du Quidditch de la part d'Hermione, une nouvelle panoplie pour prendre soin de son balai de Ron, et bien d'autres encore. Ils avaient tous, en l'espace de cet instant, eu l'impression de retrouver le bonheur des années où le lord noir était affaibli. Oui, vraiment, un Noël que le survivant gardera sans doutes longtemps en mémoire.

Avant de s'endormir, il passa ses doigts sur la gourmette que lui avait offert Draco, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Son serpentard lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux : une fine gourmette en or gravée d'une tête de lion. Harry la regarda encore une fois. Il se tourna vers son serpentard endormi et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe avant de le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

: Harry ! Harry !

Le survivant se débattait dans leur couverture, en sueur, criant d'une voix suppliante son angoisse et sa tristesse. Il faillit assommer Draco qui tentait désespérément de le réveiller. Le serpentard évita le coup et il resta un instant stupéfait en découvrant une larme qui roulait lentement sur la joue de son survivant. Fronçant les sourcils, il attrapa fermement les poignets de Harry et il l'appela encore d'une voix un peu plus forte. Le célèbre gryffondor sortit de son rêve et il posa des yeux perdus sur le blond, visiblement très désorienté. Draco pouvait le sentir trembler et il l'attira à lui pour tenter de le réconforter.

: Que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui murmura Draco au creux de l'oreille d'une voix apaisante.

: … Rien. C'était juste… Un cauchemar, répondit Harry d'une voix chevrotante.

: Ce n'était pas rien pour te mettre dans un état pareil, Harry, répliqua le blond. Raconte-moi…

: N… Non, je ne peux pas, fit Harry en tremblant de plus belle, essayant de s'éloigner du serpentard.

: D'accord, d'accord, mais reste tranquille, concéda Draco en le retenant dans ses bras.

Le survivant se laissa faire et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, le regard perdu dans le vague. « Impossible… » Des images de son rêve revenaient sans cesse le hanter. Il ferma violemment les paupières, apeuré par ces quelques images. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire… Ce rêve… Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas se réaliser. Tout ce qu'il avait vu était impossible.

Draco vérifia l'heure et il décida de se lever en constatant qu'il était déjà 7h00 du matin. De toute façon, il doutait de la capacité d'Harry à se rendormir après son cauchemar. Draco s'écarta donc doucement et il se leva en entraînant le gryffondor avec lui. Il le fit se lever et il le conduisit vers la salle de bain. Harry sortit quelque peu de sa léthargie en constatant que le serpentard avait refermé la porte sur eux deux. Ils se déshabillèrent donc et Draco poussa le gryffondor sous la douche avant de le rejoindre. Il ouvrit le conduit d'eau chaude et ils se lavèrent ensemble. Draco espérait réconforter le survivant ce qui marcha en partie : Harry en oublia les images dérangeantes de son rêve.

Une fois propres, Draco les enveloppa dans des serviettes puis ils allèrent s'habiller. Le serpentard avait choisi un pantalon noir et une chemise également noire tandis que Harry avait opté pour un jean délavé et un pull léger vert sombre. Ils attrapèrent leurs capes et sortirent de leur chambre sans un mot. Draco, ne sachant comment le réconforter d'avantage, se contenta de rester à ses côtés en lui frôlant souvent la main. Harry lui en était reconnaissant, il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce rêve mais sa présence le rassurait énormément. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils virent la plupart de leurs amis assis à leurs tables respectives, occupés à bavarder gaiement. Harry leva les yeux sur la table des professeurs et il croisa les yeux rieurs du directeur qui lui adressa un petit signe. Le survivant se sentit rassuré tandis que McGonagal et Fleur lui adressaient à leur tour un petit signe de la main. Draco attrapa la main de Harry pour la serrer quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner vers sa table avec un sourire apaisant.

Harry le laissa rejoindre Raziel à la table des serpentards et il se dirigea vers la table des lions. Juste comme il arrivait à leur niveau, Ron lui lança un sourire heureux ponctué d'un petit rire au souvenir de la fête. Harry le lui rendit en mettant de côté son rêve. « Ce n'est qu'un stupide rêve. Un simple cauchemar… » Se raisonna le gryffondor en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione, en face de Ginny. Il prit un pichet et se servit avant de prendre une grande tartine de pain beurré.

: On devrait faire ce genre de Noël plus souvent, fit Ginny avec un grand sourire, semblant poursuivre la conversation.

: Oui, je n'avais jamais vu un tel sourire sur le visage de McGonagal, s'étonna Ron en souriant légèrement.

: Tout le monde avait un sourire spécial, je pense, intervint Hermione en jetant un regard à la table des professeurs puis à celle des serpentards.

En ce dimanche matin de fin de vacances, les quelques élèves restés à Poudlard pour les fêtes étaient d'humeur maussade. Seul le groupe du survivant semblait de bonne humeur ainsi que les professeurs. Harry contempla quelques secondes les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, avant de poser ses émeraudes sur la table des serpentards. Il observa alors les deux seuls serpentards du groupe qui semblaient en grande discussion. Ils tournèrent un instant les yeux vers lui et, voyant qu'il les observait, Draco lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Raziel. Harry laissa échapper un sourire et il fixa lui aussi son attention sur la française. De nombreuses images de son rêve lui revinrent et il sentit les larmes perler malgré lui. Il allait se lever lorsque la douleur de sa cicatrice se réveilla soudain. Il grogna, surpris, avant de se prendre le front d'une main.

: Harry ? L'appela Raphaël à côté de Ginny.

Les autres remarquèrent son état et ils se levèrent en même temps que lui. Il se précipita vers la sortie de la salle, suivi de ses amis et ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall du château. Hermione lui posa une main inquiète sur l'épaule avant de parler.

: Harry, c'est ta cicatrice ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Raziel et Draco arrivèrent à leur tour et scrutèrent eux aussi le célèbre gryffondor avec une légère inquiétude. Raziel et son frère ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais leur ami semblait souffrir. Dumbledore, McGonagal, Fleur et Rogue apparurent eux aussi dans le grand hall et le directeur interrogea le survivant.

: Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna le vieux sorcier d'un ton soucieux.

: Il est… ravi, laissa échapper Harry d'une voix douloureuse et légèrement paniquée. Il est vraiment… ravi…

Tous ceux qui l'entouraient restèrent un instant silencieux suite à ses paroles tandis que Raziel et Raphaël se regardaient sans comprendre un traître mot de tout ceci. Dumbledore soupira et il prit Harry à l'écart. Il le conduisit près de la grande porte du château et parla à voix basse pour n'être entendu que de lui.

: Harry, tu ne dois pas te laisser influencer par lui, conseilla de sa voix posée le directeur. Ne crois rien de ce que tu entendras ou de ce que tu verras car rien n'est encore joué…

Harry se tut, contemplant le vieux sorcier avec une nuance de surprise dans les yeux. « Il ne peut pas savoir pour mon rêve… Non. Je me demande bien comment il fait pour sortir les bons mots au bon moment… » Le survivant préféra hocher la tête en guise de réponse et Dumbledore lui adressa l'un de ses fins sourires mâtiné d'espièglerie. Le gryffondor s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis tandis que le directeur reconduisait les professeurs dans la grande salle. Draco vint lui prendre la main avec une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux.

: Ca va ? Lui demanda le serpentard blond en l'entraînant dans le parc.

: Oui, ça va mieux, le rassura le survivant en se laissant entraîner.

Derrière eux, les autres les suivaient sans bruit. Le cercle d'amis se retrouva bien vite au pied du grand chêne dépouillé et ils prirent place presque machinalement. Ils évitaient tous le regard du survivant, craignant d'y voir l'ombre de Voldemort, sauf Raphaël et Raziel. Les deux français observaient le jeune gryffondor avec des yeux curieux. La serpentard s'adossa au vieil arbre derrière elle et elle ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le hall du château. « Il… Qui est ce il ? Et en quoi cette joie est inquiétante ? » Les autres avaient commencé une discussion sur le dernier cours de Fleur dans lequel ils avaient abordé les sortilèges de niveau 7 liés à la défense dont un en particulier : l'Illuminati. La serpentard française n'écoutait pas, se laissant bercer par la conversation en réfléchissant. « Nous sommes à la moitié de l'année. Voldemort est surpuissant, les examens se rapprochent, et je ne maîtrise toujours pas mes pouvoirs… Merveilleux ! » Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres dans ses réflexions. « Mais au moins, nous sommes tous en vie… Veiller sur Raphaël… Hermione… et tous les autres… Quel programme ! »

Le vent se leva soudain, faisant craquer les branches de leur arbre. Ses amis avaient brusquement cessé de parler autour d'elle et elle ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Elle eut un sursaut surpris en découvrant les trois démons du Trio au centre de leur cercle. Les démons avaient des mines graves et Sang fixait Raziel avec une intensité rare. D'autres craquements leur parvinrent vers la forêt interdite et les démons se tendirent, tous les sens en alerte. Carmin et Magenta bondirent en dehors du cercle et ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour inspecter les alentours du château. Quelques élèves présents dans le parc poussèrent des cris paniqués en voyant Sang toujours dans le domaine et ils coururent vers le château. Ils avaient tous des airs étonnés lorsque la démone rouge sang prit la parole d'une voix nerveuse.

: Un grand cataclysme se prépare, leur annonça-t-elle en ne quittant pas Raziel des yeux.

Ils restèrent muets, autant pour ses paroles que pour son attitude. La serpentard française haussa légèrement un sourcil avant de répondre d'une voix inhabituellement mal assurée.

: Cataclysme ? Répéta Raziel sans comprendre.

: Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, nous devons repartir, poursuivit la démone en hochant la tête d'un mouvement affirmatif pour répondre à la française. Le sortilège perdu que le lord noir a retrouvé n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Son activation est en soit une aberration : un tel sort n'aurait jamais du être créé.

Un cri lugubre résonna dans la forêt interdite, attirant l'attention de tous. Sang lança un regard inquiet sous les ombres des arbres avant de revenir à la conversation d'une voix pressante.

: Le sortilège maudit porte bien son nom, enchaîna Sang en fixant à nouveau Raziel. Le futur qu'il offre ne peut être que maudit pour tous les êtres qu'il touche, terrestres ou non. Raziel, lorsque le lord noir a activé le sort, il a ouvert une voie entre l'Enfer et la Terre qui met en péril cette dernière.

: Une voie ? Répéta Raphaël en fronçant les sourcils.

: Pour l'instant, elle n'est pas très grande et les habitants de l'Enfer ne peuvent venir sur Terre que si on les a appelé, continua Sang en ignorant le jeune français. Mais cette voie peut être complètement ouverte grâce aux Portes de l'Enfer…

: Les Portes de l'Enfer ? Intervint Hermione. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

: Les Portes sont des sceaux très anciens qui contiennent les Enfers, lui répondit Sang en se tournant vers elle. Si ces sceaux sont brisés, l'Enfer s'abattra sur Terre.

: Quoi ? Souffla Draco en ouvrant des yeux ahuris.

: C'est impossible ! S'exclama Harry en refusant d'admettre une idée pareille.

: C'est tout à fait réalisable, certifia Sang en se tournant vers lui. La magie peut se révéler surpuissante lorsque ceux qui l'utilisent font preuve de folie…

: Mais c'est… Commença Ginny.

: Sang !!! Cria une voix masculine en provenance de la forêt.

: Je n'ais plus le temps, la coupa la démone d'une voix frustrée. Ecoutez, vous devez vous renseigner car la première porte vient d'être ouverte par le lord : la Porte des Flammes Gelées. Elles ne doivent pas être ouvertes, ce serait une catastrophe sans précédent pour la Terre et l'Enfer. Même le Paradis serait perturbé…

: Sang !!! Appela une voix féminine sous les arbres.

: L'équilibre doit être maintenu ou tout s'effondrera, continua la démone en se dirigeant vers la forêt sombre à la lisière du parc.

Ils se levèrent tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers ses deux amis qui l'attendaient à la lisière avec des postures attentives et méfiantes. Raziel fit quelques pas dans son sillage en fronçant les sourcils et Hermione vint la rejoindre comme son frère et Harry.

: Les Portes doivent rester scellées ! Leur cria Sang par-dessus son épaule. Soyez plus prudents qu'avant ! Acheva la démone juste avant de disparaître sous les ombres épaisses de la forêt interdite en compagnie des deux autres.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans réaction, abasourdis par tout ceci. « D'abord les Anges et les démons, et maintenant ça… » Se dit Harry en secouant la tête, dépassé par ces avertissements. Raziel se tourna vers eux sans les regarder, le regard baissé sur l'herbe verte du parc et les sourcils froncés. « L'Enfer sur Terre ?... Mais est-ce que toute cette mascarade aura une fin ? » Se demanda-t-elle avec exaspération tandis que son cerveau luttait encore pour nier les révélations de la démone. En relevant les yeux, elle constata qu'ils la contemplaient tous avec des yeux surpris et elle haussa un sourcil.

: Tu as parlé à voix haute, lui expliqua Raphaël en lui attrapant la main.

Fleur, Ginny, Ron et Draco se rapprochèrent à leur tour et ils attendirent une quelconque réaction de leurs amis debout devant eux. Le professeur McGonagal apparut aux marches du château et elle descendit ces dernières pour rejoindre le groupe en se pressant. Raziel adressa un sourire apaisant à son frère plus par habitude que par nécessité : elle doutait de pouvoir remonter le moral de qui que ce soit étant donné le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait envahi. Ils remarquèrent le professeur de métamorphose avançant à grands pas vers eux et Harry fut étonné de voir Cho et Ernie McMillan derrière la directrice de sa maison. En arrivant à leur hauteur, McGonagal fixa chacun d'entre eux tour à tour pour s'assurer de leur bonne santé avant de croiser les bras, l'air revêche.

: Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ? Demanda la directrice des lions en fixant Harry, le ton de sa voix oscillant entre l'exaspération et l'appréhension.

: Que… Commença le survivant sans comprendre comment elle avait su si rapidement.

: Nous vous avons vu, intervint Cho en s'adressant à Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

: On a vu la… créature… qui était avec vous de l'une des fenêtres du deuxième étage, expliqua Ernie en hésitant sans savoir exactement ce qu'était Sang. On a tout de suite prévenu un professeur.

: Oh, fit Harry en comprenant.

Ce « oh » étonna le professeur de métamorphose et les deux élèves de septième année qui le regardaient avec une interrogation marquée. Le ton de Harry était très lointain, absent, sans que lui-même ne s'en rende compte. Il resta un instant perdu dans ses pensées, ne se préoccupant pas de ceux qui l'entouraient. « Est-ce que mon rêve pourrait se réaliser ? Non… C'est impossible… Ca ne doit pas exister. Cela ne peut pas être… » Il avait fait un effort considérable pour effacer les images persistantes de son rêve depuis son réveil mais il n'y arrivait plus. Tout lui revenait en tête, les images défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse avec une netteté impressionnante. Il se sentit pâlir et un instant, il crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes dans la seconde même. Se forçant à nouveau, il ravala les larmes de désespoir qui lui venaient et resta simplement muet en voyant les regards inquiets posés sur lui.

C'est finalement Raziel qui débloqua la situation en voyant le silence de son ami aux yeux verts.

: Nous allons tous très bien, professeur McGonagal, fit remarquer la jeune française en souriant doucement. Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier : la « créature » est apparue avant de repartir quelques secondes plus tard…

: Mais, Ra… Protesta Raphaël.

: Il n'y a rien à signaler, le coupa Raziel avec un regard appuyé pour le faire taire.

McGonagal n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que quelque chose préoccupé le groupe mais elle ne voulait pas mêler Chang et McMillan à tout ceci, c'est pourquoi elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils. La directrice des lions repartit ensuite vers le château en entraînant les deux élèves à sa suite.

: Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Demanda Ron en jetant un regard inquiet à Harry.

: Inutile d'alarmer d'autres élèves, lui répondit Raziel. Autant les laisser dans l'ignorance pour l'instant…

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'accord avant d'entraîner Harry vers le château. Le reste du groupe suivit tandis que la française restait plongée dans ses réflexions.

: … Que ceux qui peuvent encore espérer continuent à vivre normalement, murmura pour elle-même la serpentard en fixant le sol.

: Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi, chuchota la voix d'Hermione à son oreille.

Raziel sursauta en se tournant vers elle, pensant qu'elle était devant avec les autres. La gryffondor lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Elle aurait voulut la serrer dans ses bras pour faire renaître l'espoir en elle mais elles étaient au milieu du parc. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. En attrapant sa main, Hermione souhaitait lui transmettre la confiance qu'elle avait en elle, la pressant lentement entre ses doigts. La jeune française esquissa un sourire reconnaissant avant de lui rendre sa pression en chuchotant à son tour :

: Merci Hermione…

Elles retournèrent alors au château, marchant à quelques pas des autres. Ces derniers avaient bien observé la scène entre leurs deux amies mais ils ne les dérangèrent pas, préférant attendre le calme relatif de la soirée pour les interroger. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de rechercher des informations sur les sceaux qu'avait mentionné Sang. En entrant dans la bibliothèque, ils eurent la désagréable surprise d'y trouver une Mme Pince passablement exaspérée.

: … de la réserve, j'en parlerai à votre directeur de maison. Veuillez quitter cette salle sur le champ !

La vieille femme à la mine sévère chassa un groupe de Serdaigle, leur faisant passer la porte de la bibliothèque sans le moindre tact. Ils s'installèrent à l'une des nombreuses tables en se faisant discrets : inutile d'attiser la colère d'une créature aussi féroce que la bibliothécaire… Ginny et son frère allèrent chercher les livres qui pourraient les intéresser tandis que le reste du groupe prenait place à la longue table de bois massif. Hermione s'assit derechef à côté de Raziel, Raphaël allant s'asseoir en face de sa sœur. La française adressa un sourire à son frère, mi rassurant, mi reconnaissant.

Lorsque les deux rouquins du groupe revinrent avec les bras chargés de gros volumes poussiéreux, un soupir général se fit entendre en provenance de la table du survivant. Seule Hermione semblait nager en plein bonheur. C'est ainsi qu'en ce dernier dimanche de vacances, tout le groupe resta à potasser plusieurs livres volumineux. Après 3 heures passées le nez dans le papier jauni, Ron lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, visiblement au bord d'un sanglant génocide de papier.

: Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on insiste autant, fit le roux en refermant le livre devant lui. On vient de passer des heures à éplucher ces satanés bouquins et rien. Pas un mot, pas une piste…

: Tu n'as pas tord, je commence à croire que c'est inutile, acquiesça Harry, tout aussi exaspéré que son meilleur ami.

: Moi j'abandonne, renchérit Ginny, las, en repoussant le livre qu'elle feuilletait.

: Peut-être que ceux-ci nous en dirons plus, essaya de les encourager Hermione en désignant une pile d'environ un mètre de haut trônant au coin de leur table.

Ils tournèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble avant qu'un silence lourd de désespoir ne prenne place entre eux. C'est finalement Raphaël qui décoinça la situation en laissant sa tête tomber sur la table avec un bruit mat, son qui exprima à merveille la lassitude ambiante.

: Bon, bon, on abandonne alors, se rendit Hermione d'une voix résignée.

Des sourires reconnaissants lui répondirent avant que le groupe ne s'active pour ranger les livres dans leurs emplacements respectifs. Une fois cet office accomplit, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque. En arrivant dans le hall du château, Fleur les rejoignit en provenance de la grande salle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sourire essentiellement adresser à la jeune Weasley, bien sûr.

: Où étiez-vous ? Demanda le jeune professeur en leur faisant face.

: A la bibliothèque, répondit succinctement Ginny en allant prendre le bras de la demi vélane pour l'entraîner dans le parc.

: J'aurais dit en séance de torture moi, murmura Ron à l'intention des garçons du groupe.

Ces derniers esquissèrent des sourires sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione et Raziel. Faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, Ron suivit sa sœur dans le parc, vite imité par les autres garçons. Hermione étant bien trop intimidante lorsqu'elle fronce les sourcils comme à cet instant. Observatrice extérieure de la scène, Raziel afficha un sourire amusé avant de l'effacer lorsque la brune se tourna vers elle.

: Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

: Aucune idée, répondit Raziel en lui attrapant la main. Viens, ça ne devait pas être très important…

La française entraîna l'anglaise vers les marches en lui pressant doucement la main pour la convaincre. Soudain, elle s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, sa main se crispant autour de celle d'Hermione. Celle-ci la bouscula un peu avant de s'arrêter derrière elle, interrogatrice.

: Raziel ?

La gryffondor la contourna pour lui faire face et resta un instant stupéfaite devant le regard ahuri de sa serpentard. Elle se reprit finalement en secouant légèrement Raziel de sa main libre, inquiète tout à coup.

: Raziel, dis-moi quelque chose…

: Mon… mon dos…

Déglutissant difficilement, la française relâcha la main captive d'Hermione en vacillant légèrement. La préfète en chef n'eut pas le temps de retenir sa main. Elle remarqua les yeux voilés de la française avant que celle-ci ne s'effondre sur les marches, évanouie.

: Raziel !

Les autres accouraient derrière la préfète des lions, ayant vu la française s'écrouler au sol. Fleur força le passage pour vérifier l'état de santé de son amie, visiblement aussi inquiète qu'Hermione. Tout comme Raphaël qui tentait avec un certain succès de maîtriser son angoisse soudaine pour son aînée. Draco partit en courant à l'intérieur du château pour aller chercher Mme Pomfresh. Harry s'approcha du jeune français pour lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Raphaël lui adressa un regard reconnaissant avant de reposer ses saphirs sur sa sœur, inquiet.

Hermione tapota la joue de Raziel d'une main hésitante dans l'espoir de la réveiller mais sans succès. Ginny, qui l'observait, posa son regard sur la main droite de la française évanouie et resta un instant muette d'étonnement face à une marque étrange. Sur le dos de sa main, au centre exact de ce dernier, la rouquine détailla le symbole inconnu à la légère brillance bleutée. Elle indiqua finalement sa découverte aux autres d'un doigt tendu et ils observèrent à leur tour le symbole étranger, la curiosité atténuant leur inquiétude. Hermione fronça les sourcils à la vue de cette marque. « Depuis quand a-t-elle ça sur la main ? Elle ne l'avait pas ce matin… » La préfète en chef resta perplexe jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mme Pomfresh. Cette dernière écarta tout le monde avec autorité avant de se pencher sur la jeune inconsciente. Elle tâta son pouls et fit apparaître un brancard à l'aide de sa baguette.

: Allez chercher Dumbledore, pressa-t-elle en installant Raziel sur le brancard. Dites-lui de venir à l'infirmerie tout de suite.

Raphaël suivit l'infirmière de Poudlard tandis que Draco repartait au pas de course pour prévenir le directeur, en compagnie de Harry. Hermione quand à elle resta auprès de la française, laissant Ron, Fleur et Ginny au milieu des marches du hall du château, déboussolés. La demi vélane détacha son regard du groupe s'enfonçant dans le hall sombre pour les poser sur Ginny puis sur son frère aîné. Une lueur à la fois las et inquiète flottait dans ses yeux couleur de ruisseau.

: Allait-elle mal avant que je vous rejoigne ? Demanda-t-elle.

: Non, répondit Ginny avec une mine perplexe. Du moins, elle n'a rien dit…

: Elle ne dit jamais rien, la coupa Fleur d'une voix amère.

Le frère et la sœur se turent, étonnés, puis la française se reprit.

: Désolée, s'excusa leur professeur avec un pauvre sourire. J'aimerai simplement qu'elle comprenne que se taire n'est pas une solution, précisa-t-elle finalement.

Un autre silence s'installa avant que Ron ne le rompe.

: Tu sais Fleur, nous avons eu la visite des démons du Trio ce matin, l'informa le rouquin d'un ton grave.

: Quoi ?

: C'est vrai, enchaîna Ginny. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont rassurants, ironisa-t-elle.

: Que veux-tu dire ?

: Ils nous ont parlé de l'enfer, expliqua Ron en souriant à moitié à cause de sa soeur. Une histoire de portes si je me souviens bien…

: Oui, des portes, confirma Ginny en croisant les bras pour réfléchir. Et plus particulièrement de leur ouverture par Tu-Sais-Qui…

: Quoi… ?

La question de Fleur n'avait été qu'un murmure cette fois-ci et ils l'observèrent plus attentivement. La demi vélane avait pâli subitement et son regard se perdait dans la contemplation d'un vieux souvenir. Une fois, son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal leur avait parlé de l'enfer et des différentes idées qui circulaient à son sujet. Cela remontait à sa cinquième ou sixième année à BeauxBâtons. « Une théorie… »

: Fleur ?

La jeune femme blonde sursauta en revenant au présent, visiblement confuse. Elle jaugea rapidement l'heure qu'il était avant de saisir la main de Ginny et de l'entraîner dans les couloirs du château. Ron les suivit automatiquement le mouvement en interrogeant la demi vélane devant lui.

: A la bibliothèque, lui répondit son professeur français.

Le rouquin émit un grognement de protestation mais il continua à les suivre malgré son agacement.

* * *

Dumbledore adressa un regard circonspect à son visiteur, quelque peu surpris, avant de faire un geste pour l'inviter à s'asseoir en face de lui. Le médicomage le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis s'installa dans le fauteuil avec un malaise évident. Le directeur de Poudlard mit un peu d'ordre sur son bureau pour se donner une certaine contenance. Il prit alors la parole, son vis-à-vis étant semble-t-il trop mal à l'aise pour le faire à sa place.

: Et bien ? Commença le vieux sorcier avec un sourire apaisant. Que me vaut cette surprise, Mr… ?

: Stanford, William Stanford, monsieur, se présenta le médicomage.

: Stanford ?

Le nom, qui ne lui était pas inconnu, fit hausser un sourcil au seul qu'il n'ait jamais craint. Tout directeur respectable qu'il était, Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un jour le chef du service traumatomagie dans son bureau. Légèrement décontenancé, le vieux sorcier croisa les mains sur son bureau en détaillant son visiteur par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. Après un silence pesant entre les deux hommes, le directeur reprit la parole.

: En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Questionna posément le vieil homme.

: Eh bien, c'est une affaire assez spéciale qui m'amène ici, monsieur, répondit respectueusement le médicomage en sortant une enveloppe de grande taille de sa mallette.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit des radiographies moldues. Dumbledore ne laissa rien paraître de son étonnement et il le laissa poursuivre.

: J'ai ici des radiographies du dos de l'une de vos élèves, commença-t-il en observant distraitement les grandes feuilles transparentes. Lors de son hospitalisation, l'un de nos internes a senti d'étranges grosseurs dans le dos de cette élève, sans en connaître l'origine exacte. Après plusieurs examens complémentaires, et constatant leur inefficacité à cerner le problème, il a alors demandé l'autorisation de ses supérieurs, dont moi-même, pour utiliser l'un des rares appareils moldus présent à Ste Mangouste.

Le médicomage fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle tout en tendant les radiographies au directeur perplexe. Il lui laissa le temps de les observer en devinant sa curiosité, puis il reprit son explication, justifiant par là même sa présence dans le bureau du célèbre directeur de Poudlard.

: Les radiographies prisent grâce à cette machine moldue, qui sont sous vos yeux, nous ont permis d'identifier la cause de l'anomalie, fit-il en joignant ses mains dans une attitude toute professionnelle. Il semblerait que cette élève ait entamé la formation de ce qui ressemble à une ossature d'aile d'oiseau. En bien plus robuste cependant, ajouta-t-il en réfléchissant. Je ne sais comment cela est possible, cher monsieur, et je conçois que cela soit difficile à croire mais les preuves sont là, acheva le médicomage avec une expression à mi chemin entre sérieux professionnel et jubilation scientifique.

Dumbeldore détacha son regard de l'éminent médicomage pour scruter les radiographies en question. Il distinguait l'ossature standard du squelette humain sans difficulté mais ses yeux furent attirés par d'étranges formations osseuses au niveau des omoplates. Aucun doute n'était permis à ce sujet : une structure osseuse inédite se développe chez cette élève. Dumbledore observa de nouveau son visiteur en réfléchissant. « Il ne peut s'agir que de Raziel. » Se dit-il en jetant un autre coup d'œil aux radios. « Voilà qui va considérablement compliquer les choses… »

Le médicomage se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du directeur. Une fois les yeux de ce dernier fixés sur lui, il reprit la parole.

: Cher monsieur, j'aimerai avoir votre autorisation pour faire des examens plus approfondis sur cette jeune fille, dit-il en reprenant l'enveloppe pour y lire quelque chose. Miss Riel, c'est ça ?

: En effet, confirma prudemment le vieux directeur. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement ?

: Eh bien…

Le médicomage marqua une hésitation sous le regard intense de Dumbledore. Il se tordit les mains, gêné, avant de reprendre d'une voix douce mais ferme.

: J'aurai besoin de votre autorisation pour emmener cette jeune fille à Ste Mangouste avec moi, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Dumbledore resta impassible, scrutant toujours le médicomage sous son regard inquisiteur. Cependant, on pouvait deviner à la jointure de ses doigts blanchis, qu'il fulminait intérieurement. Il sut alors avec la plus grande certitude que Voldemort ne serait pas leur seul problème à partir de cet instant. Il considéra le médicomage avant de reprendre l'entretient.

: D'autres médicomages ont-ils eu accès à ces… radiographies ? Questionna-t-il en buttant sur le terme moldu.

: En effet, concéda Stanford. Les radiographies ont fait l'objet d'un certain engouement de la part de mes confrères.

: Je vois, fit lentement Dumbledore, pensif, avant de prendre sa décision. Mr Stanford, merci pour votre visite. Je vais réfléchir à tout ceci et vous tiendrai au courant dans les plus brefs délais…

: Bien, répondit le médicomage, une légère déception teintant sa voix jusque là enthousiaste.

Il se leva et tendit la main pour récupérer les radiographies mais Dumbledore arrêta son geste d'une main autoritaire. Il prit les radios pour les ranger dans le tiroir de son bureau puis il se leva afin de raccompagner le médicomage à la porte de son bureau.

: Je souhaiterai les conserver plus longtemps pour les étudier, expliqua d'un ton conciliant le directeur.

: Euh… Bien, très bien, comme vous voudrez, accepta Stanford d'une voix désorientée.

: Tout mes remerciements, acheva Dumbledore en refermant la porte.

Le directeur lâcha un soupir las et retourna ensuite à son bureau pour reprendre les radiographies. Il les observa un long moment, détaillant les anomalies, en pensant aux conséquences fâcheuses que cette découverte pourrait entraîner à l'avenir. Absorbé par ses réflexions, Dumbledore n'entendit pas tout de suite les coups frappés en provenance de la porte. Pas plus qu'il ne remarqua l'agitation inhabituelle de Fumseck sur son perchoir.

Pourtant, quand l'explosion retentit, il se mit aussitôt debout, la baguette en main et prête à l'emploi. Draco et Harry entrèrent sans son autorisation dans le vacarme bref de la détonation en le rejoignant. Le survivant avait une expression désespérée accrochée au visage. Dumbledore ne les laissa pas même ouvrir la bouche. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit en trombe de la pièce, marchant à grand pas à travers les couloirs du château sorcier. Harry et Draco lui emboîtèrent le pas en catastrophe, dépassés par les évènements. Le vieux sorcier atteignit le hall du château en un temps record. Il s'arrêta en haut des marches pour balayer la foule des élèves paniqués qui s'étalait devant lui. De nombreux cris résonnaient à travers l'immense salle aux colonnes imposantes. Les préfets, perdus parmi la masse des élèves, tentaient vainement de donner des ordres à ceux de leur maison.

: DU CALME !

La voix du directeur tonna et un silence quasi religieux la remplaça aussitôt. Dumbledore descendit les marches en demandant aux préfets de rassembler les élèves dans la grande salle. La masse des élèves se mit en mouvement et le vieux sorcier traversa le hall en direction des quelques explosions que l'on entendait au loin. Le survivant lui emboîta une fois encore le pas en compagnie de Draco, tout deux sortant leurs baguettes avec appréhension.

Un grand vacarme s'élevait non loin d'eux et à en juger par la direction, Dumbledore devina qu'il était question de l'infirmerie. Les explosions redoublèrent, suivies de cris, dans un tout très confus. Accélérant le pas avec inquiétude, il enfila enfin le couloir donnant accès à l'infirmerie et stoppa net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le mur donnant sur le parc était éventré : de nombreuses pierres manquaient et celles qui étaient encore présentent semblaient avoir été calcinées jusque dans leur cœur. Le mur de l'infirmerie était dans le même état, à cela près que les pierres, au lieu d'être calcinées, étaient pour la plupart brisées. Reprenant ses esprits, le directeur alla droit vers le trou béant et pénétra dans l'infirmerie, la baguette tendue. Draco fit de même et Harry également. Là, au milieu des éclats de pierre jonchant le sol, ils découvrirent Mme Pomfresh et Raphaël étendus au sol, totalement inconscients. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir mais Dumbledore n'en eut cure, se penchant déjà sur les deux inconscients. Harry balaya la pièce du regard avant de pâlir, manquant s'effondrer. Draco le rattrapait in extremis lorsque McGonagal et Rogue entrèrent dans la pièce.

: Mais que… ?

: Dumbledore, que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda Rogue d'un ton mi-surpris mi-résigné, coupant McGonagal.

: Je n'en sais rien, répondit d'une voix agacée le directeur en lançant un sortilège de soin sur Raphaël.

McGonagal s'occupa de Mme Pomfresh et Rogue nettoya un peu les débris à l'aide de la magie. Harry, toujours aussi pâle, attira toute leur attention en appelant Dumbledore d'une petite voix. Ils le fixèrent avec un bel ensemble en le considérant curieusement, se demandant quelle était la cause de sa soudaine pâleur.

: Professeur… Elles ne sont plus là, lâcha d'une vois alarmée le survivant.

: De qui… ?

: Non ! Réalisa soudain Draco, perdant à son tour un peu de couleurs en coupant Rogue.

: Vous parlez de…

: Hermione ! S'énerva Harry en haussant le ton. Et Raziel ! Elles étaient ici...

Ils restèrent silencieux, assommés par cette nouvelle. D'autres voix retentirent dans le couloir et Ginny apparut avec son frère et Miss Delacour, suivis peu après par Mr Flitwick et le professeur Chourave.

: Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Flitwick de sa voix aigue avant de tourner son regard vers le directeur dans l'attente d'une explication.

Ce dernier resta immobile au milieu de la pièce, atterré. « Impossible. Poudlard est protégée par les plus puissants sortilèges que nous connaissions… Comment… ? » Dumbledore posa son regard sur Raphaël, attristé. « Ils ont attaqué de front, sans aucune résistance de notre part. Et ils… Ils ont du les emmener dans son repaire. Par Merlin… Nous sommes perdus. » Le vieux directeur fut tenté de baisser les bras ne serait-ce qu'une fois ; et ce serait aujourd'hui. Mais en levant les yeux, il vit les nombreux regards qui cherchaient un espoir en sa personne. Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir. « La guerre n'est pas encore ouverte, mais elle vient d'être déclarée de façon on ne peut plus claire… »

: Professeur Flitwick, Mme Chourave, occupez-vous de nos deux blessés, fit Dumbledore en repartant de l'infirmerie. Rogue, prévenez l'Ordre. Minerva, suivez-moi. Harry et vous autres, suivez-nous…

Dumbledore fit une pause tout en se dirigeant à grand pas vers le hall du château. Ils le suivirent avec des expressions intriguées, se regardant mutuellement pour essayer de comprendre. Harry vint à la hauteur du directeur et il le questionna d'une voix curieuse, comme voilée par le doute.

: Qu'allons-nous faire, professeur ?

: La guerre, Harry, lui répondit le directeur en s'arrêtant dans le hall.

Les portes de ce dernier étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant apparaître entre elles un paysage transfiguré par le crépuscule. Ils le contemplèrent tous tandis que Dumbledore semblait défier du regard le soleil rouge sang.

: La guerre…

* * *

Pfiou… Enfin fini

Et donc, pas mal de mouvement dans le prochain chapitre qui, je tiens à prévenir, sera bien plus sombre… Quelques larmes aussi. (mon côté sadique va ressortir…)

Bises,

Lumenor.


	5. A l'aube des ténèbres

Yep, chapitre suivant ! Mais d'abord, les revieweurs chéris...

Réponses aux reviews :

**Amand1 :** Eh bien, donc ce chapitre va vraiment bouger. Tant mieux. Et oui, je fais mumuse avec nos sorciers préférés. Grosses bises, Amand ! xP

**Dd :** lol, excuse-moi pour l'attente mais là c'est bon, j'ai acheté des rubans adhésifs pour muse et ça marche plutôt bien. Bises à toi dd !

**Sharween :** Oh, contente de te voir reviewer toi. Tu me connais, j'adore le suspens moa, lol. Bon, te voilà exaucée en tout cas. Bisous à toi ma Sharee !

**Zofia :** lol. Ah nan, pas de crise cardiaque, je veux pas perdre mes lecteurs moi. Et puis ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner cette fic mais comme vous pouvez le constater, elle est assez longue alors il faut un peu de temps (euphémisme, lol). Bises Zofia !

Bon, j'ai fait court pour les réponses, je pense que vous préférez lire le chap plutôt que mes bla bla… Et bien sûr, bonne lecture !

* * *

4. A l'aube des ténèbres

« Mal de crâne. Enorme mal de crâne… Et mal de dos aussi. » Voilà qu'elles furent ses premières pensées en sortant de l'inconscience. Lentement, la serpentard ouvrit les yeux sur une pièce très sombre. L'obscurité ambiante l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. En se tournant pour tenter de percer les ténèbres de ses yeux, elle eut la désagréable surprise de constater sa situation : enchaînée à un mur par de lourdes chaînes peu discrètes. Ses poignets et chevilles étaient cerclés de métal. Elle ne les sentait pratiquement plus. Tirant un peu dessus en grognant de mécontentement, elle sentit un petit corps froid frôler son bras. Manquant de crier, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir un cafard avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans l'une des fissures du mur. « Par Merlin, où suis-je ? »

Elle essaya encore une fois de se dégager mais en vain, ses chaînes étant solidement chevillées au mur inébranlable. Après plusieurs jurons mentaux qui auraient outrés même Maugrey, la jeune fille se ré adossa au mur avec un soupir las, se persuadant que rien n'était encore joué. Maigre consolation, mais consolation quand même. Chacun de ses gestes, même le plus minime, était accompagné d'un bruit métallique particulièrement agaçant. Elle ferma finalement les yeux, abandonnant la victoire à la douleur et l'obscurité. Ses sens s'apaisaient peu à peu, lui permettant de distinguer le son d'une respiration non loin d'elle. Une respiration laborieuse, mais bien réelle. Rouvrant les yeux avec quelques réticences, la jeune fille scruta une fois encore la pénombre, forçant ses yeux à percer les ténèbres alentours. Après deux ou trois minutes d'adaptation, elle discerna vaguement un forme recroquevillée au sol de l'autre côté de la pièce, contre le mur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à cette personne mais seul un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge trop sèche. L'objet de ses efforts releva la tête en l'entendant et se leva avant d'être stoppée par des chaînes semblables aux siennes. Raziel tenta de distinguer les traits de cette personne, mais sans grand succès. Elle avait du mal à garder son équilibre : sa vue brouillée la désorientait grandement. De plus, ses gesticulations ne faisaient qu'empirer son mal de dos, le rendant quasiment insupportable. Avec un léger gémissement, elle se laissa retomber contre le mur, ne tenant à peu près debout que grâce aux chaînes qui l'entravaient. Elle crut entendre son prénom se répercuter contre les pierres froides avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle émergea à nouveau, elle n'était plus enchaînée à un mur mais allongée sur une sorte d'autel ou de table. Elle n'était plus non plus dans une pièce sombre mais dans une salle très bien éclairée. La lumière vive lui brûla les rétines, faisant apparaître des larmes dans ses yeux las. Une fois encore, elle ignorait tout de l'endroit où elle était.

Tournant la tête pour tenter de deviner quel était cet endroit, elle faillit vomir en découvrant sur sa gauche une panoplie complète d'instruments de torture. Certains avaient déjà des taches rougeâtres sur leurs lames d'argent. Elle craignit de ressentir à tout instant une douleur vive sur l'une ou l'autre des parties de son corps mais rien ne vint, pour son plus grand soulagement. Toutefois, si rien n'avait été fait, cela signifiait que tout était à venir. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas mieux… « Voir pire… » Elle eut soudain la désagréable impression d'être épiée, ce qui la fit frémir d'appréhension. Lentement, elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, peu rassurée. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en découvrant une haute silhouette drapée de noire. Les ombres du capuchon semblaient la scruter avec intensité.

- Alors c'est ça, le réceptacle du pouvoir des anges ? Souffla la personne d'une voix amusée.

Raziel tenta de se libérer les poignets malgré les liens de cuir qui l'emprisonnaient, en proie à la panique. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cette voix. Plusieurs scénarios défilèrent devant les yeux de la française, tous plus noirs les uns que les autres. Cessant de se débattre, elle reposa la tête en arrière en soupirant, totalement épuisée. Un rire teinté de folie s'éleva alors dans la pièce, la faisant sursauter. Elle braqua un regard mi-étonné, mi-effrayé à la femme tandis que celle-ci se rapprochait d'elle. D'un doigt, l'inconnue dessina la ligne de sa mâchoire, la faisant frissonner.

- Plutôt joli comme réceptacle, murmura la femme en arrêtant son doigt à la base de son cou.

- Ne me… touchez pas, souffla Raziel d'une voix cassée, détournant la tête.

- Oh ? Mais c'est déjà fait, susurra l'inconnue en lui faisant tourner la tête vers elle.

Raziel ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits comme la femme passait une main sur sa poitrine avant de poursuivre plus bas. Un autre rire, plus léger, sortit de l'ombre du capuchon. La femme attrapa les cheveux de la française de son autre main pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, découvrant sa gorge. Elle se pencha alors pour frôler cette dernière de ses lèvres tout en poursuivant :

- Après tout, j'ai horreur du gâchis…

- Que… ?

- La ferme !

Le changement de ton si brutal laissa Raziel totalement paralysée. Aucun doute, cette femme devait être complètement folle. Réfléchissant rapidement malgré la douleur qui sourdait en elle, la française finit par conclure qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas contrarier cette femme. Elle semblait bien plus dangereuse qu'une ombrane à cet instant précis. L'inconnue leva une main pour abaisser son capuchon, dévoilant un regard bleu surmonté d'une chevelure aussi noire que les plumes d'un corbeau. La serpentard la dévisagea un instant en silence, au comble de l'horreur.

- M… Mère ?

Raziel ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, espérant effacer cette image absurde. « Impossible ! Je dois rêver. Oui, c'est ça, je dois faire un cauchemar. Je vais bientôt me réveiller. Je serai dans les bras d'Hermione et… » La femme enfonça douloureusement deux doigts au dessus de sa clavicule, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur.

- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ta chère mère ? Grinça la femme, les yeux étincelants de colère.

- Tu… Vous n'êtes pas… ma mère ! Cracha la française avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait rassembler.

La femme afficha un sourire amusé qui creusa davantage ses joues tout en dévoilant ses canines trop longues. Raziel fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Non. Des larmes commencèrent à envahir de dégoût ses yeux. Elle ne fit même pas l'effort de les retenir. Un cliquetis se fit entendre suivit d'un grincement de porte. Un homme blond apparut alors avant de s'adresser à la femme, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres.

- Allons, allons, ma chère, laissons-la se remettre, fit-il d'une voix faussement concernée avant de s'adresser à Raziel. Eh bien miss, êtes-vous reposée ?

En temps normal, elle lui aurait lancé l'un de ses regards les plus haineux mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de rester immobile, les pupilles fixées sur le plafond irrégulier.

- Ah, le confort laisse à désirer, je vous l'accorde, reprit l'homme avec une ironie mordante. Mais si vous le permettez, j'aimerai passer à ce qui vous amène ici, acheva-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Une autre femme apparut. Elle vint à côté de la française en lui adressant un sourire très peu rassurant. Raziel sentit la panique revenir en force : la folie qui émanait de cette inconnue la rendait presque inhumaine.

- Bellatrix, apprends donc à notre estimée invitée ce qu'est notre hospitalité, ordonna-t-il en jubilant.

- Avec plaisir…

La dénommée Bellatrix s'avança vers les instruments tandis que l'homme entraînait sa mère vers la porte.

- Que diriez-vous d'une bonne tasse de thé, très chère ? Fit-il en lui ouvrant la porte. Ou d'une bonne tasse de sang, c'est égal, ajouta-t-il en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Raziel reporta bien vite son attention sur Bellatrix après leur départ. Elle avait du mal à croire à tout ça, se persuadant encore d'être dans un mauvais rêve. La femme hésita entre un instrument tranchant et un autre en forme de tire bouchon dont la vue fit frémir la jeune française. Bellatrix opta finalement pour le classique avec le scalpel puis elle s'approcha de sa victime avec un sourire gourmand.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons le temps de tous les essayer, susurra-t-elle à la jeune femme en appliquant le tranchant de l'instrument sur son ventre à moitié dénudé.

La serpentard n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant de sentir la morsure de la lame dans sa chair, poussant un cri de douleur pour toute réponse. La femme recommença cinq fois avant de faire une pause, un regard rêveur surmontant son sourire fou.

- J'ai toujours adoré cette douce mélodie, lui confia-t-elle en incisant lentement son bras.

Raziel poussa un faible gémissement, à nouveau proche de l'inconscience. La lame cruelle revint plusieurs fois la tourmenter en différents endroits de son corps mais elle perdit le compte au bout de quinze. Murmurant que son hospitalité laissait à désirer, la femme s'équipa d'un tison chauffé à blanc pour poursuivre la séance. Cette fois-ci, Raziel hurla de toutes ses forces avant de s'évanouir sous la douleur.

* * *

Sortant de l'inconscience pour la troisième fois en un laps de temps record, elle préféra garder les yeux fermés. Son corps la faisait énormément souffrir et elle poussa un gémissement à moitié étranglé. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit pareille douleur. Même le feu des anges était moins virulent que ce calvaire. Une fois encore, il y eut du bruit dans la pièce. S'affolant à l'idée d'être une fois encore torturée, la serpentard tenta de se recroqueviller sur elle-même pour se protéger mais sans y parvenir. Les chaînes emprisonnaient de nouveaux son corps. Elle sentait à travers sa robe d'infirmerie déchirée le suintement glacial des pierres sur sa peau à vif.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle ne savait pas ce qu'on lui voulait et elle ne savait pas non plus si elle pourrait se sortir de cette situation. Car elle en était sûre à présent : tout ça était réel. Bien trop réel même, tant ses blessures la faisaient souffrir. Et puis, cette vision d'horreur…

oOo+

Un regard tant aimé à présent vide. Un sourire tant chéri à présent fou et déformé… Une mère tant pleurée revenue à la vie. Mais sans son âme…

oOo+

D'autres larmes voulaient franchirent ses yeux mais la serpentard refusa de les laisser passer, serrant fermement les dents pour ne pas céder. Tout ce qu'elle savait à présent, c'était que la douleur était insupportable.

Un second gémissement lui échappa, plus faible que le précédent. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux face au silence soudain, posant ses pupilles las sur les dalles sombres de la pièce obscure. Les dalles étaient teintées de rouge. Le bruit revint avec plus d'insistance, suivit d'une voix. D'abord lointaine et brumeuse, elle se précisa au fur et à mesure, devenant de plus en plus aigue.

- … ziel ! Raziel ! RAZIEL !

« Hermione… ? » La française releva la tête tout en cherchant une position moins pénible pour ses blessures. Braquant ensuite un regard voilé sur la personne enchaînée en face d'elle, elle essaya de distinguer ses traits sans grand succès.

- Raziel, répond-moi !

- Her… Hermione ?

La voix de la serpentard s'éleva dans le cachot, plus légère qu'une brise de printemps, avant de se fêler. La préfète en chef des lions avait eu du mal à l'entendre, tendant l'oreille de toutes ses forces pour y parvenir. Elle batailla alors contre ses chaînes, souhaitant plus que tout rejoindre la française en piteux état : du sang maculait se qu'il lui restait de la robe blanche de l'infirmerie et recouvrait les pierres sous elle. Elle semblait souffrir plus que de raison.

- Raziel ! Que t'ont-ils fait ? Parle moi ! Je veux savoir, demanda Hermione avant de rajouter mentalement « ce qu'il m'attend… ».

- Torture, souffla d'une voix éteinte la française.

- Raziel ? S'étonna la préfète en chef, inquiétée par le ton qu'avait employé son ange.

La française ne répondit pas, se contentant de grimacer en déplaçant sa jambe ensanglantée. Elle était à bout.

- Où sommes-nous ? Murmura-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps.

- Tu ne devines pas ? Répondit la gryffondor. Dans le manoir de Voldemort, lui révéla-t-elle après un court silence.

Raziel redressa la tête si vite qu'elle entendit sa nuque craquer. Ignorant la douleur, elle fixa son cœur sans réellement la voir, aveuglée par une haine sourde. « Lui… ? » Elle prit le temps de réfléchir sans plus se préoccuper de leur situation périlleuse. « Lui. Encore… Ici, dans son repaire. Et ces deux personnes, sans doutes ses sbires les plus appréciés… Bellatrix, je n'oublierai pas ce nom. Je… » Une douleur fulgurante la tétanisa comme elle balançait son bras gauche contre le mur dans sa rage. Ivre de souffrance, elle serra les dents pour retenir un pitoyable gémissement. Hermione la vit faire et elle tira une fois encore sur ses chaînes avant de retomber sur le sol, accablée.

- Je suis désolée, Raziel, chuchota d'une voix peinée la gryffondor. Nous n'aurions jamais dû t'entraîner dans cette histoire, ajouta-t-elle, las.

L'intéressée braqua un regard surpris sur elle. Jamais elle n'aurait eu l'idée de faire un tel reproche à ses amis. C'était complètement absurde. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée dans un grand fracas métallique. Raziel, effrayée, ne put s'empêcher de se tordre le plus possible, souhaitant disparaître dans la pierre du mur. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées entrèrent et se dirigèrent de concert vers la gryffondor apeurée.

- A ton tour, Granger, annonça d'une voix moqueuse l'un des deux hommes.

La préfète en chef sursauta, craintive, puis elle adressa un regard désespéré à la française.

- Je ne le supporterai pas, lui souffla-t-elle avant d'être emmenée, ne lâchant pas Raziel des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils referment la porte.

- Hermione !!!

Le cri de Raziel rebondit contre les murs indifférents sans que rien ne lui réponde à part l'écho de sa propre voix. « Ils vont… _Je ne le supporterai pas_… Non, Hermione ! » La française voulut bondir vers la porte mais ses chaînes la ramenèrent brutalement contre la pierre froide. Elle hoqueta sous la douleur. « Hermione… » Les mots écris par sa grand-mère dans la lettre lui revinrent soudain en mémoire. « _Si cet Echo du Cœur apparaît, tu dois le trouver, Raziel ! Il est très important et te sera très utile…_ » La française fixa un regard étincelant sur la porte noire. « Je dois la protéger... »

* * *

- Nous y sommes presque… 

Sang guidait ses deux amis à travers les dédalles végétaux de la forêt interdite. Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'ils marchaient ainsi, soutenant un rythme rapide entre les arbres centenaires. Bien que pressés, ils avançaient prudemment, préférant éviter de tomber nez à nez avec un centaure. Ou pire… La cheftaine savait qu'il existait, enfoui dans les profondeurs de cette forêt, un puit mystique. Après un autre quart d'heure de marche à la même allure, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière étonnamment silencieuse. Comme si le reste du monde n'avait pas sa place en ce lieu oublié de tous.

- Je n'aime pas ça, chuchota Carmin en scrutant les arbres alentours, méfiant.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, répliqua sa cheftaine avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Sang ? Intervint Magenta, plus détendue que leur cadet mais néanmoins vigilante.

- Il devrait y avoir une source mystique dans les parages, les renseigna Sang en fouillant l'endroit du regard. C'est sans doute la cause du calme ambiant, ajouta-t-elle.

- Oh ? Alors nous rentrons chez nous ? Déduisit Carmin en faisant face à leur cheftaine.

- En effet, confirma la démone aux cheveux noirs. Trop de choses sont en jeu, et plus encore sont en dehors de notre contrôle. Nous devons en informer nos supérieurs, fit-elle en s'avançant vers le centre de la clairière.

Un bosquet d'arbres trônait à cet endroit, attirant son attention. Ils semblaient hors du temps et hors d'atteinte de toutes créatures, mortelles ou immortelles. Une pointe de respect aiguillonna le cœur de Sang comme elle approchait d'eux avec humilité. Ses deux comparses la suivirent avec la même attitude respectueuse, rendu muets par la majesté des géants de sève.

La cheftaine contourna le bosquet, cherchant une ouverture entre les puissants troncs. Lorsque sa main se posa sur l'un des troncs, les feuilles bruissèrent avec force.

- Mais que… Il n'y a pas de vent, fit remarquer Magenta en s'approchant de Sang.

Cette dernière leur jeta un regard d'avertissement, visiblement troublée.

- En arrière ! Ordonna-t-elle en reculant.

Le bruissement se renforça, devenant peu à peu menaçant. Les branches se mirent à bouger et se pointèrent sur les trois démons. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, les branches s'élancèrent vers eux, leurs extrémités pointues aussi dangereuses que des lances d'acier. Carmin plongea de côté, évitant l'attaque de justesse. Il bondit sur ses pieds et découvrit les dents avec colère. Ses ongles s'allongèrent en griffes et il se prépara à riposter avant de s'élancer d'un bond.

- Non !

Le cri de Sang le prit de court au beau milieu de son saut. Il parvint à dévier de sa trajectoire et atterrit un peu plus loin sans dommages : l'herbe tendre de la clairière avait en partie amorti sa chute. Il jeta un regard d'incompréhension à sa cheftaine avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Sang se tenait devant Magenta, une branche perforant son ventre de part en part.

- Sang ?

Magenta n'avait pas crié mais une angoisse pesante vibrait dans sa voix. Elle se rapprocha de la démone blessée avant de lui poser une main hésitante sur l'épaule.

- Des auberons, souffla Sang en fixant intensément les arbres devant eux. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient survécu en ces contrées…

La lance de bois bougea, faisant grimacer de douleur la cheftaine. Carmin revint vers elles et il fit mine de trancher la branche mais Sang l'arrêta d'une main levée. Le plus jeune du trio s'immobilisa avec un froncement de sourcils, désorienté par le comportement de son amie. Avant qu'elle ne puisse leur expliquer, la lance souleva Sang dans les airs, l'amenant contre le tronc le plus proche. Là, la branche la plaqua contre le tronc immuable et des lianes vinrent s'enlacer autour de son corps, la retenant fermement contre le géant de sève.

- Sang !?

Magenta et Carmin s'étaient élancés en même temps avant de stopper net au pied de l'arbre avec impuissance. Les lianes resserraient leur étreinte sur la démone rouge sang. Cette dernière avait fermé les yeux : des images défilaient dans sa tête. Des images transmises par les auberons. Elle pouvait sentir leur colère et l'avertissement contenu dans leur voix muette ne lui échappa pas. Le sang noir de la démone serpenta le long du tronc avant d'atteindre la base de sa prison végétale. Magenta s'affola. Reculant pour avoir la totalité de l'arbre dans son champ de vision, elle entonna une formule en faisant deux demi cercles de ses mains.

- Non !

Carmin l'arrêta en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Si elle m'a dit de ne pas attaquer ces arbres, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison, tenta-t-il de la convaincre en jetant un coup d'œil hésitant à leur cheftaine.

- Mais elle…

- Je sais.

Les lianes resserraient encore leur étreinte, déchirant la peau de la démone prisonnière. Cette dernière fit son possible pour ne pas crier, sachant très bien que cela pourrait entraîner sa mort. Elle tenta de chasser sa peur et petit à petit, elle sentit son corps se détendre dans l'étreinte du géant de sève. Elle put alors analyser les images qu'elle recevait. _Des hommes en noir armés de haches. Des flammes hautes assombrissant le ciel. Une flaque d'eau noire qui s'évapore._

La démone eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces images. Mettant ce sentiment de côté, elle remua un peu afin d'effleurer le tronc de sa main pour répondre à l'auberon. _Un démon à l'apparence humaine. La lame d'une épée rougie par le sang._ Elle n'était pas très douée dans ce domaine. Mais malgré son incertitude, elle pensait avoir réussi le transfert d'images. Les liens qui la retenaient se relâchèrent un peu, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau normalement. Elle remercia l'auberon d'une main tremblante avant que ce dernier ne retire sa lance de bois de son abdomen. Un son rauque s'échappa des lèvres de la démone avant que les lianes ne se retirent entièrement.

Sang jura avant de foncer droit vers le sol sans pouvoir ralentir sa chute. Magenta envoya valser Carmin sur le côté puis elle se rua vers le pied de l'arbre pour réceptionner la cheftaine. Elle prit appui sur une racine noueuse pour sauter vers Sang, l'attrapant au vol avant qu'elles ne chutent ensemble vers le sol. Un bruit mat retentit lorsqu'elles atterrirent contre l'herbe.

A nouveau, le silence prit possession de l'étrange clairière. Carmin se redressa péniblement sur ses mains, un peu sonné. « Je ne pensais pas que Magenta avait autant de force… » Se remettant sur pied, il passa une main sur sa nuque douloureuse avec un grognement mécontent. Il posa ensuite des yeux curieux sur les silhouettes allongées des deux démones. Celles-ci ne bougeaient plus. Un peu inquiet malgré lui, le démon noir marcha vers elle en les appelant.

- Ca va, bougonna Magenta en se relevant, une main sur les côtes.

Sang émit un soupir avant de s'asseoir difficilement, les mâchoires étroitement serrées. Le masque de souffrance qui assombrissait son visage fit reculer Carmin : jamais il n'avait lu une telle colère dans les yeux de sa cheftaine.

- Maudit auberon, siffla Sang en essayant de se relever.

Un cri lui échappa avant qu'elle ne retombe par terre et Magenta accourut pour l'aider, préparant déjà les incantations de guérison démoniaques. Elle effectua quelques signes de ses mains en murmurant dans l'ancienne langue des démons. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle se figea un instant, perplexe avant de reprendre avec plus d'intensité. L'effort de concentration qu'elle soutenait paraissait intolérable tant son visage était figé. Carmin l'observa durant toute l'incantation, stupéfait de voir la démone agir avec une telle volonté. La magie qui environnait les deux démones s'estompa lentement lorsque Magenta souffla le dernier mot. Carmin n'avait pas eu la chance d'apprendre l'ancienne langue de son peuple mais il était sur que ce que venait de faire Magenta aura des répercutions importantes à l'avenir. Peut-être même qu'elles seront graves… Une lueur sinistre planait dans les yeux de la démone claire. Carmin s'approcha de ses amies puis s'agenouilla en face de Magenta, Sang étant allongée entre eux d'eux, toujours inconsciente.

- Magenta ? Murmura le démon noir en la fixant.

Cette dernière l'observa d'un regard vitreux sans lui répondre, visiblement ébranlée par son incantation. Après une brève hésitation, le démon insista, attendant une explication de la part de son amie. Celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de s'allonger à côté de Sang, épuisée. Carmin la laissa faire, partagé entre anxiété et curiosité. Il jeta alors un regard méfiant à l'auberon, ce dernier semblant à nouveau plongé dans l'immobilité la plus totale. Sang se mit alors à grogner, sans doute agacée par l'inconfort de sa position. Elle se redressa avant que Carmin ne lui ait dit quoi que ce soit et elle posa des yeux étonnés sur la démone allongée à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Le questionna la cheftaine en secouant d'une main douce l'épaule de Magenta.

- Elle t'a soigné avec une incantation, répondit le démon noir en couvant l'inconsciente sous un regard protecteur.

- Une incantation ? Répéta d'une voix basse Sang en fronçant les sourcils.

Passant une main légère sur le visage de sa compagne, la cheftaine semblait perdue dans ses réflexions, une expression un peu paniquée se dessinant peu à peu sur ses traits. Carmin l'observait avec étonnement. C'était bien la première fois que Sang avait un air aussi désorienté et cela n'avait vraiment rien de rassurant. Faisant claquer sa langue pour signifier son agacement, le démon noir se releva et il fit le tour de la clairière en gardant à l'œil l'auberon, inspectant les environs. « Je sens une odeur bizarre… » Faisant encore quelques pas, il s'arrêta en tombant sur trois cadavres humains déjà partiellement décomposés. Se détournant en hâte pour éviter de vomir, il entendait toujours le bruit détestable des mouches qui avaient trouvé là un banquet très festif. Dégoûté, le démon revint sur ses pas et rejoignit ses deux amies.

Magenta était toujours inconsciente. Sang l'avait prise dans ses bras et s'était relevé avec une grimace. Ses blessures ne devaient pas être cicatrisées malgré les efforts de leur amie. La cheftaine se détourna et elle reprit le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté en venant.

- Nous partons ? Demanda un peu stupidement Carmin.

- Oui…

Le démon se tut. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester dans ce lieu de mort et la suivit donc sans protester, silencieux.

* * *

Dumbledore tournait en rond dans son bureau sous les regards impuissants de McGonagal et Rogue. « Une catastrophe. Si jamais… Si jamais… » Incapable de terminer sa pensée, Dumbledore alla devant son armoire privée et en sortit la pensine. La ramenant sur son bureau sans prêter attention aux deux professeurs, il s'assit en face d'elle et prit sa baguette en main. D'un geste lent, il pointa le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe et l'éloignant, il tira un fil argenté qui alla finir sa course dans la pensine. Le vieux sorcier se pencha au dessus du bassin miroitant pour observer sa dernière pensée : Harry se tenait devant l'infirmerie éventrée, un voile de crainte et de doute mêlées flottant dans ses yeux. A ses côtés, Ginny et Ronn semblaient prêts à s'effondrer de désespoir. « Raphaël… » Les pensées de Dumbledore s'agitèrent en pensant au jeune française et il tira un autre fil d'argent qu'il observa à son tour. Dans la pensine, le visage de Raphaël apparut, les joues luisantes de larmes et le regard vide, comme déserté par toute vie.

Frissonnant à ce souvenir, Dumbledore détourna son regard de l'objet et il alla le ranger. Le jeune français l'inquiétait au plus haut point : sans sa sœur, il était totalement désemparé. Rogue se racla poliment la gorge pour attirer son attention et il lui accorda un regard.

- Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons pas rester ainsi sans agir…, commença le maître de potion en crispant nerveusement son poing.

- Nous devons les retrouver, le coupa d'une voix à la fois résolue et abattue la sous directrice.

Dumbledore soupira et revint vers son bureau d'un pas lourd.

- Par où commencer ? Où les chercher ? Comment les libérer ? Fit Dumbledore d'un ton las. Face à Voldemort, nous n'avons pas la moindre chance depuis quelques temps…

- Nous ne devons pas renoncer, Albus, répliqua Minerva d'une voix alarmée.

Rogue ne dit rien. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un tel abattement chez le célèbre directeur de Poudlard. Fronçant les sourcils, il baissa la tête en signe d'abandon. Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit et il était plus de 17h… La fatigue se faisait sentir chez tout le monde. Un coup léger frappé à la porte les fit sursauter.

- Entrez, lança la voix fatiguée de Dumbledore.

Mme Pomfresh fit alors son entrée. S'arrêtant avec étonnement en constatant la présence de ses deux collègues, elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers le bureau du directeur. Elle y posa une chope fumante et posa un regard autoritaire sur le directeur de Poudlard.

- Prenez ça, Dumbledore, ça vous aidera sûrement, ordonna doucement l'infirmière en retournant déjà vers la porte.

- Comment va Raphaël ? La retint Dumbledore en prenant la tasse brûlante.

Pomfresh s'immobilisa et ses yeux contemplèrent tristement le sol, inquiétant davantage encore les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'angoisse chez un élève que chez lui, souffla l'infirmière, visiblement préoccupée. De plus…

Elle hésita à poursuivre, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait avancer. Dumbledore se leva en l'encourageant doucement, la rejoignant près des deux autres professeurs.

- Je pense qu'il se reproche leur disparition, lâcha doucement PomPom en secouant tristement la tête. Surtout celle de sa sœur…

- C'est absurde, remarqua gentiment McGonagal.

- Sans doute, mais il ne veut pas en démordre…

- Retournez auprès de lui, PomPom, conseilla tranquillement Dumbledore. Nous viendrons le voir un peu plus tard.

L'infirmière hocha distraitement la tête avant de s'éloigner. Une fois la porte refermée, Dumbledore soupira une nouvelle fois en se massant la tempe. Il reposa la tasse avec une grimace et se tourna vers les deux professeurs.

- Nous devons agir…

- Comment ? Questionna avec justesse le professeur de potion.

- C'est là que nous sommes coincés, avoua Dumbledore en réfléchissant. Minerva, contactez Maugrey et Tonks si cette dernière n'est pas trop occupée. Dites-leur de faire des recherches sur le manoir de Voldemort mais surtout, dites-leur bien de ne rien faire sans mon ordre ! Insista le directeur avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Oui, Albus…

McGonagal sortit à son tour du bureau, laissant Rogue et Dumbledore seuls. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, épuisé. « Tout ça, ce n'est plus de mon âge… » Rogue prit la tasse du directeur et il la posa juste devant lui en reprenant la parole d'une voix bien plus sombre cette fois-ci.

- Pensez-vous que… nous les récupèrerons en vie… ?

C'était cela qui préoccupait le plus le maître de potion. Il savait que Granger et sa nouvelle préfète avaient peu de chances de s'en sortir vivantes, ce coup ci… Dumbledore braqua un regard alarmé sur lui : il n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé que cela pouvait arrivé mais… « Vieux fou, ta jugeote se détériore avec le temps… Par Merlin, si jamais elles… » Refusant d'aller plus loin dans sa pensé, Dumbledore termina sa tasse d'une traite pour se donner le temps de composer une réponse valable.

- Il le faut, Séverus. Il le faut…

Le maitre de potion n'ajouta rien, très peu convaincu par cette réponse évasive. Dumbledore remarqua bien son hésitation mais il n'avait rien de mieux à lui offrir que cela. Soupirant et se levant de son fauteuil, le directeur de Poudlard alla vers le perchoir de Fumseck. Là il caressa les plumes du pheonix silencieux, observant un coin du ciel à travers la fenêtre non loin d'eux.

- C'est dans ces moments là que ton chant nous manque, mon vieil ami… Murmura Dumbledore dans le silence pesant du bureau.

* * *

- Ginny ? 

Fleur avait appelé d'une voix douce la jeune gryffondor, cette dernière étant visiblement perdue dans ses pensées, une expression angoissée voilant son visage. La rouquine lui adressa un pâle sourire avant de se détourner à nouveau, reprenant sa contemplation silencieuse du parc à travers la petite fenêtre en face d'elle. Elles étaient dans le salon des préfets en chef. Le petit salon était plongée dans un silence impressionnant : Harry et Draco étaient tous les deux assis sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, Harry étant à moitié assis sur les genoux du Serpentard blond. Fleur elle occupait le fauteuil en face d'eux et observait avec tristesse sa rouquine debout à sa gauche. Ron, quand à lui, était affalé dans l'un des fauteuils alignés contre le mur, le visage fermé. Son expression n'avait cessé d'être orageuse depuis que Dumbledore leur avait fermement ordonné de rester tranquilles, leur interdisant de faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux.

Ils avaient tous plus ou moins acquiescé à la demande du directeur, même si cela ne faisait qu'empirer leur inquiétude. Harry, qui jouait avec l'écharpe vert et argent de Draco, finit par libérer le bout de tissu en soupirant bruyamment, attirant l'attention de Fleur et Ron.

- On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose, s'entêta le survivant en levant un regard suppliant sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Cette dernière détourna la tête, elle aussi peinée de ne pouvoir rien faire.

- Et que voudrais-tu faire ? Répondit Draco à Harry en enserrant sa taille d'un bras tendre. Tu vas te lancer tout seul à leur poursuite et décimer l'armée de Voldemort ?

Harry baissa la tête, vaincu. Ron de son côté serra les dents de rage en entendant le nom du lord noir à l'origine de tous leurs problèmes. « Un jour… Un jour il paiera… » Cette idée bien encrée dans son esprit permettait au rouquin de la bande de supporter l'attente détestable qui s'était instaurée lors de l'enlèvement de leurs deux amies. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour elles, et surtout pour Hermione. Il n'avait pas vraiment renoncé à la jeune gryffondor. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il aurait avoué qu'il l'aimait toujours même si elle s'était indubitablement éloignée de lui. « J'aurais du être là… pour la protéger… » Grimaçant à cette pensée qui lui faisait mal, il lâcha un juron et sortit du salon sans un mot pour aller marcher dans le parc.

Pensant qu'il pestait contre l'attente et non pour autre chose, les autres le laissèrent tranquille. Fleur finit par se lever et elle rejoignit sa cadette devant la fenêtre, l'enlaçant doucement dans le dos. Elle posa son menton sur l'une de ses épaules et resta ainsi sans un mot, la serrant simplement contre elle. Un léger tremblement secoua la rouquine tandis qu'elle tentait de maîtriser un sanglot épuisé puis elle posa sa main sur les bras de la française avec reconnaissance.

Harry se cala plus confortablement contre Draco et les deux couples restèrent silencieux un long moment, trouvant l'étreinte qu'ils échangaient réconfortante.

* * *

Ron avait sans s'en rendre compte prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, faisant claquer ses chaussures avec colère sur les dalles en pierre du château. Plusieurs élèves plus jeunes s'étaient précipitamment écarter en le voyant traverser les couloirs d'une pas rageur : le rouquin était célèbre pour ses éclats de mauvaise humeur. Le gryffondor se rendit donc devant l'infirmerie en pensa à sa meilleure amie avec quelques regrets amers au fond de la gorge. Quand il vit enfin la porte d'infirmerie en face de lui, il mit un terme à ses réflexions avec étonnement, se demandant bien pourquoi il était venu ici. Haussant finalement les épaules en se disant que ça n'avait pas grande importance, il poussa la porte et entra sans se préoccuper du vacarme qu'il introduisait dans la pièce. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui, Mme Pomfresh lui tomba dessus en brandissant une plante dans sa main levée.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être plus discret, jeune homme ? S'indigna l'infirmière avec colère. C'est un lieu de repos ici, par un cirque !

Prit au dépourvu par la colère de l'infirmière, Ron murmura des excuses penaudes avant de refermer doucement la porte. Sa propre colère s'était quelque peu apaisée.

- Bon, soupira Pomfresh en baissant son bras armé de la plante. Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Ron allait répondre que c'était en effet le cas quand il se ravisa en catastrophe. « C'est bien la dernière personne à qui je pourrai parler de ce qui me préoccupe… Cherche, bon sang. Cherche ! » Espérant vite trouver une réponse à la question de l'infirmière de Pourdlard, son regard tomba sur un lit occupé d'où il vit dépasser une chevelure bleu foncé. « Raphaël… » Durant un instant, il avait presque oublié que le jeune français était ici depuis la disparition de sa sœur, refusant de quitter cet endroit aseptisé.

- Je suis venu voir Raphaël, déclara-t-il en s'avançant déjà vers le jeune garçon.

Mme Pomfresh le laissa faire avec un hochement de tête. Elle lança un regard attendri au jeune français, une expression quasi maternelle sur le visage, avant de retourner dans son bureau pour terminer son infusion de plante.

Ron s'approcha lentement du jeune homme, ne sachant pas s'il dormait ou non. Le voyant remuer, il le rejoignit avec moins de manières et tira une chaise à côté du lit pour s'asseoir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait en entamant une conversation avec lui mais puisqu'il était là à présent, autant parler un peu avec lui. Il paraissait si seul en plus…

- Raphaël ?

Le jeune français remua encore en grognant un peu. Ron laissa échapper un sourire amusé et il attendit qu'il émerge avant d'aller plus loin. Raphaël avait vraiment du mal à se défaire de l'étreinte de Morphée : il avait prit une potion de sommeil voilà quelques heures, ce qui avait passablement ramolli son métabolisme. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il observa un instant le plafond en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant bien où il était. Puis, retrouvant peu à peu tous ses esprits, il soupira en se retournant avant de s'immobiliser en découvrant Ron à son chevet. Rougissant un peu en bafouillant quelques mots incompréhensibles, il se redressa d'un seul mouvement.

- Du calme, ce n'est que moi, le rassura le rouquin avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu, répliqua Raphaël d'une voix gênée.

- Pas grave, le coupa Ron, faisant un geste de la main pour lui signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Euh… Mieux, répondit aussitôt Raphaël. Enfin, je suppose… Ajouta-t-il après un froncement de sourcils peiné.

Ron ne répondit rien, baissant la tête pour regarder ses mains. Il avait vraiment envie d'éclater, de crier, de pleurer… Il avait envie d'envoyer valser son malaise en le faisant exploser à la face du monde mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas ici. Pas comme ça. « Si seulement… » Il pensait toujours qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose s'il avait été avec les deux jeunes femmes, et cela lui sapait le moral. Raphaël l'avait observé avec attention et il haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant sa propre réaction juste après la disparition des deux jeunes femmes. Se raclant la gorge pour attirer son attention, il souffla doucement :

- Tu n'y es pour rien…

Ron le contempla, bouche bée. « Suis-je si transparent que ça ? ».

- Moi aussi je m'en suis voulu…

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil en comprenant et un soupir franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- J'aurai du être là, commença-t-il en fixant un regard douloureux sur le drap blanc du français. Je n'ai même pas bougé le petit doigt pendant qu'elles se faisaient enlever par ces chiens et… Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour les retrouver. Je ne veux pas la perdre, lâcha-t-il en sentant des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Je l'aime…

Raphaël le contempla à son tour, bouche bée.

- De qui parles-tu ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Ron releva un regard surprit sur lui avant de se traiter d'imbécile : les français n'étaient pas au courant pour l'histoire entre Hermione et lui. « C'est vrai… »

- Je… Je parlais d'Hermione, fit le rouquin en rougissant un peu.

- Oh…

Raphaël n'ajouta rien de plus, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire et comprenant mieux l'attitude désespérée de son aîné. Lui non plus ne pouvait rien faire…

* * *

La porte du cachot se rouvrit avec un grand fracas métallique, faisant sursauter Raziel avec une grimace douloureuse. Ses nombreuses blessures étaient toujours ouvertes car elle n'avait pas eu la force de les soigner par son pouvoir. Elle sentait le liquide poisseux qui s'échappait de ses plaies mais à vrai dire, elle n'en avait cure : les mangemorts avait ramené un corps en piteux état. « Her… Hermione ? » Se sentant pâlir, Raziel eut un mouvement pour se rapprocher du groupe mais le mangemort resté à la porte l'en empêcha en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans les côtes. La française poussa un gémissement en entendant une ou deux côtes craquer sous l'impact et elle s'éffondra, vaincue.

- Reste tranquille ou je t'achève, miss Ange, siffla l'homme encapuchonné avant de partir d'un grand rire sadique.

Ses deux collègues enchaînèrent à nouveau le corps inconscient d'Hermione avant de ressortir en plaisantant, visiblement de très bonne humeur. « Bande de trolls… J'aurai votre peau ! » Fulminait en silence la serpentard en tentant à nouveaux de se redresser. Elle essaya d'appeler sa compagne mais la seule chose qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche fut un filet de sang. Crachant un peu afin d'effacer ce goût métallique de sa bouche, elle rampa vers l'inconsciente avec quelques difficultés avant d'être stoppée par ses chaînes. « Hermione… » Cette dernière ne bougeait vraiment plus. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle respire tant son immobilité était totale. Prenant soudain conscience de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, Raziel sentit un certain désespoir sourdre en elle, la piétinant avec la même efficacité qu'un bulldozer écrasant une cabane branlante. « Ne me laisse pas… Je t'en prit, ne me laisse pas Mione… » Elle n'avait pas la force de pleurer mais c'était égal, son cœur saignait à la vue de la gryffondor inconsciente.

« _Je ne le supporterai pas… _»

« J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas su te protéger… Je suis bien inutile… finalement… » Serrant les dents de rage et de douleur, la française sentit une colère plus froide que la glace s'emparer de tout son être, la balayant telle une lame de fond. « Impardonnables… » Se redressant sur ses bras, elle se força à s'asseoir en maîtrisant tout aussi froidement la douleur qui irradiait son corps. « Impardonnable… » Relevant doucement la tête pour épargner le plus possible son cou, ses yeux étincelant de haine malgré le voile qui les recouvraient se posèrent sur Hermione. « Impardonnables. » Prenant lentement appui sur le mur derrière elle, l'héritière des anges intima l'ordre à ses jambes de la soulever, ignorant les protestations de toutes sortes. « Impardonnable. » La position debout lui donna un instant le tournis, la faisant vaciller. Manquant de retomber sur le sol crasseux de la cellule, elle se raccrocha avec le peu de force qui lui restait au mur, comme habitée par une entité faite uniquement de vengeance. « Impardonnables ! » Ses mains glissèrent sur la pierre humide avec maladresse. Elle avait du mal à déplier ses doigts, engourdis qu'ils étaient par la perte de sang et le froid. « Impardonnable ! » Posant à nouveau ses yeux sur sa compagne, la rage qui fourmillait en elle sembla exploser et elle tira de toute sa force sur les chaînes qui la maintenaient captive. « Impardonnables !!! »

Les chaînes furent parcourues d'un reflet bleuté avant de se briser comme des anneaux de glace l'auraient fait après un choc trop violent, volant en éclats. Elle ne s'intéressa même pas au phénomène, s'élançant vers l'inconsciente tandis qu'une poussière étincelante volait partout dans la cellule et elle tomba à genou près d'elle. Raziel tandis une main tremblante d'épuisement vers Hermione et elle la retourna, espérant plus que tout l'entendre respirer. La gryffondor respirait bel et bien, même si sa respiration était d'une faiblesse inquiétante.

La haine céda la place à l'espoir chez la française et la fatigue la rattrapa, la faisant s'asseoir en chancelant. « Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer. Si jamais ils reviennent maintenant… » Ne préférant pas terminer sa pensée, la française agrippa les épaules de la gryffondor et l'attira dans son giron avec le peu de douceur qu'elle pouvait employer, ses tremblements devenant de plus en plus erratiques. Elle se pencha sur le visage intact de son cœur pour l'embrasser doucement sur le front, se disant qu'elle lui jouerait le coup de la belle au bois dormant quand elles seraient loin de ce manoir de fous. « Et maintenant… » Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle espérait faire allait marcher. Elle ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait essayer… Se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur l'image d'Hermione, elle vit la pièce s'éclairer comme la lueur bleutée revenait l'envelopper. « A moi de jouer. Faites que ça marche…» Se focalisant sur le sentiment d'espoir qui l'avait envahi un peu plus tôt, elle murmura d'une voix exténuée le sortilège de transplanage.

L'éclat qui la nimbait sembla exploser et elle laissa échapper un gémissement en se sentant happer vers le haut. Les murs disparurent de son champ de vision et elle se cramponna désespérément à Hermione, horrifiée à l'idée de lâcher l'inconsciente durant le transfert. Après un demi minute de doute et de tiraillement éprouvant, son dos entra en contact avec un sol tapissé d'herbe et de feuilles. Les environs sentaient l'humus et l'humidité.

Raziel ouvrit un œil pour être sûre d'être assez loin et, voyant de grands arbres au dessus d'elle, elle le referma. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle les avait emmenée mais elle était bien trop vidée pour faire quoi que ce soit de plus. Resserrant mollement son étreinte autour du corps d'Hermione, son esprit perdit pieds et elle se sentit glisser dans le noir, sa tête roulant sur le côté.

* * *

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé. Alors, z'en pensez quoi ? Quelle était donc l'incantation de Magenta ? Que va-t-il arriver à nos deux inconscientes ? Fumseck rechantera-t-il un jour ? Que s'est-il passé dans la cellule exactement ? Affaires à suivre…

Une tite review ? (fait un grand sourire cajoleur)

Bises,

Lumenor.


	6. Silence et rituel

La suite pour ces chers lecteurs !

RaR :

**Amand1** : J'adore ton ironie, lol. En tout cas, les deux héroïnes sont dans la mouise, ça se voit très bien dans ce chap. Pour les démons ben... suffit de lire et d'apprécier. Mais comme je me sens d'humeur généreuse, pour l'instant ils s'en sortent pas trop mal. Mais ça peut changer du jour au lendemain de toute façon (sourire amusé) Pour Bellatrix, je dois dire que j'aime bien la folie, ça lui va très bien je trouve. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une mise en place pour les drames à venir, lol. Je rassure beaucoup là xP Bises Amand !

**Sharee** : Alala, sadique va (pliée de rire) C'est loin d'être la fin tu sais ? Faut que je réserve deux trois effets pour la fin aussi. Pour les démons (on dirait qu'ils plaisent bien ceux-là, lol) ben suffit de lire. En tout cas, j'espère que personne n'est très attaché à une quelconque religion : je casse un peu les clichés religieux là, même si je me base sur eux pour se faire (mais c'est pas bien méchant). Et pis, les gens cardiaques auront droit à un chapitre bonus si leur coeur tient jusqu'à la fin : ce sera ma façon à moi de vous remercier tous, héhé. Gros bisous Sharee !

**Zofia **: lol, le tape pas trop l'ordi, tu pourras plus lire après. Ce serait cruel pour toi et pour moi (sourire d'ange) Bises à toi zofia !

Et bonne lecture of course !

----------

5. Silence et rituel

----------

Tout ce qui avait toujours retenu le lord noir avait volé en éclat grâce à ce cher Stéor. Voldemort ne remercierait jamais assez son prédécesseur. Un sourire glacial étirait les lèvres fines du sorcier maléfique, rendant les mangemorts présent tout autour de lui plus nerveux. Ils étaient en vue de leur destination finale : le cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande, en France donc. Beaucoup de comptes et légendes tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres circulaient sur le compte de cette forêt chez les moldus et en vérité, cela amusait énormément le lord noir. Quoi de plus divertissant que de détruire son ennemi en utilisant ses propres inventions pour le faire ? Avec le temps, nombres de légendes avaient sombré dans l'oubli mais certaines s'étaient révélées au grand jour grâce aux recherches acharnées des mangemorts.

Marchant silencieusement entre les arbres centenaires de la forêt silencieuse, le sentier qu'ils suivaient était étroit et ne permettait pas à plus de deux hommes de se tenir de front. Formant une sombre colonne, la délégation de mauvais augure avançait lentement sous le feuillage pesant des géants de sève. Le groupe était accompagné de Solestre, l'Imbre incarnée à présent au service de Voldemort, ce qui n'était pas du goût de certains.

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'on se coltine cette abomination ? Grommela entre ses dents serrées Marcelus Bridge, l'un des plus récents serviteurs de Voldemort.

En vérité, l'Imbre non loin derrière lui le révulsait : bien plus terrible que toutes les créatures de la terre, l'hybride était une faucheuse ambulante. L'objet de ses craintes avait d'ailleurs entendu la remarque pourtant discrète du mangemort et elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui, les mangemorts s'écartant sans peine à son approche, mal à l'aise. En moins de trente secondes, Solestre fut derrière l'humain qui l'avait fort aimablement qualifiée d'abomination et elle attendit un instant avant de lui faire sentir sa présence. Le reste du groupe poursuivait sa marche mais toute l'attention des personnes présentes était concentrée sur le duo. Même le lord noir suivait l'affaire malgré sa position en tête de colonne, écoutant attentivement.

Solestre finit par rire de sa voix aigue et basse juste derrière Marcelus. Ce dernier fit un bond en l'entendant et pâlit visiblement en se tournant vers elle. Des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front au fur et à mesure que le rire de l'Imbre incarnée montait dans les aigus. Tentant de l'ignorer, le mangemort se détourna et reprit sa marche en faisant son possible pour calmer l'angoisse insidieuse qui s'était emparé de lui. Tous les autres mangemorts avait frissonné au son de la voix de Solestre, pris d'une peur quasi instinctive. Le cri suraigu d'une buse transperça le calme de la forêt et le rire de l'Imbre cessa brusquement.

Le cœur du mangemort rata un battement et il se retourna vers l'Imbre, cette dernière ayant saisit sa nuque d'une poigne de fer.

- Les carrières les plus téméraires sont également les plus courtes, chuchota l'Imbre en le fixant de ses yeux d'un noir d'encre.

Le mangemort n'eut pas le temps de crier avant de sentir la main libre de l'Imbre fouiller dans sa poitrine. Lui arrachant le cœur sans ménagement, elle le lui montra avant qu'il ne meurt au bout de son bras, les yeux écarquillé par l'horreur et l'incrédulité. L'hybride jeta le cœur plus loin tandis qu'un souffle de répulsion et d'effroi circulait chez les autres encapuchonnés, hébétés par cette exécution violente. Balançant rageusement le corps sans vie du mangemort contre l'un des arbres proche d'eux, l'Imbre laissa échapper un grognement moqueur.

Ne se préoccupant plus des humains cachés par leurs capuchons, Solestre remonta en tête de colonne pour rejoindre le lord noir. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un claquement de langue à la fois amusé et répréhensif.

- Voilà un spectacle stimulant, siffla la voix dérangeante du lord à l'intention de l'hybride. Toutefois, j'ai besoin d'eux en vie…

Une nuance menaçante perçait dans le ton de Voldemort. Il n'accepterait pas trouble au sein de son armée. Et si pour cela il devait faire tomber quelques têtes, il s'exécuterait avec joie. Comprenant le message l'Imbre ne répliqua pas mais un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux d'ébène. On ne lui disait jamais ce qu'elle devait faire, sous peine de mort instantanée. De même, les insultes étaient mal venues avec elle. Emettant un grondement significatif, elle fit comprendre ses quelques règles à suivre à son mettre en lui transmettant des images lourdes de sens. Le lord chancela sous l'afflux, prit par surprise. Il lui jeta un regard d'avertissement pour qu'elle cesse avant de lui faire un signe, hochant sèchement la tête en signe d'accord.

Satisfaite, l'Imbre incarnée laissa son maître reprendre seul l'avant de la colonne, maintenant une distance de cinq mètres en eux. Les siens n'avaient pas pour habitude d'obéir à un simple humain. Mais la créature y trouvait un certain amusement : le lord répandait autour de lui une belle pagaille, qui dégageait le plus souvent l'odeur du sang frais. Pourquoi s'en priver alors ? C'est sur cette pensée que Solestre poursuivit la marche en silence, un fin sourire jouant sur les lèvres du démon qu'elle possédait.

Voldemort retourna à ses pensées. « Nous avons ouvert la première porte : la porte des Terres de Cendre. La deuxième se trouve ici, au cœur de cette forêt française. Qui l'eut cru… ? » La haine qui couvait sous son sourire glacial se cristallisa un instant comme ses pensées déviait sur le jeune Potter. Ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes rageuses et, serrant les poings, il se promit de faire souffrir le jeune homme dans un avenir proche. Il s'apaisa en repensant à Lucius, ce dernier ayant apparemment réussi un coup de maître : capturer la dépositaire du pouvoir des anges.

- Détruis-la… Murmura le lord noir dans un élan de sadisme pur.

----------

Aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, le bras droit de lord Voldemort crut devenir fou en découvrant la disparition de ses captives. Balançant un poing rageur contre le mur de la cellule le plus proche, il hurla le nom de l'un des mangemorts en charge de la surveillance des deux jeunes femmes. Le gardien arriva au pas de course, effrayé par la colère qui transparaissait dans la voix du sang pur blond. Ce dernier ramena son poing vers lui en le débarrassant du sang à moitié séché qui recouvrait la pierre de la cellule. Se disant qu'il allait le tuer en sortant dans le couloir, Lucius respira un bon coup pour garder son flegme habituel malgré la lueur meurtrière qui dansait dans ces yeux.

- Où sont-elles ? Questionna d'une voix dangereusement basse le mangemort le plus puissant de tous.

Reculant d'un pas mal assuré, le gardien sentit son sang refluer dans ses veines en comprenant la situation. « Impossible, la porte était verrouillée ! » Pensa-t-il tandis que son visage se tordait de crainte, devenant presque risible. Lucius perdit son calme et il empoigna le mangemort au col en le soulevant presque du sol, ivre de rage.

- Retrouve-les… Retrouves-les ou je jure de t'éviscérer comme un porc !

Le cri du bras droit attira l'attention d'autres mangemorts qui vinrent aux nouvelles. Mais ils le regrettèrent bien vite. Lucius laissa retomber le gardien qu'il tenait, ce dernier s'affalant au sol sans ménagement. Le sorcier blond passa alors un regard glacial sur tous les sorciers noirs présents en fulminant.

- Si je ne les vois pas dans cette cellule avant midi, je lâcherai les ombranes sur vous tous, prévint-il avec une fureur qui paralysa même les plus téméraires. Exécution !!! Beugla-t-il comme un dément.

Les mangemorts ne demandèrent pas leur reste et partirent en courant, sortant déjà leurs baguettes. Fermant les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, le bras droit observa alors la cellule avec plus d'attention. Les murs étaient par endroit souillés de sang et les chaînes qui étaient auparavant fixées au mur gisaient sur le sol, à moitié effritées. « Effritées ? » Examinant le sol, le père de Draco s'accroupit et passa un doigt sur la pierre inégale des dalles. Le bout de son doigt était recouvert d'une fine poudre bleutée plus fine que du sable. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Se redressant, il s'avança vers l'une des chaînes encore enchâssée dans le mur et il l'attrapa pour examiner son extrémité. Le dernier maillon de la chaîne vacilla avant de tomber dans un tintement métallique.

Le ramassant, il passa sa main sur le fer déchiqueté et la retira bien vite en blasphémant : il venait de se couper. Jetant le maillon contre le sol de toutes ses forces, ce dernier vola en éclat. Haussant un sourcil étonné, il se pencha pour essayer de comprendre le phénomène. « Etrange… Depuis quand le fer tombe-t-il en poussière ? »

Se redressant en jurant, Lucius ressortit de la cellule de plus mauvaise humeur encore, si cela était possible. « J'ai commit l'erreur de jouer avec elles au lieu de les exécuter… Si jamais je retrouve la fille aux cheveux bleus, je la tuerai moi-même sans attendre. Et son sang servira à nourrir sa mère ! » Partant d'un éclat de rire à moitié fou, le sang pur sortit des cachots sans pouvoir mettre un terme à son hilarité mi démente, mi déterminée.

----------

- Harry ?

Relevant la tête du bouquin qu'il lisait, le survivant adressa un regard à celle qui le dérangeait avec une surprise non feinte sur les traits. Cho se tenait devant lui, se balançant avec gêne de droite à gauche sur ses pieds. La bibliothèque ressemblait fort à une cathédrale ce matin là tant le silence était roi entre les longues rangées de livres. Draco, Ron et Ginny étaient en cours de potion pour les deux premiers et de métamorphose pour la troisième. Harry avait demandé à McGonagall la permission de louper les cours ce matin, souhaitant faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. La directrice des lions avait tout d'abord refusé, trouvant le moment bien mal choisit à seulement quelques mois des Aspics. Mais le survivant avait tellement insisté face à sa directrice, contrant tous ses arguments avec une vivacité déconcertante, qu'elle avait fini par lui céder la victoire.

En vérité, Minerva McGonagall ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour les résultats scolaires du jeune Potter. La présence de miss Granger dans la bande du survivant avait eut le mérite de rendre Harry tout comme son ami de rouquin plus sérieux. Cela était sans doute également dû aux responsabilités de plus en plus grandes que devait assumer le balafré. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry pouvait se permettre cette absence, c'est pourquoi il se retrouvait seul dans la bibliothèque en cette matinée pluvieuse.

Toussotant doucement pour ramener le survivant sur terre, Cho s'assit en face de lui avec un semblant de sourire. Harry repoussa un peu le gros volume relié de cuir qu'il avait entamé en le fermant. Ayant glissé une plume pour marquer son endroit, il se dit qu'il verrait la suite plus tard. Accordant alors toute son attention à la serdaigle, il la gratifia d'un regard curieux.

- Je peux t'être utile ? Demanda-t-il finalement en constatant le silence de son amie.

Cho tressaillit et détourna les yeux en rougissant très légèrement. Bien que sa relation avec Harry n'ait jamais été très poussée, elle avait toujours eu cette impression de sentir des papillons voleter dans son estomac en le voyant. L'impression étant redoublée lorsqu'elle discutait avec lui.

- Je me demandais juste si ça allait, répondit au bout de quelques minutes la serdaigle.

- Plus ou moins, se contenta de dire Harry, volontairement évasif.

- Tu sais, je…

Cho hésita un instant avant de poursuivre et ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre qu'était en train de lire le survivant. _Sortilèges noirs et Démons_ par J.K. Rownie. Fronçant un peu les sourcils en voyant le titre du livre, elle se demanda un instant ce que cherchait le célèbre sorcier. Puis, soupirant en posant ses coudes sur la table, revint sur le visage d'Harry.

- Je sais que je ne les connais pas très bien mais je suis tout de même inquiète pour elles, laissa tomber Cho.

Voyant un éclair de peine passer dans les yeux verts du gryffondor, elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse en prenant son menton dans sa main pour soutenir sa tête. Les doigts de son autre main dessinaient les veines du bois. Le tout conférait à la jeune femme une attitude songeuse qui intrigua un peu Harry.

- Enfin… Surtout pour Hermione en fait, avoua Cho d'une petite voix. Je ne connais pas vraiment la française…

- Hmm…

- Je me demandais… si je pouvais aider… ? Proposa maladroitement la jeune femme avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Harry la considéra un instant, se disant qu'il devrait revoir son jugement sur elle. Après tout, l'histoire qui avait par le passé ruiné toute chance d'amitié entre eux était loin maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus lui tenir rigueur de son attitude passée. Soupirant face à la serdaigle, il croisa les bras avant de les poser sur la table, la mine préoccupée. Un élève fit racler un banc derrière Cho, attirant ainsi l'attention désapprobatrice de Mme Pince. Le regard de la bibliothécaire, préalablement concentré, se fit plus dur en rabrouant sévèrement le jeune garçon, ce dernier battant en retraite vers la porte de la salle. Le survivant avait suivit la scène et il n'avait pu empêcher l'apparition d'un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. En face de lui, Cho se détendit en voyant son sourire, rassurée.

- Je suis contente, dit-elle à voix basse, attirant l'attention du survivant. Il nous reste de l'espoir…

Harry ne comprit pas vraiment et allait lui demander de s'expliquer mais la jeune femme se leva avec souplesse du banc et s'éloigna de lui. Harry eut le temps de distinguer son expression apaisée avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte de la salle. « Vraiment étrange… » Mais le survivant avait depuis bien longtemps renoncé à la résolution de l'énigme féminine, préférant éviter les migraines. Son attention revint sur le livre et sa curiosité fit une nouvelle fois surface en lui, le poussant à reprendre sa lecture. Ouvrant le livre à l'endroit de la plume, il mit négligemment cette dernière sur le côté puis s'en désintéressa, n'ayant d'yeux que pour l'épais volume. S'étant arrêté au milieu d'un chapitre, il eut la flemme de tout relire et remonta seulement de quelques lignes.

« _Les plus grands sortilèges de notre époque sont, malheureusement, tous plus ou moins rattachés à la magie noire. On n'énumèrera pas les nombreux exemples ici (voir le chapitre 4 du présent volume pour plus d'informations). Nous tenons dans le présent ouvrage à prouver l'existence d'un lien, même ténu, entre les sortilèges sombres et les créatures imaginaires qui peuplent nos cauchemars (et parfois notre réalité). Sachez avant d'en apprendre plus, chers lecteurs, que toute beuglante ou missive du même acabit sera détruite dès réception, sans autre forme de procès. Evitez donc, je vous prie, de gaspiller votre temps ainsi que le notre…_ »

Sautant plusieurs lignes, Harry se mit en tête de trouver le mot 'démon' à l'intérieur du corps de texte. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait mais après tout, avait-il besoin de se justifier devant lui-même ? Tournant finalement la page, puis la suivante, il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant apparaître le mot qu'il cherchait.

« _Nous ne répèterons jamais assez que ces informations sont à prendre avec les plus grandes précautions, leur exactitude remettant en cause nombre de nos croyances en matière de démon et autres créatures des ombres._ »

« Hein ? » Revenant un peu en arrière pour comprendre de quoi il retournait, le jeune sorcier aux yeux émeraude lut avec une attention à rendre jalouse Hermione elle-même.

« _Prenez en considération la vision canonique des religions chez les moldus. Notre explication sera basée sur le christianisme mais peut être appliquée à bon nombre d'autres religions. De même, la plupart des légendes volent en éclat face à notre récente théorie. Mais cela vous sera plus compréhensible après ce qui suit._

_Nous savons sans l'ombre d'un doute que les plus puissants démons sont la représentation physique des 7 pêchés capitaux : la paresse représentée par Belphégor, l'orgueil représenté par Lucifer, la gourmandise représentée par Béhémoth, la luxure représentée par Asmodée, l'avarice représentée par Mammon, la colère représentée par Satan et l'envie représentée par Léviathan..._ »

Harry ne comprenait strictement rien de tout ça, le traité lui faisant face lui donnant l'impression d'être plus arriéré qu'un troll lobotomisé. Pourtant, une chose était certaine : plusieurs courant de pensée sorciers avançaient l'existence des Enfers et du Paradis. Le survivant comprenait également qu'Enfers comme Paradis n'étaient, selon l'idée sorcière, pas aussi enchevêtrés dans les mains de Dieu qu'il n'y paraissait. Pourquoi cela ? Harry était bien incapable de répondre. Mais au-delà de toute considération religieuse, il se basa sur son expérience et admit à contrecœur que les démons n'étaient pas de stupides machines à tuer avides de sang. Pire encore, leur existence était indubitablement prouvée par la présence du Trio et les pouvoirs de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas de Satan en personne que le lord noir avait reçu ses pouvoirs ?

Mais qu'est-ce que cela avait en rapport avec eux ? Allaient-ils voir débarquer dans le parc de Poudlard les 7 démons au complet ? Des images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire et Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Sa vue se brouilla un instant et il chancela sur son banc, s'accrochant désespérément à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Bon sang, un rêve peut avoir un tel effet sur moi ? » Laissant le livre là où il était, le plus célèbre des gryffondor se leva en tanguant légèrement et il partit de la bibliothèque sans prêter la moindre attention aux protestations véhémentes de Mme Pince. La bibliothécaire était indignée de voir un livre abandonné de la sorte ! Harry ne l'écouta pas et il se lança dans le couloir avec la désagréable impression d'être faible. Bousculant plusieurs élèves sur son passage, et même Mme Bibine, il se rua en direction de l'infirmerie sans ralentir un seul instant. « Malheur… et mort… » Ces deux mot le hantaient depuis son rêve mais il ne comprenait pas les avertissements de son propre cerveau, les souvenirs de son rêve étant tout à fait flous. Seule une angoisse plus épaisse que le brouillard du lac restait imprégnée dans le souvenir de son rêve.

- Mr Potter ! Le rappela la voix inquiète de Bibine.

Il l'ignora et continua sa course folle dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie. Harry devait, Harry voulait atteindre l'infirmerie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement il réagissait avec autant de hâte mais il avait une sorte de pressentiment.

Il arriva finalement devant la porte de l'infirmerie et l'ouvrit à la volée avec fracas, faisant un vacarme de tous les diables. Plusieurs personnes sursautèrent à l'intérieur : Dumbledore et Pomfresh discutaient à voix basse près du lit de Raphaël tandis Fleur veillait sur lui en silence. Harry avait à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il s'effondra, inconscient. Mme Bibine, qui le coursait, faillit lui marcher dessus et, se rattrapant au dernier moment, se contenta de sauter par-dessus le survivant avant de s'agenouiller devant lui avec inquiétude.

- Mettez-le sur un lit, professeur Bibine, demanda Pomfresh en prenant une voix apaisante pour éviter de paniquer.

L'infirmière de Poudlard se rendit à pas précipités dans son bureau tandis que le professeur de vol soulevait Harry dans ses bras avec une petite grimace pour ses pauvres reins malmenés par l'opération. Dumbledore découvrit un lit avant que sa collègue ne pose le survivant dessus. Fleur s'était levée en voyant son ami s'écrouler et elle vint au chevet du jeune homme. Pomfresh ressortit de son bureau et houspilla les trois inquiets.

- Oust ! Laissez-le respirer, ordonna l'infirmière en les éloignant de son patient.

Le directeur et les deux professeurs battirent en retraite fasse à elle et l'infirmière ausculta le balafré avec une mine préoccupée. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée pour livrer passage à une Mme Pince survoltée, le chignon défait et les lunettes de travers. La bibliothécaire s'appuya contre le mur avec une respiration sifflante, passablement essoufflée. Dumbledore la rejoignit avec un sourire pétillant de malice : il avait rarement vu cette femme si redoutablement sévère dans un état pareil.

- Que vous arrive-t-il très chère ? Demanda le directeur en prenant son bras pour la soutenir ; Fleur et Bibine s'étaient rapprochées avec curiosité.

- Je… Je… Le jeune Potter, commença-t-elle en balayant la pièce du regard à la recherche de la personne mentionnée. Oh, fit-elle en le voyant inconscient. Dumbledore, il s'est senti mal dans ma bibliothèque : il lisait calmement avant de… venir ici, acheva-t-elle en reprenant un peu de son souffle, et de sa dignité au passage.

La femme à la mine sévère se redressa en remerciant le directeur d'un hochement de tête pour sa sollicitude et elle épousseta un peu sa manche pour se donner une contenance. Les trois autres remarquèrent alors qu'elle tenait un livre contre son flanc. Pendant se temps là, Pomfresh administrait une potion de sommeil à Harry, celui-ci étant à moitié inconscient seulement.

- Je me suis demandé si son malaise avait un rapport avec ce qu'il lisait alors, je me suis intéressée à ce livre, fit Mme Pince en désignant le livre qu'elle portait. Et… Vous devriez voir par vous-même…

Elle tendit le lourd volume relié de cuir à Dumbledore et celui-ci s'en saisit avec un froncement de sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu ce livre dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Bon, en considérant qu'il ne passait pas souvent son temps entre les rangées de livres poussiéreux, c'était somme toute assez compréhensible. Retournant le livre, il lu le titre en silence tandis que les deux professeurs se rapprochaient pour voir également et un hoquet surprit échappa à la demi vélane.

- Mais c'est…

- Un livre interdit, termina Mme Pince en affichant un air passablement contrarié.

- Où a-t-il pu se procurer ce volume ? Questionna Mme Bibine en observant toujours le dit volume.

- Aucune idée, avoua Mme Pince en affichant une moue agacée, les lèvres pincées. Personne n'a eu accès à la réserve à part moi depuis plus d'un mois.

- Il ne vient pas de la réserve, s'éleva la faible voix d'Harry derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

Ils revinrent vers son lit en le considérant avec perplexité et même anxiété. Le célèbre gryffondor leur offrit un sourire d'excuse en restant allongé, sonné par la potion de sommeil mais résistant obstinément à ses effets. Mme Pomfresh le scrutait avec la même attention que les autres sans la moindre inquiétude : le survivant était juste fatigué, rien de bien grave. Bien que les images de son rêve le hantent encore, Harry les ignora du mieux qu'il put en fixant le directeur. Il puisait dans la tranquillité inébranlable et malicieuse du vieux sorcier la volonté de repousser ses craintes.

- C'est le professeur Lupin qui me l'a envoyé, révéla Harry en fouillant dans l'une de ses poches pour en sortir un parchemin froissé qu'il tendit au directeur. Il voulait que je le lise avec attention pensant que cela nous serait utile par la suite…

- Je vois, souffla Dumbledore en saisissant le mot de Lupin. Bien, je doute que ce soit une mauvaise idée venant de sa part… Toutefois, fais plus attention à toi, Harry, nous avons déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça sans en rajouter, termina Dumbledore d'une voix soucieuse, mi-autoritaire, mi-paternelle.

Harry haussa un sourcil face à ce ton mais il ne releva pas, bien trop épuisé pour protester. Il finit finalement par glisser dans les bras de Morphée en cédant la victoire à la potion, entendant la voix de Pomfresh chasser tout le monde.

----------

Le cri strident d'un autre rapace traversa la forêt de Brocéliande et Voldemort fit signe à sa compagnie de s'arrêter, observant les environs. Une atmosphère lourde pesait entre les arbres clairsemés de la vieille forêt, comme chargée d'électricité. Mais quoi de plus normal pour une forêt dont on disait qu'elle était la demeure de Merlin en personne… Solestre remonta la colonne pour rejoindre son maître en écartant sans ménagement les mangemorts les plus lents, soufflant d'une voix désagréablement aigue à l'oreille du lord noir :

- Seriez-vous perdu, sorcier ? Le ton moqueur était à peine voilé.

- Retiens ta langue, Imbre, siffla Voldemort en tremblant de rage. Tu oublis à qui tu t'adresses…

- Non, je ne crois pas, mon… seigneur, répliqua l'imbre incarnée en appuyant délibérément sur le dernier mot, le tournant au ridicule.

Voldemort serra les dents et ne répliqua pas, scrutant toujours les alentours du regard. La deuxième porte devait se trouver ici, quelque part entre l'abondance végétale étouffante de cette satanée forêt française et son immobilité contre nature. Le lord noir sortit un parchemin et le déplia sans un mot, le papier sec craquant légèrement entre ses doigts osseux. Solestre observa la carte qu'il tenait de là où elle était avant d'émettre un petit bruit dédaigneux.

- Parfois je me demande comment vous pouvez commander à un si grand nombre, railla la voix aigue de l'imbre incarnée. Pas étonnant… Une armée d'idiots… Fit-elle en baissant le ton juste pour le principe.

Voldemort serra la carte, la déchirant à moitié dans sa colère. Il se jeta sur l'imbre en ignorant le parchemin qui échoua au sol et agrippa le cou du démon possédé de sa main rougeoyante. Ses nerfs étaient bien plus susceptibles depuis qu'il avait hérité des pouvoirs de Satan. Ses yeux se révulsèrent sous le regard abasourdi de l'imbre et il resserra sa prise sur son cou, une expression de folie pure imprimée sur ses traits. Se défiant mutuellement du regard, les deux ennemis alliés luttèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre sous les yeux ahuris et craintifs des mangemorts.

- Les sorciers se croient tout permis de nos jours, murmura d'une voix anormalement basse et grave Solestre.

L'imbre libéra une partie de son pouvoir et Voldemort se retrouva plaquer à une arbre trois mètres plus loin, totalement sonné. « Comment… ? » Solestre le rejoignit avec un sourire indulgent, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

- Il ne suffit pas d'être puissant, mon maître, persifla l'hybride en maintenant le sorcier contre le tronc par sa volonté. Maîtrise est synonyme de victoire…

Relâchant brusquement son pouvoir en le dirigeant sur le sorcier, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en sentant une boule d'énergie invisible l'écraser contre le tronc de l'arbre. Le lord noir allait invoquer sa puissance quand l'imbre relâcha son emprise sur lui, le laissant mollement tomber au sol avec un ricanement railleur puis elle se pencha au dessus du lord qui rageait silencieusement.

- N'oubliez pas, sorcier : vos pouvoirs sont grands, mais ils ne sont rien face à mon contrôle, susurra d'une voix désagréable l'imbre incarnée en s'éloignant. La porte est par là, ajouta-t-elle en partant vers le sud-est.

Les mangemorts hésitèrent puis la suivirent finalement tout comme Voldemort. « Je me ferai un plaisir de te tuer lorsque le temps sera venu, Imbre. Compte sur moi pour ne pas oublier cela… » La rancœur vissée dans sa mémoire, le lord oublia toutefois Solestre lorsque son esprit détecta enfin ce qu'il cherchait. « La deuxième porte : Des Flammes Gelées. » Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière formée par une colline. Au sommet de cette dernière, une même pierre, invisible aux moldus et à ceux dont les pouvoirs sont trop faibles, flottait au dessus de l'herbe dense. Les arbres qui entouraient la clairière tendaient leurs branches vers la pierre en lévitation, insufflant une aura malsaine à celle-ci. Voldemort savait que les Flammes Gelées seraient plus violentes que les cendres… « Peu importe. Si je parviens à lier les Enfers à la Terre, je pourrai enfin tous les écraser, ces misérables… » S'avançant seul vers l'objet de ce voyage, il posa sa main sur le minéral étrangement chaud. Murmurant l'incantation, la pierre se fissura et il recula prudemment. Le démon gardien captif de la pierre apparut à leurs yeux. Il avait les mêmes traits que le précédent.

« Etrange… » Solestre le contempla un instant puis, finissant par se lasser de tout cela, courut si vite vers lui que personne ne la vit faire. D'un geste précis et puissant, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouger une seule fois avant de lui arracher la trachée avec une telle violence qu'elle faillit le décapiter complètement. Tous sursautèrent, y comprit Voldemort. « Elle est vraiment très dangereuse. Il faudra que je me méfie… et que je l'envoie à ce cher Potter. » Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que Solestre se plaçait au dessus de la porte pour l'ouvrir. L'observant en silence, le lord noir la laissa faire sans un mot.

Le temps d'un battement de cils, la pleine sembla geler : les arbres se recouvrirent de givre tout comme l'herbe qui se mit à crisser sous leurs pieds. L'air était si froid qu'il leur déchirait la gorge à chaque respiration. Plusieurs mangemorts s'étouffèrent et tombèrent à genou dans la clairière étincelante, se coupant les genoux et les mains sur les herbes à présent acérées. Puis tout disparut comme par enchantement lorsque l'ombre sous les pieds de Solestre se mit à rétrécir.

- Cette porte est à présent ouverte, déclara l'imbre en s'inclinant légèrement devant Voldemort.

- Parfait, répondit celui-ci en hochant la tête. Partons, ordonna-t-il sans attendre, pressé d'en finir.

Solestre profita de l'inattention de son maître pour sourire d'un air narquois, une expression rusée se répandant sur ses traits. Le lord n'avait pas remarqué l'étrange disparition du démon gardien… Et ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait s'en soucier. « Vous risquez d'avoir des surprises, my lord… » Eclatant d'un rire effroyablement aigüe, l'imbre quitta la clairière à la suite des autres, de très bonne humeur.

----------

Ce n'était pas vraiment le silence qui régnait autour d'elle qui l'avait réveillé. Pas plus que le corps allongé sur elle, bien que la douleur qu'il entraînait soit à la limite du supportable. Ni le cri frustré d'une chouette hulotte prise dans une chasse effrénée et visiblement peu fructueuse. Encore moins le vent qui agitait sans répit les branches des arbres, faisant danser les feuilles dans une joyeuse farandole florale. Non, ce n'est rien de tout cela qui réveilla Raziel mais une phrase enfouit dans sa mémoire qui avait ressurgit pendant son inconscience rêveuse. « _Si tu reviens dans l'ombre de la forêt, appelles mon nom et je viendrai…_ Tu es notre seule chance…» Espérant être dans la forêt Interdite, la serpentard rassembla ses dernières forces pour utiliser ses cordes vocales. Un nom, un seul nom tambourinait dans sa tête et elle resserra ses bras autour du corps d'Hermione pour se forcer à agir. Pour elle.

- LIËNA !!!

L'effort lui fit tourner la tête et l'un de ses bras glissa de nouveau au sol, comme dépossédé de tous ses os et tous ses muscles. Sous la main de son autre bras, elle sentit les cheveux emmêlés de la préfète des lions et son cœur loupa un battement. « Faites qu'elle vive. Qu'elle vive… » Elle aurait voulu utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. La française aurait du s'abstenir : à l'instant même où l'aura angélique s'empara d'elle, un feu plus blanc qu'une pleine lune naquit sur son bras, la brûlant férocement. Un léger cri lui échappa puis elle sombra une dernière fois dans l'inconscience.

----------

De retour à la Cabane Hurlante, Sang déposa Magenta sur l'un des canapés du salon. Carmin lui avait parlé de l'incantation et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Le fait que les auberons lui aient révélé les quelques images qui la hantaient à présent, cela aussi l'inquiétait. « Et alors quoi ? Serais-je devenue lâche ?! » Serrant la mâchoire dans une attitude de défi, elle lança une bougie à Carmin.

- Allume ça et place là au centre de la pièce, lui ordonna-t-elle ne se penchant sur Magenta. Va ensuite dans notre chambre et ramène moi le miroir… ainsi que le grimoire qui se trouve dans la commode, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

- Oui, obéit aussitôt Carmin en se dirigeant vers l'étage au pas de course.

La cheftaine du Trio se pencha sur sa compagne et elle lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, un sourire doux venant éclairer ses lèvres malgré son inquiétude. « Dis-moi ma muse… quel tour viens-tu de me jouer ? » Magenta fronça les sourcils en se réveillant, une effroyable migraine se lovant fort péniblement à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle grogna discrètement avant de s'immobiliser en constatant la présence de Sang, ainsi que sa main sur sa joue. Leur chef semblait perplexe et inquiète à nouveau pour elle. « Décidément, je ne t'apporte que des ennuis, Sang. Pardonne-moi… » L'objet de ses pensées se pencha un peu plus vers elle en la voyant se réveiller et elle lia ses lèvres aux siennes en silence. Ouvrant des yeux rond, surprise, Magenta la laissa faire sans réagir : les marques d'affections étaient rares chez la démone de son cœur. « Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? » Sang mit un terme aux réflexions de sa compagne en l'enlaçant étroitement, l'intriguant plus encore. La serrant contre elle en glissant sa tête au creux de son cou, la cheftaine l'embrassa là avant de lui murmurer :

- Je t'en prie, ne quitte jamais mon côté Magenta…

- Sang ? L'appela cette dernière, surprise.

- S'il te plait, ne refais jamais ça, souffla la cheftaine sans répondre à son appel, trop occupée à contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

- Sang…

- Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, Magenta ! Resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, Sang l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou. Je t'en pris…

Magenta sourit affectueusement en se sentant fondre face au comportement de sa compagne. Elle la fit remonter vers sa bouche et embrassa sa cheftaine avec bien plus de fougue que cette dernière précédemment, la maintenant contre elle avec fermeté. Une langue se lova contre ses lèvres et elle rit en l'accueillant, la caressant de la sienne tandis qu'un feu impétueux naissait dans son bas-ventre, la faisant gémir. La langue de Sang se fit plus impérieuse en entendant son gémissement et la démone frissonna de désir. Pourtant, avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, un raclement de gorge gêné monta dans la pièce et elles se séparèrent précipitamment, Magenta s'empourprant légèrement.

- J'ai tout ce que tu m'as demandé, déclara simplement Carmin en détournant pudiquement les yeux même si un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres.

- Bien, répliqua Sang.

Pas le moins du monde gênée par la présence de Carmin ou par son intervention, la cheftaine reprit les lèvres de Magenta en la collant à elle. Le baiser sulfureux mit Carmin mal à l'aise et il se détourna totalement, laissant la victoire à Sang. Cette dernière se sépara toutefois de sa compagne à regret pour s'intéresser au grimoire que tenait Carmin. Elle se leva et le prit tandis que Magenta se redressait avec un regard curieux pour le volume de cuir. Sang avisa la bougie allumée au milieu de la pièce et elle ouvrit le livre à une page préalablement marquée. L'incantation qu'elle allait faire allait lui demander une concentration totale et un peu de son sang.

- Carmin, ramène-moi une dague, ordonna Sang en lisant les nombreuses lignes de l'incantation en question.

- Euh… oui, s'exécuta Carmin après une légère hésitation.

Magenta quitta le canapé pour rejoindre sa compagne, jetant un coup d'œil à l'incantation par-dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes… ?

- Nous rentrons, déclara simplement Sang sans quitter le grimoire des yeux.

- Quoi ?

Carmin venait de revenir avec la dague et il s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte, perplexe.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est trop tôt, fit-il en lui tendant l'arme blanche. Nous ne savons même pas s'ils nous croirons…

- Ils n'auront pas le choix.

Empoignant la dague, Sang s'entailla le bras d'un geste vif, faisant sursauter ses deux amis. Le fluide vital noir se mit à couler de l'entaille et Sang arrêta Magenta d'un geste lorsque cette dernière voulut prendre son bras pour le soigner. Son sang tomba sur la bougie et celle-ci se mit à grésiller fortement, laissant échapper une fumée plus noire que de la poix. Lançant la dague sur le canapé, la cheftaine se mit à murmurer l'incantation sans plus faire attention aux deux autres qui demeuraient bouche bée, pris de court. La fumée prit une consistance plus importante et elle les enveloppa totalement, les étouffant presque. Prit de panique, Carmin voulut s'échapper mais la fumée le retint et s'enroula plus encore autour de lui, exerçant une telle pression sur son torse qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

- Sang !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le cri de Carmin résonna à ses propres oreilles un long moment avant qu'il ne se sente tomber en arrière avec un drôle de chatouillement au niveau du nombril.

- Aaaaah !

La voix de Magenta se tut aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était élevé non loin de lui et le démon noir, prit peur, inquiet pour son amie. Incapable de respirer, il ne put appeler aucune aide et il se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience au fur et à mesure que le noir se faisait dans son esprit. « Je ne vais tout de même pas mourir ainsi quand même… Sang. Sang, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu ne peux pas nous avoir trahis… N'est-ce pas ? » Il manquait d'oxygène et son esprit échappait à tout contrôle. Soudain, il repensa à son enfance et à sa rencontre avec les deux autres démones :

_La rue grouillait de succubes. Lilith, l'une des démons les plus importants et les plus respectés, les Premiums, étaient de passage à la capitale impériale des enfers : Armageddon. En conséquence, nombre de succubes avaient suivit leur patronne et envahissaient à présent les grandes rues de la cité impériale bourdonnante d'activité. Carmin courait à travers les rues, cherchant à semer l'une de ces créatures aux allures de femmes fatales qui s'était mit en tête de le cajoler. Traversant deux ou trois autres rues en catastrophe, faisant se retourner quelques passants sur son passage, le jeune démon à la peau plus noire que l'ébène se faufila entre deux bâtiments pour atteindre l'un des jardins de la capitale. Là il continua à courir de toutes ses forces, traversant les carrés de pelouse luxuriants sans se préoccuper des jardiniers qui protestaient avec véhémence face à son irrespect. Carmin entendait le rire de la succube à ses trousses derrière lui et il accéléra encore : les créatures à la beauté envoûtante étaient célèbre pour leur cruauté. On les comparait souvent à des mantes religieuses._

_Il allait sortir du jardin par l'entrée principale quand il bouscula rudement quelqu'un et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, sonné._

_- Magenta, ça va ?_

_Cette voix le fit frissonner d'étonnement. Elle appartenait forcément à une démone supérieure étant donné ses inflexions. Secouant la tête, Carmin se releva prestement et il allait s'enfuir à nouveau quand une poigne d'acier le retint. Il grimaça sous la pression exercée sur son bras et lança un regard courroucé à celle qui osait le retenir ainsi. Là, devant lui, se dressait une démone qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui dont la peau était de la couleur du sang humain, un rouge si profond qu'il en devenait hypnotique. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui tombaient dans le dos, cascadant sur ses épaules en d'innombrables vagues aux volutes très souples. Aussitôt il avait reconnu l'une des plus jeunes et des plus talentueuses recrues des Mains Sanglantes : Sang Bel Ederin. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard froid et le fit se tourner vers celle qui était au sol, sa coéquipière au sein des Mains Sanglantes : Magenta Fer Ciral. _

_- Excuse-toi immédiatement, lui ordonna Ederin._

_- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, figure-toi, lâcha Carmin en bravant sa crainte de la démone qu'on disait redoutable malgré sa jeunesse. Laisse-moi partir !_

_Le ton pressant avait fait hausser un sourcil à Ederin et Ciral se releva en époussetant ses manches, une lueur interrogatrice flottant dans ses iris. Le rire de la succube se fit plus fort et Carmin trembla malgré lui, ne se souciant plus des deux autres. Il se retourna et fit face à la folle furieuse qui le poursuivait depuis de nombreuses minutes. Cette dernière se rapprocha du groupe et jaugea les jeunes démons du regard, visiblement moqueuse voir dédaigneuse._

_- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Un jeune éphèbe qui cherche protection auprès de faibles donzelles ? Railla la succube à la beauté épanouie, ses grand yeux vert contrastant avec sa chevelure d'un blond vénitien flamboyant. _

_Carmin sentit la crispation d'Ederin sur son bras suite à la phrase de la succube et il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il se figea en constatant que ses yeux était dilatés de colère et un mouvement de recule involontaire le fit se dégager de la jeune démone rouge sang. Il se retrouva contre Ciral et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant en secouant la tête, lui faisant comprendre que sa compagne allait s'occuper de ça. Ederin justement défiait la succube du regard avec un sourire arrogant._

_- Il faut être bien désespérée pour jeter son dévolu sur un démon qui n'est sans doute pas majeur de surcroît, susurra la démone d'un rouge soutenu laissant apparaître un sourire suffisant._

_Piquée au vif, la succube braqua un regard étincelant de colère sur elle._

_- Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter, jeune effrontée ? Tu n'as rien à faire sur mon chemin._

_- Tu t'en prends à mon coéquipier, succube, je te conseille de déguerpir vite fait, mentit Ederin sans montrer la moindre peur, ce qui agaça la succube._

_- Coéquipier ? Peu m'importe, je le veux, s'énerva la beauté fatale._

_- Tu ne l'auras pas, vas-t'en ! Jeta d'un ton las Ederin en se détournant pour mettre un terme à la discusson._

_Pas mal de démons s'étaient rassemblés ou observaient de loin, intrigués par la situation. La jeune Sang Ederin était de plus en plus connue et suivie par les habitants de la capitale pour ses prestations à chaque fois impressionnantes pour une démone de son rang au sein des Mains Sanglantes, l'organisation chargée du maintient de l'ordre et des misions les plus diverses dans tous les Enfers. Bien sûr, les Mains Sanglantes n'était pas la seule organisation du genre, elle avait même de nombreuses rivales. Toutefois, c'était elle qui attirait tous les regards pour deux raisons essentielles : elle ne refusait jamais aucune mission, même les plus suicidaire ; et de toutes, elle était celle qui avait le plus haut niveau : tous ses membres étaient des combattants redoutables et certains étaient même mortels. _

_La succube hésita, observant Carmin de la tête aux pieds. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large et il espérait de toute son âme que la ruse d'Ederin allait marcher. Cette dernière était revenue vers Ciral et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire, amusée par le mensonge. Un haut responsable des Mains Sanglantes, attiré par le rassemblement, se fraya un chemin à travers la foules des spectateurs et rejoignit les trois jeunes gens. Il congédia d'un regard sévère la succube et adressa ensuite un geste de la main à Ederin, lui signifiant sèchement de la suivre. Il répéta le geste avec les deux autres et tout trois le suivirent sans mot dire._

_Le haut responsable avait en à peine une seconde réglé le problème sans même prendre la parole, impressionnant du même coup le jeune Carmin. _

« C'est ainsi que l'on s'est rencontrés. Je les ais ensuite rejointes sous l'ordre de notre _sauveur_ et nous formons à présent l'un des groupes les plus efficaces de l'organisation. » Carmin se sentait toujours glisser et finalement, après un dernier sursaut de vie, il se laissa engouffrer par les ténèbres et son esprit plongea dans le noir le plus total.

----------

Fin du chap…

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous pénètrerez vraiment dans la société infernale. (Préparez les tubas, lol) Un commentaire ? Une critique ? Un mot d'encouragement ? Une demande ? Une pétition contre le suspens ? Vive le petit bouton Go en bas à gauche ! Héhé…

Bises,

Lumenor.


	7. Là où la chance tourne

Ohmygod ! J'avais plus internet ! Gomenasai minna-san.

RaR :

**Viviane :** C'est demandé gentiment donc aucun problème, Miss… autre chose pour ton service ? Bise à toi !

**Zofia :** Héhé, noir oui. Solestre me plait aussi… De plus en plus en fait. Où je vais le chercher ? Ben, pour ce qui est des démons et des péchés, je fais des recherches, pareil pour les anges. Mais comme y'a souvent pas mal de trous dans ces renseignements, j'invente ce qu'il me manque : Sang, les sorts, nouvelles races, coutumes, etc… Et pour le couple vedette ben… Je prépare les coups d'éclats, don't be afraid… Enfin pas trop, lol. Kiss zofia.

**Amand1 :** Et bien pour les démons… je dois dire que je m'amuse énoooormément. Vous verrez bien (faudra se lever tôt pour avoir des infos à ce niveau là). Bella revient oui, tant qu'un perso ne meurt pas, il peut revenir à tout moment. Solestre… Héhé… Mouahah… Mouahahahah ! (se reprend) Bise Amand !

**Sharee :** Solestre encore. En tout cas je l'ai soigné ce perso, ça devrait vous plaire (grand sourire). Les enfers… C'est une vision très personnelle alors je ne sais pas si ça va coller… Mais bon, verrai bien suivant vos retours. Sur Sang, je ne dirai rien… tu n'as qu'à lire, très chère. Bah, les héroïnes ne peuvent pas mourir de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me connais, on m'appelle « French Bambi » après tout (héhé… mes amis ont de l'ironie, c'est limpide, lol). Michi et kissou ma Sharee !

Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui y croiraient encore que tout est à J.K. Rowling SAUF Raziel et sa famille, les démons, les bestioles pas nettes… Toutes les nouveautés pour résumer. Valà, bonne lecture à tout le monde !

_Résumé__ (je suis nulle pour ça, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur siouplé) : Au début de sa septième année, Harry se prépare aux examens tandis que ses amis envisagent leurs futurs en dehors de Poudlard. De son côté Voldemort met en place son plan le plus improbable mais également le plus mortel qui soit : réveiller les souvenirs d'un ancien culte longtemps traqué par les Aurors et depuis longtemps disparu. Le plan est lancé à la stupéfaction générale et ceux dont on ne croyait pas en l'existence entre en scène : les démons. Voldemort devient potentiellement surpuissant, déséquilibrant les forces. Les Anges entrent alors en scène à leur tour pour rééquilibrer les forces en présence et Raziel, française de 17 ans scolarisée à BeauxBâtons, reçoit à son tour des pouvoirs dépassant ceux des sorciers. Une course à la maîtrise s'engage et va durer longtemps, émaillées par des affrontements, des décès et des trahisons… Ici Raziel et Hermione se sont échappées du manoir de lord Voldemort tandis que le Trio est retourné en enfers. Le reste des sorciers recherchent les deux jeunes femmes et le lord poursuit l'ouverture des portes avec l'aide de Solestre…_

----------

----------

7. Là où la chance tourne

----------

Eole s'agitait en tout sens depuis plus d'une demi heure, maintenant, dessinant des tableaux éphémères sur la cime des arbres. La forêt interdite se pliait à ses caprices, comme dansant une valse aux pas malhabiles. Cependant, lorsque un cri perça le silence opaque du sous-bois pour s'élever vers le ciel étoilé, les bourrasques cessèrent de jouer, comme attentives. Plus rien en ces heures sombres ne semblait vivre dans la forêt. Tout était immobile. Tout ? Non, pas vraiment. Entre les racines noueuses de la vieille forêt, un bruit de galop emplissait l'air de son rythme obsédant. A travers la brume épaisse qui glissait à quelques centimètres du sol, une ombre volait presque entre les arbres, bougeant au rythme de ce galop. La course semblait urgente.

----------

En cette nuit plutôt calme, rien ne perturbait le parc de l'école sorcière. Même le vent n'avait pas réussi à rider la surface polie du lac en contrebas. Raphaël n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le dîner était terminé depuis bien longtemps et ses amis étaient tous allés se coucher. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il tournait en rond dans la salle commune des gryffondors, cherchant vainement quoi faire pour tuer son angoisse. Dumbledore avait bien sûr envoyé des aurors à la recherche d'Hermione et de sa sœur mais le domaine de Voldemort restait introuvable à ce jour. Comment des aurors pourrait-ils pu le découvrir en quelques heures alors que des décennies n'avaient pas suffi à le faire ? « Raziel… » En fait, le directeur comptait plus sur les membres de l'Ordre que sur les agents du ministère pour retrouver les deux jeunes femmes et Alastor avait été chargé de superviser les recherches. Mais Raphaël n'y croyait plus trop…

Affalé dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune depuis quelques minutes seulement, il reporta son regard sur le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée en entendant une bûche craquer. Des étincelles s'envolèrent un peu partout dans l'âtre avant de retomber mollement sur les braises rougeoyantes. Raphaël soupira, agacé par son inaction forcée. Suivant une impulsion, il se leva soudain et sortit de la salle commune avant de quitter la tour des gryffondors. Il était très tard… ou très tôt ? Quoi qu'il en soit, si jamais le jeune gryffondor se faisait prendre par Rusard dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait de gros, très gros ennuis. Mais à vrai dire il s'en moquait éperdument : rester à ne rien faire le rendait fou.

Les pierres anciennes du château étaient en temps normal humides, que le temps soit clément ou non. La nuit les rendait d'autan plus humides ce qui les transformait en véritables savons lorsqu'on ne prenait pas garde à son équilibre. Plus d'un fois le jeune français faillit tomber, jurant dans sa langue natale sans se priver. Son humeur n'était pas des meilleurs ces derniers temps.

A son grand malheur, c'est exactement le moment que choisit Peeves pour expérimenter sa nouvelle invention : la bombabouse à tête chercheuse.

- Prêt ? Lancez !!!

La voix aigue de l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard couvrit le cri surprit de Raphaël avant que ce dernier ne prenne ses jambes à son cou pour éviter le projectile qui suivait absolument tous ses mouvements, le rattrapant au fur et à mesure qu'il rencontrait marches et autres armures mal placées. Il était arrivé dans le hall et entendit dans l'un des couloirs adjacents la voix rauque de Rusard. Le concierge devait sans doute parler à son horrible chatte. Sans demander son reste, le français se jeta littéralement sur les portes du château et sortit le plus rapidement possible avant de se faire prendre par le vieux grincheux. Il eut à peine le temps de voir quel a bombabouse ensorcelée changeait de cible pour aller éclater sur la veste du concierge inattentif.

En s'éloignant du château, il entendit ses cris de rage le poursuivre dans le parc durant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, l'air paisible de la nuit lui fit du bien, allégeant suffisamment le poids de son angoisse pour lui inspirer enfin un sourire. Il se dirigeait vers le chêne. Leur chêne.

En approchant, il entendit des voix qui chuchotaient. Un instant, il eut le réflexe de se tourner et de partir en courant mais, prenant conscience de son idiotie, il secoua la tête en poursuivant vers l'arbre. Cela ne pouvait être que des élèves, n'est-ce pas ? Des professeurs ne se seraient pas gênés pour parler à voix haute. « Et si c'était autre chose… ? » Ignorant volontairement cette possibilité, il arrivait enfin assez prêt pour entendre distinctement les voix. Les branches du chêne se balançaient au dessus de lui, craquant de façon irrégulière sous l'emprise du vent.

- … confiance en eux.

- De toute façon, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre…

Raphaël n'avait eut aucun problème pour reconnaître la voix du professeur Delacour. L'appeler ainsi était d'ailleurs très étrange pour lui, il avait du mal à s'y faire.

- Attendre… Je ne fais que ça depuis des années, attendre.

L'amertume contenue dans la voix du célèbre Harry Potter le laissa un instant figé.

- Vous avez l'intention de broyer du noir toute la nuit ?

Ca, c'était la voix de Ronald Weasley. Le rouquin était le plus compliqué de tous pour Raphaël. Il avait du mal à cerner le caractère flamboyant du jeune homme et ses quelques sautes d'humeur avaient le don de le prendre au dépourvu. Mais ce trait de caractère là lui rappelait régulièrement son aînée. C'est avec un soupir qu'il fit remarquer sa présence aux autres tandis qu'il restait debout à un mètre d'eux. Fleur se leva aussitôt pour le rejoindre avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Je pensais que tu dormirais à cette heure…

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Hmm… Le sourire de Fleur s'effaça un peu, devenant plus triste que réconfortant. J'aurais du m'en douter, fit-elle en lui prenant la main.

La pression que la demi vélane exerça alors sur sa main le réconforta un peu. Certes, elle n'était pas sa sœur, loin de là ; mais au moins elle était là. Il n'était plus seul.

- Ginny n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda le français en se laissant entraîner par Fleur.

- Non, elle dort, lui répondit cette dernière en le faisant s'asseoir.

De tous, c'est d'elle qu'il était le plus proche.

- Draco aussi, les renseigna Harry avec une mine dépitée qui valait son pesant de galions.

La pleine lune avait le mérite de leur offrir une visibilité plutôt bonne, ce qui leur permit de sourire un peu, amusés. Ron de son côté n'avait rien dit depuis l'arrivée de Raphaël. Seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, tout simplement. Il avait très peur pour elles. Mais s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien avouer que son inquiétude était surtout dirigée vers Hermione. La française était importante, d'accord, mais pas personnellement et le plus jeune des Weasley n'avait pas honte de ressentir les choses comme ça. Au final, le silence s'installa entre les quatre amis. De ceux qu'on aimerait rompre car ils sont dérangeants mais qu'on ne parvient pas à briser parce qu'ils sont aussi chargés d'émotions. Il y avait des moments comme ça que Raphaël détestait par-dessus tout.

Puis ils entendirent un bruit très léger, comme lointain. Un bruit qui devait être puissant mais qui leur parvenait assourdi par la végétation très dense qui entourait le parc. C'est Fleur qui l'entendit la première. Sans dire un mot, elle avait tourné la tête vers la Forêt Interdite, écoutant. En voyant l'attention qui se peignait sur ses traits, les autres l'imitèrent chacun à leur tour, si bien qu'après une ou deux minutes, ils tendaient tous l'oreille. Et ils perçurent tous le bruit qui avait attiré son attention. Raphaël n'était pas très rassuré. Il faut dire que la nuit, aucune forêt n'était bien rassurante : le bruit des branches qui craquent est lugubre, tout comme les hululements des chouettes et autres animaux nocturnes. Mais ce bruit là était différent. Inhabituel. Harry finit par se lever en constatant que le son devenait de plus en plus fort et les autres l'imitèrent. Puis ils attendirent de voir ce qui allait apparaître.

Le galop était reconnaissable à présent mais cela ne les avançait pas plus. Seuls les centaures pouvaient se comporter ainsi et, franchement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de voir l'un d'eux débarquer à Poudlard au beau milieu de la nuit. Après tout, ils étaient les seules âmes éveillées à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- A votre avis, c'est…

- Pas normal, le coupa Harry en sortant sa baguette.

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de sortir les leurs qu'un cheval entièrempent blanc sortait de la forêt interdite au grand galop. A l'instant même où ils comprirent que ce n'était pas un cheval mais une licorne, stupéfaits, ils abandonnèrent l'idée de la baguette comme la créature fonçait vers eux sans ralentir le moins du monde. Ron recula d'un pas, impressionné par la vitesse de la licorne et Raphaël eut très envie de faire pareil. Mais d'un autre côté, devaient-ils vraiment craindre une licorne ? Pas vraiment.

Puis tout se passa dans le plus grand désordre. La licorne s'arrêta pile devant eux en ruant, manquant d'assommer Harry. Le survivant n'avait pas reculé et faisait face à la créature magique. Fleur le rejoignit en scrutant avec curiosité la nouvelle venue, tout à la fois fascinée et éberluée.

Liëna se cabra, faisant voler des mottes de terre partout autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec des humains, fussent-ils sorciers ou non. Donc sa tache se révélait plutôt complexe. _Et je n'ais que peu de temps_, se dit la licorne en ruant une fois de plus. Dirigeant alors sa corne vers le groupe, elle tourna ensuite sa tête vers la forêt, pointant les ombres entre les arbres pour tenter de se faire comprendre. Mais visiblement, cela rendait les bipèdes perplexes. Repartant un trottant vers la forêt, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres puis se retourna pour les regarder encore en faisant des mouvements encourageant de sa tête. Ils ne bougeaient toujours pas, ce qui l'obligea à être plus expéditive. Reprenant son galop vers eux, elle se dirigea droit sur le premier venu, qui se révéla être une première, et d'un mouvement très délicat exécuté avec maestria elle parvint à percher l'humaine sur son dos avant de repartir aussi sec vers la forêt interdite.

- Fleur !

Réagissant au quart de tour, Raphaël et Harry se mirent à courser la grande licorne sans se préoccuper de Ron. Ce dernier avait prit la direction inverse, repartant en trébuchant vers la silhouette sombre du château. Tout ça était anormal et Ron savait que les professeurs devaient être prévenus. Il espérait simplement que ses deux amis n'auraient aucun problème dans la forêt et que Fleur leur reviendrait entière… « Ginny en serait malade autrement et quand elle est comme ça, elle est insupportable », pensa le rouquin en souriant.

----------

La réception du Trio ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Quand Sang cessa de murmurer l'incantation, le noir se fit beaucoup plus intense autour d'eux et elle sentit une forte attraction qui était inhabituelle. Peu d'expériences étaient aussi terrifiantes que celle-ci : on avait exactement l'impression de se noyer à la seule différence que ce n'était pas de l'eau qui emplissait nos poumons mais une ombre plus épaisse que du ciment frais. Et, malheureusement pour le trio, le lieu était également très mal choisi. Non seulement leur cheftaine les avait transportés au quartier général des Mains Sanglantes, mais en plus ils se retrouvaient au beau milieu d'une réunion de toute évidence très importante. « Mauvais calcul… » Se dit Sang en percutant une table de bois couleur acajou, s'étalant de tout son long sur le meuble. Magenta fit de même un peu plus loin et elles entendirent un bruit mou lors de la réception de Carmin. Redressant la tête avec un froncement de sourcils, Sang constata avec gêne que son coéquipier avait atterri sur les genoux de Kadria T'Ril, première dirigeante des Mains Sanglantes et accessoirement sœur de l'un des quatre Princes des enfers, Bélial.

- Je peux savoir ce que tout cela signifie ? Interrogea la voix contenue de la dirigeante, maîtrisant froidement sa colère.

Carmin disparut bien vite des genoux de la démone la plus respectée de la capitale et il contourna la table pour lui faire face de l'autre côté, mettant Sang et Magenta entre elle et lui. Cette dernière afficha un sourire coupable avant de sauter à bas de la table pour le rejoindre, adressant un regard contrit à la supérieure de Sang.

- Excusez-nous, fit Magenta en s'inclinant légèrement face à leur supérieure irritable.

Sang émit un bruit de gorge, attirant l'attention générale, et elle s'assit sur la table en question en observant sa supérieure avec amusement. Les nombreux parchemins qui gisaient sous son postérieur auraient d'ordinaire mit n'importe qui mal à l'aise mais Sang ne faisait rien comme tout le monde, c'était d'ailleurs en partie pour ça qu'elle était célèbre parmi ses pairs. La quinzaine de démons attablés dans la salle de réunion semblaient estomaqués.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais un sens de l'humour aussi effronté, déclara Sang de sa voix la plus charmeuse pour tenter d'adoucir le regard meurtrier de Kadria.

- Descends de là tout de suite, Sang, ou je te botte les fesses personnellement ! Ordonna cette dernière en serrant les dents.

- Ah, c'est demandé si gentiment, susurra la cheftaine du Trio en se levant.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Je croyais vous avoir confié une mission, continua la dirigeante en ignorant la remarque de son agent le plus turbulent.

- C'est pour la mission que nous sommes rentrés, l'informa Sang en sautant lestement à terre. Mais face à pareille réunion, je ne peux imposer nos petits problèmes. Nous ferons notre rapport plus tard, finit-elle en s'inclinant imperceptiblement.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de leur dirigeante à la peau dorée, Sang sortit de la salle en faisant signe aux autres de la suivre. Ses deux amis ne se firent pas prier en constatant l'air furieux de Kadria et ils partirent en quatrième vitesse. Une fois dans le couloir, la cheftaine du Trio poussa un soupir agacé en prenant la direction de la sortie.

- Désolée pour tout ça…

Entendre les excuses de Sang était quelque chose de plutôt rare en temps normal et au lieu de les étonner, cela les apeura. Si la démone qui commandait leur groupe était assez perturbée pour s'excuser devant eux, les choses allaient vraiment mal. Les vieilles pierres de la grande bâtisse les encerclaient de toute part, suintant leur odeur de moisi par leurs interstices crasseux. Seules quelques fenêtres venaient éclairer le long boyau de pierres et ces dernières évoquaient plus des meurtrières que des fenêtres classiques. Le plafond, très haut, disparaissait au dessus de leurs têtes dans les ombres que n'arrivaient pas à éclairer la lumière rougeâtre des enfers. Ici, il n'y avait ni soleil, ni lune. Aucun nuage ne venait assombrir le ciel et aucune étoile ne régissait la nuit. Le ciel était aussi rouge que la terre infernale était noire car les nuits infernales n'étaient faites que d'illusion.

Au dehors, ils pouvaient entendre le bourdonnement incessant de la capitale semblable à une nuée de mouches s'abattant sur la ville. Devant eux, Sang restait silencieuse. Magenta aurait bien voulu la rejoindre et lui prendre la main mais à présent qu'ils étaient revenus aux enfers, elle se devait d'être bien plus prudente. Chacun d'eux avait des ennemis ici. Des ennemis souvent mortels et qui ne se priverait pas pour tuer l'élu de leur cœur afin de les atteindre au plus profond de leur âme… et de leur cœur, bien sûr. Parfois, Magenta se demandait bien pourquoi les livres humains décrivant leur domaine était si erronés. De quel esprit dérangé pouvait bien provenir les fosses remplies d'âmes tourmentées et les créatures assoiffées de sang ? Un vaste mystère. Toujours est-il que Magenta retrouva la lumière rouge si caractéristique des enfers et cela la réchauffa bien plus que le pâle soleil de la Terre.

Ils venaient de débarquer sur l'une des plus grandes places de la ville, celle que l'on appelait la Chrysalide à cause de la fontaine qui trônait en son centre : elle avait la forme d'un cocon dont les anneaux étaient sertis d'émeraudes. Avec le temps, Magenta avait fini par apprécier le style tape à l'œil de cette sculpture. Sang passa la fontaine sans dire un mot et sans adresser ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard à la sculpture de pierre recouverte d'eau. S'engageant dans une artère principale, la cheftaine avançait au pas de charge, ne se souciant pas des démons qu'elle bousculait dans sa hâte. Derrière elle, Magenta et Carmin n'en menaient pas large.

Finalement, après une bonne dizaine de minutes passées ainsi, Carmin finit par prendre la parole tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la seule avenue de la ville, celle qui desservait la plupart des bâtiments administratifs d'Armaggedon. Elle prenait également place au cœur du quartier noble.

- Où nous conduis-tu ?

- Chez moi, répondit discrètement Sang en scrutant les ombres d'une rue voisine.

Magenta suivit son regard et découvrit une silhouette encapuchonnée qui patientait à côté d'une vieille auberge à la réputation prestigieuse. Sous le tissu de la capuche, elle distinguait vaguement des yeux fendus et injectés de sang qui débordaient d'impatience. « Impatience pour quoi ? » Sang les entraînait toujours plus vite, si bien qu'en arrivant devant chez elle, ils couraient presque. Dans le mouvement, Magenta avait perdu la silhouette de vue et lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau, il n'y avait plus rien mais elle avait clairement vu l'éclat froid du métal à la ceinture de l'inconnu : une dague. « C'était sans doute un assassin… » Un frisson la secoua et elle entra chez sa compagne sans un regret. La cheftaine les emmena dans le salon de réception du premier étage et après leur avoir indiqué les sièges, elle leur fit signe de faire silence. Sans un bruit, elle se rendit à l'une des fenêtres du salon et observa l'avenue en contrebas.

Carmin adressa un regard dubitatif à Magenta et celle-ci haussa les épaules puis elle détailla la décoration du salon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait chez Sang. Durant de longues années, tous les briefings de leur groupe s'étaient déroulé ici même, dans ces fauteuils de cuir noir impeccables. La table basse au milieu des fauteuils avait vu passé nombre de cartes, ordres de missions et autres missives de convocation. De nombreux souvenirs, plus ou moins agréables…

- Elle sait, lâcha soudain Sang d'une voix tendue, rompant le silence.

Magenta avait sursauté en l'entendant et son attention se tourna vers la démone à la peau rouge sang. Elle était toujours à côté de la fenêtre, adossée nonchalamment au mur tout en les fixant gravement. Dans son fauteuil, Carmin trépignait.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Fit-il sans comprendre.

- Kadria, lui répondit Sang en s'approchant d'eux. Elle sait pour la porte…

- Comment ?

Avant de s'asseoir dans son siège, Sang passa une note à Magenta pour toute réponse. La dépliant avec curiosité, la démone claire commença à lire à voix haute la note afin que Carmin puisse en profiter lui aussi.

- « Révision de serrure à 21h. »

- Pas de doute, elle est au courant, admit Carmin en croisant les bras, l'air songeur.

- Quand as-tu eu… ?

- Mon trait d'esprit lorsque j'étais sur la table de réunion était surtout là pour détourner l'attention, révéla Sang avec un petit sourire satisfait. Et notre chère dirigeante sait très bien jouer la comédie, accorda-t-elle.

- Donc…

- Préparez-vous à lui faire face ce soir même, confirma Sang en posant ses pieds sur la table basse. Et pour cela, nous avons d'abord besoin de faire le point ensemble…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ce que nous allons dire, précisa la cheftaine avec un air indécis. Et ce que nous allons taire…

- Nous devons lui parler du lord, affirma Carmin d'un ton catégorique. Il est hors de question de laisser cette histoire dans l'ombre…

- J'en conviens, admit Sang.

- Satan, murmura Magenta d'une voix préoccupée. Nous allons avoir de gros ennuis…

- Oui.

Carmin avait l'air tout aussi préoccupé que Magenta. Sang les observait d'un œil presque amusé, se disant que ces deux-là auraient pu passer pour frère et sœur en certaines circonstances. Mais la cheftaine n'avait pas le cœur à rire car les jours à venir seraient sans doute parmi les plus sombres de toute leur carrière. Et dans le pire des scénarios, de toute l'histoire des enfers… Repensant soudain à la jeune humaine, Raziel, elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait rien oublié des avertissements du miroir d'Etirèv dans la Cabane Hurlante. Les images hantaient toujours un coin de sa mémoire et les ignorer aurait été une grave erreur : trop de choses étaient en jeu.

Finalement, après quelque minutes de silence plutôt inhabituelles dans ce salon, Sang enleva ses pieds de la table et elle se pencha en avant dans son siège, s'assurant bien d'avoir toute l'attention de ses deux coéquipiers.

- Nous ne parlerons pas des sorciers, décida la cheftaine. N'en parlez à personne ici, je veux que cela reste entre nous.

- Mais…

- Non, j'ai dit ! Coupa sèchement Sang en foudroyant Carmin du regard. Nous ne savons pas vraiment si nous pouvons leur faire confiance : cette Raziel me semble digne de confiance, elle nous l'a prouvé. Mais pour ce qui est des autres... Laissons faire le temps cette fois-ci et voyons ce qu'il peut nous apprendre. En attendant d'être fixés, nous ne dirons rien : pour aucun d'entre eux, ordonna-t-elle.

Magenta acquiesça sans trop rechigner : elle préférait ne pas mêler les humains à cette affaire. La brouille qui secouait les enfers et la terre était issue du lord… Voldemort et Satan, personne d'autre. D'autant plus que le groupe de sorciers qu'ils avaient rencontré joueraient peut-être un grand rôle dans cette affaire donc, le plus sage était de laisser faire les choses. Après un soupir courroucé, Carmin accepta finalement de suivre les instructions de Sang. Mais tout ça ne lui plaisait pas : l'humaine en question n'avait-elle pas des pouvoirs angéliques ? Il oublia un instant la question en entendant Magenta prendre la parole.

- Et en ce qui concerne les portes elles-mêmes…, commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- C'est un sujet qu'il ne sera pas facile d'aborder, les prévint Sang en soupirant. Les portes ne sont pas des babioles sans importances : leur pouvoir est très grand. Si jamais elles venaient à être toutes ouvertes, la Terre ne s'en remettrait jamais.

- Et les enfers seraient…

- Probablement détruits, termina Sang.

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence face à cette perspective plus que troublante.

- Le Paradis n'acceptera pas un tel désordre, réfléchit soudain à voix haute Magenta. Ils enverront les Puissances (1) s'occuper de tout ça et le résultat sera la ruine…

- J'en ai bien peur, dit simplement la cheftaine en hochant la tête.

- On peut peut-être empêcher l'intervention des anges, non ? S'ils s'en mêlent, la confusion sera telle que plus personne ne sera épargné, poursuivit Carmin avec crainte.

- Comment veux-tu les retenir ? Tu vas leur dire de se tenir gentiment tranquilles pendant que leurs protégés meurent par milliers ? Railla Sang.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Se défendit Carmin d'un ton indigné. Mais…

- Si les portes restent closes, ils n'interviendront pas, raisonna Magenta sans se gêner pour les interrompre.

- Donc nous devons les maintenir fermées, rebondit aussitôt Carmin, reconnaissant pour ce soutient inattendu.

- Vous ne connaissez rien au fonctionnement des portes ! Eclata Sang avec colère.

Carmin et Magenta restèrent muets d'étonnement face à leur cheftaine de toute évidence excédée. Cette dernière se leva sans un mot de plus et sortie de la pièce en claquant la porte. Dans le salon à nouveau silencieux, les deux démons se fixaient sans comprendre le soudain changement d'humeur de Sang. Magenta s'était levée pour aller retrouver sa compagne lorsque un sombre parchemin apparut devant elle avec un 'pop' sonore. Avec le temps, on se faisait à ce système de communication spécifique aux enfers mais là, après des mois passés sur la Terre, la démone claire sursauta. Elle mit un certain temps à prendre le parchemin en main durant lequel Carmin tenta d'apercevoir le cachet de l'expéditeur. Et lorsqu'il vit la cire noire et les armoiries jaune, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Celles d'un prince : Lucifer.

« Le Prince de l'Est… Que peut-il bien vouloir à Magenta ? » Se demanda le démon noir, méfiant, tandis que son amie dépliait la missive avec des mains tremblantes. La lecture se fit sans un seul bruit. Carmin essaya à plusieurs reprises de lire les sentiments de Magenta mais elle restait impassible. A la fin de sa lecture, le parchemin s'embrasa dans un panache de flammes noires. Comme le silence s'éternisait, le démon noir fit une tentative :

- Magenta… ?

Sa coéquipière avait les yeux dans le vague et elle revint au présent en battant des paupières, tournant un regard confus vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Elle sembla enfin réagir et se leva fébrilement de son fauteuil.

- Je dois partir, j'essaierai de revenir avant 21h, lança Magenta en allant à la porte du salon.

Avant même que Carmin ait pu la retenir la démone claire s'éclipsa, le laissant seul dans la pièce avec ses interrogations.

----------

Harry avait un point de côté. Ils suivaient péniblement, avec Raphaël, l'allure très rapide de la licorne en se faisant peu à peu distancer. Plus le temps passait, plus la licorne disparaissait dans les brumes de la forêt. A tel point que Harry craignait de se perdre dans les dix minutes qui venaient. La respiration laborieuse de Raphaël lui parvenait de la droite, indiquant que le jeune français souffrait de cette course folle. Sa propre respiration était très rauque. L'air frais de la forêt avait le pouvoir de les rafraîchir mais avait aussi un mauvais effet sur leurs gorges qui devenaient peu à peu douloureuses. Plusieurs hurlements de loups se faisaient entendre depuis un moment, contrebalancés par des hululements de chouettes. L'ambiance était lugubre…

Harry sauta une racine saillante et Raphaël fit de même juste après, se réceptionnant comme il put. Ses mollets commençaient à protester face à cette épreuve et Harry fit la grimace : ils allaient avoir de fortes courbatures le lendemain. Raphaël poussa un gémissement derrière lui et il entendit un bruit mat. Lançant un regard désespéré à la licorne qui se confondait déjà avec la brume, il fit demi tour à regret en espérant que tout irait bien pour le professeur Delacour.

Raphaël avait buté contre une pierre dissimulée par les ombres, s'étalant de tout son long sur l'humus odorant du sous-bois. Harry se pencha sur lui et l'aida à se relever tout en essayant de ne pas perdre la licorne de vue. Ce qui revenait à faire l'impossible. Après quelques minutes perdues durant lesquelles ils reprirent leur souffle, Harry repartit en direction du bruit de galop qu'ils entendaient toujours. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vue cette scène quelque part… Mais où ? « Mon rêve ! » Sous le coup de la surprise, Harry pila. Raphaël lui rentra dedans avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ils se reçurent tous les deux au sol avec dureté.

Le jeune français allait se mettre à grommeler lorsque Harry sauta d'un bond sur ses pieds pour reprendre la poursuite, en courant comme un dératé cette fois-ci. Ebahi, Raphaël faillit rester sur place puis suivant le survivant avec un temps de retard, il finit par extérioriser sa frustration :

- Harry !

La nuit devenait de plus en plus sombre et l'air de la forêt refroidissait à mesure que les minutes avançaient. Les deux jeunes sorciers avaient du mal à différencier les arbres de la brume tant le sous-bois manquait de lumière. De ce fait, Harry faillit marcher sur le corps de Fleur. Cette dernière n'avait pas tenue la cadence infernale de la licorne et avait finalement chuté, n'osant pas se retenir à la crinière de la créature par peur de la blesser. Le jeune Potter se pencha sur son professeur de métamorphose tandis que Raphaël continuait sa course en constatant que la licorne poursuivait son chemin. Il passa un talus épais et s'écorcha sur de sombres buissons aux épines acérées avant de continuer sur quelques mètres, dérapant sur le sol trop humide. Un hennissement lui parvint d'un peu plus loin et la créature équine apparut au milieu de la brume, faisant valser les écharpes grises en se cabrant.

Raphaël stoppa et l'observa. Mais avant qu'il n'ait récupéré son souffle, l'étrange licorne rua et repartie vers les ombres à bride abattue. Le français n'eut pas même le temps de faire un seul pas que la licorne était déjà invisible.

- Non !!!

Le cri désespéré du jeune Riel se perdit dans la brume.

- Raphaël ?

Revenant là où il avait laissé Harry, le français trouva ses deus amis au sol, l'un essoufflé et l'autre sonnée. Il fallut un petit moment avant d'entendre la voix de Fleur s'élever dans la pénombre de la forêt. La demi-vélane poussa un faible gémissement en rouvrant les yeux, passant une main légère sur son avant bras gauche : elle l'avait mit en avant pour amortir sa chute. Résultat, une belle estafilade déjà rouge courait sur sa peau fragile. Raphaël l'aida à se relever pendant qu'Harry tentait de reconnaître les environs. Mais la tâche était ardue. S'avançant lentement vers un bosquet de buissons épineux, il le contourna et continua à avancer jusqu'à trouver une énorme racine sortant du sol. Il s'arrêta pour l'observer un instant, impressionné par sa taille. Finalement, il allait poursuivre lorsque que la voix de Fleur l'appela :

- Harry ?

Il revint donc vers eux en jetant un dernier regard intrigué à la racine. Raphaël accueillit son retour avec un sourire.

- Elle n'a rien, annonça le français, soulagé.

- Bien sûr que je n'ai rien, soupira Fleur en secouant la tête. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas… Depuis quand les licornes se comportent ainsi ?

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Harry en levant la tête pour scruter le ciel, songeur.

- Vous ne pensez pas… ?

Le craquement d'une branche proche les fit tous les trois sursauter, interrompant Raphaël dans sa question. Harry sortit une fois encore sa baguette et Fleur fut tentée d'en faire autant mais elle se tourna plutôt vers le plus jeune d'entre eux pour l'encourager à finir sa question d'un mouvement de main. Raphaël prit une inspiration pour apaiser sa peur puis il reprit :

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle nous a amené ici pour quelque chose ? Demanda donc le jeune français. Les licornes n'agissent jamais à la légère : elles ont toujours une bonne raison pour le faire. Hagrid affirme qu'elles sont bien plus intelligentes que nous le pensons…

- Sans doute, approuva Fleur en passant un regard méditatif sur les environs.

- Mais pour quoi ? Questionna Harry d'un ton perplexe.

Lui non plus n'avait rien trouvé de très intéressant aux alentours. Et le fait de se retrouver seuls en pleine nuit dans cette forêt… « Les licornes ne sont pas maléfiques. Mais tout ça porte à confusion quand même… » Sur cette pensée, le survivant ouvrit la marche en retournant vers l'énorme racine qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Les deux autres le suivirent sans faire de commentaires : ils n'avaient rien de mieux à proposer pour le moment. Ils auraient pu transplaner : Fleur, au moins, connaissait la formule et le mouvement de ce sortilège. Mais ils avaient tous la ferme conviction que leur présence ici n'était pas une erreur. Ils n'étaient pas ici par hasard : les licornes n'agissaient jamais à la légère.

Passant près d'une pierre de forme pyramidale, Harry crut réentendre le hurlement d'un loup mais l'épaisse végétation qui les cernait étouffa tant le son qu'il ne pouvait pas en être absolument certain. Depuis toutes ces années passées à Poudlard, s'il y avait bien une chose dont le survivant se méfiait c'était la forêt interdite. Cette dernière était plus imprévisible qu'un sombral blessé.

Le célèbre gryffondor eut l'impression de repasser devant un chêne à la forme très reconnaissable : l'arbre rabougri inspirait la forme d'un serpent enroulé sur lui-même. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il continua quand même, espérant toujours trouver quelque chose, ou quelqu'un… Dans cette atmosphère lugubre, il aurait même été content de voir apparaître un détraqueur : tout plutôt que ce silence oppressant. Après dix minutes supplémentaires à marcher à l'aveuglette, Fleur finit par s'arrêter en baissant les bras, agacée.

- Ca ne sert à rien, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, murmura le professeur.

- Hmm… Meubla Raphaël en guise de réponse, complètement absent.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Fit Harry en se rapprochant du jeune français.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua ce dernier en affichant une mine contrariée. J'ai la désagréable impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important… Mais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je commence à en avoir assez de chercher dans la pénombre, fit soudain Fleur en sortant sa baguette. Même si la pleine lune nous éclaire. Lumos !

Aussitôt la lumière se fit autour d'eux, révélant une sorte de minuscule clairière au sein des innombrables arbres de la forêt. Le sol était recouvert d'herbes à moitié arrachées et quelques pierres venaient jouer les trouble-fêtes sur ce terrain très plat. Le vent qui parvenait à se faufiler entre la végétation dense chahutait les quelques lys qui avaient germé dans ce coin de forêt. S'était assez étrange en vérité : cet endroit ressemblait à une île isolée au milieu d'une mer démontée. Le calme ambiant en était presque surnaturel. Raphaël était mal à l'aise.

- J'ai l'impression de violer un sanctuaire, murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu sombre.

- Moi aussi, fit Harry sans oser bouger.

- Cet endroit est différent, conclut Fleur. Comment… ?

- On nous observe, prévint soudain Harry d'une voix tendue.

Ils se turent en même temps en balayant les ombres alentours d'un regard méfiant. Fleur leva sa baguette plus haut puis elle la rabaissa en faisant un pas en arrière.

- N'ayez crainte, fit une voix légère et veloutée sous le couvert des arbres. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie…

- Qui est là ? Interrogea Harry avec appréhension.

- J'ai vu la licorne, continua la voix sans se préoccuper de la question. Et j'ai vu ce qu'elle protégeait…

- De quoi parlez… ?

- Montrez-vous, demanda Raphaël en coupant Fleur.

La voix resta silencieuse et plus rien ne vint déranger le sanctuaire. Ils crurent un instant que l'être était repartit lorsqu'une centaure pénétra dans la petite clairière, entrant de ce fait dans la lumière. Son pelage était entièrement noir. Une cape également noir drapait ses épaules finement musclées et son ventre était barré de quelques cicatrices impressionnantes. Une épée courte pendait à sa taille, maintenue en place par une ceinture de cuir ouvragée. Ses cheveux longs d'un rouge flamboyant étaient parsemés de quelques fils argentés attestant de son age respectable. La lumière ne leur permettait pas vraiment de voir la couleur de ses yeux mais Raphaël crut y distinguer du vert et du jaune.

La centaure fit une sorte de révérence doublée d'un fin sourire espiègle. Il y avait une certaine aisance dans ses gestes qui la rendait gracieuse.

- Je me nomme Sonata, se présenta la centaure à la voix mélodieuse. Et je sais certaines choses…

- Quel genre de choses ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils : l'espèce de jeu que jouait la centaure l'irritait.

- Les humains sont si étranges, soupira Sonata du ton de la conversation. Vous faites beaucoup de bruit, ne vous souciez pas du reste du monde et par-dessus le marché, vous vous croyez maîtres en ce monde…

- Sommes-nous ici pour un procès improvisé ou pour recevoir de l'aide ? La coupa sèchement une Fleur aux nerfs de plus en plus à vif.

Le silence revint, tendu, puis un rire léger secoua la centaure, faisant danser ses cheveux dans son dos. Le son était plus doux qu'une brise d'été et soulagea un peu la tension que ressentaient les trois sorciers. Retrouvant alors son calme, Sonata fit une petite révérence avec un sourire avant de repartir vers les ombres du sous-bois.

- Veuillez me suivre…

Harry hésita une fraction de seconde et Raphaël le prit de vitesse, passant devant pour suivre l'étrange femme jument. « Depuis quand les centaures sont solitaires ? » Se demanda le survivant en suivant le petit groupe. La marche était lente : la centaure avait peut-être pitié des jambes des humains. Personne ne parlait et cela mettait Harry mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Il considéra durant un instant l'utilité de prendre la parole mais une pensée le frappa soudain : Ron avait-il prévenu les professeurs ? Et si c'était le cas, ceux-ci allaient-ils les retrouver dans l'immensité de cette forêt ? « Probablement pas. » Du se résigner le survivant en dérapant sur une racine couverte de mousse humide. Les autres le regardèrent reprendre son équilibre, interrompant la marche quelques secondes. La curiosité finit par l'emporter sur la réserve et Harry posa sa question :

- Depuis quand les centaures sont-ils solitaires ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix septique.

- Depuis que les humains marchent debout, ironisa Sonata d'un ton amusé.

Les sorciers en restèrent muets, étonnés.

- Il n'y a pas de règle établie parmi les nôtres, sorcier, précisa une Sonata plus sérieuse. Nous sommes un peuple libre et nous avons tous notre libre arbitre. Certains sont voleurs et menteurs, d'autres sont guerriers et d'autres encore sont voyageurs. Je suis un peu des deux derniers : guerrière voyageuse, fit-elle en sautant gracieusement un tronc échoué au sol.

- C'est la première fois que je vois un des vôtres en solitaire, remarqua Fleur en escaladant le tronc en question.

- C'est normal, rares sont ceux qui quittent la harde, concéda Sonata en attendant qu'ils franchissent l'obstacle. Mais cela n'est pas interdit. Par contre, parler avec des humains est très mal vu parmi les miens, fit-elle en soupirant. Quel dommage, vous êtes si drôles…

- Drôles ? Bougonna Raphaël, manquant se casser la figure en sautant du tronc.

- Oui, confirma la femme jument avec un sourire.

- C'est pour ça que vous nous aidez ? Questionna Harry tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur progression, clairement exaspéré par la situation.

- Non, jeune humain, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous aide, répondit calmement Sonata.

- Laissez-moi deviner, fit Raphaël d'une voix sarcastique. Vous essayez de percer les mystères du sens de l'orientation humain ?

Fleur allait rire mais elle se retint, se contentant simplement de sourire pour ne pas vexer leur guide. Elle était ravie de constater que Raphaël n'avait rien perdu de son humour malgré tous les changements qui étaient intervenus dans sa vie dernièrement. La centaure s'arrêta un instant suite à la remarque du jeune français, étudiant ce dernier en silence. Pour le coup, Harry n'était pas rassuré : si la centaure se vexait, ils seraient dans de beaux draps. Sonata finit par ruer en faisant claquer ses sabots sur l'humus de la forêt. Cet humain avait du cran et ça lui plaisait.

- Tu as de l'esprit, jeune homme, finit par souffler Sonata. Intéressant…

Un hennissement traversa la forêt sur les ailes du vent, faisant cabrer la centaure de surprise. Cette dernière se tourna dans la direction de l'appel, son visage prenant une expression à la fois inquiète et pressante. Elle partit vers la source du bruit en se contraignant à trotter pour ne pas perdre les sorciers.

- Vite à présent, lança la femme jument par-dessus son épaule. Le temps presse !

Pris de court, les trois sorciers n'eurent d'autre choix que de la suivre en courant le plus vite possible. Quelque chose angoissait sans aucun doute la centaure. Mais qu'est-ce qui était en mesure d'inquiéter un centaure à l'intérieur de son propre domaine ? Harry n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Ils passèrent un bosquet de bouleaux, un buisson aux fruits plus rouges que le feu lui-même, et suivirent un sentier tellement étroit qu'ils ne l'auraient pas vu sans la centaure pour les guider. Le trot de cette dernière s'accéléra soudain lorsqu'un hennissement plus plaintif se fit entendre.

Laissant les humains en arrière, Sonata se mit à galoper sans se soucier des branches mortes et autres racines, les franchissant toutes d'un saut leste. Le tonnerre de ses sabots contre le sol étouffait les bruits d'une bataille mais les lumières qui vacillaient plus loin devant elle ne pouvaient la tromper : des sorciers utilisaient leur magie. Sonata eut vite fait de faire le rapprochement avec le hennissement d'un peu plus tôt et une vague de colère la submergea. La centaure sortit son épée courte dans un sifflement métallique, se lançant dans la bataille avec un cri sauvage. Comme elle l'avait deviné, des sorciers humains s'en prenaient à la licorne au comportement étrange. Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer cet affront : les licornes étaient des créatures sacrées pour le peuple centaure. Toutefois, la centaure marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant les sorciers en question : ils portaient des capes entièrement noires dont le grand capuchon dissimulait le visage. Leurs baguettes étaient toutes levées et la licorne leur faisait face un peu plus loin semblait blessée : elle ne posait plus sa patte antérieure droite sur le sol et une vilaine coupure courait sur son poitrail. Pourtant, elle refusait de bouger, leur tenant tête.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'analyser la situation plus que cela, Sonata se rua sur les sorciers noirs. Ils étaient sept en tout. L'attaque surprise de la centaure les prit au dépourvu ce qui lui permit d'en tuer deux sans aucune résistance, sa lame s'enfonçant sans problème dans la chaire tendre. Elle se retira lorsqu'un sort passa à un cheveu de sa croupe et elle rejoignit la licorne, s'interposant entre elle et ses assaillants. Cette situation était si inhabituelle, si impensable, que la centaure hésita un instant à intervenir plus que cela. Les centaures ne se mêlaient jamais des affaires des humains et Sonata, en se montrant aux jeunes sorciers, avait déjà enfreint les règles de son peuple. Devait-elle aggraver encore plus sa faute ?

La licorne derrière elle profita de cette intervention pour disparaître dans les ombres de la forêt tandis que le petit groupe du survivant tombait nez à nez avec les mangemorts. Ces derniers n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de réagir et lancèrent deux Avada pour neutraliser la centaure tandis que trois autres se dirigeaient vers les sorciers.

- Protego !

Fleur brisa le silence de la forêt interdite en lançant son sortilège de protection tandis que Harry faisait de même juste à côté d'elle. Raphaël fit un roulé boulé pour éviter le sort qui le visait tout en sortant sa propre baguette. La ruade de Sonata pour éviter l'attaque des mages noirs fut bien plus impressionnante que la précédente, envoyant ses sabots dans les airs avec une rapidité étonnante pour une masse pareille : le corps équin était certes élégant avec ses muscles fins mais très grand. Dans son agitation la centaure envoya un autre mangemort au tapis, mettant par la même occasion les deux groupes à égalité.

- Stupéfix !

Les trois sorciers lancèrent ce sort en même temps d'un commun accord silencieux pendant que Sonata se dressait devant le dernier sbire de Voldemort, grattant le sol de ses sabots avec une expression fort intimidante sur le visage. Le mage noir recula en trébuchant, tombant lourdement au sol. La centaure en profita pour l'assommer d'un coup de sabot bien dosé à la tête puis elle se tourna vers les bipèdes.

- Vite !

Partant au galop entre les arbres noirs qui déchiraient la brume, elle les força à courir aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient.

- Hey ! Où est-ce que… vous nous emmenez !? Lança Harry en cherchant son souffle.

- Voir ce que la licorne garde, répondit par-dessus son épaule la centaure.

Raphaël ou Fleur n'eurent pas le cœur à poursuivre la conversation, bien incapables de faire autre chose que respirer aussi douloureux cela soit-il. Le survivant, lui, avait perdu son souffle quelque part sur l'humus sombre de la forêt et était impuissant à le retrouver.

- Allez ! Les pressa la centaure.

- Attendez ! La rappela Fleur en la voyant disparaître derrière un bosquet de rosiers.

Ils accélérèrent malgré leurs poumons en feu afin de ne pas perdre leur guide et Harry, qui était devant les deux autres, stoppa net en passant derrière le dit bosquet, stupéfait. Fleur et Raphaël lui rentrèrent dedans tandis que le survivant restait impassible, stupéfait. Devant eux, la centaure poursuivit au trot jusqu'à la licorne qui se tenait un peu plus loin au milieu d'une zone dégagée. En prenant conscience de la présence des humains, la licorne se cabra puis frappa durement le sol de ses sabots, entraînant le regard de tous vers le sol. Raphaël eut un hoquet de surprise et Fleur se précipita vers les deux corps allongés sur l'herbe desséchée de la forêt, suivie par ses deux amis.

- Hermione, murmura Harry en se figeant.

- Elles… Elles respirent ? Chuchota d'une voix anxieuse Raphaël.

Fleur ne lui répondit pas et elle se pencha sur les deux jeunes femmes, posant une main tremblante sur les cheveux d'Hermione. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne percevait pas leur respiration : leurs cages thoraciques ne bougeaient pas. La licorne secoua sa crinière puis elle disparût définitivement dans la pénombre de sa forêt, laissant la suite aux sorciers. Sonata la regarda partir avec l'impression d'être témoin d'un évènement rare, ce qui l'amenait à réfléchir : depuis quand les licornes protégeaient-elles des humains ? « Jamais, alors pourquoi… ? » Fleur glissa sa main jusqu'à l'épaule d'Hermione afin de la retourner mais lorsque ses doigts atteignirent leur but, elle sentit un liquide poisseux. « Non… » Scrutant sa main aussitôt, elle prit une inspiration saccadée en découvrant ce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire. « Depuis quand sont-elles ici ? Il faut les ramener de toute urgence ! » Se dit la demi vélane. Se relevant, la française aux cheveux blonds braqua un regard désespéré sur la centaure, une lueur implorante dansant dans ses yeux saphir :

- Aidez-nous à les ramener au château !

- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? S'étonna la centaure sans esquisser le moindre geste.

- Je vous en prie, avec votre aide nous irons plus vite, expliqua Fleur comme Harry et Raphaël venaient près d'elle pour la soutenir, en silence, encore sous le choc. Et puis nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes, termina-t-elle avec une mine désespérée sous les yeux impassibles de Sonata.

- S'il vous plait, renchérit finalement le jeune français suite au silence de leur guide.

La centaure piétina le sol tout en les observant, réfléchissant en silence. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur les deux inconscientes en évaluant leur chance de survie. Croisant les bras dans sa réflexion, la femme jument ne vit pas le survivant qui se tenait juste devant elle à présent et elle sursauta en l'entendant parler :

- Nous aurons une dette envers vous, Sonata, mais pour l'instant nous devons les sauver !

La détermination du jeune sorcier la prit un peu de court et elle du reconnaître que leur progression serait sans doute lente sans son aide. Après tout, ils n'avaient que deux jambes là ou elle avait quatre pattes robustes et taillées pour la vitesse. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, la centaure se demanda pourquoi elle se retrouvait tout le temps dans des situations bizarres avant de prendre sa décision.

- Très bien, je vous aiderais, fit-elle. Quel est le plan ?

Fleur reprit sa baguette en main et elle fit apparaître deux brancards non loin de leurs amies. Harry se pencha aussitôt sur Hermione pour la déplacer, essayant d'ignorer les blessures et l'odeur de sang. Raphaël fit de même avec sa sœur, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer. « Ca ne servirait à rien, le mal est fait… » Puis, une fois cela fait, Fleur se rapprocha de la centaure avec une expression un peu gênée.

- Nous… Nous ne pourrons pas tenir votre allure malheureusement, commença-t-elle avec hésitation. Pouvons-nous…

- Dépêchez-vous, la coupa Sonata avec une certaine tension dans la voix, son regard balayant les environs.

Fleur hocha la tête et elle fit signe à Raphaël d'approcher. Ce dernier monta sur le dos de la centaure avec quelques difficultés puis il aida Fleur à faire de même.

- Je ne pourrai pas vous prendre tous les trois, les prévint Sonata en battant nerveusement l'air de sa queue, pressée de partir : l'odeur du sang attirait beaucoup de créatures dangereuses au sein de la forêt interdite.

- Pas de problème, déclara Harry en levant sa baguette. Accio Poussière d'Etoile !

Le temps que le balai volant d'Harry arrive, Fleur lança un sort de lévitation et d'attraction mêlées sur le brancard de Raziel.

- Harry, fait de même avec Hermione et suis-nous, conseilla Fleur tandis que Sonata prenait un trot léger pour partir.

Harry hocha simplement la tête avant d'enfourcher son balai. Se tournant vers Hermione, il crut distinguer un capuchon noir entre les arbres mais ce dernier disparut l'instant suivant, le faisant douter de lui. Il lança alors le sort sur le brancard de sa meilleure amie puis il tapa son pied sur le sol pour prendre son envol. Sonata prit donc le grand galop, secouant ses deux passagers. Raphaël, qui se tenait juste derrière le buste de la femme jument, n'eut d'autre choix que celui d'entourer sa taille de ses bras pour éviter la chute. La centaure émit un bruit agacé mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, trop occupée à éviter les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Fleur suivait du coin de l'œil l'évolution du brancard de Raziel en gardant sa baguette pointé sur lui : si jamais le lien invisible entre la baguette et le brancard était rompu, ce dernier tomberait au sol sans ménagement. L'étrange convoi filait vers le parc de Poudlard à travers le silence de la sombre forêt, inconscient du danger qui le guettait.

----------

Le palais du Prince de l'Est était l'un des plus imposants parmi tous ceux de la capitale démoniaque. Seul le Palais Impérial le surpassait en beauté. En pénétrant dans ce lieu voué au silence et à la contemplation, Magenta réprima un sourire nostalgique. Suivant le tapis rouge qui conduisait au salon privé de la bâtisse, elle ignora superbement le valet qui attendait non loin de la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier la laissa passer sans l'intercepter, s'inclinant respectueusement à son passage. La démone claire traversait donc le hall aux dimensions respectables lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé en provenance du salon en face d'elle. Sans qu'elle en ait vraiment conscience, son allure ralentit sensiblement : le maître des lieux était à l'évidence d'une humeur massacrante. Ses pas résonnaient dans le hall malgré le tapis qu'elle foulait, les murs de calcaire blanc renvoyant l'écho étouffé de ses chaussures sur le tissu vermeil.

Un serviteur sortit en catastrophe du salon, passant la porte avec un empressement affairé. Magenta l'ignora aussi et elle poussa doucement la porte du dit salon. La pièce baignait dans une ambiance chaleureuse grâce au feu qui illuminait toute la pièce depuis la cheminée. Mais malgré cette atmosphère accueillante, la jeune démone tremblait légèrement. Lucifer était réputé pour sa patience limitée. Le maître des lieux se retourna à son entrée, la fixant de ses yeux dorés tandis qu'une colère sourde l'enveloppait entièrement.

- Vous… Vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda la voix confuse de Magenta comme celle-ci s'inclinait légèrement pour saluer le prince.

- En effet, répondit Lucifer d'un ton glacial.

Magenta en fut tellement surprise qu'elle redressa la tête pour l'observer. Jamais elle avait vu une telle rage imprimée sur ses traits. Bien moins confiante, la jeune démone se mit à trembler légèrement. Lucifer serra un poing tout en allant à sa table de travail pour y ramasser une enveloppe jaune. Le cachet qui scellait l'enveloppe était intact et Magenta sut en voyant sa couleur et ses armoiries de qui ce pli pouvait bien provenir. Il était rare de voir les démons pâlir à cause de leur physionomie atypique mais à cet instant précis, Magenta pâlissait.

- Magenta Fer Ciral, l'apostropha le Prince de l'Est en agitant le pli jaune sous son nez. Peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ceci ? Tout de suite, acheva-t-il en se contenant le plus possible, à deux doigts de la gifler.

La jeune démone recula d'un pas, effrayée. « Alors c'était lui... » Prenant conscience des implications de cette situation, Magenta s'effondra au sol : ses jambes réduites à du coton ne pouvaient plus la soutenir. « Echec et mat. »

----------

----------

Héhé, vive les intrigues !

(1) Les Puissances occupent la quatrième place (sur 9, ce dernier étant le plus éloigné du divin) de la hiérarchie céleste et leur planète de référence est Mars. Comme les Anges, les Puissances ne sont pas ailés. Malgré leur place plutôt intermédiaire parmi les chœurs, leur force est grande. Ils sont qualifiés pour les tâches impliquant des combats de gravité moyenne. L'Archange qui les dirige est Camael.

Envie de prendre la parole ? (mais si, vous le voulez au fond de vous) Alors on clique svp, merci ! (sourire d'ange)

Bises,

Lumenor.


	8. L'étau se resserre

Et bien, méga retard là. A ma décharge, je dois dire que j'ai vraiment très peu de temps libre en ce moment : partiels and cie. Je remercie toutefois tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser un petit mot, ça donne vraiment du cœur à l'ouvrage. Bonne année 2008 à toutes et à tous !

RAR :

**Amande1 :** Yep, le prénom de la centaure était entre autres une référence à ce groupe. Et pour Lucifer c'est normal, je ménage le suspens et les grands coups de théâtre, niark, niark… Ce qui est sûr c'est que nos deux demoiselles sont mal en point. Affaire à suivre, lol. Bises à toi Amand !

**Sharee :** Thanx, chère louve. En espérant te recroiser un de ces jours. Grosses bises Sharee !

**Zofia :** Ah… Sur les fesses, forcément. Moi je dis, rien de tel qu'un bon coussin ! héhé… Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça donne envie de rehausser toujours plus la qualité de la fic. Bises Zofia !

**Moonday-Girl :** Ouah, en une seule traite ? Paix à tes yeux alors… Et donc la suite. J'espère qu'elle te conviendra. Bienvenue en tout cas ! Bises Moonday-Girl !

Sachez également que même si je mets parfois (tout le temps) un certain moment à mettre en ligne le chapitre suivant, il est hors de question de suspendre cette fic donc la suite sortira toujours, pas d'inquiétude. Pour terminer, bonne lecture à tous !

----------

----------

…L'étau se resserre.

---------

- Comment as-tu osé…

La voix de Lucifer était emplie d'une rage sourde. Le Prince n'avait pas à proprement parlé haussé la voix mais on l'entendit pourtant parfaitement de l'autre côté de la porte, à tel point que le vieux serviteur qui avait entrouvert la porte la referma bien vite. Nul n'osait braver la colère d'un Prince en sa demeure. Seul l'empereur pouvait prétendre à cette bravoure suicidaire. Magenta ne savait plus que dire : la lettre l'accusait, inutile de nier. Pour le reste, elle était de toute façon piégée. Lucifer lui jeta l'enveloppe à la figure puis il alla ouvrir l'un de ces tiroirs. Tous ses gestes dégageaient une telle colère que la jeune démone n'eut pas le cran d'émettre le moindre son. Paralysée par l'appréhension, elle le vit sortir du tiroir une autre enveloppe mais noire celle-ci. D'étonnement, elle sentit sa mâchoire pendre.

- Ferme la bouche, tu es ridicule ainsi, la tança le démon sans une once d'indulgence, méprisant. Prends ça et sors d'ici, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la lettre noire.

- Ou… Oui, obéit prudemment Magenta en se relevant, déboussolée.

La jeune démone prit les deux lettres et les glissa dans l'une des poches de sa longue robe. Le Prince évitait son regard, l'ignorant superbement. Blessée, Magenta repartit de cette somptueuse demeure avec les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé faire face à un destin aussi ironique… et aussi cruel.

----------

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! Si jamais Kadria arrive avant elle, commença Sang, exaspérée, en revenant une fois de plus à la fenêtre.

- Si tu n'avais pas prit la mouche comme ça tout à l'heure, tu l'aurais su, la coupa Carmin avec agacement en oubliant le respect qu'il lui devait : il craignait l'entrevue entre eux et leur dirigeante ; il craignait tout autant l'entrevue entre Magenta et le Prince de l'Est…

- Ne me dit pas qu'elle sera absente, siffla d'une voix anxieuse Sang. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de manquer une telle réunion. Non, elle va venir, je sais qu'elle va venir, se rassura-t-elle en revenant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, se forçant au calme.

Carmin ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu aussi désemparée ? Il n'aurait su le dire avec précision mais pour lui, voir Sang dans cet état et avec ce comportement… ça la rendait presque attachante. « Mouais, insistons sur le presque quand même, » se dit-il en faisant une moue dubitative. Pour rien au monde le démon noir aurait avoué qu'il appréciait vraiment Sang. Surtout pas devant elle de surcroît.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Lui demanda la cheftaine au bout d'un moment, mal à l'aise sous son regard insistant.

Carmin lui adressa un sourire pour toute réponse et, voyant qu'elle allait lui lancer une pique bien sentie pour son silence, il crut bon de dire :

- Pour rien, Sang. Pour rien…

La démone haussa un sourcil en constatant le ton plus doux que d'ordinaire et elle se tut, plutôt perplexe. Carmin, lui, avait cessé de l'observer. Il savait bien que cela devenait vite agaçant pour le sujet d'étude passée la cinquième minute d'observation. Ses pensées retournèrent peu à peu vers Kadria qui serait là d'un instant à l'autre maintenant. Il se demandait s'il aurait encore droit à l'une de ses tapes habituelles derrière la tête, où si leur supérieure verrait la différence subtile qui était apparue chez ses deux coéquipières depuis qu'elles s'étaient (enfin) misent ensemble. Et si jamais Kadria le remarquait bel et bien, il se demandait alors quelle serait sa réaction… Indifférente ? Favorable ? Défavorable ? L'amour était quelque chose d'important chez les démons. Pas dans le sens ou des mômes munis d'ailes voletaient partout en lançant leurs petites flèches ridicules. Non, ça les démons le laissait à la charge des anges. Non, l'amour était sacré car comme l'honneur, il était une valeur. Une valeur si puissante qu'elle avait le pouvoir de sauver des vies, ou de les sacrifier sans l'ombre d'un remord. Ce n'était pas l'amour lui-même qui était beau ou laid, mais les actes qu'il entraînait. Et ça, les démons l'avaient compris depuis bien longtemps, eux, les anges déchus…

----------

Elle était repartit du palais du Prince avec la désagréable impression d'être une souris prise au piège, attendant inéluctablement que le chat vienne l'achever. Le pire pour elle n'était pas la présence de cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, non. Le pire s'était le silence. Quelque part elle savait qu'en parlant avec ses deux coéquipiers, ils auraient trouvé une solution à son impasse mais… Froissant l'enveloppe jaune qu'elle avait un instant ressortit dans sa frustration, Magenta remonta la rue déserte d'une démarche rapide, tendue. « Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faudra que je m'en sorte seule cette fois… Ou que je meurs en essayant. »

Poursuivant son chemin, la seule chose qui la poussait encore à ne pas renoncer était l'image souriante de Sang qui dansait devant ses yeux.

----------

Cela faisait longtemps, tellement longtemps que les mangemorts n'avaient pas agis au grand jour, au vu et au su de tous. Du moins en Grande-Bretagne. Harry en avait presque oublié à quel point ils pouvaient être dangereux, à croire qu'ils étaient occupés à autre chose. Pourtant… « C'est ici que commencera notre guerre. Voldemort est sans doute prêt, il lâchera la bride de ses partisans. Par Merlin, comment ais-je pu être aussi naïf ? Comment ais-je pu croire que nous serions épargnés jusqu'à la fin… ? » Evitant une branche basse de justesse, il renforça sa prise sur le manche de son balais et restaura son équilibre. Il avait faillit tomber.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Harry ! Lança Fleur d'un ton exaspéré et haché à cause du galop de Sonata. Fais un peu plus attention !

- Oui, oui, répliqua Harry avec une pointe d'agacement.

Reportant son attention sur le brancard d'Hermione, il fit son possible pour maintenir l'enchantement en place tout en accélérant sensiblement sa vitesse : la centaure avait prit le grand galop. « Elle a sans doute senti nos poursuivants… » Ca plus le fait que l'état de santé des inconscientes était plus que préoccupant. Serrant les mâchoires, le survivant sentit monter en lui un sentiment de rage qui en temps normal l'aurait lui-même effrayé. Ou du moins déstabilisé. Mais là, sa seule pensée se résumait à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peu à peu, c'était devenu une obsession, une sorte de mantra dans sa tête : « Voldemort. Tuer Voldemort. Le tuer… » Une branche craqua, suivit d'un murmure de voix. « Ils se rapprochent. »

- A droite ! Lança soudain la voix de Raphaël, celui-ci pointant du doigt une zone clairsemée.

Sonata compris aussitôt l'implication et, infléchissant sa trajectoire, elle se rua vers l'endroit indiqué à une vitesse impressionnante si on prenait en compte le terrain fort accidenté. Le bruit de ces sabots claquant contre l'humus était presque identique au tonnerre. Harry suivit le mouvement derrière eux et il accéléra pour les rattraper. Il avait remarqué que le fait qu'Hermione soit dans cet état avait une drôle d'effet sur lui, aiguisant ses craintes et le mettant à fleur de peau. Passant à côté du brancard de Raziel, il fit une grimace : même s'il n'y voyait pas grand-chose, il pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que l'état de la française n'avait rien à envier à celui de sa meilleure amie. Ils atteindraient enfin la lisière de la forêt sous peu à en juger par l'espacement plus important des arbres et la lumière de la lune qui perçait enfin les ombres du sous-bois.

- Parfait ! S'exclama joyeusement la centaure. En avant !

Harry en resta bouche bée. Lui qui pensait que la centaure avait atteint sa vitesse maximale, il fut surprit de la voir faire un petit bond avant d'accélérer encore sa cadence. Toutefois, le bond qu'elle fit en se faisant déstabilisa Fleur, lui faisant rompre le lien invisible entre sa baguette et le brancard qu'elle pointait pour éviter la chute. Une expression horrifiée se répandit sur les traits de la demi vélane tandis que le brancard en question, dépossédé de son énergie motrice, basculait vers le sol. L'impact fut rude et le corps inanimé de Raziel roula un instant sur l'humus humide de la forêt avant de s'immobiliser face contre terre, insensible.

- Raziel !

Le cri alarmé de Fleur attira l'attention de Raphaël et Sonata, cette dernière ralentissant déjà sensiblement sa course.

- Non ! S'écria Harry, vraiment inquiet. Continuer à courir, ne vous arrêtez pas ! Ordonna-t-il avant de s'adresser à Fleur : Prends le relais avec Hermione, je vais récupérer Raziel.

Fleur accepta avec un hochement de tête confus, un peu prise de court elle prit en charge le brancard de la préfète en chef des lions puis elle regarda Harry faire demi tour pour aller récupérer la serpentard. « Harry… »

Ce dernier revint en quatrième vitesse vers la jeune française, se préparant déjà à descendre pour la remettre sur son brancard mais à peine fut-il en vue du corps inerte qu'il découvrit le mouvement de sombres capuchons entre les arbres. « Merde. » Etant donné leur nombre, il était hors de question d'envisager un affrontement maintenant. Réfléchissant à vitesse grand V, il pointa finalement sa baguette sur son amie.

- Accio Raziel !

Le corps trembla un instant puis il vint à lui, flottant mollement dans les airs. Les cheveux de la serpentard dansaient autour de sa tête, lui faisant un halo bleuté, mettant en valeur ses traits fins. « J'espère que ça ne va pas aggraver ses blessures. » Malgré son appréhension, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Il rangea rapidement sa baguette après avoir récupéré la jeune femme et il la cala maladroitement contre lui, la retenant d'un bras passé dans son dos. Dans sa hâte, il effleura malencontreusement sa poitrine et se mit à rougir d'embarras. « Heureusement que les autres ne sont pas là pour voir ça… Idiot ! Concentre-toi : danger ! » Mettant l'incident au second plan, il se pencha sur le balais, le faisant automatiquement accélérer.

- Stupéfix !

- Avada Kevadra !

Plusieurs traits de lumière filèrent autour de lui, achevant de lui faire oublier la française collée contre lui et il se coucha littéralement sur le balais (et accessoirement sur Raziel). Concentré sur sa course folle entre les arbres, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite à quel point cette dernière était glacée. Le vent giflait son visage, le faisant pleurer malgré ses lunettes, et il craignit de ne plus retrouver la centaure et ses deux amis. Une lumière d'un blanc jaunâtre s'alluma alors plus loin devant lui et un sourire reconnaissant s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Prenant toujours plus de vitesse, il sentit son bras le brûler tout à coup. Un sortilège l'avait effleuré, cramant la manche de sa robe au passage. « Je l'ais échappé bel… » Slalomant entre les géants de sève de la forêt Interdite, il entendit faiblement le rythme entêtant du galop de Sonata. Un poids sembla quitter ses épaules comme le son gagnait peu à peu en netteté et en force.

Lorsqu'il distingua le groupe devant lui, il afficha un sourire triomphant.

- Harry attention ! Cria Fleur.

Le temps que le survivant prenne conscience du mangemort qui se préparait à lui lancer un sort tout en le poursuivant, Raphaël s'était retourné sur le dos de Sonata et avait lancé un stupéfix étonnant de précision. Le mangemort visé n'eut d'autre choix que de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque inattendue. Le français émit un bruit de gorge satisfait qui amusa tout le monde malgré la situation critique puis il se détourna pour guider la centaure au besoin. Harry était assez impressionné à vrai dire. Et percevant l'expression de Fleur, le plus récent professeur de Poudlard devait à peu près ressentir la même chose que lui. « Est-ce moi ou sa sœur qu'il a voulu protéger ? » Ne sachant pas vraiment, il fini par sourire. « En tout cas, il est diablement efficace quant il le veut… »

Un mangemort cria quelque chose derrière le groupe et un sortilège fila droit sur l'un des arbres qui se dressait plus loin devant eux. Harry allait sourire de l'apparente inefficacité de leurs ennemis quand l'arbre en question se mit à bouger. Ses branches tremblèrent et sa cime se courba sous l'effort qu'il soutenait pour sortir ses racines de terre, ses dernières ressemblant à d'innombrables pattes d'araignées. Raphaël eut un hoquet surpris comme la centaure faisait un brusque écart pour éviter une racine dangereuse, resserrant son bras autour de la taille de leur alliée. Fleur, elle, se sentit glisser inexorablement vers le sol mais elle maintint malgré tout le sortilège en place avec une expression déterminée, passant son bras gauche derrière pour agripper la robe de sorcier de Raphaël. Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre le problème et mettant en hâte sa baguette entre ses dents, il passa son bras gauche dans son dos et le passer sur le ventre de Fleur pour l'étreindre à son tour, si bien que les deux humains étaient à présent plus ou moins cramponnés à la centaure. Celle-ci perçut le subtil changement et en profita pour déployer tous ses talents équins : esquivant, ruant, bondissant, galopant avec l'agilité d'un sombral.

Les branches de l'arbre tournoyaient, tentant de les percuter et sifflant tant leurs mouvements rapides giflaient l'air lui-même.

Harry fit son possible pour suivre le mouvement tout en restant à distance respectueuse de l'arbre enchanté. Sonata parvint à échapper aux branches acérées et, dans un dernier saut à la fois souple et puissant, elle réussit à les mettre hors de danger pour le moment, galopant loin de la menace. Harry, tout à sa joie, mit un moment à comprendre que Fleur, elle, avait bien du mal à manœuvrer le brancard sur lequel reposait Hermione. Une branche passa à un cheveu de la gryffondor et Harry pointa précipitamment sa baguette dans sa direction.

- Accio brancard !

Son cri résonna sous la frondaison des arbres et Fleur crut qu'elle allait l'assommer pour interférer ainsi avec ses efforts mais juste avant qu'elle ne l'incendie, une branche sortie de nulle part s'abattit à l'endroit où était Hermione un peu plus tôt. « Oups… Bon, je l'assommerai plus tard alors », se dit le professeur en lui adressant un signe de tête mi soulagé mi irrité. Il lui rendit silencieusement le mouvement de tête puis lui redonna les pleins pouvoirs sur le brancard en catastrophe : Raziel était en train de glisser. Rangeant le bout de bois magique, il lâcha un instant son balais et la redressa au mépris de son propre équilibre. Un balais plus une personne, lui, ça il maîtrisait. Mais dès qu'un invité s'invitait sur le bout de bois volant les choses devenaient tout de suite plus compliquées. « Il faut qu'on sorte de cette maudite forêt », pensa désespérément le survivant tout en suivant toujours la centaure à deux mètres derrière elle. Le brancard d'Hermione était juste à côté de lui, au cas où…

----------

Quand Magenta arriva chez Sang, elle sut tout de suite que leur supérieure était arrivée chez la cheftaine car, à moins d'être sourd, on aurait difficilement pu faire abstraction des cris de la démone.

- QUOI !? ET VOUS N'AVEZ PAS PENSE A M'EN INFORMER PLUS TOT !?!

La voix de Sang lui parvint ensuite sur le pas de la porte, plus énervée que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois !? On a pas eut beaucoup de temps à nous je te signale !

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Sang parler ainsi à Kadria. D'ordinaire, elle la vouvoyait toujours et avait un certain respect pour la démone dorée, ce qui chez elle était rare pour être remarqué par tout le monde. Hors là, le ton était loin de toute forme de respect. Magenta crut bon de faire son entrée avant que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre. Se mettre à dos leur patronne dans un moment pareil serait un très mauvais calcul de leur part. Poussant la porte d'entrée et la claquant assez fort pour être entendue, elle monta les marches au pas de course et pénétra dans le salon du premier étage avec un sourire imprimé sur les lèvres.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

En attendant la voix de Magenta, Sang quitta aussitôt sa patronne des yeux et s'avança vers elle sans plus penser à la présence des deux autres démons dans la pièce. Elle s'était inquiétée. S'avançant vers elle, elle l'enlaça doucement et lui murmura à l'oreille, effleurant son lobe de ses lèvres :

- Ca va, amour ?

Magenta haussa un sourcil surprit, soufflée par le ton tendre et l'inquiétude contenue dans cette voix d'ordinaire si coupante. Un instant, elle pensa pouvoir lui parler mais elle se retint au dernier moment, se disant que ça n'arrangerait pas les choses. « Et puis seule. Je dois me débrouiller seule, sinon… » Frissonnant en sentant le corps de Sang contre le sien, elle lui rendit brièvement son étreinte pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Observant leur manège, Kadria resta la bouche ouverte, stupéfaite, tandis que Carmin l'observait du coin de l'œil très amusé de la voir réduite au silence par le câlin improvisé de ses coéquipières. La cheftaine s'écarta de la démone claire avec un regard concerné et leva la main sur son visage pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, un sourire en coin flottant sur ses lèvres devant l'étonnement de sa compagne.

Kadria secoua la tête comme pour chasser sa surprise et elle eut l'espace d'une seconde quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'attendrissement. Mais cela disparut si vite que Carmin douta de l'avoir vu sur ses traits, se disant qu'il avait sans doute rêvé. La voix de la démone dorée s'éleva une fois encore dans le salon, beaucoup plus calme cette fois-ci :

- Il faut qu'on parle…

Sang se retourna aussitôt vers elle sous le ton mortellement sérieux et elle revint au centre du salon en entraînant Magenta derrière elle. Faisant asseoir son amour à côté d'elle, elle croisa les jambes avec un calme olympien pour donner le change et fit signe aux autres de s'asseoir. Kadria allait lui lancer une réplique acide quant elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours chez Sang, et non au QG. De mauvaise grâce, elle s'assit donc là ou son hôte le lui avait indiqué et elle attendit que Carmin fasse de même avant de poser un regard à la fois autoritaire et alarmé sur la cheftaine du Trio.

- Raconte-moi, ordonna leur supérieure en encrant son regard dans celui de Sang, déstabilisant cette dernière. Tout, termina-t-elle.

Sang remua nerveusement sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. Elle aurait donné cher pour ne pas avoir ce genre de conversation dans ces circonstances. Surtout avec elle.

- C'est assez compliqué et donc, plutôt long, commença Sang en fuyant le regard de sa supérieure. Tu ne veux pas quelque chose à boire ? Proposa-t-elle en se levant déjà, faisant hausser un sourcil à Carmin et Magenta.

Son comportement était à l'opposé de la normale.

- Sang, chuchota Kadria en joignant ses mains sur ses genoux, visiblement troublée. Je dois savoir…

La cheftaine resta debout au milieu du salon et elle ferma les yeux en entendant le murmure de sa patronne. Il y avait tant de frustration en elle. De colère aussi. Et de regrets… Si les choses avaient été différentes… Serrant les poings, Sang chassa ses hypothèses inutiles. Les pièces étaient en place et le stratège était implacable : certains pions allaient tomber avant la chute du roi… ou de la reine. Avec une amertume qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps, elle parla alors d'un ton impersonnel, prenant soin de ne faire transparaître aucune de ses émotions devant ses deux coéquipiers.

- C'est simple, fit la démone arrogante en restant immobile. Un sorcier noir est parvenu à faire appel à Satan lui-même pour qu'il lui lègue ses pouvoirs…

- Ne me dit pas que… Ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre Kadria, son visage se décomposant.

- Si justement, laissa tomber froidement Sang.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Kadria demeura silencieuse et tétanisée par les suppositions qui assaillaient son esprit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru faire face à une trahison semblable. Aussi mesquine, aussi mortelle…

- Mais… Mais…

La patronne des Mains Sanglantes ne pouvait même plus faire des phrases cohérentes tant le chaos qui régnait dans son esprit était colossal. Les implications liées à cette nouvelle étaient tellement énormes qu'elle n'arriverait pas à les prédire malgré sa grande expérience des situations désespérées. « Impossible. Les enfers vont encore se déchirer et cette fois, ce sera un véritable carnage… Non seulement le conseil va se diviser mais en plus, connaissant Satan, il ne se rendra pas à la raison. Que suis-je sensée faire… ? » Kadria était tellement absorbée par ses réflexions qu'elle n'entendit pas l'intervention de Carmin qui, d'agacement, émit un claquement de langue. La patronne se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

- Je disais, répéta Carmin en croisant les bras avec une moue boudeuse, que si nous ne faisons rien alors les Jours des Loups reviendront avec une ampleur inédite.

- Les factions…

Le murmure de Magenta attira l'attention de tout le monde et Sang rouvrit les yeux pour la contempler. La démone à la peau claire avait les yeux baissés, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle était au centre de l'attention. Inconsciemment, l'entrevue avec Lucifer lui revint en mémoire et elle fit une grimace blessée en repensant subitement à sa mère, totalement abattue. Sang fronça les sourcils et passant derrière le canapé, elle l'entoura de ses bras pour venir lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix rassurante :

- Je suis là…

Magenta sursauta, les yeux un peu perdus, absorbée par ses mauvais pressentiments elle n'avait pas entendu Sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parle. Le fait de la sentir contre elle amena automatiquement un sourire sur ses lèvres, même si elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire. « Est-ce qu'elle a remarqué quelque chose ? » Sa propre question lui sembla ridicule : Sang la connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait peu de secrets pour elle. Kadria observait le tout mais en vérité ses pensées étaient ailleurs à présent. Ce que venaient de lui apprendre ses agents était loin derrière la plus noire de ses craintes. Tout cela partait trop loin pour qu'elle puisse s'en occuper à elle seule, ce qui n'était pourtant pas peu dire. Mais les Mains Sanglantes étaient liées là, et le seul moyen pour elle de décoincer la situation aurait été d'en référer aux Premiums. Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas assez fiables pour cela : trop divisés, trop puissants et surtout trop engagés dans des alliances qui à présents, étaient mortelles. Passant rapidement en revue ses quelques options, Kadria se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte sans se donner la peine de se tourner lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

- Je dois agir vite, fit leur patronne en atteignant la porte et s'y arrêtant. Si tout cela est vrai… Non, je sais que c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et vous, vous êtes en danger, fit-elle en soupirant nerveusement.

- De toute évidence, confirma Sang sans paraître le moins du monde alarmée.

- Donc, vous ne faites rien son mon ordre, compris ? Vous ne bougez pas sans que je ne vous en donne l'ordre, c'est bien clair ? Insista Kadria, se tournant pour encrer son regard dans celui de Sang.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules pour manifester son agacement mais hocha quand même la tête pour apaiser la démone dorée.

- Bien, soupira Kadria en ouvrant la porte. Je vous tiens au courant.

Et avec ça, la très respectée Kadria Bel' Sarom disparut de la demeure de Sang, laissant ses trois agents préférés dans un silence crispé. Carmin lança des regards hésitants à ses deux camarades et, discernant les subtiles mouvements de la cheftaine en direction de la porte, hocha la tête et sortit du salon sans un mot. Il savait que Sang ne lui en voudrait pas de s'installer en bas avec quelque chose à boire donc, il se dirigea vers le garde manger. Après son départ, Sang ne relâcha pas sa prise sur Magenta. C'était même le contraire. Laissant ses lèvres dériver sur la peau de son cou, la démone sang reprit la conversation sans jamais rompre le contact entre ses lèvres et la peau veloutée.

- Dis-moi, plaida Sang.

- Je vais bien, je t'assure, répliqua aussitôt Magenta en se demandant si elle tiendrait longtemps à ce rythme là.

- Je sais toujours quand tu me mens, Magenta.

- Je ne…

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? La coupa Sang avec l'ombre d'une déception dans la voix.

Magenta fronça les sourcils et, levant la main pour capturer la joue de sa compagne, elle lui fit tourner la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres des siennes dans un rapide baiser.

- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, protesta Magenta en gardant sa joue dans sa main.

Sang demeurait silencieuse mais même si elle n'appréciait pas ce silence, Magenta ne savait pas comment le rompre tout en paraissant convaincante. Finalement, elle sentit le souffle d'un soupir sur son coup et Sang défit son étreinte. Elle la vit repasser devant et elle s'installa dans le canapé à côté d'elle, l'attirant aussitôt contre elle, son bras passant derrière ses épaules. Magenta se laissa câliner : ce genre de comportement était plutôt rare chez Sang et elle aimait se tenir entre ses bras. Toutefois, cela dénotait une angoisse chez elle, la faisant culpabiliser.

- Tu me le dirais si il y avait un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda d'une voix inhabituellement basse Sang.

Magenta comprit aussitôt que Sang ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance et cela était comme une écharde dans son âme. Mais actuellement… elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir puisqu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis : elle ne dirait rien. Se maudissant pour cette trahison, elle mentit donc à sa plus belle conquête.

- Tout va bien…

Sang se détendit un peu sous elle et Magenta se lova un peu plus contre elle, heureuse d'être dans ses bras. Ses inquiétudes s'apaisaient assez à présent pour qu'elle puisse penser à autre chose. Comme ses mains baladeuses qui se promenaient sans aucune gêne sur le buste et le flan de sa compagne. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres malgré son abattement en sentant Sang frissonner sous ses doigts. Sans un commentaire, la cheftaine redressa sa tête d'une main douce et l'entraîna dans un autre baiser, bien plus sulfureux que le précédent.

----------

- Par ici ! Lança Sonata sous la frondaison des arbres.

Le tonnerre de son galop donnait suffisamment de renseignements à leurs ennemis pour pouvoir les poursuivre sans mal, c'est pourquoi la centaure changeait souvent de direction au grand déplaisir des sorciers. Non seulement Fleur n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle chevauchée, sans parler de son postérieur meurtri, mais en plus manœuvrer un brancard à l'aide d'un sortilège dans pareille situation était somme toute assez délicat. Retrouver les deux jeunes femmes avait été un véritable soulagement pour eux, mais dans la situation actuelle, c'était un désavantage flagrant. Le temps qu'ils atteignent la lisière de la forêt Interdite, les mangemorts les talonnaient de près, manquant de les faire chuter à plusieurs reprises. En sortant de la frondaison, ils pensaient trouver les professeurs ainsi que Ron, Ginny, Draco et pourquoi pas Neville et quelques autres. Même Pansy aurait était d'une aide inestimable à cet instant. Portant personne ne les attendait pour les aider et Harry comprit aussitôt pourquoi : des cris étouffés en provenance du château se répercutaient en écho sur le lac. « Que se passe-t-il encore ? »

- Harry, derrière-toi !

Le survivant eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une ombre se faufilait entre les arbres, se ruant sur lui. Les mangemorts, effrayés, pâlirent sous leurs capuchons et s'écartèrent en catastrophe face à l'apparition monstrueuse. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour déguerpir en trombe sur son balai, espérant que son sort sur le brancard de Raziel suivrait le mouvement. Ce qui fut à peu près le cas. Le radeau de fortune sur lequel était allongé la française accru sa vitesse, calquant celle du jeune Potter mais, à leur grand désarrois, lorsque le brancard passa à côté de Sonata et percuta l'une de ses longue jambes, le fiasco fut total. La centaure poussa un cri de douleur tout en perdant son équilibre, Raphaël tenta de maintenir sa position mais échoua misérablement et Fleur, incapable de garder son assise alla rouler sur l'herbe du parc sans aucune cérémonie. Le brancard de Raziel, lui, se renversa tandis que celui d'Hermione s'arrêtait non loin. Un sifflement strident vola vers eux et Nagini se précipita, prêt à frapper.

- Avada Kedavra !

La voix roque et l'éclair vert filèrent sur le serpent de Voldemort avec un précision millimétrée avant que le sortilège ne glisse sur le reptile. Nagini était toujours en vie mais terriblement sonné et blessé. Fou de douleur et de rage, il se détourna et retourna vers la forêt en sifflants et crachant, repoussant sans le vouloir les mangemorts à leurs trousses. Harry posa un regard incrédule sur Raphaël, médusé. Le jeune français semblait vidé, épuisé et toujours aussi inquiet. Fleur se releva avec un discret couinement accompagné d'une grimace.

- Nous ferions bien de partir d'ici avant que d'autres ne viennent, commenta le jeune professeur en se levant maladroitement.

Harry descendit de son balai et revint vers eux pour les aider tout en lançant quelques coups d'œil désemparés vers le château. La centaure s'ébroua et racla nerveusement le sol de l'un de ses sabots, l'une de ses pattes antérieures ne touchant plus le sol.

- Vous avez une double dette envers moi, sorciers, constata d'un ton agacé Sonata.

Elle posa prudemment son sabot récalcitrant au sol et prit une inspiration brusque sous la douleur provoquée. Sa patte était, si ce n'est cassée, au moins foulée. Fleur lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et s'approcha d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être d'une quelconque aide pour les blessures, fit la demi vélane, désolée.

- Nous…

Raphaël fut interrompu par le cri excité de Ginny qui accourait vers eux depuis le château. La jeune femme était suivie de Ron, Draco, Neville, Cho, quelques professeurs et une demi douzaine d'élèves toutes baguettes dehors. McGonagal se dirigea vers Harry en compagnie de Ron et Draco tandis que la jeune Weasley rejoignait Fleur, lui offrant son bras pour la soutenir. Dumbledore s'agenouilla au côté de Raziel, la retournant doucement avant de jeter un regard urgent à Pomfresh.

- A l'infirmerie, fit le directeur avant d'observer Sonata. Tout le monde.

----------

- Alors ?

- Le professeur Delacour assure qu'elles étaient dans cet état lorsqu'ils les ont trouvé, commença Pomfresh en s'afférant autour d'Hermione sous les yeux attentifs de Minerva. Ils ont rencontré la centaure juste avant de les découvrir. Potter à parler d'une licorne également et d'un arbre enchanté mais j'avoue que le récit était confus…

La directrice des gryffondors posa son regard sur le survivant, ce dernier ayant eu droit à un traitement flash de l'infirmière consciencieuse de Poudlard. Dans un coin reculé de la salle, la centaure en question piaffait en raclant nerveusement le sol de pierre, faisant claquer ses sabots : être entouré d'humains n'était pas naturel pour les siens. Le son régulier qu'elle faisait n'empêchait cependant pas l'activité houleuse dans laquelle l'infirmerie semblait être plongée perpétuellement. Mais de mémoire de directeur, on n'avait encore jamais vu une telle pagaille. Mrs Pomfresh ne cessait de virevolter autour du lit d'Hermione tandis que Raphaël restait au pied du lit de sa sœur sans la lâcher des yeux. Harry, malgré la potion que lui avait administré l'infirmière pour l'apaiser, faisait les cents pas non loin du professeur McGonagal, cette dernière couvant la préfète en chef des lions avec angoisse. Fleur Delacour tentait de son mieux de rassurer le jeune français du groupe, ce dernier étant tombé dans un mutisme impressionnant depuis leur arrivée à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore sortit de son tour d'horizon de la pièce en entendant des bruits de course dans le couloir. A l'instant même ou il se tourna vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en trombe, ses battants claquant si fort que le vacarme engendré fit sursauter tout le monde, y comprit la centaure qui rua à moitié.

- Mr le directeur !

La voix haut perchée du professeur Flitwick traversa la salle stupéfaite de part en part. Le minuscule professeur se courba en deux pour reprendre son souffle, donnant l'impression qu'il allait effectivement toucher le sol. Avant même de se redresser, le professeur d'enchantement reprit la parole avec quelques tics nerveux attestant de son agitation.

- Des mangemorts ont envahi le parc ! Heureusement, la plupart des élèves sont dans leurs dortoirs ou salles communes mais quelques uns étaient dans le parc lors de leur apparition, débita Flitwick d'un ton de plus en plus apeuré.

- PomPom, prenez soin de nos patientes. Minerva, suivez-moi, fit Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette.

Le directeur et sa directrice adjointe étaient déjà à la porte pour suivre le minuscule professeur lorsque Dumbledore se retourna vers les jeunes gens, et plus particulièrement vers Harry.

- Retournez dans vos dortoirs sur le champ, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans équivoque. Professeur Delacour, je compte sur vous pour les amener à bon port…

Fleur hocha la tête en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Raphaël, se demandant bien si le jeune homme accepterait de quitter le chevet de son aînée. Les trois professeurs sortirent de l'infirmerie et Pomfresh écarta rudement Harry qui, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'argumenter, pestait à mi voix non loin du lit de Raziel. Agacée d'être comme toujours entravée dans l'exercice de sa fonction, et étant de plus mortellement inquiète pour les deux jeunes femmes sous sa responsabilité, Mrs Pomfresh perdit son calme en cette nuit sombre.

- Dehors !

- Madame ? S'étonna Fleur d'une voix incertaine.

- J'ai dit DEHORS ! S'époumona l'infirmière en faisant de grands signes des bras, tourmentée par les trésors de patience qu'elle devrait déployer pour soigner les deux inconscientes.

Sonata sursauta et prit aussitôt la direction de la sortie d'un pas pressé, suivie de près par le professeur Delacour, Raphaël et Harry. Ces trois derniers rattrapèrent la centaure dans le hall. Celle-ci allait quitter le château sans un regard pour les sorciers qu'elle avait aidé quant une traînée sombre se matérialisa devant les portes pour prendre la forme d'un mangemort. Ce dernier lança aussitôt le sortilège de la mort sur Harry mais leur alliée étant devant le groupe de jeunes sorciers, c'est elle qui manqua se faire tuer. Heureusement les réflexes de sa moitié équine lui permirent d'esquiver promptement l'attaque tandis que Fleur projetait ses deux compagnons au sol.

- Protego !

La barrière se leva suite à l'ordre de la voix fluette de Luna Lovegood arrivant des étages supérieurs, pieds nus.

- Expelliarmus !

La voix de Ginny claqua dans le hall. Le mangemort reçu le sort de plein fouet, prit par surprise, avant d'aller valser dans les airs pour finalement percuter violemment les portes du château. Quelque chose craqua mais le serviteur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom ne se laissa pas désorienter, disparaissant avant même d'atteindre le sol. Harry se releva suffisamment tôt pour remarquer l'air particulièrement mécontent de Sonata, cette dernière raclant bruyamment la pierre. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Ginny qui dévalait les escaliers en compagnie de Draco et Luna mais sa joie de les revoir, surtout le serpentard, fut rapidement remplacée par l'horreur. Les portes du château s'étaient ouvertes et laissèrent passer un professeur Dumbledore on ne peut plus chagriné. Derrière lui suivait McGonagal qui ramenait avec elle un élève immobile à l'aide de sa baguette. Bien vite le survivant comprit que cet élève n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque. Alors qu'il pensait être en plein cauchemar, le professeur Flitwick entra à son tour, faisant lui aussi léviter un élève sans vie tandis qu'une demi douzaine d'élèves le suivaient, le cœur lourd.

- Retournez tous dans vos dortoirs, ordonna doucement Dumbledore sans se donner la peine de se tourner vers eux. Minerva, faites le nécessaire pour les familles de ces élèves. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans mon bureau…

Le directeur se dirigea vers les escaliers sans un mot de plus et disparut dans les couloirs du château, les tableaux le suivant tristement du regard.

- Harry !

Le cri de Ron les fit sursauter et l'interpellé se tourna brusquement vers le rouquin. McGonagal et Flitwick partirent à leur tour sans un mot. Le dernier mâle des enfants Weasley les rejoignit en soufflant comme un bœuf puis il entama un récit détaillé de son épopée pour se débarrasser de Rusard tout en essayant de prévenir les professeurs de la situation étrange. Prenant conscience quelque part entre ses propres inspirations laborieuses de la présence d'une centaure dans le hall, chose rarissime, il se figea soudain en la fixant bêtement, estomaqué. Ginny, elle, avait rejoint la demi vélane depuis deux minutes déjà et, même si elle gardait ses distances par mesure de sécurité, elle ne la quittait pas des yeux. Luna fixait également Sonata de son air rêveur indéfinissable, ne faisant pas attention au reste du grand hall. Suite à ce remue-ménage, la centaure blessée s'ébroua et sortit effectivement de la sale sans un mot. Harry la suivit des yeux puis, traversé par une inspiration subite, s'élança à sa poursuite pour s'arrêter à la porte.

- Vous devriez aller voir Hagrid, la cabane proche de la forêt, lui conseilla le survivant.

La centaure hocha la tête et prit prudemment la direction indiquée : aggraver l'état de sa patte par impatience ne serait pas malin. Voyant les élèves fraîchement sauvés se retirer vers les escaliers, Miss Delacour crut bon d'entraîner tout le monde vers un repos bien mérité, épaulée en cela par un Draco à la mine noire. Harry les rejoignit en silence, son esprit traînant encore du côté de l'infirmerie.

----------

Trois coups étouffés parvinrent aux occupants du bureau et son propriétaire sortit de son mutisme préoccupé.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement puis la tête de l'infirmière de Poudlard passa par l'entrebaillement, prenant connaissance de la présence des professeur Rogue et McGonagal, ainsi que de Maugrey Fol-Œil. La garante de la santé des pensionnaires du château entra complètement en voyant Dumbledore lui faire signe et elle s'avança vers eux, la porte se refermant d'elle-même derrière elle.

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur Dumbledore ?

- En effet, PomPom, confirma le directeur en indiquant aimablement un fauteuil.

- Je ferai comme convenu, donc, fit soudain Rogue en se levant.

Le maître des potions se pencha pour saluer ses comparses avant de quitter la salle sous les regards curieux des portraits présents. Dumbledore ne fit rien pour le retenir et tourna son attention sur l'infirmière du collège magique. L'expression du directeur en cet instant précis n'avait jamais parut plus grave aux deux dernières invitées du bureau privé. Même Fumseck, attentif depuis son perchoir aux allés et venues face à son maître, semblait avoir un plumage plus terne qu'à l'accoutumer.

- Vous allez bien, Albus ?

- Tout va bien, Minerva, tout va bien…

- Je suppose que ma présence ici à un rapport avec mes deux patientes… ?

Dumbledore hocha imperceptiblement la tête en fixant son regard perçant sur Mrs Pomfresh. Celle-ci paraissait à la fois mal à l'aise et en colère, chose qui depuis que Minerva la connaissait, était un mélange inédit.

- Ecoutez Albus, je comprends votre inquiétude et votre besoin de savoir mais pour l'instant, me faire mander à toute heure de la nuit n'arrangera pas leur état et au contraire, l'aggravera.

Disant ces quelques paroles, l'infirmière se releva.

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que leur état est instable, poursuivit Pomfresh en soupirant de découragement. Ce qu'elles ont subi…

- Quoi au juste ? Demanda d'un ton polaire McGonagal en se crispant par avance.

- Tortures, souffla Pomfresh sans affronter leurs regards outrés. Diverses et variées. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous les citer toutes mais la plupart n'ont pas dû être… agréables.

Un frisson involontaire secoua l'infirmière et elle se tut aussitôt, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Les narines de la directrice des gryffondors étaient pincées, révélant à elles seules l'état révolté dans lequel la sorcière se trouvait. Elle faisait sans doute un effort pour ne pas exploser. Dumbledore de son côté avait perdu un peu de ses couleurs. Toutefois il ne souffla mot et, lorsque l'infirmière se retira pudiquement du bureau à l'ambiance sinistre, il ne fit rien pour la retenir. Une chose était indubitable : l'infirmière devait être au côté de ses patientes, la retenir ici serait insensé. Une fois dans le couloir, Pomfresh relâcha la respiration qu'elle retenait depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle comprenait. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre. Voir les deux jeunes femmes dans cet état avait été un choc pour tout le monde, même pour leur groupe de sauvetage. Pomfresh était persuadée que lors de la mission de sauvetage, ils n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point elles étaient mal en point mais lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'infirmerie, sous la lumière magique qui y régnait… Durant un instant, elle avait eu l'impression que le jeune Raphaël allait s'évanouir. Et l'état de tumulte dans lequel avait sombré Potter était impressionnant de rapidité.

Pomfresh secoua la tête et continua sa marche entre les murs froids de l'école, saluant de temps en temps un portrait d'une main distraite. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir les compétences requises pour ses patientes. Ce genre de traumatisme n'était pas sensé faire parti de la vie des élèves… Perdues dans ses considérations médicales, elle se retrouva bien vite devant la porte de son sanctuaire de toujours. L'infirmerie et ses environs étaient plongés dans un silence monacal. Et poussant la porte, elle se jura de protéger ce calme à tout prix : les deux pensionnaires actuelles de la salle en ayant plus que tout besoin pour se remettre le plus tôt possible. En admettant que cela soit réalisable… Secouant une fois encore la tête avec un petit claquement de langue agacé, l'infirmière de Poudlard se trouvait bien trop pessimiste.

- Rien est impossible dans le monde de la magie… n'est-ce pas ? Se rassura à voix basse Pomfresh.

Prenant la direction de son bureau privé, elle commença à récapituler tous les sortilèges de soin qu'elle devrait mettre en place pour parvenir à ses fins.

----------

- L'échec n'est pas envisageable ! Susurra Voldemort en le fixant d'un mauvais œil.

- Bien sûr, mon maître…

Le ricanement de Bellatrix derrière lui avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau mais, sachant qu'elle était l'une des « préférés » de son maître, Lucius ne fit aucun commentaire et revint à la situation qui les préoccupait.

- Quelque soit l'endroit où elles sont, intervint Bellatrix tout en jouant avec sa baguette, elles ne survivront pas longtemps…

Le seigneur noir tourna vivement sa tête vers elle, tout ouie, à l'instant même ou un importun frappa à la porte. L'ordre de Voldemort fouetta l'air et le mangemort entra promptement : faire attendre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom signifiait creuser sa tombe. Il se pencha respectueusement puis se lança dans un récit détaillé de la course poursuite. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parler, une aura de rage haineuse enveloppa le lord maléfique, à tel point que vers la fin du récit, même Bellatrix avait prit ses distance avec son maître. A peine avait-il finit son rapport que l'expression du mangemort passa de l'excuse à la frayeur la plus totale. Voldemort venait de mettre un terme à sa vie avec autant d'aisance que l'on écrase un moustique. Un certain malaise planait chez les serviteurs restant dans la pièce.

- Je veux une chose très simple. Je veux ce qui est arrivé des milliers de fois. Je veux …

Le lord s'avançait vers Lucius à chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait de sa voix basse et sifflante.

- … que la marque des ténèbres reprenne sa place dans les cieux !

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de reculer face à la fureur de son maître.

- Et plus que tout, je veux les voir mortes ! Tous morts !!!

Un léger déclic se fit entendre et une ombre passa non loin d'eux sans qu'ils n'y fassent attention, trop focalisés sur le lord noir pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pourtant, alors que Voldemort s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole d'un ton incendiaire, une voix terriblement aiguë le coupa dans son élan.

- Cuits ?

Une lueur rouge embrasa la pièce toute entière suite à ce mot.

- A point ?

La lueur s'intensifia et s'épaissit légèrement.

- Ou saignants ?

La lueur parut exploser avant que tout ne disparaisse, les laissant pour la plupart aveuglés et désorientés. Solestre se matérialisa dans l'une des rares raies de lumière filtrant à travers la fenêtre, un sourire malsain étirant son visage de démon possédé. La folie qui flottait dans ses yeux n'avait rien à envier à celle de Bellatrix. Vorldemort se retint de la rabrouer vertement, sachant que se la mettre à dos serait une grosse erreur. De plus, sa question avait un humour cynique plutôt intéressant. Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers Lestrange et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- Les blessures que nous leur avons infligées sont bien trop graves, obéit instantanément la sorcière folle d'une voix doucereuse.

- Ils ont des moyens, cingla la voix de Voldemort.

- Pas autant, mon maître, se défendit Bellatrix avec une grimace déplaisante.

- Nous pouvons envoyer…

- Assez ! S'EN EST ASSEZ !

Lucius se tut aussitôt, pâlissant à vue d'œil. Bellatrix se recroquevilla dans un coin en couinant, oubliant son arrogance.

- Vous jouez encore dans la cours d'école, sorcier, susurra d'une voix moqueuse Solestre. Il serait tant de changer…

- Que dis-tu ? Demanda Voldemort, ses yeux se réduisant à deux fentes haineuses.

- Vous avez des pouvoirs, des outils puissants, des ambitions audacieuses, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est d'envoyer vos plus pathétiques créatures sur vos ennemis mortels ? Récapitula d'un ton serviable l'Imbre incarnée.

Le lord noir utilisa toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas la détruire à l'instant même.

- Soyez un peu digne des pouvoirs de Satan !

- Et que proposes-tu, ô imbre de grande sagesse ? Répliqua sarcastiquement le lord en replaçant sa cape pour se donner une contenance.

- Vous voulez des morts et je veux du sang, se contenta de répondre Solestre.

Le lord la fixa un instant, surprit par cette réponse nette et précise. L'imbre lui laissa quelques secondes et, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, poussa un soupir agacé en ajoutant d'une voix exagérément lente, articulant avec soin :

- Un plus un égal deux, sorcier ?

Serrant les points sous la pique, le lord trembla de rage et se détourna, faisant reculer Lucius.

- Très bien, Imbre. Vas et ne me déçois pas…

- Je ne suis pas l'un de vos larbins, sorciers. Ce qui signifie que je ne suis pas une attardée, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Solestre avec un sourire indulgent.

Cette fois ce sont Bellatrix et Lucius qui serrèrent les poings. L'ancienne résidente d'Askaban pointa sa baguette sur l'imbre incarnée tout en crachant quelques insultes bien senties. Solestre la laissa faire, très peu inquiétée par la menace qu'elle représentait. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire afin de bien leur faire comprendre ce détail d'importance, toutefois, malgré sa généreuse tentative pour aider les pauvres mortels qu'ils étaient, la sorcière psychopathe lança le sortilège de la mort sur elle. Levant simplement la main, Solestre dévia la trajectoire du sortilège qui alla s'écraser sur le mur derrière Lucius. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, l'imbre se retrouva à côté de Bellatrix et lui prit sa baguette si vite que sa main ne fut réellement visible à aucun moment. C'était, il faut bien l'avouer, terrifiant d'impuissance. D'un mouvement fluide et puissant, Solestre enfonça la baguette effilée dans l'abdomen de sa propriétaire puis l'attrapa par les cheveux, la forçant à la regarder malgré sa souffrance :

- Ne jamais jouer avec une Imbre en quête de sang.

Solestre la relâcha, la laissant se tordre au sol avec des cris rageurs.

- Surtout si l'imbre en question n'a pas de patience, est plus que millénaire et est en possession d'un corps de démon de classe un, termina Solestre en se dirigeant comme si de rien était vers la porte.

Elle avait déjà mit la main sur la poignée de la porte quand le lord noir reprit ses esprits, une once de respect brillant dans ses yeux sombres.

- Au plaisir ! Lança ironiquement l'Imbre en quittant la pièce mortifiée.

----------

----------

Ah, Solestre… tout dans la finesse…

Bises,

Lumenor.


	9. Descente aux Enfers

Je peux enfin poster… L'était temps, ne ? Bien, dans les chap précédents j'ai placé ma dynamite… Que diriez-vous d'allumer quelques mèches ?

RaR :

**Gigolote :** merci à toi, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouveaux pseudos. Et merci aussi pour avoir lu jusqu'ici : quand je relis ma fic, je me dis que le début n'est pas franchement génial... Je réécrirai sans doute les premiers chapitres un de ces jours. Bises, miss.

**Zofia :** à ton service ! Héhé, je dois dire que tout se met parfaitemlent en place... réglé comme une horloge. Et ce n'est pas fini, les quelques retournements de situationbien sentis approchent à grands pas. Bises zofia !

**Fihrio :** bienvenu et merci pour l'appréciation. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant, bise !

* * *

9. Descente aux Enfers

* * *

Peu de choses sont plus effrayantes qu'un sorcier noir au sommet de son art. Un sombral en colère est trop prévisible, un hyppogriffe affamé n'a aucune subtilité, une mère protégeant ses enfants reste limitée mais une imbre incarnée... Hors, ce dernier cas de figure était bel et bien réel et, comble de la malchance, cette imbre ci comptait parmi les plus imprévisibles de son espèce. Mais cela, le lord noir ne le savait pas. Slalomant entre les rochers qui jalonnaient les rives de la Mer Morte, Voldemort se fichait éperdument de Solestre et de son état instable. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il la tuerait probablement alors pourquoi s'en faire ? En outre, ils cherchaient la troisième porte. Les dernières informations que ses sbires avaient récoltées les avaient conduits vers cette étendue d'eau salée en passe de disparaître. Une fois la porte à nue, l'imbre était sensée les rejoindre pour l'ouvrir mais fera-t-elle ce qu'il lui avait ordonné ?

- Maître, nous ne sommes plus très loin, le prévint Lucius derrière lui.

Voldemort lui fit un signe de la main pour montrer qu'il avait compris avant de concentrer son attention sur un point situé à vingt mètres devant eux. Non loin de là, sur le sol desséché aux traces blanchâtres, se dessinaient des symboles étranges formant un serpentin sinueux sur environ huit mètres de diamètre. L'ensemble faisait penser à un sceau de protection. Comme si les habitants de la région avaient voulu sceller un mal ancien. Craint.

- Il serait peut-être temps de…

Lucius fut coupé par l'apparition subite de Solestre dans les airs à leur droite, suspendue dans le vide. L'hybride était d'un calme olympien malgré le sol qui se trouvait 30 mètres sous ses pieds. Elle flotta négligemment jusqu'au bord de la berge asséchée avant de prendre la tête de la petite colonne, ne se donnant même pas la peine de saluer son « maître ». Celui-ci sentit sa colère monter en flèche une aura légèrement rougeoyante l'entourant progressivement. Les autres mangemorts s'écartèrent prudemment, ne souhaitant pas reproduire une mort subite pour une mission jugée sûre. Après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois. C'est en tout cas sur cette sage pensée que Lucius Malfoy, bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, aperçut le but de leurs recherches : le symbole central du sceau représentait une arche de pierre aux arrêtes anguleuses qui se dressait telle la clé d'un temple ancien. A partir de cette arche serpentait un petit chemin étroit, coupant le sceau et s'insinuant sinueusement vers les profondeurs de la mer morte. Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'au cœur du sceau et se retrouvèrent bientôt face à un espace relativement grand, circulaire et surtout, très dégagé. La mer y avait reflué et le terrain y était si lisse qu'on ne pouvait que douter sur sa véritable nature.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Cracha Voldemort à l'imbre immobile.

- Votre aimable commande, mon bon seigneur, vint la réplique caustique de Solestre.

Elle était déjà au milieu de sa préparation avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. L'imbre n'était pas devenue experte en magie tout au long de son existence, non. Pour les siens, on naît mage au même titre que l'on naît grand ou petit. La majorité des siens ne possédaient pas l'art de la magie. Et même si cela ne les rendait pas pour autant inoffensifs, il n'en restait pas moins qu'une Imbre sans magie était bien moins dangereuse. « Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ma race, c'est que la plupart ignorent ce que nous sommes réellement… Quel dommage. » Solestre afficha un petit sourire suffisant à sa réflexion silencieuse avant de réciter une courte incantation. A la fin de son récital, elle fit trois signes vifs et précis avec ses mains, ces dernières émettant une fumée légèrement irisée de bleu. Suite à cela, elle se recula prudemment. Car il était une chose que son « maitre » ignorait : les deux premières portes étaient les plus aisées, relativement peu gardées pour cause de faible influence. En revanche, l'ouverture de la troisième ici présente ne passerait certainement pas inaperçu au sein de son monde : les Enfers.

- Plus on est de fous… Chuchota Solestre avant de reculer pour admirer la suite.

La porte Des Eaux de Pierre apparut devant eux tel un colosse de calcaire. Imposante mais friable, humide et légèrement brillante tant sa blancheur était pure. Le grondement du calcaire contre la pierre était crispant mais n'était rien en comparaison du déferlement liquide qui s'ensuivit : la porte fut bientôt entourée de deux colonne d'eau qui s'enroulaient autour de ses montants tandis que son gardien apparaissait entre les deux piliers. Jamais Solestre n'avait vu un démon supérieur à l'allure aussi miteuse. Sa peau parcourue de quelques écailles était à moitié dénudée, d'une couleur vaguement marron, comme délavée. Ses jambes étaient courtes, tordues, comme si l'âge et le passage du temps avait tant pesé sur lui que ses jambes avaient flanché : elles étaient arquées. Son dos était voûté, tel ceux des vieillards que l'on ne croise que dans les contes pour enfants. Une cane le soutenait et un habit qui avait dû ressembler à une robe par le passé le recouvrait là ou il n'était pas déchiré. Un démon de piètre allure.

- Qui ose me déranger ?

La voix était à l'image de la personne, vieille, craquante et irritée. Elle évoquait le bruit du parchemin froissé et tout en lui inspirait la méfiance.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres, siffla Voldemort avec une note d'avertissement.

- Un titre pompeux pour un sorcier, répliqua le vieillard pas le moins du monde impressionné. A en juger par ce que je vois, vous n'êtes que le seigneur des illusions…

L'attaque était subtile et d'une certaine manière prudente, ce qui conforta Solestre dans son idée de l'identité de ce démon. Satisfaite, elle se détourna et partit sans un mot, disparaissant dans un panache de fumée à la façon de son hôte. Suite au départ de leur protection, la confiance des sorciers vacilla. Voldemort ne quitta pas son interlocuteur des yeux, affirmant par là même qu'il était le maître et le seigneur de ce lieu, ne craignant rien ni personne. Son attitude plut au vieux démon qui s'avança un peu plus, plissant les yeux pour mieux le distinguer.

- Un sorcier vaniteux, gonflé du pouvoir d'un autre et totalement hors de contrôle, murmura pensivement le vieillard aux pupilles fendues.

Ses yeux couleur d'écorce séchée se rétrécirent un peu lorsqu'une aura rouge enveloppa brièvement le lord noir.

- Et que voulez-vous, sorcier ? Demanda finalement le démon ancien.

- Une porte, répondit aussitôt Voldemort.

Le vieillard se raidit aussitôt dans une attitude suspicieuse et nerveuse.

- L'ouverture des Eaux de Pierre, précisa le seigneur noir en fixant le démon droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier recula. Il fit deux ou trois pas pour revenir juste devant la porte avant d'afficher un sourire incroyablement sournois. Il était l'image même de la trahison ou plus précisément, du piège. Cette vision mit tout le monde mal à l'aise et agaça Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

- Quelles sont vos intentions, sorciers ? De votre réponse dépendra ma décision, prévint le démon d'un ton méditatif.

- La victoire sur mes ennemis, la disparition des faibles et la fin des règles établies, annonça sombrement Voldemort.

« Chaos, » déduit son interlocuteur. Un hochement de tête salua alors la réponse, suivi peu après par un simulacre de sourire.

Que ce démon semblait fourbe ! Ignorant le malaise de ses visiteurs, le vieux démon avança vers eux et juste avant de les approcher de trop près, il se retourna lentement vers la porte en s'aidant de sa cane. Voldemort le soupçonnait d'exagérer son handicap pour paraître plus vulnérable. Un stratagème qui n'était pas dénué d'ingéniosité. Le démon lâcha sa cane et cette dernière tomba sans qu'il en soit le moins du monde perturbé. Préparant ces mains pour le rituel, il leur fit subir quelques mouvements d'échauffement avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix beaucoup plus grave et basse.

- La porte qui se tient devant vous, sorcier, est loin d'être un jouet, prévint le démon en plaçant ses mains devant lui. Savez-vous réellement ce que vous faites ?

- Me prendriez-vous pour un demeuré ? S'énerva l'interpellé en se gardant bien, toutefois, de manquer de politesse : ce démon était ancien donc puissant.

- Loin de moi cette idée, humain, s'amusa le vieillard en faisant le premier signe. Ou du moins, pas en ces termes…

Voldemort se retint de répliquer et, au lieu de ça, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec quelle maestria ce démon maniait l'art de la magie. Aigre ou non, il savait ce qu'il faisait. « Je vais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Si quelque chose tourne mal avec elle, il pourrait m'être utile. Autant essayer de le gagner à ma cause, s'il refuse, je le tuerai… Ce vieillard ne changera rien. » Satisfait de sa décision, le lord poursuivit son observation du rituel avec un sourire glacial : des temps prometteurs s'annonçaient.

* * *

En cette période de l'année, Londres était d'un calme encore hivernal. Les beaux jours viendraient bientôt et, bien sûr, la gaieté avait une part non négligeable dans les esprits de chacun. Des cadeaux de Noël au souvenir vivace, des amis que l'on retrouve, des couples qui pensent déjà à la saint Valentin et, pour couronner le tout, les évènements étranges qui ne cessaient d'inquiéter la population avaient cessé d'exister après l'arrestation de nombreux suspects. La vie des londoniens était à nouveau un havre de paix. La capitale britannique ne faisait pas dans l'originalité et la plupart des passants trouvaient dans les vitrines de leurs boutiques préférées des articles croulants sous les cœurs. Ces derniers étaient déclinés dans toutes les nuances de rose imaginables, certaines étant selon quelques sarcastiques d'un inédit renversant.

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Lynn Johns qui, comme tous les après midi, allait chercher ses courses à l'épicerie du coin. La jolie boutique familiale était depuis toujours son temple de la cuisine et ses enfants, deux charmants garçon de cinq et huit ans, étaient persuadés que des fées y vivaient tant la cuisine de leur mère était bonne. Ce qui, suivant l'interprétation, n'était pas forcément un compliment… Souriant en repensant à ses enfants, Lynn entra dans la boutique et salua le propriétaire. Après deux ou trois banalités courantes, elle se dirigea vers le rayon des épices puis des légumes. Le magasin était bien fréquenté, surtout le week-end, puisque sa réputation au sein de la ville était excellente. De plus, il fallait bien avouer qu'en plein cœur de Londres, les magasins de cette qualité ce faisait rares. Faisant ses emplettes sans se presser, Lynn fut surprise quand elle rejoignit la caisse et jeta un coup d'œil dehors : il faisait déjà nuit. « Les petits ne goûteront pas aujourd'hui… » Posant ses achats sur le tapis, elle s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'elle vit une grande femme entrer dans la boutique. Mince et vêtue d'un long manteau rouge, le visage de l'inconnue était dissimulé par l'ombre d'un chapeau noir. Fronçant les sourcils, la mère de famille était sûre d'une chose, c'était la première fois que cette personne venait ici. Haussant mentalement les épaules, elle finit de déposer ses articles sur le tapis et entama une conversation avec la caissière, Johanne.

- Vous avez vu les dernières nouvelles ? Toutes ces arrestations…

- Ne m'en parlez pas, acquiesça la jeune femme tout en scannant les articles. On ne parle que de ça ! Il paraîtrait que les enquêteurs sont remontés jusqu'au gouvernement dans cette histoire.

- Non ! A ce point ? Ne put s'empêcher de réagir Lynn, éberluée.

- Oui…

- Mon voisin du dessus m'a raconté hier que la plupart des suspects font parti des hautes sphères, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, intervint le grincheux du quartier en grattant sa barbe mal rasée.

- Bien fait pour eux ! Couina Mme Erkson, une veuve dont l'activité principale était de commérer.

- Pourtant cela m'étonne vous savez ? Ces choses que l'on raconte sur les drames des semaines passées… Réfléchit tout haut Johanne.

- Parfois j'ai du mal à y croire moi aussi, admit Lynn en secouant la tête.

Ces compagnons de discussion continuèrent sur la même lancée mais la mère de famille attentive qu'était Lynn se laissa distraire. Un peu plus loin, l'inconnue les observait. Un malaise s'installa en elle avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux, troublée.

L'inconnue elle souriait. S'était amusant de voir des gens de cette espèce paniquer. Surtout s'ils étaient moldus de surcroît. « Un vrai régal… » Sans un mot, elle s'avança vers la caisse et, lançant un coup d'œil à la femme potelée qui la dévisageait un peu plus tôt, elle passa à côté d'elle l'air de rien. Autant tout ça l'amusait follement autant là, elle commençait à s'ennuyer c'est pourquoi elle se dirigea discrètement vers la porte de sortie. Elle venait de faire le tour du magasin pour voir s'il y avait une issue de secours et, en trouvant effectivement une, elle l'avait condamnée sans alerter personne. A présent contre la porte principale, elle ne perdit pas de temps et tourna le verrou, alertant immanquablement la caissière et la plupart des clients qui faisaient la queue. Pas le moins du monde décontenancée par les nombreux regards qui pesaient sur elle, elle se retourna et les fixa calmement en silence.

- Qu… Que faites-vous, madame ? Questionna avec hésitation Johanne.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de les fixer. Lynn se lança en ressentant les prémices d'une angoisse.

- V-Vous avez… fermé… la porte ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Un client qui venait juste d'arriver à la caisse la contempla puis il s'avança vers elle avec un air menaçant.

- Ecoute, gamine. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais…

Avant même de pouvoir finir sa phrase il ressentit une douleur affreuse à l'abdomen. Tombant à genou devant l'inconnue amusée, il baissa les yeux vers son ventre et découvrit une tache de sang en rapide expansion. Un vertige le saisit et il s'écroula, agonisant sur le carrelage de l'échoppe. Un silence de plomb se répandit sur la file d'attente et dans tout le magasin. L'homme était tombé mais son manque de réaction laissait penser qu'il était simplement assommé. Pourtant, quant une mare de sang apparut lentement sous lui, le cri de Mme Erkson résonna dans toutes les allées, pétrifiants l'ensemble des protagonistes.

- Vous êtes folle ! S'exclama le vieux grincheux en faisant un pas malhabile en arrière.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit la femme d'une voix basse, lente, et assurément censée.

- P-Pourquoi… Q-Que voul…, se mit à bégayer la caissière.

- On s'ennuie tellement sur Terre, soupira l'inconnue de sa voix sombre.

Sa réponse laissa tous le monde dans l'expectative. Une chose était certaine pour eux, cette femme avait perdu la tête.

- Nous allons jouer vous et moi, humains, commença l'inconnue en marchant lentement le long de la vitre du magasin tout en faisant grincer ses ongles sur le verre poli. Je vais vous poser une question. Si votre réponse est juste, vous aurez la vie sauve. Si vous avez faux…

La femme en noir accentua le grincement lugubre, faisant crier de peur les femmes de l'assistance. Même les hommes serraient les dents. La psychopathe leva brusquement une main à son chapeau et le retira aussitôt, dévoilant des cheveux d'un noir de jais, hirsutes et plutôt longs. Lorsque les clients virent son visage cependant, la vieille commère s'effondra sous le choc tandis que plusieurs hoquets médusés retentissaient le long des caisses. Quelques humains se ruèrent vers l'arrière du magasin pour s'enfuir par l'issue de secours mais trouvèrent cette dernière obstruée.

- Nous sommes pris au piège !!

Un sourire barra le visage de la démone et elle reprit calmement son petit jeu. Elle s'amusait follement.

- Voici ma question : je suis chaos ultime, fin de toutes choses prenant racine dans la destruction et la souffrance… que suis-je ?

Un silence lourd tomba dans la petite épicerie. Au dehors, les quelques passants n'accordaient pas la moindre attention à la silhouette sombre qui leur tournait le dos. Ou même aux expressions horrifiées de leurs semblables. Lynn observa encore les magasins d'en face. Le rythme de son cœur affolé faisait un bond à chaque fois qu'un badaud tournait le regard dans leur direction… Sans conséquence. Le cauchemar qui se tenait devant elle, cette… femme… à l'allure de serpent lui donnait la chair de poule. Dans un instant de désespoir fulgurant, la jeune mère de famille lança une prière au premier dieu qui voudra bien l'entendre.

Un peu plus loin, un sourire carnassier gagna les lèvres de la démone et sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, prédatrice :

- Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac… Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac… Tic…

Une sueur froide envahie soudain Lynn : le temps semblait se condenser en cette minute seulement. Comme si le décompte cruel de cette abomination qui leur faisait face avait le pouvoir de focaliser toutes les minutes de leur vie en celle-ci. Une ombre noire sembla envelopper la créature, ses yeux se mettant à briller : elle avait soif de tourments.

- Tac.

A la seconde ou ce dernier mot retentit, un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'épine dorsale de Lynn Johns comme la vérité faisait jour dans son esprit. La démone se rua sur eux et son feu noir explosa partout. Des hurlements torturés raisonnèrent alors tout autour d'elle et, alors que la morsure glacée de la mort se refermait sur elle, la jeune mère de famille laissa échapper un murmure de ses lèvres à demi figées :

- … Apocalypse…

* * *

Voilà trois jour que les deux élèves manquantes avaient été retrouvées. Trois jours depuis sa rencontre mémorable avec la centaure. Malgré toutes ses années passées dans la forêt, Hagrid n'avait jamais eu affaire à un centaure aussi excentrique que Sonata. Avec quelques réticences compréhensibles étant donné l'état de sa patte antérieure droite, la femme jument avait promis de revenir plus tard pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé des deux inconscientes.

Il était très tard à présent. Si tard en fait que même les chouettes hésitaient à hululer. Les abords de la forêt Interdite n'avaient pas été aussi calmes depuis… bien des années. Crokdur au dehors n'avait pas aboyé une seule fois de toute la soirée. Hagrid n'y avait pas prêté grande attention étant donné la trouille caractéristique de son fidèle chien. Qui plus est, sa sortie du jour dans la forêt lui avait permis une bien étrange découverte, cette dernière trônant fièrement sur sa table massive et accaparant toute son attention. Non, ce n'était pas un nouvel animal _mignon_ qui aurait pu arracher la tête d'un homme adulte. Ce n'était pas non plus une plante carnivore aux cris proches des pleurs d'un enfant. Non, rien de tout cela. Juste une branche. Une simple branche.

Elle faisait pratiquement un mètre de long et sept centimètre de diamètre. Ses deux extrémités n'étaient pas, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, arrachées mais coupées net. Hors, même la plus performante des tronçonneuses n'aurait pu obtenir une découpe aussi parfaite, aussi lisse. Hagrid en était donc venu à la conclusion que cette découpe était magique. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas cela qui troublait le gardien de Poudlard. Le plus étrange était sans nul doute que la branche en question se tortillait dans tous les sens depuis quelques heures, à tel point qu'il avait du l'attacher pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

De mémoire de demi géant, on n'avait jamais vu chose semblable.

* * *

Non loin de là, l'une des patientes de l'infirmerie s'agitait dans son sommeil.

_Ils étaient dans une salle. Le sol était aussi noir que du charbon et plus brillant que du cristal. Les murs étaient tout aussi noirs et des torches y étaient accrochées, diffusant dans l'immense salle une lumière plus que succincte. L'air embaumait l'huile à bruler et le renfermé. Aussi loin que ses yeux pouvaient voir, elle ne distinguait aucune fenêtre sur les murs. Levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas plus voir le plafond de la salle. L'atmosphère de ce lieu était pesante. Elle avait l'impression que ses vêtements la collaient, qu'un poids énorme pesait sur elle. C'était comme être submergée d'eau. Sauf que cette eau au lieu d'alléger le poids l'alourdissait considérablement. _

_Plus loin en face d'elle, elle apercevait un mur au milieu duquel se tenait une porte. Les battants en bois travaillé semblaient chacun aussi lourds que deux hippogriffes adultes. Elle crut entendre un murmure contre son oreille et se retourna, effrayée. Rien. Seule l'absence lui tenait compagnie._

_« Cette chambre me déplait… »_

_Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment savait-elle que c'était une chambre ? Ou plutôt, une antichambre pour être plus exacte. Une voix sortie de nulle part la fit sursauter._

_- Le maître vous attend…_

_Encore une fois elle se retourna mais il n'y avait personne. Un crissement aigue lui vrilla les tympans et elle poussa un léger cri, fermant les yeux et levant les mains à ses oreilles pour essayer d'étouffer le bruit. Quand ce dernier s'arrêta, elle rouvrit les yeux avec appréhension. Depuis quand avait-elle aussi peur de ses propres angoisses ? Faisant abstraction, du moins en partit, elle eut assez de cran pour s'avancer vers la porte de bois massif précédemment fermée. Les ténèbres qu'elle révélait semblaient encore plus sombres que les murs de l'édifice. « Où suis-je ? » Elle s'engagea dans le long couloir qui lui faisait face. Elle sentait… Non, elle _savait _qu'aller plus loin était de la folie mais elle était incapable de faire demi tour. Bizarrement, elle se disait que si les choses tournaient mal, elle pourrait toujours s'en remettre à_ elle _pour être guidée. Se disant cela, elle s'arrêta soudain : serait-elle seulement encore là suite à ça ? Et _elle_ ? Est-ce qu'ils l'aideront ?_

_Le couloir se rétrécissait de plus en plus, l'étouffant peu à peu davantage. Une angoisse subite la fit courir vers la fin de ce couloir qui n'en finissait plus mais plus elle courait, plus la faible lumière au loin disparaissait. Elle était impuissante. Tout allait s'effondrer à cause de son incapacité à avancer et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Son sentiment d'impuissance n'avait jamais atteint de tels sommets._

_Subitement le couloir se referma sur elle, la broyant dans son étreinte mortelle._

C'est son propre cri qui la réveilla. Totalement paniquée, en sueur et les yeux grands ouverts, Raziel fixait le plafond de l'infirmerie sans le voir. Ce cauchemar était si réel, si… Il lui faisait l'impression d'être important mais son souvenir pâlissait déjà et lorsque Mrs Pomfresh entra dans la grande salle silencieuse munie de sa baguette et d'une robe de chambre mal mise, la française ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi elle avait crié. La voix de l'infirmière effleurait sa conscience sans l'atteindre. Elle savait qu'on lui parlait mais elle était incapable de discerner le moindre mot.

Avec un grognement frustré, Raziel porta une main à sa tête douloureuse et se massa lentement la tempe. Pourquoi tremblait-elle ainsi ? Il y a à peine une minute elle dormait, n'est-ce pas ? « Mon dos… » Une grimace lui barra le visage en sentant la pulsation de plus en plus forte qui émanait de son dos. Finalement, la voix de l'infirmière finit par traverser le brouillard de son esprit.

- Allons, miss Riel, dites-moi quelque chose !

Le ton exaspéré de son aînée amena presque un sourire sur les lèvres de la serpentard. Presque. Voyant qu'elle réagissait enfin à sa voix, Mrs Pomfresh partit en catastrophe de l'infirmerie, laissant derrière elle une élève désorientée. Les secondes passèrent et, ne voyant toujours pas âme qui vive dans son champ de vision, Raziel finit par se redresser dans son lit, lançant quelques coups d'œil mal assurés à la salle. Elle était sombre, les rares lumières présentent ne parvenant pas à l'éclairer réellement. « Il fait nuit. Que s'est-il passé cette… fois… » Une image de sa mère lui revint et sa vue se brouilla. La tête lui tournait. « La cellule. La folle… » Raziel ferma les yeux si fort que sa vision noire vira au rouge. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au drap du lit de leur propre chef tandis qu'un haut le corps la faisait tressaillir. Elle avait mal en des endroits quelle pensait inatteignables.

« … H-Hermione ! »

Tel un coup de tonnerre, cette pensée lui fit rouvrir les yeux en un dixième de seconde. Elle se tourna d'un seul mouvement et le corps de la jeune femme s'imprima sur sa rétine avec une acuité à faire pâlir d'envie le plus moderne des microscopes. Un instant elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant cette vision nette de toutes les blessures de la gryffondor la rendait malade. Et c'est là qu'elle réapparut. Cette rage sans concession qui l'enflammait dans le cachot crasseux. C'était le même feu qui reprenait ses droits sur elle avec une ampleur renouvelée. Ses blessures vrillaient ses nerfs, ses souvenirs la hantaient et par-dessus tout, son inquiétude pour la gryffondor menaçait de la faire craquer. En cette heure tardive, la française voyait rouge. Ce qui s'ensuivit alors fut hors de contrôle.

La même sensation glaciale qui l'avait saisit dans sa cellule et qui avait fait voler en éclats ses chaînes revint au sein de ses entrailles, la paralysant quelques secondes sous le coup de la surprise. Avec un hoquet incrédule, elle constata que sa peau était parcourue de multiples vagues bleutée semblables à d'innombrables lames de fond. La porte se rouvrit à la volée, laissant passer une infirmière survoltée suivie de près par Dumbledore, McGonagal et Rogue, ce dernier tenant son bras droit d'une main crispée. Lorsqu'ils constatèrent l'état de la serpentard, tout mouvement cessa dans la pièce et le phénomène s'amplifia sans même l'accord de Raziel. Cette dernière cependant n'en n'avait cure : son esprit était plus focalisé sur sa rage que sur toute autre chose.

Le professeur Delacour, le nez plongé dans un parchemin jaunit et la mine fatiguée, apparut aux portes de l'infirmerie avec une expression pensive.

- Monsieur le directeur, la dernière des entrées remonte à plus de mille cinq cent ans et fait mention d'une sorte de porte qui…

Les fenêtres de l'infirmerie explosèrent toutes avec une synchronisation parfaite, envoyant des centaines d'éclats chatoyant dans toutes les directions, y compris sur les professeurs présents.

- Mais que… ?

L'exclamation effarée de McGonagal fut coupée par la lumière immaculée qui envahit soudain la salle, les forçant à plisser les paupières pour ne pas pleurer. Raziel se leva et vint se placer à côté du lit d'Hermione sans se préoccuper des yeux qui la suivaient avec incrédulité. Elle était bien trop occupée à tenter de maîtriser la magie et surtout l'énergie qui couraient sur tous les nerfs de son corps, même le plus infime. Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que faire un seul faux-pas à cet instant pourrait se révéler fatal, pour elle comme pour d'autres. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient hormis le fait qu'ils soient liés à ses émotions. La seule chose qu'elle commençait à discerner c'était que bon ou mauvais, le don de Métatron pouvait aussi bien tuer que soigner : si un homme l'avait retenu à la place des chaînes dans le cachot, il n'aurait pas eu plus de chance que ces dernières. Faisant un effort sur elle-même pour rediriger ses pensées sur la préfète des lions, Raziel tenta de ramener au premier plan les quelques pensées positives qui lui restaient.

Le flux d'énergie s'intensifia et, serrant les dents dans sa concentration pour le diriger correctement, elle le transmit avec difficulté à l'inconsciente. Son dos la tourmentait autant que les multiples blessures parcourant son corps. Pourtant, à l'instant même ou la lumière quitta sa forme élancée, toute la souffrance disparut pour laisser place à un bien-être quasi irréel. Confuse, Raziel laissa s'échapper un juron dans sa langue natale avant de s'écrouler au sol, vaincue par l'épuisement.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'infirmière de Poudlard avait rebasculé dans l'hyperactivité, donnant des ordres à tous le monde d'une voix anxieuse. Rogue répara les fenêtres cassées d'un coup de baguette tandis que McGonagal allait chercher Raphaël suite à la demande d'Albus. Ce dernier se tenait près du lit de Raziel, contemplant l'inconsciente avec ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu chez lui depuis des jours : un sourire. Un vrai. Fleur, les sourcils levés suite au juron de son amie, s'approcha un peu et la contempla à son tour. Le jeune professeur était plus perplexe que ravi contrairement au directeur. Comment s'étaient-elles échappées ? Depuis qu'ils les avaient trouvées, elle n'avait cessé de se poser la question. Cette fois-ci toutefois, elle avait l'impression qu'une partie de la réponse venait juste de lui sauter au visage. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas comment.

La brusque inspiration de Mrs Pomfresh amena l'attention de tout le monde sur elle et, avec un bel ensemble, le directeur et ses deux professeurs restants posèrent leurs yeux sur Hermione. Celle-ci, toujours allongée et pâle, n'avait plus aucune trace de torture sur la peau. Toutes les preuves de son traitement avaient disparues, comme gommées, malgré la gravité de certaines. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Dumbledore ramena son regard sur Raziel et confirmant de ses propres yeux les nombreuses blessures de la jeune femme, ses sourcils se joignirent presque dans son appréhension. « La guérison ne marche vraiment pas sur elle. Pourquoi ? Espérons que PomPom pourra la soigner… » La voix de l'infirmière en question coupa court aux pensées du directeur.

- Dehors, demanda poliment mais fermement Pomfresh en retroussant ses manches, la mine angoissée.

- Madame ? Questionna miss Delacour, prise de court.

- Son teint est encore plus pâle, si cela est possible, s'expliqua d'un ton irritée Pomfresh en indiquant Raziel. Maintenant dehors ! Je dois limiter les dégats…

Une lueur incertaine flottait dans les yeux de l'infirmière. Prenant le chemin de la sortie, Rogue laissa son regard sur la jeune française quelques minutes plus longtemps. Le maître de potions se sentait acculé et dans le même temps, prêt à tout pour protéger cette élève. Son élève. En un sens, la jeune Riel lui rappelait le jeune Malefoy.

* * *

Le vent soufflait sur la capitale anglaise. Froid, vif, glacial. Il amenait avec lui les pluies grises si caractéristiques de ce pays. Il sentait la glace et l'océan. Il dispensait ses gifles rugueuses à tous ceux qui osaient le défier, à tous ceux qui osaient s'aventurer dehors lors de son courroux. De nombreuses silhouettes couraient dans les rues, comme prises de panique, sous l'assaut du vent et des torrents d'eau glacée qu'il charriait à sa suite. Les hommes d'affaires se protégeaient sous leur attaché-case, les femmes s'agrippaient à leur parapluie tout en essayant de ne pas glisser sur les pavés trempés et les enfants sautaient à pieds joints dans les flaques sous leurs capuches trop grandes. Le paysage n'était plus qu'un patchwork de tons gris plus ou moins foncés, à la manière des premières photographies.

Une seule silhouette restait imperturbable, observant les méfaits de l'intempérie sans se soucier de son propre état. Perchée sur l'un des toits les plus haut de la capitale en pleurs, elle était une ombre à laquelle on ne faisait pas attention mais qui demeurait dangereuse, omniprésente. Une main dédaigneuse apparut pour enlever le surplus d'eau s'accumulant dans son col, renvoyant le liquide gelé au sol comme si de rien était. Son comportement était en fait au-delà du mépris : il respirait l'indifférence la plus totale.

Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Quelque part en ce monde, une lumière du ciel était apparut. Et à en juger par le sourire indécis qui jouaient encore sur ses lèvres, elle ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce qui était sûr en revanche, c'était la présence des ténèbres infernales, ses ténèbres à elle, sur la Terre. Et ça… C'était une violation du pacte.

Gardant son sourire en place, elle leva la tête vers les cieux et défia les nuages du regard, se demandant bien s'ils oseront faire un mouvement dans le conflit qui s'annonce. Oh bien sûr, sa maîtresse lui aurait rétorqué que ce n'était pas son problème mais, après tout, ne faisait-elle pas parti de ce conflit qu'elle le veuille ou non ? Ses pensées revinrent sur l'épicerie qu'elle avait visitée il y a quelques jours. Son petit stratagème avait bien marché et le résultat était au-delà de ses espérances. De plus son sortilège de métamorphose avait joué un rôle intéressant dans l'affaire. Sa maîtresse aurait désapprouvé de A à Z. Mais puisque rien ne pouvait l'accuser de ce drame, autant l'oublier et passer à autre chose en espérant que tout fonctionne comme prévu. Parfois, elle se demandait bien ce que sa maîtresse ferait sans elle…

Le klaxon d'une automobile dans une rue voisine la ramena au présent et, ramenant son regard sur la rue en contrebas, elle se rendit compte que la faim la tenaillait. Une bourrasque de vent plus vindicative que les précédentes la déstabilisa et son long manteau de cuir claqua. Au loin, un grondement sourd roulait sous la voûte céleste. Une mèche de cheveux blanche s'échappa de son chapeau avant qu'elle ne l'arrête, voletant mollement devant son visage couvert d'ombres. Il était tard, rester ici plus longtemps serait risquer la colère de sa maîtresse mais ainsi dressée au milieu des éléments déchaînés, elle avait peine à partir. Pas que les humains soient chers à son cœur, façon de parler, mais se tenir sur ce toit et contempler la ville soumise au délire du vent était un spectacle… attachant.

Finalement, elle se détourna et revint au centre du toit. Avec un peu de chance, sa maîtresse sera peut-être d'assez bonne humeur pour lui permettre de rester avec elle plus longtemps.

* * *

- … Je ne veux pas d'excuses, Dwel ! Faites en sorte de les surveiller étroitement !

- O-Oui, dame…

Le serviteur sortit de la salle de réunion privée des Mains Sanglantes avec forces courbettes. De toute évidence, sa maîtresse était d'une humeur massacrante et le vieux vampire souhaitait plus que tout au monde être à des années lumière d'ici. Lorsque le loquet de la porte retentit dans le couloir, il se releva avec un soupir soulagé et prit un chiffon dans l'une de ses poches. S'épongeant soigneusement le front, il allait se mettre en route lorsqu'une ombre dissimilée derrière un pilier tout proche le fit sursauter. Une silhouette en sortit et, reconnaissant son accoutrement, il lâcha un grognement mécontent. Une toux subtile le fit se raidir et, jetant un coup d'œil prudent à la nouvelle venue, il la gratifia d'un sourire forcé. Une fois cette formalité réglée, il s'éloigna précipitamment d'elle et de la salle de réunion, maudissant tout ce qui entrait dans son champ de vision.

Sang le regarda partir en dissimulant son sourire puis tourna un regard circonspect sur la porte de la salle qu'il venait de quitter. D'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, sa patronne avait l'intention de se mêler de toute cette histoire… Bien que cela la réjouisse, Sang était également inquiète. La réaction de Kadria à la nouvelle ne l'avait pas étonné et le fait qu'elle prenne dors et déjà des mesures était révélateur : ce qui était à venir n'était pas le meilleur.

- On entre ? demanda Carmin en s'approchant d'elle.

- Non, vous vous restez là, ordonna Sang en se tournant vers lui.

- Mais…

- Pourquoi ? Le coupa Magenta en apparaissant à son tour.

Sang eut un sourire en coin et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Si elle n'avait pas senti leur présence 'incognito' depuis son départ, elle leur aurait sans doute crié dessus de sa voix la plus doucereuse… Ironie… Son sourire s'élargit en voyant l'air de chien battu qu'avaient prit ses coéquipiers. Elle savait parfaitement que sans une excuse valable, ses deux gardes du corps resteraient avec elle contre vent et marées. Secrètement, elle trouvait cela apaisant (chose qu'elle n'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture), mais dans certains cas comme celui-ci, cette habitude était une vraie plaie. Reprenant un air plus sévère, Sang secoua un peu la tête puis les fixa tour à tour.

- Je ne vous veux pas dans cette salle, un point c'est tout, fit la cheftaine d'un ton d'avertissement.

Voyant l'amorce d'une réplique chez sa compagne, Sang se détourna et marcha vers la porte.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Le premier démon qui rentre dans cette salle après moi est un démon mort, compris ?

Son ton n'était plus un avertissement mais clairement une menace à présent. Un frisson craintif fit trembler Carmin. Les menaces de Sang n'étaient jamais à prendre à la légère, même pour ce qui semble être une simple broutille. Magenta, elle, avait perdu son léger sourire pour le remplacer par une expression blessée. Depuis quand la confiance de Sang à son égard avait-elle faibli ?

Juste avant de disparaître derrière la porte, Sang leur lança un regard en coin. Se sentant l'âme charitable, elle leur conseilla d'empêcher quiconque de rentrer, y compris eux-mêmes. L'effet résultant de son ordre ne se fit pas entendre : à peine la porte était-elle refermée derrière elle qu'elle entendit un impacte contre le bois. Supprimant un sourire, la cheftaine s'intéressa à la salle et son sourire tomba aussitôt. La pièce, grande, n'était meublée que par une énorme table et une légion de chaises alignées autour d'elle. En face de la porte d'entrée trônait la chaise de sa patronne, Kadria, cette dernière étant courbée sur sa chaise, la tête dans les mains et les yeux fermés. Quelle que soit la façon dont Sang avait envisagé son approche, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle mit un terme tout de suite à sa bravoure. Non, à cet instant, elle ne désirait rien de plus qu'un endroit où se cacher, sa légendaire témérité aille aux orties : l'entrevue promettait d'être éprouvante.

Kadria redressa soudain la tête et ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux de Sang. En silence, elles se fixèrent ainsi durant cinq bonnes minutes avant de rompre le contact visuel.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger, murmura Kadria sans réel reproche.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne savais pas obéir, répliqua Sang tout aussi bas.

Cela eut le mérite d'amener un léger sourire sur les lèvres dorées de sa patronne. Cette dernière poussa un soupir et retourna à son mutisme, scrutant les veines du bois sans les voir. Mal à l'aise, la démone rouge envisagea l'idée de se rapprocher de sa patronne avant de reconsidérer cette possibilité : en général leur proximité ne faisait que les entraîner dans la violence. Elles avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi : criant, jurant, se cherchant, explosant… Leurs étincelles avaient en partie fait leur renommée, à l'une comme à l'autre. Peu de personnes comprenaient la relation qu'elles partageaient. A vrai dire, elles-mêmes avaient du mal à la saisir parfois. Kadria fit un effort pour sortir de sa torpeur et aborda un sujet sensible entre elles :

- Alors Magenta et toi…

- Oui, confirma Sang, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Depuis longtemps ?

Le ton de sa patronne avait une petite note déçue, ce qui amena une certaine confusion en elle. Ou est-ce que cette conversation allait les mener ? Elle n'était pas venue ici pour parler de ça. Mais là encore… Sang poussa un soupir. Elle lui devait la vérité.

- Quelques mois déjà.

- Oh…

Ce 'oh' ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais Sang le laissa glisser. Engager une dispute à ce sujet maintenant serait inutile. Pire, une perte de temps. S'avançant prudemment vers Kadria, la cheftaine du Trio tenta de croiser son regard tout en reprenant la parole.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu comptes faire…

- A quel sujet ? Demanda d'une voix lasse Kadria en refusant toujours de croiser son regard.

- A propos des portes, fit doucement Sang en s'arrêtant à deux mètres devant elle.

Les yeux dorés de sa patronne se fixèrent dans les siens avec tant de force qu'elle se demandait bien comment elle n'avait pas basculé en arrière. Déstabilisée, Sang eut le seul réflexe qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir : elle se mit automatiquement en position défensive. Un éclair de colère traversa les iris de Kadria mais elle ne fit rien pour l'affronter, se contentant de l'observer avec un demi-sourire. Sarcastique.

Sang était, techniquement grâce à sa couleur de peau, incapable de rougir. Ce qui en cet instant était d'une grande aide. Reprenant une posture normale, elle marmonna une rapide excuse et s'apprêtait à repartir, retournant vers la porte lorsque le chuchotement de Kadria l'arrêta nette.

- Dis-moi, quand nous sommes-nous à ce point éloignées ?

Faisant volte-face, Sang découvrit les yeux de sa patronne sur elle et, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas exactement consciente, son expression passa de la résignation à une expression plus complexe, mêlant regret et chagrin entre autres. Inconsciemment, Sang serra les poings sous le regard triste de Kadria.

- Nos familles…, commença la démone dorée.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Tu m'as tourné le dos, Kadria ! Ce jour-là tu es partie sans un mot et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles pendant des décennies !

La colère de Sang était à couper au couteau mais l'autre démone n'en fut pas le moins du monde déstabilisée. Elle se contenta de se lever de sa chaise et traversa lentement la salle sans lâcher des yeux sa subordonnée visiblement excédée.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Sang, répéta pour la millième fois Kadria, une once de culpabilité perçant dans sa voix.

- Tu aurais pu… Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Si tu avais voulu...

- Ils m'auraient puni pour ça, répliqua doucement Kadria. Je ne devais plus voir, entendre, parler… Tout ce que je devais faire c'était m'entraîner.

- Tu les as laissé faire, reprocha amèrement Sang les yeux clos.

- C'était mon héritage, contra calmement la patronne en s'approchant d'elle.

- Au diable ton… !

Le coup était parti de lui-même, Sang n'avait même pas _voulu_ qu'il parte. Pourtant son poing était parti avec la rapidité d'un serpent se frayant un chemin vers sa proie. En l'occurrence, la tête de Kadria. Cette dernière s'attendait à ce genre de réaction et, maîtrisant ses pulsions pour ne pas répliquer, elle se contenta de bloquer le poing en l'enfermant dans sa propre main. Aussitôt, Sang rouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur elle, à la fois médusée et coupable. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne prêta attention aux bruits d'impactes provenant du couloir. Finalement, c'est la plus jeune qui rompit le silence.

- Pourquoi fallait-il que tu m'abandonnes… ?

La note blessée contenue dans cette question eut l'effet d'un coup de poing pour Kadria. A tel point qu'elle doutait d'avoir réellement arrêté l'attaque de son interlocutrice. Poussant un soupir, Kadria laissa s'envoler sa propre colère et attira Sang dans ses bras, ignorant la faible résistance de cette dernière. Le menton de la cheftaine vint naturellement se poser sur son épaule, la troublant quelque peu. L'esprit de Sang était également surprit par la facilité avec laquelle elle avait retrouvé cette vieille habitude. Sa nature fière et indépendante en prenait un coup.

- Je ne t'ais pas abandonnée, Sang. Jamais je ne le ferai, assura Kadria.

Sang maîtrisa tant bien que mal son amertume et, pour la première fois depuis des années, accorda à nouveau sa confiance à la démone qui l'avait une fois déjà trahie. Maladroitement, elle lui rendit son étreinte. A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, livrant passage à un Carmin grognon qui alla se réceptionner sur la table de la salle avec autant de grâce qu'un manchot. Magenta, battant en retraite, s'arrêta net en constatant la position dans laquelle étaient ses deux supérieures : au beau milieu d'une étreinte. Son cœur se serra tant qu'elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle vivrait plus longtemps. Avant qu'un seul mot n'ait pu être prononcé, leur assaillante entra à son tour dans la salle et ses yeux tombèrent eux aussi sur les démones enlacées. Tout mouvement cessa durant un bref instant durant lequel Carmin reprit ses esprits. Puis le démon noir se leva, Magenta lança un regard tendu à Sang, cette dernière se dégagea des bras de sa patronne tandis que l'inconnue s'effaçait du tableau, repartant sans un mot.

Une certaine confusion régnait dans la salle de réunion.

Kadria finit par lever une main à son front et commença à se masser les tempes avec ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un soupir.

- Sang, reprit la patronne d'un ton bien moins intime que précédemment. En ce qui concerne les portes, vous ne faites rien, je me charge de ce problème.

Une angoisse sincère se manifesta aussitôt dans les traits de la cheftaine lorsque ses yeux revinrent sur sa patronne.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, je m'en charge.

Kadria fit une pause et tourna son regard vers Magenta. L'expression de cette dernière était indéchiffrable mais son corps parlait pour elle : elle se sentait indubitablement trahie et bafouée. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, la démone dorée fit mine de s'approcher d'elle mais Magenta fit aussitôt un pas en arrière, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Sang s'avança à son tour mais sa compagne eut exactement la même réaction. Soudain, Magenta tourna les tallons et partie en courant, refusant d'affronter qui que ce soit tandis que son cerveau la tourmentait en repassant en boucle la scène devant ses yeux. Sang allait la prendre en chasse sans attendre quand Kadria l'en empêcha, la retenant fermement tout en affichant un air désolé.

- Nous devons parler, avant, s'expliqua Kadria suite au regard meurtrier que lui accorda Sang.

Celle-ci se détendit mais ses yeux revinrent sur la porte, inquiets. De toute façon elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas désobéir à cet ordre, elle devait respecter certaines règles. De plus elle se le devait à elle-même. Carmin dans son coin ne comprenait plus rien. Il fut tenté de poursuivre Magenta bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi elle était partie si précipitamment. Puis il changea d'avis en se disant qu'elle n'était sans doute pas loin. Ce qui l'amena à penser à leur assaillante d'un peu plus tôt. Apparemment, cette dernière avait mit les voiles avant qu'il ne revienne à lui, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait être loin à présent. Frustré, il lança un juron puis sortit de la salle en s'excusant face aux sourcils levés. Il avait bien l'intention d'inspecter les environs. La prochaine fois qu'il croisera cette inconnue, il se promit de lui faire perdre son rire suffisant.

* * *

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, ses pas l'avaient conduit hors d'Armageddon. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait alors chanté la première incantation qui lui passait par la tête, effectuant les signes correspondant automatiquement. Elle avait l'impression de se débattre dans un brouillard collant au cœur duquel dansait l'image de Sang, sa compagne, sa coéquipière, sa moitié enlaçant Kadria, leur patronne.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de flottement que Magenta se rendit compte de se qu'elle faisait mais il était trop tard. Le dernier signe fut effectué avant qu'elle ne pense à l'arrêter et le pentacle apparut sous elle. Alors son équilibre vacilla et le monde ne fut plus que taches de couleurs et fumée noire.

Après quelques secondes à flotter dans une fumée épaisse, ses entrailles tiraillées par la force de la magie, la démone se retrouva face contre terre, l'odeur de l'herbe venant chatouiller ses narines. « Herbe ? » Magenta se redressa et contempla bouche bée le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux : loin devant elle se tenait un château de style anglais perché au dessus d'un lac. Une épaisse forêt faisait tomber ses ombres menaçantes justes derrière elle et… en fait, tout autour d'elle. La forêt, étant semblables à toute autre forêt qui se respecte, ne lui disait absolument rien. Le château en revanche lui était familier. « Poudlard… Pourquoi ici ? » Confuse, la démone se redressa en époussetant négligemment ses manches. Le fin manteau court qu'elle portait ne la protégeait pas vraiment du froid mais ce n'est pas la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après midi qui la fit frissonner.

Quelque chose. Quelque chose affolait ses sens d'une façon qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimentée.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur l'étrange humaine qu'elle avait sauvé d'une ombrane il y a quelque temps. Elle se demandait bien si la jeune fille accepterait de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur... ou même si elle vivait toujours, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Peut-être qu'avec son aide elle parviendrait à faire la part des choses. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait lui parler de sa dette… Non. Mauvaise idée. « A personne. Je dois m'en sortir seule… » Un autre frisson la fit trembler tout comme elle entamait sa marche en direction du château. « Mon sort est déjà scellé. Contrairement à ce que tu veux faire croire, tu es un fin stratège. » Sur cette pensée empreinte d'amertume, Magenta mit un terme à ses réflexions et se contenta de fouler l'humus en silence, prenant dans la senteur du sous-bois la sérénité qui lui avait fait défaut.

* * *

L'aube était un concept plutôt étrange pour les innombrables habitants des enfers, toutefois, la plupart continuaient à utiliser ce terme terrestre pour qualifier la concentration subite de lumière rouge éblouissante caractéristique de leur monde durant la journée. Comme tous les matins donc, sa maîtresse l'attendait. Traversant les couloirs les uns après les autres sans accorder la moindre attention à quiconque, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux quartiers privés de sa maîtresse tout en faisant très attention à ne pas renverser le plateau qui lui était destiné. Le dit plateau était chargé de nourriture et boisson.

En entrant dans le salon privé, elle fut gratifiée par une vision rare : sa maîtresse, qui apparemment n'avait pas eu envie de s'habiller avant son arrivée, était assise dans son fauteuil avec pour simple habit un peignoir en lin. A noter que sa maîtresse ne se soucier jamais de fermer ce genre de vêtement : elle n'appréciait pas les ceintures. Bien sûr, elle fit son possible pour rester impassible, posant le plateau sur la petite table devant sa maîtresse. En se redressant, elle remarqua l'éclair de mélancolie qui traversa ses yeux avant de se reculer d'un pas, attendant ses ordres dans son habituel silence. Récemment, sa maîtresse avait agit étrangement. La seule question qu'elle se posait était si cela était dû à la crise en cours ou à la possibilité d'une mort imminente. Ou peut-être autre chose… ?

- Comment cela se passe-t-il en haut ? Demanda la voix veloutée de sa dame.

- Bien, Maîtresse, la plupart des généraux sont restés sourds.

- Parfait, le charme fonctionne... L'échéance approche, un sourire triste transparaissait dans le ton, faisant écho à celui de son visage.

- Et en ce qui concerne le Trio, Maîtresse ?

- Ils ne poseront aucun problème, répondit la dame, confiante.

- Vraiment, Maîtresse… ?

Elle avait du mal à croire que le fameux Trio ne viendrait pas gâcher tous ses efforts. Elle avait fait beaucoup pour contenter sa maîtresse, la possibilité que cela soit en vain lui était détestable. Sa maîtresse se leva subitement et vînt vers elle. Les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas suivre le glissement du lin sur sa peau mériteraient à eux seuls une statue.

- Merci, Mirage, chuchota sa dame.

- A-A vos ordres, M-Maîtresse…

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Je dois dire que… ça ne devais pas se passer comme ça à la base. Normalement je devais allumer la mèche et ça devait faire boom… Mais entre l'allumage et l'explosion, je crois que j'ai allumé un pétard mouillé, damn. Tout ça pour dire que ça n'a pas vraiment explosé et que je rajoute de la dynamite. Dois être maso. Mais quand ça va faire boom ce sera un énooooorme boom, héhé.

Et le prochain chapitre règlera un peu ce problème, il est déjà presque fini. Pas de panique, vous aurez quelques réponses à vos questions d'ici mercredi ou jeudi. Et hmmm… le coup de la liaision entre la patronne et son employée, ça ne fait pas un peu cliché ça ? Même pour des démones, lol... Une review ? (si vous avez des questions sur la société démoniaque ou autre, n'hésitez pas).

Bises,

Lumenor.


	10. Mauvais présage

Et donc, une suite millimétrée… RaR :

**Gigolote :** Ah je sais, mon défaut principal quand j'écris ben... c'est de connaitre l'histoire. Donc parfois j'oublie d'expliquer certains trucs. Mais bon, pas de panique, les explications débutent avec ce chapitre et se poursuivront régulièrement maintenant. Fini de jouer. Bises à toi et merci !

**Fihrio :** Thanx. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera également plaisir. Suis là pour ça après tout, ne ? Bisous !

Et bien entendu bonne lecture à tous ! Ne vous en faites pas, ce chapitre n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg... Ca va chauffer ! Enjoy !

* * *

_**10. Mauvais présage**_

* * *

Elle ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps elle était restée aux alentours du château à observer les allées et venues des différents occupants de l'édifice. Pas plus qu'elle ne savait ce qu'elle cherchait en venant ici. Toutefois son intuition ne lui avait jamais fait défaut durant les premiers siècles de son existence et, priant n'importe qui pour que cela se révèle vrai une nouvelle fois, elle se persuada d'entrer en action ce soir même. La nuit lui apportera le calme dont elle avait besoin pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. De plus, la nuit avait toujours était leur univers… « Sang… »

Magenta ne comprenait toujours pas se qu'il s'était passé au QG des Mains Sanglantes. Le comportement de Sang l'avait prise au dépourvu : sa confiance en elle était si exclusive qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour pouvoir être trahie par elle. Hors, cet étau sur son cœur ressemblait fort à une trahison pour elle. Chassant ses idées noires avec un mouvement de tête résolu, la jeune démone décida de se consacrer uniquement à son objectif : atteindre l'héritière des anges sans se faire repérer. Ou pire. Le problème était en réalité son apparence. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, une expression pensive se répandit sur ses traits. La plupart des démons n'étaient pas versés dans l'art de la dissimulation, en règle générale c'était la destruction qui avait la priorité chez eux. Mais c'est justement parce qu'elle différait un peu des autres démons qu'on lui avait permis de rejoindre les Mains Sanglantes. Et plus important, le Trio. « Changement de pensée requis, » se dit sombrement la démone.

Une rapide estimation de ses chances lui donna toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin : sa rapidité combinée au subterfuge lui permettrait d'atteindre son objectif. Toutefois, les lacunes de son plan étaient nombreuses. Elle aurait pu, comme elle l'avait déjà faire une fois, se transporter directement à l'intérieur du château mais, sachant que la jeune femme ne serait sans doute pas seule, cela serait prendre un risque non négligeable. « J'ai déjà une épée de Damoclès sur la tête, je ne vais pas en plus en rajouter une au travers de mon abdomen, » pensa Magenta, résignée et un tantinet exaspérée.

Le soleil se couchait, voilant le château aux tours acérées d'un châle rougeâtre. Si son esprit n'avait pas été si préoccupé, Magenta aurait pu apprécier la beauté étrange de ce spectacle. Mais elle n'en fit rien et, laissant filer le temps avec impatience, elle attendit que la lune soit à son zénith dans le ciel pour envisager l'exécution de son plan. Une fois prête à se lancer, elle entama une incantation dans la langue gutturale de son peuple, le Langage Sacré. Un art qui, pour une raison de mode, se perdait dans l'oubli. Presque aussitôt une écharpe de lumière jaune sortit du sol pour venir l'enrouler, tournant de plus en plus vite autour de sa forme. Lorsque le mouvement devint invisible tant il était rapide, la lumière se condensa et il disparut subitement, se désagrégeant dans l'air nocturne. Magenta eut un sourire satisfait puis sortit de sa cachette sous les arbres.

L'humidité contenue dans l'air et le vent, associés à sa tenue vestimentaire légère composée d'une robe longue et d'un fin manteau, avait pour effet de la faire grelotter bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Magenta était connue pour son caractère conciliant. Certains allaient même jusqu'à l'affubler du qualificatif « douce ». Cependant le froid ajouté au chaos émotionnel qui régnait en elle avait fini par assombrir son humeur de façon dramatique. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'un vieil homme à la mine acariâtre et une chatte à l'allure miteuse l'accueillirent aux portes du château, elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter. Rusard, excédé d'être ainsi ignoré par une élève à une heure aussi tardive, se mit à brailler, menaçant de l'amener au bureau du directeur sur le champ. Magenta considéra cette possibilité, se disant que cela pouvait être utile avant de se souvenir de la réaction du dit directeur à la découverte de leur existence. « Sans elle, nous serions sans doute en mauvais état à l'heure qu'il est, » admit pensivement la démone en ignorant superbement les gesticulations légèrement pathétiques du concierge. Elle partie en direction du seul couloir qui lui semblait envisageable : il était à l'opposé du concierge excédé. Elle allait s'engouffrer à l'angle du dit couloir lorsqu'un rire idiot retentit dans le hall d'entrée derrière elle, la faisant se retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Un fantôme possédant une tête énorme apparut en haut des escaliers, cachant bêtement quelque chose dans son dos translucide. Bien que Magenta puisse voir ce qu'il voulait dissimuler, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était. L'humain avait totalement oublié l'élève qui venait de lui passer sous le nez à l'approche de l'esprit, son expression passant de l'indignation sadique à l'appréhension en un quart de seconde. Le fantôme lui fonça soudain dessus en criant quelques insanités et le concierge pâlit, ouvrant la bouche dans l'intention de le rabrouer vertement lorsque quelque chose atterrit dans sa gorge. S'étouffant à moitié, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler pendant que l'esprit reculait sous les yeux médusés de Magenta. « Mais où est-ce que je suis ? »

L'humain laissa échapper un léger couinement, ce qui ramena ses pensées sur lui. Elle le contempla et, portant une main à sa bouche pour se forcer au silence, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire. Le concierge acariâtre était à présent affublé d'un duvet jaune canari du plus bel effet. Disparaissant dans le couloir, Magenta mit du temps à calmer son fou rire, entendant toujours les hurlements des deux hurluberlus. Plusieurs couloirs suivirent le premier, tous aussi semblables aux uns qu'aux autres si ce n'était la présence de portraits ou d'armures par ci par là. Elle hésita à demander son chemin en déboulant sur un énième couloir, se disant que les portraits pourraient sans doute l'aider. Mais la plupart dormaient et les réveiller maintenant serait sans doute une source d'ennui. Poursuivant son errance, elle arriva dans un couloir un peu plus large.

Toutefois quand des pas se firent entendre devant elle, elle en oublia sa prudence et s'engouffra dans la première salle venue avec une pointe d'angoisse. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur les bruits venant du couloir. « Je ne suis pas là pour jouer… J'espère que je sais ce que je fais. » L'inconnu passa derrière la porte sur laquelle elle s'appuyait sans s'arrêter et elle souffla profondément pour retrouver son sang-froid.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda une voix fatiguée.

Un léger cri stupéfait échappa à Magenta en ouvrant les yeux, ayant du mal à ne pas bondir. La salle était grande, plutôt bien éclairée malgré l'heure indue et des lits s'alignaient contre les murs, chacun possédant son rideau individuel pour l'isoler du reste de la pièce. Reprenant le contrôle de son esprit en constatant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne en sa compagnie, elle s'éloigna lentement de la porte et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui lui avait parlé. Elle était allongée sur un lit de l'autre côté de la porte. Magenta se souvenait d'elle. Elle faisait partie du groupe qui était venu chercher l'héritière des anges. Fronçant les sourcils, la démone essayait de retrouver son nom.

- Ca va ? S'enquit la jeune femme en la suivant des yeux.

- O-oui…

Approchant un peu plus, Magenta garda les yeux sur elle.

- Qui es-tu ? Fit soudain l'humaine tandis que la confusion se répandait sur ses traits : la nouvelle venue ne portait pas une robe des maisons, simplement une robe moldue.

La situation était dangereuse pour Magenta. Si jamais cette humaine prenait peur, elle pouvait dire adieu à son plan. « Hors de question ! Où peut-elle bien être ?! » Réfléchissant rapidement, elle se pencha sur la jeune femme avec l'intention de l'endormir. L'humaine ouvrit la bouche pour crier, la panique s'emparant d'elle mais Magenta la força à se rallonger sur le lit, plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je vais te lâcher mais évites de crier ou je devrai… t'endormir.

Les yeux noisette de la jeune femme s'agrandirent avant de lui accorder un examen suspicieux. La démone n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, le regard de cette humaine était perçant. Finalement la jeune femme hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Magenta relâcha sa prise sur elle, tendue, se préparant à la faire taire au moindre cri. Ce qui n'arriva pas, à son grand soulagement. Fixant l'humaine, elle la détailla rapidement et prit une décision délicate étant donné les circonstances.

- Je peux te faire confiance ? Tu es l'amie de Raziel, non ? Demanda Magenta en lançant un coup d'œil rapide dans la salle.

- R-Raziel ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

- Chut ! Reste tranquille. Et par les ailes du diable, cesse de faire autant de bruit !

Magenta relâcha soudain le charme qui maintenait l'illusion sur elle, si bien qu'en l'espace d'une seconde son apparence d'humaine changea pour devenir celle de la démone qu'elle était. Ses yeux retinrent ceux de la jeune femme dans leur intensité et elle lui fit signe de ne rien dire. La jeune femme avait pratiquement sursauté en découvrant sa véritable nature. La démone ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais elle n'avait plus le temps de chercher. Ses sens lui murmuraient que quelque chose approchait, et ce quelque chose devait être un sacré phénomène pour qu'ils réagissent comme ça.

- Où est-elle ? Elle n'est pas en sécurité ici.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Où !?

L'humaine perdit le peu de calme qu'elle semblait posséder.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous faire confiance ? A vous… ?! Vous…

- C'est pas vrai, souffla Magenta en serrant les dents.

Vive comme l'éclair, la démone posa un doigt contre la tempe de la jeune femme et une lumière bleutée apparut le temps d'un battement de cœur. Inconsciente, l'humaine retomba dans le lit sans aucune réaction suite à la décharge électrique. « Trop proche. Je n'ai plus le temps ! » Elle allait partir en abandonnant l'idée d'intervenir lorsqu'elle remarqua le lit derrière celui de la jeune femme qu'elle venait de neutraliser. Des cheveux bleu clair reposaient sous la tête de lit et le visage de celle qu'elle cherchait fit son entrée dans sa vision. « Par les ténèbres, enfin… » Magenta se rendit contre le lit de l'héritière et un instant, elle cessa tout mouvement. « Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? » Surmontant son dégoût, elle souleva la française et la posa sur le lit de l'autre humaine. « Plus le temps d'être subtile. » D'une poche elle sortie une poudre argentée et, traçant quelques symboles dans l'air au dessus des deux inconscientes, elle lança une courte formule tout comme les portes de la salle s'ouvraient avec grand bruit.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir un démon de son espèce à la peau bleue avant que la magie démoniaque ne fasse effet, les faisant toutes trois briller d'une lueur argentée au cœur de la pièce sombre. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de disparaître du château fut le cri de rage de cette… chose.

* * *

- Où avez-vous trouvé ce livre ? Demanda le vieux démon, agréablement surpris.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répliqua la voix froide de Lucius. Aidez-nous plutôt à la déchiffrer.

- Allons, humain, n'oubliez pas que je suis votre allié, il serait idiot de nous fâcher si tôt, n'est-il pas ?

Lucius ravala une pique cinglante et accorda un regard indécis au démon. Ce dernier n'avait vraiment pas fière allure mais quelque chose en lui inspirait si ce n'est la crainte, la méfiance. Le sous-estimer pourrait se révéler être une grave erreur. De plus, son maître lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce démon là devait rester de leur côté… Si jamais il le faisait partir par son animosité, son maître risquait de le lui faire payer au centuple. Se retenant tout juste de lâcher un juron bien senti, le bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ramena son attention sur le lourd volume.

- Grâce à ce livre et d'autres références disséminées dans nombre de recueils, nous avons pu déterminer l'emplacement des trois premières portes que nous avons consignées dans un parchemin enchanté. Mais, la voix de Lucius prit une note agacée, la quatrième porte échappe à nos efforts…

Le mangemort blond balaya la salle du regard, s'attardant parfois sur l'un ou l'autre groupe de travail avant de revenir au livre noir et or.

- N'est-il pas plus simple de demander de l'aide plutôt que de tourner autour du pot indéfiniment ? S'interrogea innocemment Tdork.

Des yeux gris possédant une lueur meurtrière s'encrèrent dans ceux du vieux démon.

- Parce que vous allez me dire que vous connaissez son emplacement ?

- Prenez un autre ton, je vous prie.

Serrant les dents, Lucius alla à une autre table chercher un rouleau avant de revenir vers sa table de travail. Il déroula ce qu'il venait de ramener et déposa la grande feuille sur le bois verni. Lucius fit un signe de la main en direction de la carte, indiquant à Tdork de s'en approcher. Le vieux démon s'exécuta et il contempla avec intérêt la carte de la terre qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. De petites croix rouges marquaient des montagnes argentines, une forêt française et, bien entendu, les rives de la mer morte. Un sourire torve courba les lèvres du démon et il se pencha un peu plus. D'une main légèrement tremblante sous l'effet de l'excitation, il pointa la plus haute de toutes les montagnes du globe.

- L'Everest ? Fit Lucius, dubitatif.

- Tout juste. Toutefois, c'est la seule chose que je peux vous dire.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, voyez-vous humain, parmi les miens, les portes sont un sujet délicat. Elles sont à la fois sacrées et craintes. Nous autres démons supérieurs en sont les gardiens de tout temps mais même si je suis moi-même l'un des gardiens… ou était l'un des gardiens… je ne sais rien des portes supérieures à la mienne…

Le démon fit une pause, se grattant d'un air absent le menton.

- Appelez ça une mesure de prudence, finit-il par dire en reposant les yeux sur la carte.

Lucius ne dit rien, se contentant de froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il ne faisait pas confiance à ce démon, tout comme il ne faisait pas confiance à l'imbre. Mais un détail le perturbait dans tout ceci.

- Pourquoi nous aider dans ce cas ? Finit par demander le plus influent des mangemorts.

- J'ai toujours eu un certain goût pour le… désordre, répondit le démon.

- Vous…

- Malgré la certaine animosité que vous semblez me porter, je dois vous prévenir d'une chose, sorcier, poursuivit Tdork sans lui laisser le temps de polémiquer sur le sujet.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Questionna prudemment Lucius, méfiant.

- Les portes sont au nombre de sept, comme vous le savez sans doute, commença le démon tout comme Lucius hochait la tête en signe d'assentiment. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'elles ne sont pas classées dans cet ordre d'ouverture juste parce que cela nous faisait plaisir…

Le démon se rapprocha de la carte et indiqua la première porte d'un doigt.

- La Porte Des Terres de Cendre n'avait aucune puissance véritable, elle n'existait que dans un seul but : mettre en place toutes les autres. Communément, nous appelons cette porte la Clé. La suivante,…

Tdork pointa la forêt de Brocéliande.

- …, la Porte Des Flammes Gelées, ne possède qu'une puissance très restreinte. Son but est de savoir si le Passeur, celui qui ouvre les portes, est digne de leur puissance. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, elles ont toutes deux un pouvoir intéressant qui est également à effet permanent. La première permettra aux peuples des Enfers de fouler la Terre sans en éprouver aucune… gêne, ce qui était le cas avant.

- Pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Lucius.

- Une mesure de défense… contre nous, l'informa Tdork, narquois.

Indépendamment de sa volonté, un rictus ô combien ironique s'étala sur les traits du mangemort blond. Parfois, le serviteur du lord noir se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas allés un peu trop loin dans cette affaire. Mais seulement parfois. Le reste du temps il s'empressait de combler la moindre exigence de son maître, se délectant de la déconfiture de Bellatrix.

- La seconde, reprit le démon, annule les effets néfastes de la lumière du soleil sur certains d'entre nous, comme les vampires, par exemple.

- Vampire ? Vous voulez dire que si des vampires marchent en plein jour, ils ne seront pas réduits en cendres ?

- Aucune brûlure d'aucune sorte. Et en parallèle, la lune renforcera leurs aptitudes physiques, précisa Tdork d'un ton satisfait.

- … Quoi d'autre ?

Le vieux démon retrouva son sourire torve suite à la demande du sorcier : ce dernier était de toute évidence déstabilisé par ses informations. « Comme vous seriez fier de moi mon maître, » se dit le traitre-démon. « Parmi tous vos disciples, je serai celui qui aura accompli l'impensable… » Mettant de côté sa fierté naissante, il pointa sa propre porte sur la carte et reprit ses explications.

- La Porte Des Eaux de Pierre possède un pouvoir plus… subtile. En apparence, son ouverture n'occasionne aucun changement, aucune menace. Toutefois ce n'est qu'un leurre. Dès que la septième porte sera ouverte, celle-ci exercera un contrôle sur le plus insignifiant des animaux de la Terre, les rendant comme fous. L'effet peut paraître dérisoire mais le résultat peut occasionner d'agréables surprises…

Lucius assimila ce nouvel élément en fixant pensivement la carte. Lorsque leur plan sera achevé, la Terre sera devenu un véritable champ de mine pour les moldus. Intéressant.

- Et les autres ? Demanda Lucius à présent curieux.

- Je vous l'ai dit, mes connaissances s'arrêtent à la porte dont je suis le gardien. Par conséquent, je ne sais rien des dernières portes : que ce soit leurs effets, leur puissance, ou même l'identité de leurs gardiens. Ces derniers arborent un statut spécial aux Enfers et sont semblables à des ombres : personne ne sait qui nous sommes.

- Je vois...

Le mangemort marqua une courte pause durant laquelle il récapitula les informations récoltées grâce à Tdork. Il se tourna finalement vers le démon en question et lui accorda un fin sourire, sourire qui lui fut rendu presque aussitôt.

- Merci, Tdork, ces informations vont se révéler très utiles, concéda Lucius avec ce qui ressemblait à de la satisfaction.

- Je suis là pour ça, répondit le démon.

Lucius hocha une fois encore la tête puis entreprit de rouler la carte. Il devait faire son rapport au seigneur noir avant que celui-ci ne perde sa patience légendaire. Les autres mangemorts présents dans le cachot spacieux poursuivaient leur besogne, sachant pertinemment que si l'un d'eux faisait mine de fainéanter, le bras droit du lord leur tomberait dessus comme la foudre s'abat sur les paratonnerres. Tdork suivit des yeux le sorcier, se demandant s'il devait lui parler du point le plus délicat concernant les portes tout en le regardant ranger son bureau puis prendre plusieurs parchemins sur le coin de ce dernier. Il les lia ensemble avant de les prendre tous et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Le vieux démon le suivit, sortant à sa suite du cachot sans se soucier de l'étonnement de Lucius.

- Permettez que je vous accompagne ? Il est une dernière chose dont je dois vous faire part, admit le traitre-démon.

- Quelle est-elle ? S'enquit Lucius tout comme ils traversaient le couloir désert, la canne du démon rythmant leur progression.

- La Résonance.

* * *

Elle était si proche du but. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Solestre avait toujours adoré la chasse et ses proies du moment jouaient à un jeu qu'elle chérissait tout particulièrement : cache-cache. Elle avait eu le temps de voir que les deux humaines avaient été sauvées par une démone de classe un, les démons supérieurs. L'un de ceux dont elle se servait en se moment même pour se déplacer. C'était plutôt inattendu. Les protections entre la Terre et les Enfers n'étaient pas encore assez entamées pour permettre à des démons de venir sur Terre de leur propre chef. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : ils avaient été invoqués.

Marchant jusqu'au lit de sa proie, l'imbre se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec le lord noir à son retour. « Pour l'heure, voyons si la souris peut échapper au chat… » Se penchant sur le lit, elle respira délicatement l'odeur de la jeune femme. Un demi sourire courba les lèvres du démon : la torture que cette humaine avait subi devait être quelque chose que l'on pouvait considérer comme étant artistique. Evidemment, cela dépendait de quel côté de la lame on se situait. Balayant la salle de ses yeux si particuliers, les pupilles des démons supérieurs étant fendues, elle resta un instant à contempler le vide. Quelque chose la perturbait. Les quelques règles qu'elle avait respecté au sein des Enfers avant de venir sur Terre lui paraissaient lointaines mais elles restaient tout de même fermement encrées dans son esprit. Hors, cela lui posait un gros problème. Les démons supérieurs sont depuis des temps immémoriaux les maîtres des Enfers. Les autres races leur doivent obéissance et soumission. Et dans tous les cas, le respect. « Ce qui dans la situation présente est soit complètement suicidaire, soit follement amusant… Hum, les deux en fait : l'un entraîne l'autre. »

Elle devait quoi qu'il en soit prendre une décision qui lui pesait. Pas qu'elle porte les démons supérieurs dans son cœur mais une habitude restait une habitude. Le chien qui mord son maître après 10 années de bon et loyaux service ne peut être que fou. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, était sans doute le cas de Solestre. Souriant à nouveau, l'imbre-démon fit demi tour en ayant la ferme intention d'entrée totalement dans la partie. « Que les risques aillent aux diables !… Tiens, amusant ça. »

Faisant demi tour, elle repartit vers la porte à l'instant précis ou deux choses simultanées qu'elle n'avait pas prévu firent leur apparition : une ombrane pour le moins étrange et une sorcière qu'elle supposait être l'infirmière des lieux. Cette dernière poussa un cri effrayé tandis que l'ombrane s'avançait vers Solestre. L'imbre eut d'abord l'impression qu'elle allait l'attaquer puis, détaillant la bête, elle dû reconnaître que cela était peu probable. Les ombranes étaient certes des bestioles assoiffées de sang mais elles avaient également un cerveau. Cerveau qui, malgré sa petite taille, fonctionnait de temps à autre. Du coin de l'œil, Solestre remarqua le mouvement de la sorcière et en un clin d'œil elle fut sur elle. Enfermant son poignet dans une poigne de fer, elle lui fit lâcher sa baguette à l'aide d'une torsion vicieuse du bras. L'humaine poussa un second cri, de douleur cette fois, et Solestre raffermit sa prise sur elle, la forçant à s'agenouiller pour éviter que ses os ne se brisent sous l'angle douteux dans lequel son bras était maintenu.

- Que veux-tu, ombrane ? Demanda Solestre de sa voix surnaturellement aigue, grinçante.

- Un message, articula laborieusement la créature d'une voix gutturale.

Entendre une ombrane parler était une première pour l'imbre. « Encore une expérimentation du sorcier noir… » Et cette conclusion ne pouvait être que la seule explication car non seulement l'ombrane pouvait parler, mais elle se tenait également debout et non plus à quatre pattes. Ses membres, à présent allongés, étaient toujours aussi musculeux que ceux de son espèce mais ils avaient semble-t-il gagné en souplesse et précision. Les ailes de chair et d'os pendant dans son dos paraissaient elles aussi plus grandes. Le fait de voir une ombrane se tenir debout était un spectacle… perturbant, même pour elle.

- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Solestre d'un ton méfiant tout en gardant la sorcière sous son emprise.

- Le maître vous demande… sans délais : la quatrième porte est… révélée.

- Je me fiche de cette porte ! J'ai reçu l'ordre de tuer cette… !

- Le maître vous donne deux jours pour… accomplir la précédente requête au terme… desquels, vous… devrez abandonner, la coupa l'ombrane sans se soucier du rictus haineux qui s'étalait sur les traits du démon possédé.

Les sanglots de la sorcière furent le déclencheur de la rage qui montait en elle : manquant lui arracher le bras dans le processus, Solestre envoya la sorcière s'écraser contre le mur à sa droite, loupant la porte de l'infirmerie de quelques mètres seulement. L'humaine n'eut pas le temps de crier sa douleur ou sa panique avant de percuter le mur dans un sinistre craquement d'os. La démonstration de violence eut pour effet de faire reculer l'ombrane à présent craintive, tout en aiguisant sa soif de sang. Ses yeux fixèrent un instant l'imbre puis allèrent sur la forme inanimée de l'humaine, avant de revenir sur l'imbre avec une lueur féroce. Sa soif était si intense que Solestre pouvait la sentir.

- Quelle est… votre réponse… ? Articula difficilement l'ombrane en proie à une monté de sauvagerie virulente, se maîtrisant tant bien que mal.

- Très bien, je vais retourner au manoir puis je repartirai en chasse, accepta finalement Solestre en émettant un léger grognement.

Ce son fit l'effet d'un catalyseur sur l'ombrane qui se précipita sur l'humaine, saisissant l'une de ses jambes entre ses puissantes mâchoires. Juste au moment ou elle allait briser le tibia de l'humaine, Solestre la saisit par le cou à la manière que les chattes on d'attraper leurs petits avant de l'envoyer quelques mètres plus loin. Un grondement furieux fit trembler le thorax de la bête tandis qu'elle se relevait, se préparant à se battre. Solestre leva une main et reprit la parole.

- J'ai une idée qui pourrait t'intéresser, ombrane, fit Solestre en se rapprochant d'elle pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour elle.

L'ombrane ignora ses mots et lui sauta à la gorge, toutes griffes dehors. Solestre évita de justesse l'attaque, surprise par la rapidité de cette créature. Elle réussit toutefois et parvint à la plaquer au sol, se servant de son propre élan pour la déstabiliser. Une fois au sol, elle s'assit sur ce qui était son ventre et maintint ses 'bras' contre la pierre glaciale du château, reprenant là où elle s'était arrêter.

- Au lieu de travailler contre moi, je te propose de travailler avec moi.

- Pourquoi faire… une chose pareille ? Demanda la créature, clairement hostile.

- Oublies le lord, il te sacrifiera à la moindre occasion.

- Pas confiance, laissa tomber l'ombrane, ses yeux se réduisant à deux fentes.

- En lui c'est normal, répondit avec amusement l'imbre. En moi c'est du gâchis…

- Vous me détruirez…

- Non, assura Solestre avec un léger sourire.

L'ombrane ne répliqua pas mais elle cessa de résister à la pression que Solestre exerçait sur elle, la sondant en silence. Pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, Solestre était étonnement sincère. Si jamais l'ombrane acceptait de lui obéir au dépend du sorcier noir, cela lui offrirait quelques opportunités uniques. Avec cette créature pour garde du corps, elle était pratiquement assurée d'être invincible. Elle avait tout intérêt à être dans les petits papiers de la bestiole.

- Il est mon maître, contra finalement l'ombrane, perturbée.

- Le mien aussi techniquement, fit Solestre d'un ton dédaigneux. Mais il est tellement obnubilé par un petit groupe d'ennemi qu'il en oublie tout le reste. Il pourrait faire tellement plus… Ce sorcier n'a aucune classe. Il est loin d'égaler le grand maître.

- Grand maître ?

- Satan, l'éclaira Solestre, s'amusant de son intérêt.

- Travailler pour lui ? S'enquit suspicieusement l'ombrane.

- Non, pour moi, et je ne suis au service de personne, affirma fermement Solestre.

Un autre silence suivit. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne fit le moindre geste, sa préparant à une attaque à tout instant. Finalement, l'ombrane relâcha complètement ses muscles en signe d'accord.

- C'est un oui ?

Solestre ne voulait pas tenter sa chance mais elle avait besoin d'une réponse claire et définitive.

- Oui…

Bon, le définitif attendra. Pour l'instant, elle devait retourner auprès du lord avant qu'il ne perde patience, sans quoi toutes ses petites manigances n'auront servit à rien. De plus, sa position actuelle était plutôt inconfortable. Elle se releva donc prudemment, faisant attention à ne pas endommager les ailes de la créature tout en gardant un zest de méfiance, juste au cas ou. L'ombrane se redressa à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil à l'humaine inconsciente échouée contre le mur. Solestre suivit son regard et posa une main sur son 'épaule' avant qu'elle ne tente de la dévorer à nouveau. Elles n'avaient pas le temps.

- Plus tard tu pourras manger, pour l'instant notre 'maître' s'impatiente, lui fit remarquer Solestre.

L'ombrane tourna la tête vers elle, sa gueule frémissant de retenue.

- Compris.

Ravie, Solestre lui lâcha l'épaule et se dirigea vers la fenêtre au travers de laquelle l'ombrane était apparue. Prenant appui sur l'un des lits, elle se propulsa vers le rebord de l'ouverture envahi par les brisures de verre. Elle s'arrêta en constatant que le sol était tout de même bien loin en dessous. L'ombrane ouvrit ses grandes ailes et la rejoignit sans effort, s'accroupissant pour palier à son manque d'équilibre : les ailes pouvait facilement déstabiliser dans ce genre de situation. Solestre fit de même, profitant du moment pour évaluer la hauteur de la fenêtre par rapport au carré de terre le plus proche. Satisfaite par son examen, Solestre se désintéressa de l'herbe et posa ses yeux fendus sur l'ombrane en réalisant qu'elle avait omis un détail.

- Au fait, as-tu un nom ?

- Alpha.

- Oh… bien. Mon nom est Solestre, se présenta rapidement l'imbre.

Alpha baissa légèrement la tête en signe de compréhension et attendit la suite. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu agir de son propre chef puisque sa conversation avec l'imbre rebelle avait passablement amoindri son sentiment de servitude envers le sorcier. Pourtant, elle préférait attendre que l'hybride lui fasse signe. Sans trop savoir comment, elle avait senti que celle qui se tenait à côté d'elle serait un élément déterminant dans la suite des évènements. Et comme toutes les ombranes, Alpha ne souhaitait qu'une chose : réaliser le rêve de son père et créateur, Stéor.

- Allons-y…

Elles disparurent en même temps du rebord de la fenêtre, plongeant dans les ténèbres.

* * *

- Tu es sûre qu'elle est ici ?

- Je ne vois pas où elle pourrait être sinon ici, répondit pour la dixième fois Sang, exaspérée par les questions incessantes de Carmin.

- On aurait peut-être dû chercher un peu mieux avant de revenir. Si…

- Plus un mot, murmura Sang.

Sous le poids de la menace contenue dans ces trois petits mots, Carmin retint sa langue mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de jeter un regard irrité à sa cheftaine. Elle était devenu invivable depuis que Magenta était partie en courant et, honnêtement, le démon d'ébène espérait plus que tout la retrouver rapidement : son espérance de vie chutait dramatiquement d'heure en heure depuis son départ. Il était aussi clair que si jamais Kadria avait vent de leur petite escapade, ils auraient toutes les peines du monde à se sortir de ce bourbier. Mais les ordres de sa cheftaine avaient force de loi et surclassaient son instinct de survie. Parfois, le démon trouvait leur société bien atypique : si un supérieur vous ordonnait d'exploser, vous lui demandiez quelle couleur lui ferait plaisir avant de vous exécuter. « Définitivement loufoque… »

La Cabane Hurlante, comme ceux d'ici appelaient la bâtisse, était en vue mais Carmin ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elle était occupée ou non. Par contre l'un des arbres qui l'entouraient, lui, bougeait frénétiquement.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, marmonna Carmin.

- Tu ne l'as que maintenant ? Ironisa Sang en se tournant vers lui.

- Peu importe, répliqua-t-il en poursuivant vers la cabane.

Sang le suivit de près et resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Il y avait peu de noctambules dans le village sorcier voisin mais mieux valait être prudents. Faisant signe à Carmin, Sang parcourut furtivement les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la porte d'entrée et, posant la main sur la poignée, elle allait dire quelque chose quand une onde de choc les souffla tous les deux, les envoyant valdinguer à plusieurs mètres de la dite porte. Sonné, Carmin mit un moment à retrouver son sens de l'orientation. Quel que soit celui qui avait posé ce piège, il connaissait son affaire. Sang un peu plus loin se releva en grognant, se tenant l'épaule gauche d'une main prévenante. « Oh, parfait, son humeur va encore s'améliorer, » se dit le démon noir en se relevant à son tour, railleur. « Il faudra que je pense à remercier le responsable… »

- Rien vu venir, chapeau, souffla Sang d'un ton pensif.

Ils revinrent devant la porte avec une méfiance renouvelée et Sang reposa la main sur la poignée. Cette fois-ci rien ne se passa et la porte s'ouvrit sans aucune autre difficulté. L'intérieur était bien plus sombre que la nuit, la pleine lune offrant au moins un peu de clarté. Ici dans les ombres, le noir restait totalement noir. Sang savait que Carmin était juste derrière, il gardait ses arrières comme il l'avait toujours fait son intégration au groupe. La cheftaine n'avait aucune crainte de ce côté-là. C'est ce qui les attendait dans cette sordide bicoque qui l'inquiétait. Pas quelle redoute une quelconque attaque, après tout, elle savait qui était dissimulé dans ces ténèbres. Mais même en sachant ce qui l'attendait, le choc qu'elle ressentit en sentant un corps se propulser contre le sien fut conséquent. L'air de ses paumons se volatilisa si vite qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas un trou au poitrail. Et immanquablement, elle bascula, entraînant avec elle son agresseur et Carmin, incapable d'éviter la chute pour eux deux. La réception fut lourde mais l'attaquant n'en resta pas là, une faible voix dominée par la panique récita quelques ordres tandis qu'une main se levait dans le noir, brillant légèrement d'un rouge agressif. Manquant s'étouffer en comprenant qu'elle allait souffrir si elle ne réagissait pas, Sang leva le bras dans l'espoir de contrer l'attaque tout en prenant la parole d'une voix pressée.

- Magenta ! Par les flammes, arrête !!

Une certaine hésitation traversa l'agresseur, sa main se figeant à mi hauteur.

- Sang… ?

Le murmure atteint à peine les oreilles des deux nouveaux venus. Carmin, plaqué contre le sol on ne peut moins accueillant de la cabane, poussa un grognement mécontent : son épaule avait heurté quelque chose dans sa chute, le faisant souffrir suffisamment pour l'agacer. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pas à elle.

- Qu'est-ce que… que… Vous ne devriez pas être là, vous… que fais-tu de…

Sang avança un doigt vers la source du bafouillage. Elle rencontra les lèvres de Magenta et la fit taire, le temps des explications était venu.

- Magenta, pour commencer ce que tu penses est sans doute faux.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ? Répliqua plus agressivement que d'habitude la démone pâle, se dégageant de sa cheftaine.

- Je…

- Je n'ai pas le temps, la coupa durement Magenta en retournant dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

Déstabilisée, Sang lâcha un juron dans sa barbe tandis qu'elle se relevait, ignorant les commentaires désobligeant de Carmin derrière elle. Sans prévenir, la lumière s'alluma dans la salle qu'ils savaient être le salon et ils durent se protéger les yeux en attendant de s'accommoder à la source lumineuse. Il y avait un léger murmure de l'autre côté, un murmure dont la voix n'était pas celle de Magenta. Fronçant les sourcils, Sang se tourna rapidement vers Carmin en quête d'une réponse qu'il ne possédait pas et, tout aussi perplexe qu'elle, il lui rendit son regard. Sang finit par pénétrer dans le salon avant de stopper net. Dire qu'elle était surprise aurait été un doux euphémisme… Là dans l'un des fauteuils reposait une humaine endormie, sa tête tombant sur sa poitrine tandis que ses bras reposaient mollement sur les bras de son lit de fortune. Ses longs cheveux chatains lui retombaient sur la figure mais les deux démons l'avaient déjà vue auparavant. C'est la forme allongée sur le canapé qui avait arrêté net la cheftaine du Trio. Là reposait une Raziel à l'aspect fort endommagé. Dans un premier temps elle crut même que la jeune femme était morte…

- Magenta ?

La question informulée venait de Carmin et Sang lui fut brièvement reconnaissante : elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir en cet instant précis ce qui, pour elle, était une première… en quelque sorte.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, expliqua rapidement la démone clair en s'afférant près de la jeune française.

- Où…

- Poudlard, la coupa Magenta sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Il y avait…

Les mouvements de la démone clairs se firent plus hésitants. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement tandis qu'elle étalait une couverture de fortune sur la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu, ou même sentit, à l'approche de cette chose qui rôdait près du collège magique. Mais son apparence était bien celle d'un démon supérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Alors même que son esprit était autre chose, non ? C'est ce que ses sens lui avaient soufflé mais elle ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Ca n'avait pas le moindre sens ! C'était une transgression. Une abomination… Deux bras l'encerclèrent soudain avec douceur, la tirant de ses pensées affolées. Elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien cette étreinte. La voix de Sang murmurait tout contre son oreille.

- Shhh, tout va bien, Magenta.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Explosa Magenta en essayant de se dégager, mais l'étreinte était ferme. D'abord cette folie, puis toi, et elle… et maintenant cette abomination.

- Magenta, avant que je ne te rencontre, j'ai grandi avec Kadria, déclara doucement Sang qui faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas crier, exaspérée.

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux autres membres du Trio.

Sang soupira et délivra sa compagne de son étreinte, s'écartant de quelques pas avant de froncer les sourcils. L'attention des deux démons qui lui faisaient face était totalement rivée sur elle à présent. Croisant les bras pour dissimuler son malaise, des souvenirs longtemps ignorés se rappelèrent à la mémoire de Sang. La plupart étaient douloureux.

Carmin était légèrement choqué par cette révélation : d'ordinaire les démons voués à travailler ensemble ne partagent aucun passé. C'était l'une des lois les plus fondamentales de leur monde. Comment diable Sang avait-elle pu être affectée aux Mains Sanglantes, sous les ordres de Kadria, si ces deux là avaient eu un passé commun ? Magenta était à peu de choses près dans les mêmes questions que son homologue noir, si ce n'est qu'elle se posait plus des questions sur sa propre relation avec la démone. Même après ces quelques décennies passées à ses côtés, elle ne savait pratiquement rien de Sang. Tellement pathétique… et frustrant.

- Nous avons été élevées ensemble lorsque je n'avais que 20 ans et jusque à mes 40 ans environ… Elle en avait le double, évidemment. Je sais que c'est impossible mais… Elle a fait quelques entorses au règlement et je n'avais pas le cœur à la dénoncer pour si peu, déclara lentement Sang, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

- Alors…, Magenta hésita puis se tut : elle avait mal réagi.

- Nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté, poursuivit platement Sang, absente. Mais nous nous considérons comme sœurs…

- Sœurs ? Toi et le grand manitou, sœurs ? Lâcha Carmin, la mâchoire pendante.

- Carmin, grogna Sang en le fusillant des yeux.

- O-oui, oui, ok, désolé, s'excusa Carmin en levant les mains. Mais… Par les princes…

- Ca ne change rien, ok ? Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, râla Sang avec une grimace mécontente.

Les deux autres se turent : l'humeur de leur cheftaine se dégradait à vue d'œil. Magenta finit par rejoindre la fière démone et l'embrassa rapidement, une expression coupable sur les traits. Elle s'excusa à mi voix, détendant suffisamment Sang pour que cette dernière cesse de fixer un regard meurtrier sur Carmin. Le démon noir soupira de soulagement avant de s'intéresser à nouveau aux deux humaines, mal-à-l'aise : il avait poussé leur cheftaine à s'expliquer sur son passé ce qui chez les démons était plutôt mal perçu. Il fit un petit bond sur le côté en constatant que l'une de leurs invitées était réveillée et les observait avec une méfiance plus que visible. Hermione, le teint pâle, les cheveux défaits, portant une tenue pour le moins légère, s'était à moitié redressée dans son fauteuil, toisant les trois démons d'un regard noir.

- Je pourrais peut-être avoir une explication maintenant, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ? Demanda une Hermione excédée.

Si sa colère n'avait pas été aussi grande, elle aurait sans doute évité de parler ainsi à des démons qui malgré leurs manières civilisés avaient une patience plutôt limitée. C'est du moins ce qu'elle remarqua lorsque les yeux de la cheftaine se firent d'acier. « Oups… »

- Tu peux répéter, humaine ? Cracha Sang en faisant un pas vers elle, les poings fermés.

- Sang !

Magenta attrapa la démone couleur sang par le bras tandis qu'Hermione se tassait dans son fauteuil, apeurée. Personne ne savait comment tout ça aurait pu se terminer car un gémissement imperceptible se fit entendre dans le salon, figeant tout le monde. Raziel, allongée de tout son long sur le canapé, se tournait et se retournait sans cesse sans avoir conscience que le canapé n'était pas très large. Elle faillit tomber du canapé en question, sortant Hermione de son étonnement. La préfète en chef des lions se leva d'un bond et vint s'agenouiller au pied du canapé, posant sa main gauche sur le front de la française tandis que la droite venait saisir la main qui se crispait sur le cuir. L'état de sa compagne n'était vraiment pas rassurant. Des flashs de sa propre séance de torture apparurent dans sa mémoire, la faisant aussitôt pâlir. « Non, non, non… » Hermione ferma les yeux, une forte envie de vomir montant en elle.

- Ca va ? Demanda Carmin, un peu inquiet par l'immobilité soudaine de la jeune femme.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Questionna finalement Magenta comme le silence s'éternisait.

- Torture, répondit d'une voix absente Hermione. Ils nous ont… torturées.

La seule réaction de Sang fut un froncement de sourcils tandis que Carmin serrait un poing colérique. Pour avoir eut des périodes… difficiles dans sa vie, le jeune démon d'ébène avait à présent un dégoût profond pour la violence gratuite. Magenta pour sa part quitta le flan de sa cheftaine pour se rapprocher des deux humaines. Décidément, plusieurs choses allaient de travers récemment : d'abord cette étrange chose, puis cette nouvelle… sans oublier sa dette. « Comment oublier… Mais la torture ? Qui ? A moins que… »

- Voldemort ? Interrogea doucement la démone claire.

- Oui, fut la seule réponse de la jeune humaine.

Un autre long silence s'ensuivit. Sang finit par s'approcher de Magenta par derrière et l'encercla de ses bras, observant par-dessus son épaule la figure allongée de la française. La cheftaine n'était pas totalement stupide : elle commençait à mettre certains noms sur certains problèmes. Resserrant ses bras autour de Magenta en ignorant la surprise de celle-ci, Sang plaça ses lèvres près de son oreille pour lui permettre de lui parler discrètement.

- Certaines personnes prétendent que Lucifer aurait une fille… Tu le savais ? Fit Sang en prenant un ton volontairement amusé, lui faisant croire qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

- A-Ah bon ? Répliqua Magenta, perturbée par ce changement de sujet.

- Oui… Il paraît même qu'elle est une Main Sanglante, souffla Sang en se retenant de sourire : sa compagne était tendue.

- O-Oh…

Carmin aurait bien aimé se rapprocher pour les entendre mais ils se ravisa au dernier moment : si jamais Sang le prenait en train de les espionner, il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Et franchement, le démon n'avait aucun intérêt pour le crochet du droit de sa cheftaine. Sa mâchoire s'en passera à merveille. Au lieu de ça, il contourna le canapé et se pencha sur la jeune française toujours inconsciente sous les yeux voilés de la sang-de-bourbe. Hermione avait du mal à se défaire de ses souvenirs de coupures, brûlures et autres joyeusetés sadiques. Elle se sentait également un peu coupable… Raziel l'avait soignée : elle était totalement guérie de ses blessures, du moins ses blessures physiques ; mais elle en contre partie ne pouvait rien pour la française. Fixant son regard sur le visage pâle de la serpentard, la gryffondor maîtrisa un petit sanglot et se pencha sur elle. Elle se fichait pas mal de la présence des démons. Même les yeux perçants du démon noir qu'elle sentait peser sur elle la laissaient indifférente. Elle souhaitait tellement que sa française se réveille… Inconsciemment, Hermione se mit à rougir tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de la seule personne capable de la faire agir sans réfléchir.

Les deux démones avaient durant quelques minutes interrompu leur dialogue pour observer la jeune humaine mais Sang n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner si tôt. Elle avait bien l'intention d'agir à présent. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de jouer : le comportement de Kadria lui avait bien fait comprendre cela.

- Alors ? Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble, murmura Sang.

- Tu…

- C'est fou, on croit connaître les gens et puis, fit Sang avant de laisser mourir sa phrase.

Magenta ferma les yeux un instant puis, au grand étonnement de Sang, donna un léger coup de coude à cette dernière au niveau des côtes. La cheftaine flancha, plus par surprise que par douleur avant qu'un sourire ne courbe ses lèvres.

- Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi la question ? Commenta Magenta d'un ton amusé.

- Tu me connais. Je dois dire que sa fille est aussi belle que lui...

- Alors tu savais… Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda la fille de Lucifer en se tournant dans l'étreinte de sa compagne, lui faisant face.

- Depuis ta convocation expéditive chez le Prince, se contenta de répliquer Sang avant de poser la question qui la hantait depuis son entrée dans le salon. Par contre, pourquoi les as-tu amenées ici ?

- Oh ça, murmura Magenta en détournant le regard, préoccupée.

- … Magenta ?

- Quelque chose les traque, répondit d'une voix si basse la démone claire que Sang du se pencher pour l'entendre. Une chose… Sang, ça avait l'apparence d'un des nôtres mais ça ne l'était pas. C'était… C'était…

Voir paniquer Magenta avait toujours déstabilisé Sang. Hors là elle était carrément effrayée. « Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui faire aussi peur ? » Pensa Sang en enlaçant la démone tremblante, soucieuse.

* * *

Le vent avait encore atteint des piques de vitesse depuis qu'ils étaient apparus non loin du sommet. La neige fondue qui tombait au sein des rafales furieuses donnait à l'air une température glaciale. La plupart des mangemorts grelottaient de froid, entraînant un sourire dédaigneux chez le traite-démon. Tdork ne pouvait pas louper ça : le spectacle risquait d'être de taille. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention de participer car tuer un membre de sa race… Le vieux démon trouvait cela trop radical mais, par contre, il trépignait d'impatiente : il allait savoir. Quoi de mieux pour lui ? « Mon maître, vous n'aurez jamais plus honte de moi… »

Voldemort se savait au sommet d'une pyramide de pouvoirs complexe et, bien qu'il ne soit pas forcément le leader de ces pouvoirs, il avait bien l'intention d'en devenir le maître. Il savait que ses pouvoirs étaient un don de Satan suite à son invocation mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait quelque chose au démon écarlate. Il était le maître en ce monde et rien ni personne ne viendrait remettre en cause ce fait. Il était parvenu à retenir à ses côtés l'imbre depuis son retour dans la nuit. A présent le soleil était à son zénith et l'imbre était toujours là, un peu plus loin derrière lui. Il se méfiait d'elle plus que de quiconque mais il devait bien avouer qu'elle était l'un de ses atouts majeurs et il rechignait à la tuer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Alpha tandis qu'il poursuivait son ascension du pic avec peine. L'ombrane était une machine à tuer. Un véritable bras armé pour ses ambitions mais malheureusement, il la trouvait un peu trop fière. Et surtout méfiante. Très méfiante. Un déplacement d'air non loin lui fit tourner la tête juste à temps pour voir atterrir l'objet de ses pensées. Alpha s'avança un peu vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres et s'inclina maladroitement : le vent jouait dans ses ailes ce qui perturbait son équilibre.

- La stèle est proche… mon maître, annonça la voix gutturale de l'ombrane.

- Bien, bien, tu peux disposer, répondit Voldemort d'un ton hautain.

Alpha retint un grognement et s'éloigna en direction de Solestre. Le lord n'y prêta pas attention.

L'imbre observa l'approche de l'ombrane avec un léger sourire, suivant les traces que les mangemorts laissaient dans la neige devant elles. Quand l'ombrane fut à côté d'elle, Solestre garda le silence mais la gratifia d'un discret hochement de tête. L'ascension poursuivit son cours encore quelques minutes lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la stèle mentionnée par l'ombrane. La pierre était presque entièrement recouverte de gèle, les inscriptions étant depuis longtemps effacées. Le lord manoeuvra sur le côté, laissant la place au reste de la colonne. Les mangemorts se rangèrent près de leur maître, cinq de chaque côté plus Lucius juste derrière le lord noir. Tdork se décala à son tour pour laisser passer l'imbre, cette dernière étant suivie par Alpha. L'imbre retint de justesse un sourire condescendant en rendant son regard au seigneur noir puis elle s'avança vers la stèle et la frôla des doigts. Une fois juste derrière la pierre gelée, elle se tourna vers un petit espace dégagé et entama l'ouverture de la porte avec une aisance rare. Tdork en fronça les sourcils : il savait qu'une imbre habitait le corps de ce démon. Ce qui était déjà une violation grave. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'imbre en question soit aussi versée dans l'art de la magie. S'il prenait en plus en compte le fait qu'elle soit impossible à maîtriser, il se retrouvait avec un cocktail explosif. Sobrement, le vieux démon s'éloigna de l'imbre avec ce qui pouvait ressembler à de la peur.

Un craquement résonna au sommet de l'Everest. Subitement le vent se figea et le sol trembla. Les mouvements chaotiques du sol faisaient glisser de grosses plaques de neige, déclenchant des avalanches à répétition. Le tremblement cessa à l'instant même où deux trous apparaissaient dans la neige à deux mètres de distance. Deux colonnes faites de vent, de feuilles et de poussière surgirent du sol, défiant l'imbre qui les avait invoquées. La fumée qui apparut entre les deux colonnes n'était pas noire comme d'habitude mais dorée. D'une intensité semblable aux rayons du soleil. A tel point que Solestre dut lever une main devant ses yeux pour les protéger, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Peu à peu la fumée se dissipa et la lumière fit de même, leur permettant de voir ce qui les attendait. Mais avant même qu'ils rouvrent les yeux, une voix mi amusée mi agacée se fit entendre, cinglante.

- Eh bien, eh bien, quel étrange rassemblement pour me saluer…

Aussitôt Tdork se raidit. Cette voix. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible, comment ce gardien pouvait-il être… La réaction du vieux démon n'échappa pas au lord noir et à son bras droit. Tout deux en furent déboussolés. Mais lorsqu'ils virent la réaction de l'imbre, se fut le bouquet. Solestre s'était également raidie. De toute évidence, elle connaissait elle aussi la démone qui se tenait devant eux et qui se présenta spontanément, se souciant très peu d'y être invitée ou non.

- Kadria Bel Thoram Ril, que puis-je pour vous ? Fit Kadria en contenant un rire, donnant son nom complet à la petite assemblée.

Un silence lui répondit. Solestre n'avait plus du tout envi de parader et Tdork, quand à lui, cherchait désespérément un coin ou se cacher. Non définitivement, cette porte ci n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne...

A suivre

Voilà, le prochain chapitre va être amusant à écrire, y'a tant de choses encore... (soupir) Je le livrerai dans une semaine ou quinze jours maximum.

Bises,

Lumenor.


End file.
